Goku, jefe del clan Wukong
by kenallo25
Summary: Bueno, Gokú se agarró a madrazos con Freezer, la explosion de Namek, no esperó ser salvado por un ser, ahora en un nuevo mundo, debe a ser frente a una gran amenaza, no estará solo, sino con tres personas como aprendices. Se verá el o los emparejamiemtos, Ninguno de los Gremory antes del arco de Loki será emparejado con los protas. Hiatus temporal... por culpa de issei
1. Chapter 1

Título: "El jefe del clan Sun Wukong".

Nota: el motivo, Bikou, solamente él, ¿saben por qué?, ese hombre tiene algo en común con Gokú, el ki, recordé un comentario de unos que me escribieron que hiciera un fics con los Youkai, de todos los fics de Gokú en el reino youkai de DXD, solo vi uno, emparejado con Kuroka y en versión gringa creo, bueno cada fics tiene algo para sacarle el jugo y éste es el que más hay que sacarle el jugo, es un fics planeando a futuro, esa parte hay que explotar, les digo, esa parte, bueno el emparejamiento está en veremos porque Rossweisse se enamoró de Issei en el cannon y creo que lo voy a hacer así, pero como dije, se verá a medida pase el fics, lo confirmadísimo, Vali y Bikou dos de los favoritos de DXD hasta ahora serán los prota junto con el jefe del clan Wukong, Goku como debe ser, ¿no?, bueno sin más rellenos de la toei, empecemos.

PD: Sairaorg se ve un Badass, tendrá protagonismo, volverán las viejas técnicas de Dragón Ball.

Cabe recalcar que no soy dueño se ningunas de las franquicias mencionadas, asi que empecemos.

PD: Usaré a Gokú saga Freezer. Ya saben que desde ese tiempo hasta el inicio de la saga androides.

Capítulo 1: "La llegada"

-"Estúpido"- Exclamó un Gokú en SSJ, lanzando una gran Viga de energía hacia Freezer que fue "Desintegrado". Gokú a toda velocidad, se dirigió hacia la nave de Freezer y logró rescatar la nave que vino a Namek, en esa nave no podía ir ya que le quedaba energía para volver a entrenar, lo convirtió en capsula y voló a lo lejos llegando a la nave de Freezer, entró y llegó a la parte principal apretando todos los botones posibles para hacer funcionar la nave, pero fue en vano, entonces el saiyajin en su desesperación, exclamó:

-"No, Maldición"- y explotó el planeta Namek junto con los tres soles alrededor que iluminaban el planeta.

Gokú resistió la explosión del planeta Namek, ¿Cuál era el problema?, es cuánto tiempo aguantará estar en el vacío del espacio exterior sin respirar, todavía en su estado de SSJ, trató de aguantar la respiración pero al pasar el rato, su conciencia empezó a nublarse y sus pulmones a apretarse, en su mente se decía "¿voy a morir, solo?", cuando estuvo a punto de ceder a la muerte por falta de respiración, sintió que lo estaban jalando hacía a un lado y cayó inconsciente volviendo a su forma base.

Gokú despertó, abrió lentamente los ojos, todavía magullado por la pelea con Freezer, se puso de pie a duras penas, miró a su alrededor, el lugar solamente era blanco, no estaba en ningún planeta, el saiyajin en su mente dijo "Vaya, al parecer no he muerto todavía", entonces solo sonrió de forma cansada, hasta que….

-"Por fin despertaste"- el saiyajin volteó hacia la voz, es un tipo de la misma contextura que Gokú, pero tenía algunas similitudes con él, ese ser tenía cabello tipo castaño brillante con patillas a lo Logan de Xmen, ojos dorados, cara de mono Humanoide con nariz humana, una corona con una pluma larga en el medio, Hombrera tallado en forma de dragón dorado en el lado derecho, torso desnudo, pantalones ancho y botas, su báculo típico que lleva siempre en su mano (un parecido al Sun Wukong de Smite), el saiyajin lo miró y dijo:

-"¿Quién eres tú y dónde estoy?"- a lo que el ser respondió:

-"Soy Sun Wukong, el gran sabio, bueno estás en un vacío dimensional que conecta dos mundos a causa de la explosión del planeta donde te recogí"- el saiyajin iba a decir algo pero fue interrumpido por el gran sabio y dijo:

-"No es necesario que digas tu nombre, eres Son Gokú, un saiyajin, vi tus recuerdos"- el saiyajin se tranquilizó ya que no tenía que decir su nombre, total no ve malas intenciones de ese hombre, él dijo:

-"Ya veo, pero, ¿Por qué me salvaste?"- El rey mono sonrió y dijo:

-"Bueno, por lo que vi en tus recuerdos, tus batallas cruentas, las más intensas que he visto en mi existencia, aun así mantienes ese corazón puro y esa inocencia a pesar de todo"- el rey mono pausó un poco, Gokú queda escuchando atentamente, el gran sabio continuó y dijo:

-"A causa de eso quiero proponerte algo"- a lo que el saiyajin pregunta:

-"¿Cuál es su propuesta, Señor Wukong?"- El rey mono respondió:

-"Quiero que seas el jefe de mi clan, Gokú"- El saiyajin lo pensó un poco, tenía dudas en cuanto a esa propuesta, quería saber más y dijo:

-"¿Y qué gano con eso?"- a lo que Sun Wukong respondió:

-"Mis habilidades, los beneficios, herencias y mi sabiduría"- Gokú lo pensó y dijo:

-"Si acepto tu propuesta, ¿Qué debo hacer a cambio de eso?"- a lo que el rey mono respondió:

-"Deberás detener una amenaza en mi mundo y evitar muertes innecesarias"- Gokú al ver la seriedad de ese ser que lo salvó de una muerte inevitable, tenía su cuerpo aquí y todavía estaba adolorido por la batalla con Freezer y la explosión de Namek, recordó la promesa de proteger la Tierra, la muerte de su amigo Krillin, y su rabia cuando Milk lo echó por querer ir a Namek a por Gohan, Milk pensó que no era necesario que fuera su esposo que con Bulma, Gohan y Krillin eran suficiente para ir a buscar esas esferas y volverían sano y salvo, que Gokpu dejara de entrenar para ser padre de familia, pero Gokú siendo Gokú, fue igual a Namek causando que Milk ahora ex esposa, se enojara con él y lo echara de su casa por "Vago", entonces Gokú tomó una decisión y dijo:

-"Acepto, ¿Qué más tengo que hacer, Señor Wukong?"- El saiyajin sabía que iba a ir a otro mundo, otra dimensión, pero ¿qué opción tenía?, el rey mono dijo:

-"Para poder ir a mi mundo, mi alma tendrá que ser uno contigo, pero yo dejaré de existir y mis recuerdos y habilidades estarán en tu conciencia, solo haz lo que te gusta hacer, superar tus límites, tienes un potencial tan alto, que tu poder actual es más que suficiente de proteger mi mundo"- Gokú asintió y dijo:

-"¿Algo más que debo hacer?"- el rey mono lo pensó y dijo:

-"Bueno, cuando llegues al reino del oeste (eso lo inventé ya que en la novela ligera solo está Yasaka como la jefa Youkai, eso), ve por mi descendiente llamado Bikou y entrénalo, recuerdas que salvaste una nave esencial para entrenar"- Gokú asintió, iba a decir algo y pero el rey mono lo interrumpió y dijo:

-"Antes de ser uno contigo, Gokú, quiero que tengas varios discípulos más y tienes tres años para decidir una vez terminado todo esto"-

-"¿Qué es?"- preguntó el saiyajin a lo que el gran sabio dijo:

-"Volver a tu mundo o quedarte en el mío, es tu decisión, Son Gokú"- y con eso el lugar brilló y el alma de Sun wukong desparece y es uno en Gokú, el saiyajin sintió que fue llevado a otro lugar, su conciencia es la misma, solamente tiene los recuerdos y habilidades del rey mono, con eso se fue a un mundo, cumplir con una misión, estar tres años y volver con su hijo, Gohan, antes de caer en la inconsciencia pensó "Bueno, tres años, aniquilo la amenaza y vuelvo, será fácil ¿no?", así empezará una nueva aventura del saiyajin (Nota: espero que el saiyajin no se encariñe con nadie y que nadie se enamore de él porque rompería corazones, ¿no?, a pesar de estar solo, al saiyjin nunca le importó eso, ¿no?, la pregunta, ¿habrá alguna waifu para él?, bueno al final del capítulo se decide, así que nah, sigamos con el capítulo).

EN ALGÚN LUGAR…. Reino del oeste….

Gokú despertó y estaba un poco aturdido "Ouch, mi cabeza", estuvo así un rato, respiró hondo, cerró sus ojos, al rato los abrió y se puso de pie para ver en donde estaba, un bosque, lejos de la civilización, estiró sus piernas y brazo, al rato de lanzar algunos golpes para ver cómo está su cuerpo, normal, sus poderes se incrementaron un poco después de la pelea con Freezer, caminó por el bosque maravillándose de la flora y fauna del lugar, todavía con su Dogi roto, sin la parte de arriba revelando su toro desnudo, pero eso no le importó y siguió caminando, sacó algunas frutas muy agradable sabor, al rato de caminar, vio un rio muy cristalino, con un puente que conecta hacia el otro lado donde hay gente, Gokú sintió su ki pero lo dejó de lado y fue al río, se lavó su rostro y en su reflejo, se ve a sí mismo con la misma edad que tiene, unos 24 años de edad, el feliz de que su cuerpo no sufrió ninguna modificación y así caminó felizmente hacía río arriba para encontrar una cascada y un buen lugar para acampar, de la poca ropa que le quedaba de la batalla con Freezer, el saiyajin sacó de su bolsillo, una capsula (Cómo se tankeó la destrucción de Namek, no lo sé, quizás el ki de Gokú lo protegió, sería mi explicación lógica pero nah), lo lanzó creando una nube de humo, saliendo una gran nave, el saiyajin entró, miró ese desorden desde que salió y lo empezó a ordenar, sintió que la mentalidad del rey mono era mantener orden todo, una vez que terminó, decidió entrenar en la máquina, pero antes vio la nevera y todavía queda comida para una semana según los estándares de los saiyajin, entonces fue a verificar su armario y vio un dogi de entrenamiento que dejó el padre de Bulma ahí oculto, lo sacó y se lo puso (El mismo de la resurrección de Freezer), una vez en el lugar donde entrena la nave, empezó a estirar su cuerpo y sacó 4 brazaletes grande, dos en sus tobillos y dos en sus antebrazos, "Ahora a superar mis límites antes de salir a buscar a Bikou" apretó un botó y empezó a aumentar su gravedad a 150 veces más denso que la Tierra, lo vio livianito y lo aumentó a 200, el con una sonrisa empezó a hacer Flexiones de brazos, de piernas y abdominales, esos entrenamientos intensos de un saiyajin, y después, empezó a lanzar golpes y patadas por el espacio de dos horas y después de eso, terminó el entrenamiento, comió de la nevera de la nave, se bañó en el río y se durmió ya que atardeció.

Está amaneciendo, Gokú despertó y se levantó de Golpe, hizo el mismo entrenamiento con 200 de Gravedad, sabiendo que el límite máximo es de 300 y cumplirlo al terminar la semana y comenzar la misión en que se le encomendó, así pasó el segundo día.

Al tercer día, Gokú hizo algo diferente, aparte de la rutina de los 200 de gravedad aumentada, empezó a meditar, en posición de Loto, vio algunos recuerdos del rey mono, uno que le llamó la atención era su compañero Dragón, pero lo desestimó, algo que lo puso más curioso es que vio al habilidad de transformarse en algunas bestias y animales, Gokú sonrió y empezó a concentrar su ki y deseó transformarse en algún animal, pensó en un tigre y se transformó, el saiyajin vio la apariencia de un gran Tigre blanco, de unos 5 metros de alto, él feliz, empezó a correr por todos y lanzó unas garras de Ki que destrozó una gran cantidad de árboles, "Up creo que me excedí un poco, menos mal que no había nadie", después se concentró y se volvió a su forma base, pero Quería más, sabía que tenía que controlar el SSJ y lo iba a hacer en serio, pero a la habilidad de transformarse, decidió transformarse un Dragón oriental, sonrió y pensó en Shen Long, se transformó en dicho dragón oriental de su mundo, con escamas verdes y ojos rojos, con una longitud de 50 metros, Gokú en su forma dragón, voló tan lejos que se emocionó de ser un dragón, "Wow, este Sun Wukong tenía habilidades sorprendente", y con eso empezó a volar por el lugar y a causa de la emoción, liberó todo su poder de pelea en estado (sería como unos 3.000.000, si hablamos cuando peleó con Freezer, pero después de la pelea aumentó un poco) volando a una velocidad imposible de ver al ojo Humano, pero como dio la vuelta al mundo en cuestión de segundo, se calmó y bajó su Ki considerablemente a 20.000, volando tranquilamente, se dio cuenta que este mundo es similar al suyo con energías diferentes pero no eran rivales ni para Vegeta cuando llegó por primera vez a la Tierra, pero decidió cumplir con su palabra y regresó a su campamento en su forma base.

Mientras tantos en el Valhala…

-"Ese poder"- dijo en su mente un hombre de edad avanzada, con Baba larga, con una vestimenta azul con armadura, un parche el ojo en forma de diamante, "Espero que no sea una amenaza, aunque es pura pero quien sabe" fue uno de sus pensamientos.

-"Todo bien, ¿Odin-sama?"- dijo una mujer en sus veinte años, pelo plateada hasta la cintura, cuerpo voluptuoso, piel clara y ojos turquesas, vestida con traje formal, Odín miró a su asistente y dijo:

-"Si, Rossweisse, todo bien, no te preocupes"- ella miró, sospechó algo y se fue, el padre de todo pensó en una alianza con las facciones de los demonios, angeles y ángeles caído para una alianza, y conversar acerca de ese poder que lo superó por completo a ellos y todos los dioses mitológicos incluso superar a los Dragones celestiales como Ddraig y Albion.

En Kyoto, una youkai tipo Kitsune, vestida con un traje de sacerdotisa oriental con grandes proporciones, pelo rubio, ojos azules y unas orejas de zorros, "¿Ese ki?, tiene dos presencias, una perteneciente al clan de Son Gokú (Sun Wukong) y otro desconocido con un poder muy aterrador, pero a la vez puro" dijo en sus pensamientos una mujer llamada Yasaka junto con su hija Kunou estaban en su hogar comiendo amablemente, Kunou una chica igual a su madre, pero es una niña de 14 a 15 años dijo:

-"Mamá, siento un poder inmenso, pero puro, con una calidez que me hace sentir tranquila"- su madre sonrió y dijo:

-"Asi es mi hija, al parecer no es una amenaza, quisiera conocerlo"- ambas asintieron y siguieron comiendo y arreglando algunos asuntos en el reino Youkai.

Para que decir que ese poder se sintió en todo el mundo, las facciones y todo, especialmente una chica que está reencarnando a un demonio que ni voy a mencionar pero si mencionaré a un portador del Dragón emperador blanco, el chico Llamado Vali, sintió ese poder y sonrió, "Al fin un rival digno", pero Albion dijo "Compañero, ¿no crees que ese poder nos supera por mucho?" pero Vali dijo "Bueno, sería esencial ver su poder, ojalá formar parte de mi equipo".

En otro lugar, vemos a un hombre grande de estatura, pelo negro levantado hacia arriba, ojos purpuras, piel tostada pero no tanto, vestido con un traje estilo oriental, está peleando un torneo amistoso ganando fácilmente gracias a su poder y las artes marciales, pero sintió un gran poder. Él se dijo "Ese poder, ¿de dónde viene?" sudó un poco y esperó poder encontrarse con él.

Bueno han pasado una semana desde que Gokú llegó a este mundo, está muy feliz de llegar a la gravedad 300 veces más denso que la Tierra, él sonrió y quería controlar el SSj y lo estaba logrando poco a poco, entonces preparó sus cosas, se puso su Dogi con el sello del Clan Wukong que apareció después de su transformación a Tigre blanco, entonces convirtió la cámara de gravedad en una cápsula, entonces él quiso transformarse en un ave, y se transformó en un águila negro con blanco con dos plumas paradas en su cabeza, y se fue volando para dar inicio a su misión, ir a la montaña de las flores por Bikou.

Montaña de las flores…

Bikou, descendiente de Sun Wukong, futuro líder de dicho clan, vestido con una armadura que usó su antepasado una de las tantas que usó, él era un chico que aparentaba tener 18 años, piel clara, pelo negro corto suelto con una corona en su cabeza, ojos negros, armadura de color café sin nada puesto dentro de él notando parte de su torso que fue hecho para la batalla, pantalón suelto y botas, guantelete y su báculo sagrado, miró hacia el horizonte y se preguntó cómo era el mundo allá, pero también algo lo puso inquieto sobre los acontecimientos que pasó hace una semana, "¿por qué tiemblo al sentir ese poder tan abrumador?" fue su pensamiento, como también abandonar la montaña y hacer de las suyas uniéndose a la Brigada del Kaos, cosa que fue propuesto por Vali, un chico de pelo plateado (Ya saben quién es o sino san Google), entonces su pensamiento fue interrumpido por un águila majestuoso color blanco y negro con dos plumas en su cabeza, pero lo que más le sorprendió, es que ese animal brilló transformándose en un hombre con pelos de puntas, Dogi naranjo y el sello de su clan en su pecho, Bikou se puso en guardia y dijo:

-"¿Quién eres?"- a lo que el saiyajin miró a Bikou, él respondió:

-"Hola, soy Gokú, busco a Bikou"- a lo que el chico dijo:

-"Soy yo, ¿Qué quieres?"-

-"Que bueno que te encontré, vine para entrenarte"- él chico mono miró con sospecha a Gokú y dijo:

-"¿Entrenarme, no sabes quién soy?"- a lo que el saiyajin respondió:

-"Si, eres el descendiente de Sun Wukong, futuro jefe de clan"- Bikou sospechó aún más y dijo:

-"Ya veo, ¿Por qué tienes el sello del clan si yo soy el único que queda?"- Gokú solo responde:

-"Es una larga historia, tu antepasado me salvó y estoy aquí para cumplirle el favor"- Bikou optó por ver su ki, era el mismo que sintió hace una semana, pero vio algo, era el mismo Ki que su clan, como también otro ki desconocido, monstruoso pero puro, vio que el saiyajin no tenía malas intenciones, pero decidió ponerlo a prueba y dijo:

-"Bueno, confiaré en ti, pero mi báculo no"- y con eso se lanzó al ataque contra Gokú, el saiyajin solo se limitó a sonreir, Bikou cuando está a punto de acertar su golpe con su báculo, Gokú se hizo a un lado, después Bikou con una media vuelta trató de golpear el abdomen de Gokú, pero el saiyajin desvió ese golpe y con la palma de su mano, golpea levemente el pecho de Bikou, mandándolo a tres metros lejos de él, el chico con un dolor en el pecho, dijo:

-"E… eres muy fuertes, pero no me rendiré"- dejó su báculo a un lado, creó una bola de Ki con sus manos, y lo lanzó con todo hacia Gokú causando una explosión, él miró y había humo en el lugar, pero quedó en Shock al ver a Gokú intacto, sin ningún rasguñó, entonces Bikou dijo:

-"No puede ser, usé todo mi poder en esa bola de ki"- el saiyajin sólo sonrió y dijo:

-"Nada mal, Bikou, pero te falta mucho para llegar a darme una pelea digna, te mostraré mi poder base"- aumentó su ki y con eso, un aura blanca rondando en el saiyajin y en un parpadeo, desapareció y apareció delante de Bikou que no lo vio venir y con golpe en el estómago, el chico botó saliva y antes de caer inconsciente, el saiyajin dijo:

-"Recuerda que hay seres muy poderoso ahí afuera, este clan llegará más alto si superamos nuestros límites, recuerda eso Bikou, el poder lo es todo"- y con eso, el chico Mono se quedó inconsciente, Gokú lo tomó y entro a la gran casa de Bikou, "Sun Wukong, cumpliré mi trato, dejaré este clan en lo alto" y con eso se fue a entrenar.

En un lugar muy lejano…..

Vali está meditando, había sentido un poder monstruoso hace una semana, después lo sintió en la montaña de flores donde vive Bikou, él solo sonrió y partió a la montaña de las flores y Frutas.

¿Qué aventura nos depara a Gokú?, ¿Bikou se unirá a la brigada del Kaos, al equipo de Vali?, eso lo veremos ya saben, men….

Fin del cap 1….

Oigan, pueden darme idea en los comentarios, para ver que tal, van a ver partes inspirados en Dragon ball Chaos de dragonis Blake, ya saben, si hay cosas que explicar lo haré en el próximo capítulo, como dije el o los emparejamientos están en veremos, dependen de ustedes, chicos, eso si, no clan Gremory, ninguno será emparejado con Gokú, ACEPTARÍA A ROSSWEISE, SERAFALL, SONA, KUROKA, GABRIEL O YASAKA, No sé, ahí se verá, comenten, niños y que les vaya bien.

PD: este es, quizás, el último crossover con DXD, mi obsesión por humillar a Issei es de 9000, pa la otra me iré a los comic de marvel y a Tierra 2 creo, donde está Powergirl (el que sabe, sabe, el que no, Google papá), si es aceptable, lo alargaré a super.

PD 2: voy a hacer uno de una chica llamada Momoyo y Esdeath como protas en el universo Dragón Ball con un Gokú Joven, ejejejejeje, otro de por ahí, quizás.


	2. Chapter 2

Nota del autor: Bueno, el harem está listo pero no agregaré a Sona, por motivos de que ella no encaja en Gokú, sino en otros personajes como Gohan, Connor kent, uno que otro chico inteligente, bueno por ahora Tsubaki estará en el harem, pero no lo voy a hacer como en mis otros fics, el carácter de Gokú se verá un poco OC en cuanto a chicas que hablamos, será más terco en el sentido de que Milk echó a Gokú y eso lo dejó marcado y sería más difícil eso y por ahora quiere volver a su mundo por Gohan, recuerden que en la saga de los saiyajin, después de la pelea con Vegeta, Milk se preocupó más de Gohan que de Gokú, así que en esa parte no me gustó de ella, así que a las chicas la tendrán difícil.

El harem sería: Rossweisse (la waifu), Gabriel (la esposa amorosa), Kuroka (La amante), Yasaka (la reina que espera a su rey), Serafall (la Fangirl de Gokú) y Tsubaki (la Fría que se calentará con Gokú), bueno sería más de rivalidad que de compartir, Ddraig (el mejor amigo de Gokú en su aventura), bueno por ahora eso sí, las fijas son ellas, así que empecemos, me comentaron una loli vampira, que me ayude en que parte de la novela ligera se encuentra, eso.

No soy dueño de ninguna de las franquicias mencionadas.

Capítulo 2: "El inicio del entrenamiento, la decisión de Gokú y el listado para reclutar a aprendices"

Bikou despertó, miró a todos lados para ver en donde estaba, vio que estaba en su hogar, eso quiere decir no está muerto, "eso es una buena noticia", pensó Bikou, él se levantó y vio que todavía está en su traje de batalla, la típica que lleva siempre, la misma que llevó su ancestros, decidió salir de la casa y vio a Gokú meditando en posición de loto. Bikou recordó la batalla con el saiyajin y su derrota de forma humillante en ese enfrentamiento como también el monstruoso poder poder que sintió antes de quedar fuera de combate, iba a decir algo pero fue interrumpido por el saiyajin, él dijo:

-"Vaya, al fin despertaste"- Bikou vio que el saiyajin abrió sus ojos, el descendiente de Sun Wukong dijo:

-"¿Cuánto tiempo estuve fuera?"- a lo que Gokú respondió:

-"Unas dos horas más o menos"-

-"Gokú, ¿Quién diablos eres?"- preguntó el chico Youkai, a lo que el saiyajin responde:

-"Te diré quién soy, Mi nombre es Son Gokú, Hijo de Bardock y Gine, un saiyajin criado en la Tierra, jefe del Clan Wukong"- terminó de decir el saiyajin "¿por qué dije eso?, es como si mis recuerdos vinieran de golpe, quizás son los efectos de la fusión con Sun Wukong" pensó el saiyajin, iba a decir algo más pero Bikou lo interrumpió.

-"Espera, espera, ¿Saiyajin?, ¿jefe de mi clan?, ¿de dónde vienes?"- Bikou está cada vez más confundido.

-"Es una larga historia"- respondió Gokú, a lo que el chico mono dijo:

-"Entonces, cuéntame la versión breve"- El saiyajin asintió, le contó que no era de este mundo, su origen, sus batallas terminando con Freezer, la unión con su antepasado, Sun Wukong, pero dejó de lado su misión y la decisión que tomó por ahora de volver a la Tierra de su universo dentro de tres años (sería simple, ¿no?) y así terminó su relato breve, Bikou no quería creerle, pero recordó el poder que emanaba Gokú, entonces preguntó:

-"¿Cómo llegaste a ser tan fuerte?"- a lo que el saiyajin responde:

-"Fácil, entrenamiento de toda la vida con distintos maestros"- Bikou se hizo un facepalm ya que era muy obvio la respuesta, entonces optó por creerle y dijo:

-"Bienvenido de vuelta, gran sabio"- se arrodilló ante el saiyajin cosa que lo puso un poco incómodo, Gokú dijo:

-"Oye Bikou, no seas tan formal, solo vine aquí a entrenarte, cumplir con el favor del hombre que me salvó, nada más"- el heredero del clan Sun Wukong asintió, se puso de pie ante el saiyajin, Gokú dijo:

-"Antes de entrenarte, Bikou, quiero saber todo desde el día en que el rey mono dimitió al reino youkai"- el chico Youkai asintió y le contó todo, desde que Yasaka, una Kyubii fue nombrada reina Youkai en Kyoto, la casi guerra civil en la que la murieron casi la totalidad del clan Wukong, quedando solo Bikou como único heredero, hasta la aparición de Vali junto con Ophis para que sea parte de la brigada del kaos, Gokú se puso serio y dijo:

-"Así que la Brigada del Kaos, quieren un mundo a la manera de ellos"- Bikou asintió, a lo que el saiyajin continuó diciendo:

-"Y ese tal Vali es el portador de un Dragón Celestial capaz de superar al Dios bíblico"- Bikou volvió a asentir en confirmación.

-"Ophis un dragón del infinito y fundadora de esa facción, la Brigada del Kaos"- el saiyajin tomó una decisión y dijo:

-"Yo estoy aquí para cumplir el favor a Sun Wukong, engrandecer el clan, por el bien de la nación Youkai y la de los saiyajin, no nos uniremos a la Brigada del Kaos"- Bikou solo se limitó a asentir en aprobación y dijo:

-"¿Eso quiere decir que nos quedaremos para siempre en la montaña de flores?"- Gokú negó con la cabeza y dijo:

-"Cuando dije engrandecer el clan, es en poder y descendencia, no estaremos siempre aquí, ya que extraño tener una aventura"- Bikou asintió y se sonrojó un poco al recordar a una cierta Youkai Zorro del clan de Yasaka de pelo negro largo, orejas de zorro, ojos amarillos y un cuerpo muy voluptuoso que deja a las chicas del clan Gremory a la vergüenza y que tenía nueves colas de zorros que conoció una vez que fue en una aventura en Kyoto, Gokú ni sabía por qué dijo eso, cuando habló de descendencia, eso quiere decir que debe casarse, tener hijos, recordó su experiencia con Milk y lo dejó un poco incómodo, "Bueno Bikou es de este mundo, yo no tengo nada que ver aquí, estoy fuera de eso" pensó el saiyajin para sí mismo, solo tiene que esperar tres años, solo tres años y se va, así de fácil y volver con Gohan para que supere sus límites y sea protector de la Tierra si él no está ahí. Bikou miró a su maestro pensativo, decidió preguntarle algo y dijo:

-"Maestro, ¿Cuánto tiempo estaremos aquí?"- a lo que el saiyajin responde:

-"De acuerdo a tu nivel, me superas cuando peleé contra mi maestro cuando era niño en un torneo de artes marciales, de aquí a seis meses puedes superarme cuando peleé con un rival y amigo llamado Piccoro cuando era adolescente y si quieres tener el poder de destruir la Tierra, unos tres años si le pones mucho empeño y un nuevo método de entrenamiento"- Bikou se le abrieron los ojos ante esa revelación de Gokú, él dijo:

-"¿Me estás tomando el pelo, maestro?"- el saiyajin responde:

-"No, lo digo en serio, mi mejor amigo puede destruir un planeta como este"- El chico mono asintió y dijo:

-"En tu mundo hay seres que son capaces de destruir el mundo como si nada, entonces acepto entrenar y mejorar el clan por el bien de todos"- el saiyajin asintió con una sonrisa y dijo:

-"Bueno, mañana temprano empezamos con el entrenamiento"- Bikou asintió, iba a decir algo más, pero un portal mágico se abrió frente a Gokú y Bikou, en ese portal salió un joven que aparentaba tener unos 17 años, cabello gris, piel clara, cuerpo delgado, ojos azules y vestido con una chaqueta oscura, camisa rojo oscuro, pantalón del mismo color y zapatos casuales, el saiyajin lo miró y dijo:

-"Oye, ¿Quién eres?"- le preguntó de una forma muy despreocupada, el joven vio eso como un insulto y dijo:

-"¿No sabes quién soy?, te lo diré, soy Vali Lucifer, descendiente del antiguo líder del inframundo y el portador del dragón emperador blanco"- el saiyajin lo miró, no se sorprendió en lo más mínimo, él dijo:

-"Ya veo, ¿Qué se te ofrece, señor Vali?"- a lo que Vali respondió:

-"Vine a reclutar a Bikou para que sea parte de mi equipo en la brigada del Kaos"-

-"¿Vienes a reclutar a mi aprendiz, el futuro jefe del clan Sun Wukong a tu equipo?"- Vali dijo:

-"¿Tu aprendiz?"- en tono de fastidio, el saiyajin de una forma tranquila dijo:

-"Si, mi aprendiz y yo soy el jefe de este clan, y como clan nos negaremos a ser parte de la Brigada del Kaos, asi que vete"- fue la primera advertencia de Gokú, Vali se enojó y dijo:

-"Entonces te destruiré por orden de Ophis-sama"- el joven Lucifer activó su sacred gear, un guantelete blanco con una gema azul oscura al medio de su mano y activó su armadura blanca, Gokú miró al joven pelinegro portando esa gran armadura, "al parecer depende de ese poder que porta, como también un Ki maligno" pensó el saiyajin seriamente, Vali una vez que terminó su transformación, empezó a atacar a Gokú que iba a acertarle un golpe cosa que el saiyajin lo detuvo con una sola mano.

-"¿Eso es todo? Me decepcionas"- dijo el saiyajin aburrido, Vali quedó en Shock y detuvo su golpe como si nada, entonces el saiyajin le lanzó un pequeño puñetazo en el pecho de la armadura del dragón blanco (Futuro Dragón de los traseros, ok no), cosa que le rompió esa parte de la armadura de Vali que salió volando e impactó una gran roca, quedó atascado ahí y cayó al suelo muy herido, Gokú se acercó a él y dijo:

-"Vaya decepción que eres, ¿me querías matar?, mejor trae a tu jefe "- Vali lo miró con ira y a duras penas, se puso de pie y dijo:

-"No necesito de nadie para matarte"- y con eso, encendió su aura dragón cosa que reparó su armadura, albion le dijo "Compañero, no pelee más, él es el que libró tal poder que sentimos hace una semana" Vali no lo escuchó y sacó su carta de triunfo:

-"Divide Divining"- y con eso activó sus alas dragón de color azul brillante y empezó a dividir la energía suprimida de Gokú (10000 de potencia o quizás menos), Vali sintió ese poder de Gokú y lo podía usar por 10 segundos y preparó su cañón y lo lanzó con fuerza hacia Gokú, el saiyajin lo detuvo como si nada y lo envió hacia arriba, él con una sonrisa dijo:

-"Asi que absorbes los poderes a la mitad, vaya técnica, pero a ver si controlas esto"- el saiyajin aumentó a su máximo poder, Vali y Albion aumentaron sus poderes pero no podían controlarlo, el cuerpo de Vali empezó a doler y dijo:

-"DETENTE"- Gokú con una sonrisa y dijo:

-"Muy tarde, Kaioken aumentado 20 veces"- un aura rojiza cubrió entero al saiyajin y Vali empezó a Gritar de dolor ante tanto poder, Albion sintió lo mismo y un intento desesperado, logró desactivar su divide divining, dejando a Vali fuera de combate e inconsciente, Bikou vio toda la pelea y quedó en Shock "En verdad, Mi ancestro eligió sabiamente a mi maestro, seré tan fuerte que venceré a cualquiera que se me interponga", Gokú se acercó a Vali y extendió su mano y prendió una esfera de Ki apuntando a Vali, Bikou dijo:

-"Maestro, ¿lo va a matar?"- a lo que Gokú responde:

-"Si, tiene energía maligna y lo voy a exterminar"- Gokú recordó lo de Freezer, si no lo hubiera matado antes, Namek no habría explotado y cuando estaba a punto de matarlo un ser dijo:

-"Alto, no lo mates"- Gokú miró hacia esa voz y era una niña Gótica de cabello negro y ojos del mismo color, él saiyajin aun apuntando a Vali, dijo:

-"¿Quién eres?"- la Loli Gótica aun flotando dijo:

-"Soy Ophis"- el saiyajin desactivó el ataque de Ki y dijo:

-"Así que tú eres la jefa de la Brigada del Kaos"- Ophis se asustó ante la mirada seria y el poder que desprendió, fuera de su imaginación, ella dijo:

-"Si"- el saiyajin desapareció y apareció delante de la niña, ella quedó en Shock ante eso, él dijo:

-"Responde a mi pregunta, ¿por qué quieres causar el Caos en este mundo?"- la niña Dragón se estremeció y dijo:

-"No, no quiero causar eso, solo quiero derrotar al Gran Rojo y que devuelva mi hogar"- Gokú vio sus intenciones, su ki era muy comparable la vez que peleó con Vegeta con el Kaioken, él dijo:

-"Entonces, ¿Por qué mandaste a matar a mi aprendiz si no se unía a tu grupo?"- Ophis tenía que elegir con cuidado lo que iba a decir, ella dijo:

-"Lo ordené para cumplir con mi propósito, lo siento, nuevo rey de la facción Youkai"- entonces el saiyajin dijo:

-"Llévatelo y si te veo volver a hacer lo mismo, no dudaré en exterminarte a ti y a tu famosa Brigada del Kaos, ¿oiste?"- terminó aumentando su poder a tal grado que sus ojos parpadearon a verdeazulado y su pelo se levantó un poco, Ophis quedó horrorizada ante ese cambio y el poder monstruoso que aumentó de golpe, ella asintió y empezó a llorar, por primera vez, alguien la hizo llorar, ella desapareció y cogió a Vali, Albion se asustó y se dijo "Ni el gran Rojo sería rival para él", Ophis hizo un hechizo y despareció con Vali, el saiyajin se calmó y bajó frente a Bikou, él en shock todavía, Gokú dijo:

-"¿Todo bien, Bikou?"- a lo que el chico mono dijo:

-"Wow, maestro, hizo llorar a Ophis"-

-"¿Y eso qué?"- preguntó el saiyajin.

-"Es uno de los seres más poderosos antes del Gran Rojo"- el saiyajin respondió:

-"¿En serio?, que decepción, Sun Wukong hubiese elegido a mi amigo Krilin mejor"- dijo Gokú que dejó en Shock a Bikou, recordó su misión y la muerte de Krilin, "Si tan solo pudiera ser más poderoso, hubiese salvado a Krilin" pensó, su ira aumentó, su cabello se levantó hacia arriba en forma de llama, Bikou miró de un parpadeo que el cabello de su maestro cambió a dorado por un segundo, el lugar está temblando, "Si tan solo….." pero fue interrumpido por Bikou y dijo:

-"Maestro, cálmese por favor"- el saiyajin hizo caso a Bikou y se calmó volviendo a su estado normal, miró a su aprendiz y dijo:

-"Bueno, el entrenamiento empieza mañana temprano, yo iré a meditar un poco y si lo deseas, tengamos una pelea amistosa o salir de pesca para almorzar"- Bikou asintió y Gokú se fue a meditar en lo alto de una roca.

En Kyoto…. Reino Youkai..

-"Otra vez ese poder, aumentó de golpe"- dijo la reina Yasaka, su hija se asustó y dijo:

-"Ese poder, es como alguien lo libera por la ira"- su madre dijo:

-"No te preocupes hija, es ese mismo ser que tiene el Ki del clan Wukong y otro muy puro, creo que el Rey que estamos esperando ha regresado"- Kunou asintió y desea tener un padre a su lado, Yasaka ya quería encontrar a ese tipo y hacerlo rey y poner paz en este reino.

CON EL EQUIPO VALI…

Una nekomata de pelo negro, ojos amarillos y orejas de gatos, piel clara muy suave, grandes pechos y cuerpo muy voluptuosos, lleva vestida un kimono negro suelto notando sus hombros una parte de sus grandes pechos, no lleva nada puesto que ese kimono, con un cinturón de tela grueso rojo, notando sus piernas muy sexy, el otro tipo es de pelo rubio con traje formal, piel blanca y con lentes y con una espada que es heredada de su familia, una chica loli pelo rubio, piel cremosa, ojos azules y sombrero de mago, vieron a su amigo y líder muy mal herido, siendo llevada por Ophis, el rubio dijo:

-"¿Qué le pasó a Vali, Ophis-sama?"- a lo que Ophis dijo:

-"Denle una lagrima de fénix para que se recupere, Arthur"- el hombre asintió, la nekomata llamada Kuroka, dijo:

-"Al parecer le fue mal al no poder reclutar a Bikou, ¿verdad Ophis-sama?"- Ophis solo dijo:

-"Si, le fue mal, desafió al jefe del Clan Wukong y casi lo mata"- la dragona quedó muy asustada, Le Fay la vio muy frágil, ella dijo:

-"Debió haber sido muy poderoso para vencerlo"- Ophis solo se limitó a asentir y desapareció del lugar para pensar en ese hombre "Si tan solo Vali hubiese dejado su orgullo atrá, sería de los nuestros, ese hombre es más que suficiente para humillar al Gran Rojo, dejaré que pase el tiempo y no entrometerme por ahora".

Vali despertó al ser curado por la lágrima de Fenix, Arthur lo miró y dijo:

-"¿Qué pasó Vali?"- el chico con su orgullo destrozado dijo:

-"Fui derrotado"- Kuroka se acercó y dijo:

-"No creo que haya sido Bikou, ¿Quién lo hizo?"- Vali iba a decir algo pero Albion dijo:

-"El mismo hombre que liberó parte de su poder hace una semana, pero es más poderoso de lo que creí"- Vali dijo:

-"¿Qué tan poderoso es?"- a lo que Albion responde:

-"Tan poderoso que puede desaparecer todas las facciones existente e incluso nos puede humillar a Rojo y a mí en mi mejor momento sin romper a sudar"- todos quedaron en Shock ante esa revelación y Le Fay dijo:

-"¿Cómo se llama ese hombre?"- a lo que Vali responde:

-"Se llama Son Gokú, el nuevo Rey mono, jefe del Clan Sun Wukong"- Kuroka dijo:

-"El rey Youkai ha vuelto"- Vali aprendió algo, si no puedes derrotarlo, únete a él y que te entrene.

EN ASGARD…

-"Otra vez, pero más monstruoso, ¿Quién es?"- dijo Odín, su asistente vio la cara de preocupación del dios nórdico y ella dijo:

-"¿Qué tan poderoso es, Odín-Sama?"- a lo que el dios nórdico dijo:

-"Lo suficiente para destruir Asgard en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, Rossweisse"- la chica quedó en shock y con miedo, "Si es alguien malo, no quiero morir sin tener un novio" ella pensó llorando, no quería morir sola (La tiene difícil Ross-chan, bueno con el fics), Odín entonces fue a buscar su paradero y hablar con él y ser aliado de la facción nórdica, darle a una de sus valquirias como ofrenda si es necesario.

EN GRIGORY…. UNAS HORAS DESPUÉS….

-"Ese Kokabiel, justo en el peor momento se le ocurre dar marcha a su plan de crear una guerra"- dijo Azazel, sabía que no era el mejor momento, pero vio que cuando regresó Vali, se le vio con su orgullo caído, sospechó algo, pero no tenía tiempo para eso y fue a buscar la fuente de ese poder que sintió hace algunas horas, poder ubicarlo y hablar con ese sujeto, Vali solo quedó pensando, entró a la oficina y dijo:

-"Azazel, quiero hablar contigo"- el líder de los ángeles caído dijo:

-"¿De qué quieres hablar, Vali?"- a lo que el chico dijo:

-"Voy a ir a entrenar"- a lo que Azazel dijo:

-"¿Con quién, Vali?"-

-"Con el hombre que hizo temblar las facciones, Son Gokú"-

-"¿Lo desafiaste?"- a lo que Vali dijo:

-"Si, y fui derrotado de una manera humillante"- la sorpresa de Azazel fue evidente y dijo:

-"¿Dónde está él?"- a lo que el portador del Dragón Blanco dijo:

-"En la montaña de las flores y frutas, Hogar del Clan Sun Wukong"- Azazel asintió y dijo:

-"Iré yo contigo para hacer una alianza con Son Gokú"- Vali dijo:

-"No metas a Gokú en esto, te va a aniquilar si ve malas intenciones en ti"- Azazel asintió y dijo:

-"Por el bien de las facciones, tengo que arriesgarme, iremos mañana"- ambos asintieron, es ahora o nunca.

AL DÍA SIGUIENTE…..

-"Bueno Bikou, es hora de que pruebes esto"- sacó una capsula, apretó el botón y lo lanzó a un terreno baldío y explotó, el humo se disipó y era una nave tipo circular con el símbolo de Capsule Corp, Bikou se sorprendió y dijo:

-"Maestro, ¿Qué es eso?"- a lo que el saiyajin responde:

-"Eso, es una nave con una cámara de gravedad, me lo dio una amiga"- Bikou asintió y dijo:

-"¿A qué se refiere con Cámara de gravedad?"- a lo que Gokú responde:

-"Ya le verás, entremos"- y cuando estaba a punto de entrar, Gokú y Bikou vieron un portal Mágico, ambos en posición de Combate, el portal reveló al mismo chico de ayer pero no venía solo, sino con un tipo de edad adulta con el pelo negro con mechones rubios vestidos con un traje semiformal con camisa de color rojo oscuro y pantalones del mismo color, el saiyajin se puso serio y dijo:

-"¿Qué te dije que no voy a hacer equipo contigo?"- a lo que Vali se acercó y dijo:

-"Señor Gokú, entréneme, por favor"- inclinando a su cabeza, el saiyajin dijo:

-"¿Por qué debería entrenarte?"- a lo que Vali responde:

-"Vi lo poderoso que es, solo quiero ser fuerte para vencer al Emperador Dragón rojo y al Gran Rojo"- el saiyajin vio las intenciones de Vali, tomó una decisión y dijo:

-"Aunque tengas un aura demoniaca, no veo malas intenciones en ti, te entreno, pero con una condición"- Vali miró al saiyajin y dijo:

-"¿Cuál condición?"- a lo que el saiyajin responde:

-"Si usas ese poder para fines egoísta, no dudaré en quitarte ese poder y sellarlo para siempre"- Vali asintió y dijo:

-"Acepto ser su discípulo, sensei Gokú"- Azazel se acercó y dijo:

-"Saludos, Son…."- Azazel no pudo terminar ya que Gokú creó una bola de Ki apuntando al líder de los caidos y dijo:

-"¿Quién eres y cuales son tu intenciones?"- a lo que Azazel sudando a mares dijo:

-"Soy Azazel, líder de la facción de los ángeles caído, no tengo malas intenciones, solo vengo a hablar"- Gokú aun apuntando su bola de ki en Azazel, él dijo:

-"Habla"-

-"Solo vengo a formar una alianza con el líder del clan Wukong y el nuevo rey Youkai"- a lo que Gokú respondió secamente:

-"Me niego"- el saiyajin aumentó más su bola de Ki cosa que dejó asustado a Azazel, él dijo:

-"Si me matas, todas las facciones se enteraran de que tú fuiste y habrá guerras y muertes en vano"- el saiyajin recordó la promesa del rey mono antes de fusionarse, él dijo:

-"Tienes un punto, ¿Por qué quieres una alianza si yo no soy el rey youkai?"- Azazel dijo:

-"Sé que tú debes reclamar el trono, por eso recurrí a ti"- a lo que el saiyajin dijo:

-"¿Sabes que si reclamo el trono, lo tengo que hacer a la fuerza o casarme con la reina youkai?"- Azazel asintió y dijo:

-"¿Entonces por qué no se casa con ella?, cuando fui la última vez, ella es muy hermosa"- el saiyajin recordó la experiencia con Milk, pensando que los matrimonios funcionan así, él dijo:

-"Prefiero quedarme aquí, he tenido una mala experiencia en el matrimonio, no me casaré con nadie de este mundo"- Gokú desapareció su ataque de Ki, extendió su mano a Azazel y dijo:

-"Acepto ser tu aliado, pero con la condición de que nadie sepa, ¿trato?"- el líder de los caídos asintió y dijo:

-"Trato"- ambos tomaron las manos en señal de una alianza secreta, entonces Gokú empezó a contar su vida a Azazel y su aprendiz, luego Vali y Bikou entraron al lugar de entrenamiento, Gokú les pasó dos dogi de entrenamientos y dijo:

-"Pónganse esos trajes"- ellos asintieron, se cambiaron ropa y sus cuerpos cayeron por la ropa, Vali dijo:

-"¿Qué diablos es esto?"- a lo que el saiyajin responde:

-"Vaya, al parecer tendré que empezar de a poco, son ropas ponderadas"- salieron de la cámara de gravedad, Bikou dijo:

-"¿Cuántos pesan esas cosas?"-

-"Según mi amigo y maestro, Mr. Popo, pesan alrededor de 500 kilos, ahora den 50 vueltas por el valle de la montaña"- los chicos asintieron y empezaron a correr con dificultad, pero no se querían rendir, si querían ser fuerte, tenían que dar lo mejor de sí, Azazel se acercó y dijo:

-"Vaya forma de entrenar, señor Gokú"- a lo que el saiyajin responde:

-"Bueno, yo era joven cuando entrené con eso"- el líder de los caídos asintió y dijo:

-"Bueno, Gokú, te veré más tarde para seguir charlando, un honor conocer al hombre más fuerte del mundo"- Gokú solo sonrió de forma sincera, Azazel sonrió y se fue a su base.

Al cabo de dos horas…

-"Chicos, suficiente de entrenar, iremos a comer"- los chicos asintieron y fueron a comer lo que pescó Gokú y desayunaron, mientras estaban desayunando, Vali dijo:

-"Maestro Gokú, yo tengo un grupo de personas que quiero que conozca"- a lo que Gokú dijo:

-"¿Tienes un grupo, son fuertes?"- a lo que Vali dijo:

-"Si, son fuertes y me gustaría que los entrenes, ¿se puede?"- el saiyajin lo pensó y dijo:

-"Bueno, pero con una condición, deben salir de la Brigada del Kaos"- a lo que Vali dijo:

-"No somos parte de ellos, actuamos de forma independiente"-

-"Ya veo, bueno, puedes traer a tu grupo mañana"- él asintió y siguieron entrenando.

Fin del capítulo 2.

Nota del autor: este Gokú no se viene con mamadas amigos, el mismo carácter que adquirió en la batalla con Freezer en SSJ, serio y desconfiado, pero bondadoso, como también el carácter de Sun Wukong que es medio jugueton, pero si ve algo que es una amenaza para el mundo, no dudará en aniquilarlo, o si alguien estás haciendo mal uso de sus poderes, eso sería, opiniones, que debo hacer y consejos amigos, ya nos vemos.


	3. Chapter 3

Nota del autor: Bueno, creo que este capítulo será especialmente para reclutar a la persona menos valorada de DXD, Sairaorg como también al hombre más arrogante del clan Fénix, eso sería, la pelea que leí en la novela ligera, Issei ganó por los pechos y el apoyo, o sea le regalan las habilidades, no como Sairaorg, que por suerte tiene su sacred gear y sus puños, similar a lo que es Gokú, bueno empiezo.

No soy dueño de las franquicias mencionadas.

Capítulo 3: "El entrenamiento más intenso, Son Gokú vs Sairaorg, el renacer del Fénix"

Bueno, Vali quedó con traer a su equipo, pero fue tanto el esfuerzo en su primer día de entrenamiento que se cansó y se olvidó de su equipo, Lol, así que en el siguiente día, Gokú intensificó el entrenamiento para los dos aprendices, les mando a hacer flexiones de brazos con las ropas ponderadas fueron como 200 por 5 series al igual las 5 series de 200 abdominales y 200 vueltas por el espacios de tres horas, una tortura dirían algunos, pero para Gokú es un calentamiento, pero los chicos se esforzaban en el segundo, Día.

Al rato después antes del atardecer, Gokú dio por terminado el entrenamiento del día, Vali y Bikou se fueron a dar un baño caliente en las aguas termales del lugar, Gokú entró a la cámara de gravedad, se puso un dogi ponderado de 500 kilos y aumentó la gravedad a 300, Hizo el calentamiento como flexiones con un dedo, abdominales y flexiones de pierna, y empezó a entrenar a Full, lanzando Golpes y patadas, creó un clon de él y empezaron a darse madrazos por el transcurso de tres horas, el saiyajin empezó la crear un kamehameha y lo lanzó hacia él mismo, lo interceptó con su fuerza bruta, lo mantuvo así por el espacio de 30 segundos hasta que lo suprimió de un solo golpe, el saiyajin cayó al suelo, arrastrándose hacia el panel de control, apretó un botón y desactivó la gravedad, Gokú muy cansado en el suelo estuvo así por un rato, se levantó y se dispuso a salir del lugar, cuando salió de la cámara de gravedad, vio a sus dos aprendices en estado de Shock, ellos lograron ver la mitad del entrenamiento de su maestro, fue tanta dedicación al arte, su entrenamiento que está dispuesto a superar sus límites, el saiyajin los miró y dijo:

-"Creo que estuvieron viendo mi entrenamiento"- Bikou salió del shock y dijo:

-"Wow, maestro, nunca deja de sorprender, es un honor que seas el jefe de mi clan y rey Youkai"- Vali asintió y dijo:

-"Es un honor que seas parte de este mundo, al fin las cosas no me parecerán aburrida, tengo un desafío y es superar mis límites"- el saiyajin solo se limitó a sonreír y dijo:

-"Esa es la forma en que supero mis poderes, siempre habrá alguien que me pondrá en aprietos"- los chicos felices, fueron a cenar con el maestro.

Han pasado 3 días desde que empezaron a entrenar Vali y Bikou, los amigos del chico Lucifer preocupados de que no aparece su amigo, pensaron que está en una misión con Azazel, ahora con el maestro y sus aprendices, Gokú recordó esos momentos en que entrenaba con el maestro Roshi y Krilin al ver a los chicos tan entusiasmados con el entrenamiento, "Protegeré este lugar, Sun Wukong estarás orgulloso de tu clan y será los más poderosos en este mundo" y así siguió con la rutina de entrenamiento de ellos como él mismo.

Azazel y Gokú están teniendo una conversación muy agradable, ambos hablando temas muy triviales como artes marciales, ir de pesca, gustos como también las aventuras de Gokú en su mundo, al parecer ambos se llevan bien en ese aspecto mientras los chicos están con la rutina de entrenamiento, Azazel dijo:

-"Bueno, este método de entrenamiento es muy intenso"- mientras está sentado tomando un té verde.

-"Bueno, Azazel-san, es el único método para llegar a ser más fuertes, creo que me equivoqué en mis cálculos, a este ritmo alcanzarán el poder de mi hermano en los próximos 6 meses y ser los guardianes de este mundo cuando yo ya no esté"- dijo Gokú, Azazel tuvo curiosidad y dijo:

-"¿A qué te refieres cuando ya no estés?"- a lo que el saiyajin dijo:

-"¿Puedes guardar este secreto de los chicos y de los demás que conoces?"- el saiyajin le pidió a Azazel, el líder de los caídos dijo:

-"Si, lo haré, promesa"- el saiyajin asintió y dijo:

-"Cuando me fusioné con Sun Wukong, el rey mono antes de ser uno conmigo, me dijo que tenía que tomar una decisión, es irme a mi mundo o quedarme aquí"- Azazel miró al saiyajin y dijo:

-"¿Cuánto tiempo vas a estar aquí, Gokú-san?"- el saiyajin respondió:

-"Tres años"- Azazel asintió y dijo:

-"¿Volverás a tu mundo por tu hijo?"- preguntó Azazel ya que Gokú le comentó su historia el primer día, el saiyajin dijo:

-"Si, por mi hijo"-

-"¿Esa es la razón de que no quieres ser Rey Youkai?"- preguntó Azazel, el saiyajin respondió:

-"Si, esa es una de las razones como también no casarme"- Azazel vio esa incomodidad de Gokú al mencionar la palabra matrimonio y se acordó que dijo que estaba casado, pero nunca dijo como conoció a su esposa.

-"Oye Gokú, ¿extrañas a tu esposa?"- a lo que el saiyajin respondió:

-"No, ella me echó porque me negué a quedarme en la Tierra mientras iba a Namek"- Azazel ahora supo el por qué no quiere saber nada de matrimonio el hombre, él tocó el hombro del saiyajin y con una sonrisa dijo:

-"Bueno, a pesar de que ella te dejó, tomaste una buena decisión de ir a por tu hijo en Namek cuando enfrentaste a Freezer, me alegro que confíes en mí, Gokú-san"- el saiyajin solo sonrió de forma sincera, ambos miraron el entrenamiento de los chicos, pero Gokú dijo:

-"Azazel, necesito reclutar a más personas para entrenar, digno de ser los protectores de este mundo"- Azazel miró la determinación de Gokú, él dijo:

-"Puedo ayudarte con eso ya que miro a los oponentes en los juegos de los Rating Game?"-

-"¿Rating Game?"- preguntó Gokú por curiosidad, Azazel respondió:

-"Si, se reúnen los clanes demonios en el inframundo a enfrentarse en un torneo en equipo"-

-"Ya veo, ¿para cuándo harás un listado con peleadores digno de mi entrenamiento?"- preguntó el saiyajin a lo que el Líder de los caídos dijo:

-"En 5 días más te daré el listado, Gokú-san"- el saiyajin asintió y siguieron al charla amistosa, terminaron el día despidiéndose y se fueron a sus lugares.

Han pasado dos días desde la conversación de Azazel con Gokú, Vali y Bikou siguieron entrenando y el saiyajin los seguía motivando y dijo:

-"Vamos, Vali y Bikou, sé que pueden dar más que eso"- Los chicos seguían aumentando su velocidad, estaban en un rió en la montaña, aumentaba su velocidad para evitar ser hundido en el agua, están asi por el espacio de dos horas, ambos cansados pero no se daban por vencidos, querían ser más fuertes, querían superar sus límites, uno por engrandecer el clan y el otro derrotar al portador del dragón emperador Rojo y al Gran Rojo, pero ambos tenían el objetivo de superar los límites y alcanzar lo imposible, Gokú dijo:

-"Basta"- los chicos pararon, se hundieron pero fueron interceptados por Gokú, quedaron en Tierra y cayeron al suelo, el saiyajin solo sonrió y dijo:

-"Bueno, chicos a descansar un rato, sáquense el traje por un rato"- Vali y Bikou asintieron y se fueron a descansar en unas hamaka que armaron en los árboles de la montaña.

Gokú y los demás están durmiendo y disfrutando de la agradable sombra de los árboles, Vali despertó y dijo:

-"Maestro, ¿es necesario descansar?, podríamos seguir con entrenar"- Gokú solo sonrió y dijo:

-"¿Saben cómo me volví tan fuerte?"- Bikou respondió:

-"Entrenando maestro"- el saiyajin sonrió y dijo mirando al cielo:

-"En parte sí, pero gracias a un consejo que me dio mi segundo maestro de las artes marciales"- Vali dijo:

-"¿Qué consejo le dio su maestro?"- el saiyajin de una forma sabia, citó la frase del maestro Roshi.

-"Hay que trabajar, hay que entrenar, hay que comer mucho y divertirse, esa es el consejo de mi maestro para tener una buena condición"- Vali quedó sorprendido ante eso al igual que Bikou, algo tan simple como eso, hizo que su maestro llegara a donde está, tomaron una decisión y decidieron seguir su consejo, descansaron y volvieron a su entrenamiento.

Al siguiente Día, los chicos hicieron el mismo Ritmo pero bajaron de la montaña, saltando y esquivando rocas del lugar y tratar de seguirle el ritmo a Gokú, aumentaron su velocidad y resistencias, como también aumentar su fuerza moviendo rocas de tamaño medio y así pasaron el día entrenando.

Cinco días han pasado, Gokú decidió tomar ese día como libre a sus aprendices, pero les mandó que no se quitaran su traje ponderado, los chicos asintieron ya que todavía no se han acostumbrado, Vali entonces se acordó de su equipo y dijo:

-"Oh no, prometí traer a mi equipo hace 5 días, lo olvidé, espero que no se enojen conmigo, Bikou, ¿me acompañas?"- el chico mono asintió, le dijo a su maestro:

-"Iré a buscar a mi equipo, lo veré antes de la cena, maestro Gokú"- el saiyajin asintió y dijo:

-"Bueno chicos, espero que sean fuertes"- Vali asintió, creó un portal y se fue con Bikou a la guarida en donde están los demás del equipo de Vali.

Otro portal se creó, saliendo Azazel con una hoja de listado con nombres de los peleadores más poderoso del torneo, él dijo:

-"Hola de nuevo, Son Gokú"- a lo que el saiyajin dijo:

-"Hola, Azazel-san, ¿Cómo te fue con la lista?"- a lo que el líder de los ángeles caídos con una sonrisa dijo:

-"Espectacular, créeme que hay chicos con un buen potencial"- el saiyajin asintió y dijo:

-"Bueno, veamos a los candidatos"- Entraron al hogar de Bikou, Azazel con un hechizo creó una pantalla, Gokú vio la lista y dijo:

-"Veamos, el primero en la lista es Ahri, de Kyoto, perteneciente al clan de Yasaka, reina Youkai, Zorro de las nueves colas, su especialidad es la magia, el encanto y el manejo del ki"- la pantalla reveló a Ahri, una chica muy hermosa, cabello negro largo hasta la espalda, orejas de zorros, ojos amarillos, dos marcas en cada mejillas, cuerpo voluptuoso, vestido de una forma reveladora, una epecie de kimono sin mangas de color rojo notando su escote, falda corta con un corte al medio, viendo batallar con un demonio renegado, es veloz, pero es muy frágil peleando cuerpo a cuerpo.

-"Interesante, gran potencial pero paso, no la entrenaré"- Azazel asintió y sabía el por qué, pero decidió no presionar el asunto, pero él sabía que tenía que visitar Kyoto Si o si.

-"Koneko Toujou, 14 años, nekomata, perteneciente al clan Gremory, mmmmmm, Paso"- dijo Gokú.

-"Issei Hyuodou, demonio reencarnado, portador del Dragón emperador rojo, peón del Rias Gremory, paso"- Azazel se sorprendió y dijo:

-"¿Por qué?, él tiene un buen potencial"- a lo que Gokú responde mientras está mirando la pelea de Issei con la ángel caído Reynare, como también su entrenamiento para el Rating Game contra Raiser Fenix por la mano de la princesa Carmesí.

-"Bueno, tengo mis razones, puede ser poderoso, pero Vali lo supera por mucho ante de que le entrenara, el chico es muy frágil y se deja a llevar mucho por lo que estoy viendo en la pantallas mágica y pervertido, no lo acepto"- Azazel solo suspiró y asintió, Gokú es el que elige.

-"Kuroka, mmmmmmm, Nekomata, uso del ki, demonio renegado clase SS, la voy entrenar"- Azazel dijo:

-"¿estás seguro?"-

-"Si"- dijo el saiyajin en respuesta.

-"Raiser Fenix, demonio de clase alta, uso del fuego, regeneración, heredero del clan Fenix, lo entrenaré, pero quiero ver como lo hace en el rating Game"- Azazel asintió y siguieron con la lista.

-"Arthur Pendragón, miembro de la Brigada del Kaos, uso de su espada llamado excalibur, buena velocidad, descendiente del rey Arturo, lo entrenaré"- el líder de los caídos dijo:

-"¿Estás seguro?"- a lo que el saiyajin responde:

-"Si, merece otra oportunidad"- Azazel asintió, pero Gokú siguió con su lista.

-"Yuuto Kiba, manejo de la espada, pertenece al clan de Rias Gremory, en espera"- Azazel asintió.

-"mmmmm, veamos, Saji, paso, Sona Sitri, Paso, Akeno Himejima, muy sádica, paso, Rias Gremory, paso, mmmmmmmm, Xenovia Quarta, paso, Irina Shidou, paso, mmmmmmm, paso, ese, paso"- Gokú empezó a descartar a gente tanto demonio como de otras facciones.

-"Veamos, Rossweisse, la valkyria, descartada"- dijo el saiyajin.

EN ASGARD…

Rossweisse se le apretó el corazón y empezó a llorar sin saber por qué.

CON GOKÚ Y AZAZEL.

-"Sairaorg Bael, Demonio clase baja, no tiene poderes de su herencia, solo puños y artes marciales, ese es como yo, lo entrenaré, lo reclutaré ahora"- se puso de pie y Azazel preparó el hechizo de transporte para ir al inframundo, al lugar donde está ese chico llamado Sairaorg.

EN EL INFRAMUNDO…..

Vemos a un joven, pelo negro corto parado hacia arriba inclinándose un poco hacia adelante con, ojos violetas, cuerpo hecho para la batalla pero no tanto como Gokú, estatura al porte del saiyajin, vestido con un traje chino color negro para entrenar, está en un coliseo vació entrenando, lanzando Golpes precisos, haciendo poses de batallas, pero en su mente "Ese poder que volví a sentir hace 6 días atrás, más fuerte que la primera vez, no soy rival para él, pero quiero volverme fuerte" y así siguió entrenando y dando lo mejor, después se detuvo, iba a preparar un portal pero….

-"Vaya, eso es entrenamiento de toda la vida"- dijo esa voz, Sairaorg miró a la voz y se puso en pose de batalla, él dijo:

-"¿Quiénes son ustedes?"-

-"Cálmate chico, no vengo a pelear, Soy Son Gokú, un gusto"-

-"Soy Azazel, joven demonio"- Sairaorg aun en posición de combate dijo:

-"¿Qué es lo que quieren?"- a lo que el saiyajin dijo:

-"Vengo a proponerte algo que te va a beneficiar"-

-"¿Qué propones?"- preguntó el joven del clan Bael, a lo que el saiyajin de una forma tranquila dijo:

-"Entrenarte, veo un potencial muy alto en ti"- A lo que Sairaorg con una risa dijo:

-"¿Tú, un humano?, no me hagas reír"- Gokú tenía su ki suprimido al nivel de un humano y dijo:

-"Ponme a prueba"- a lo que Sairaorg dijo:

-"¿Me estás desafiando?"-

-"Si"- dijo Gokú con una sonrisa confiada, ambos se fueron a la Arena de Batalla, Azazel creó un sello mágico para grabar la batalla entre esos dos, el líder Youkai vs el hijo del clan Bael.

Ambos se miraron, Gokú está tranquilo y dijo:

-"Tú empieza primero"- a lo que Sairaorg vio eso como un insulto y pensó que lo está subestimando y cuando estaba a punto de atacar, Gokú aumentó su ki de golpe (10000 de pelea) cosa que dejó en shock al hijo de Bael, "¿Cómo aumentó su poder si era al nivel de un humano?, ¿Quién es él?" pensó, pero no quería perder y lo atacó, lanzado su mejor puño en el rostro de Gokú, el saiyajin lo interceptó como si nada, él dijo:

-"Nada mal"- y con un ligero golpe en el rostro de Sairaorg, lo mandó lejos chocando en la pared del coliseo, él cayó, pero se puso de pie, se limpió la cara y dijo:

-"Vaya, te subestimé, ahora voy con todo"- y con eso a una velocidad segadora, apareció frente a Gokú y con una patada de media vuelta dirigido al vientre de Gokú, cosa que el saiyajin lo interceptó con sus manos, Sairaorg usó un puñetazo en el rostro de Gokú, tan fuerte fue el puñetazo que sonó en el estadio como una explosión, pero eso no fue suficiente para mandar a volar al saiyajin, Gokú se quedó ahí como si nada, eso dejó en Shock a Sairaorg y a Azazel, "Imposible, usé todo mi poder en ese puño y él como si nada, ¿será él?" se dijo en sus pensamientos, él retrocedió y su mano en la que le pegó a Gokú está todo lastimado, él solo sonrió y dijo:

-"Nada mal, señor Gokú, pero veo que no es todo su poder"- el saiyajin asintió y dijo:

-"No esperaba eso de ti, eres un genio en las batallas, ahora demuestra todo tu poder"- entonces Sairaorg convocó a su peón, que es un león legendario que selló Dios en una de las 13 sacred Gear, el león dijo:

-"Compañero, al parecer está en problema"- a lo que Sairaorg dijo:

-"seamos uno, amigo, al parecer él es un rival digno de respetar, Nemea"- el león asintió y ambos brillaron y con un grito de león, Sairaorg es uno con el león Nemea, Azazel estaba muy sorprendido, "Este Gokú", El hijo del clan Bael lleva puesto una armadura de oro parecido a l de leo de saint seiya, él solo sonrió y dijo:

-"Mi Balance Breaker, el rey león, Nemea, ahora demuestra tu máximo poder"- Gokú solo sonrió "Me buscarán por eso, pero estoy emocionado, pero lo haré", entonces dijo:

-"Está bien, Sairaorg te demotraré mi máximo poder"- Gokú aumentó su ki de golpe, su ira al recordar la muerte de Krilin y el odio hacia Freezer, el inframundo está temblando, causando un Shock a los habitantes del lugar, nubes negras y relámpagos en el coliseo, el saiyajin empezó a aumentar su ki, su cabello, se levantó, después parpadeó a dorado y negro, sus ojos de negro a verdeazulado, los que están ahí, Azazel y Sairaorg quedaron en Shock "Imposible, su poder aumentó más y más como la vez pasada, pero esto, no, este hombre puede destruir todo de un parapadeo" dijeron ambos en sus pensamientos, el coliseo se está haciendo pedazos y el inframundo sigue temblando al igual que en la Tierra, Gokú en ira, liberó su ki con un grito.

-"AAAAHHHHHHHHHHRGGGGGGG"- y se transformó en SSJ, los que están ahí quedaron con la boca abierta, Miraron la apariencia de Gokú, su pelo dorado en forma de llama ardiendo, sus cejas del mismo color, ojos verdeazulados intensos, su piel más clara y una aura dorada, el inframundo dejó de temblar, el SSJ por primera vez en acción, Sairaorg no podía creer lo que miraba, iba a decir algo pero la voz seria de Gokú fue profunda y dijo:

-"Este es el super saiyajin"-

-"¿Super saiyajin?"- dijeron ambos, Sairaorg dijo "no soy rival para él, ni con todo mi entrenamiento puedo superarlo, pero tomó una decisión y lo atacó con su mejor golpe a full power, pero el apenas iba a penetrar el aura, se quemó su armadura apenas tocar el aura de Gokú, él gritó de dolor y retrocedió, el saiyajin dijo:

-"Eres débil"- y con eso despareció y apareció frente a Sairaorg que no lo vió venir, el saiyajin con un dedo, destruyó la armadura del hijo de Bael, "Imposible, es muy poderoso" y cayó inconsciente, Gokú lo miró serio, se tranquilizó y volvió a su estado base, Azazel miró todo con un Shock y dijo:

-"Gokú, eres muy poderoso, tan poderoso que dejarías en vergüenza al Gran Rojo"- el saiyajin solo asintió y dijo:

-"¿Puedes curar a este chico?"- Azazel asintió y lo curó con una lágrima de fénix, cosa que despertó, él dijo:

-"¿Qué pasó?"- a lo que el saiyajin dijo:

-"Fácil, te derroté"- a lo que Sairaorg se puso de pie y dijo:

-"Eres muy fuerte, Señor Gokú"- a lo que el saiyajin dijo:

-"Bueno, no es para tanto, siempre va a ver un oponente que me dejará en aprietos"- Sairaorg vio esa humildad en Gokú, tomó una decisión y dijo:

-"Acepto, ser su discípulo, maestro Gokú"- él saiyajin con una sonrisa dijo:

-"Bueno, te veré mañana antes del amanecer en la montaña de flores y frutas. ¿Qué te parece?"- a lo que Sairaorg dijo:

-"Ahí estaré"- Azazel le pasó las coordenadas del lugar de entrenamiento y se fue junto con el saiyajin con el hechizo de transporte. Sairaorg se dijo "Así que Gokú, ¿eh?, un honor ser su discípulos, Madre superaré mis límites, lo prometo" y con eso se fue a avisarle a su equipo lo acontecido y lo que iba a hacer.

Mientras tanto en el palacio Gremory….

-"Ese poder monstruoso, aumentó más desde la última vez"- dijo el líder del inframundo de nombre Sirzechs, a lo que su sirvienta y esposa dijo:

-"Solo espero que no sea una amenaza"- a lo que Sirzechs asintió y con eso, miraron el entrenamiento de su hermana por medio de un sello para los rating game.

EN EL CIELO….

-"He sentido ese poder, más poderoso que la vez pasada"- dijo un arcángel llamado Michael, su hermana llamada Gabriel, dijo:

-"Pero su poder es puro, hermano"- el líder de la facción de los ángeles asintió y siguieron con lo suyo.

Mientras tanto con Vali y Bikou….

-"Hasta que apareciste, Vali"- dijo Arthur regañando a su amigo, Vali solo se disculpó y dijo:

-"Lo siento, es que el entrenamiento es muy intenso que me olvidé de ustedes"- Kuroka dijo:

-"¿Por qué están con ese traje tan extraño y quién lo está entrenando?"- a lo que Bikou dijo:

-"Bueno, mi maestro, jefe del clan, Son Gokú"- Kuroka quedó sorprendida y ella dijo:

-"¿El rey mono?"- Vali asintió y dijo:

-"Si y quiere conocerlos a ustedes"- los chicos asintieron e iban a punto de hacer un portal hasta que sintieron ese monstruoso poder, Vali en Shock dijo:

-"¿Maestro, aumentó su poder?, imposible, Le Fay dijo:

-"¿Es de su maestro?"- los dos aprendices asintieron, kuroka tuvo más curiosidad, quería conocer al rey mono, el líder que tanto habla Vali y Bikou, crearon un hechizo, y se fueron a las montañas de las flores y Frutas.

Con Gokú y Azazel…

Llegaron de los primeros al hogar del Clan Wukong, Gokú agradeció a Azazel por reclutar y que en 10 días más seremos testigos de los Rating Game entre Rias Gremory y su Clan vs Raiser y su nobleza.

Al rato después, llegaron Vali, Bikou con su equipo al hogar de Bikou, los dos aprendices miraron para ver dónde está su maestro, pero Bikou vio a Gokú meditando encima de una roca en posición de loto, los demás miraron a donde está Gokú, el saiyajin abrió sus ojos y miró al grupo, él dijo:

-"Vaya, llegaron antes de lo que pensé"- y con eso se puso de pie, saltó y cayó de forma magistral al suelo, él con una sonrisa, dijo:

-"Hola, Soy Gokú"- Arthur lo saludó y dijo:

-"Hola, Señor Gokú, Soy Arthur Pendragón"-

-"Hola, Gokú-sama, Soy Le Fay Pendragón"- dijo la joven maga Rubia, Kuroka lo miró y vio su sonrisa, ella dijo:

-"Yo soy Kuroka"- Gokú solo asintió y dijo:

-"Bienvenido a casa"- ellos asintieron y entraron a la casa, pero Kuroka no dejaba de mirar al saiyajin.

Gokú y los demás prepararon la cena, tuvieron una conversación muy agradable, Gokú empezó a contar su historia de que no era de este mundo, era de otro lugar, les habló su origen, su historia, sus batallas, el rescate de Sun Wukong a excepción del su tiempo aquí en este mundo y la crisis matrimonial de Milk, Kuroka dijo:

-"Gokú-sama, ¿usted tiene un hijo?"- el saiyajin asintió y dijo:

-"Si"- Le Fay preguntó:

-"¿Eso quiere decir que usted está casado?"- el saiyajin algo incómodo dijo:

-"Si, algo así, aunque era muy ingenuo cuando me casé, pensé que era algo para comer, pero como prometí hacer eso, me casé"- Kuroka olió la incomodidad de Gokú, tenía curiosidad, ella dijo:

-"Te casaste sin saber lo que era el matrimonio, ¿Cómo tuviste a Gohan?"- el saiyajin respondió:

-"Bueno, Milk me había dicho que quería un hijo y yo no sabía a lo que se refería, pero de un día para otro, ella quedó embarazada"- eso dejó sorprendidos a todos "¿Cómo tan inocente?, no lo creo" Kuroka tenía un sonrisa juguetona, ella se acercó a él y dijo:

-"Gokú-sama, si quieres yo puedo enseñarle a hacer bebés"- los chicos quedaron como WTF, a lo que el saiyajin dijo:

-"Eso quiere decir que debo casarme contigo"- Kuroka se sonrojó y dijo:

-"Si lo desea así, yo aceptaría"- el saiyajin puso mala cara y dijo:

-"No gracias, no estoy interesado en eso"- esa revelación dejó en shock a todos, especialmente Kuroka, no le funcionó nada sus encantos, "Eso quiere decir que es de corazón puro e inocente", me gusta, fue un momento incomodo pero Vali decidió cambiar de tema, él dijo:

-"Maestro, sentimos un poder monstruoso en el inframundo"- Gokú respondió:

-"Tranquilo, fui yo, lo que pasa es que con Azazel fuimos a reclutar a nuevos aprendices y demostré mi poder a un tipo llamado Sairaorg"- los presentes quedaron muy sorprendidos ante esa revelación, Arthur dijo:

-"Sairaorg Bael, el hombre más fuerte de su clan, ¿ese mismo?"- Gokpu asintió y dijo:

-"Si, también Tú Arthur entrenarás conmigo y Kuroka"- los chicos quedaron sorprendidos y Le Fay dijo:

-"Gokú-sama, ¿me entrenará a mí también?". El saiyajin dijo:

-"Este entrenamiento es muy peligroso, Le Fay, para eso necesitas fortalecer tu cuerpo, por eso elegí a ellos"- la chica rubia asintió con un puchero, pero aceptó, no se quedaría ahí, iba a ser de ayuda para el maestro de su hermano, y con eso siguieron conversando, Kuroka más se admiró de Gokú, por su poder, un corazón noble y guerrero, pero ingenuo y así pasó el día para nuestros héroes.

AL SIGUIENTE DÍA…

Gokú despertó en su futón por cortesía de Bikou, iba a levantarse pero sintió algo pesado en sus piernas, sacó las sabanas, era Kuroka, durmiendo plácidamente y desnuda, pero desnuda cosa que molestó un poco a Gokú, Kuroka despertó y miró a Gokú con una sonrisa y dijo:

-"Buenos d…"- Fue interrumpida bruscamente por Gokú, cosa que sorprendió a la nekomata.

-"¿Qué estabas haciendo en mi Futón?"- a lo que Kuroka respondió:

-"Solo quería dormir contigo Gokú, ¿acaso te molesta mi presencia?"- a lo que el saiyajin dijo:

-"Si, me molesta un poco"- el corazón de Kuroka se le desmoronó un poco, se puso de piem buscó su kimono y dijo:

-"Lo siento"- se puso su kimono y salió con algunas lágrimas en los ojos, Gokú la miró y se sintió mal un poco "No debí tratarla así, pero tomé una decisión de irme a la Tierra de mi mundo por Gohan, hablaré con ella" dijo en sus pensamientos.

EN EL LUGAR DE ENTRENAMIENTO…

Vali, Bikou y Arthur están listos para entrenar, pero Kuroka no hizo acto de presencia, Bikou dijo:

-"¿Dónde estás Kuroka?"- a lo que Le Fay dijo:

-"Bueno la vi salir, llorando"- Gokú se sintió un poco mal en la forma en que la trató, le pasó un traje de entrenamiento ponderado a Arthur, le quedaban 3 más, iba a decir algo pero fue interrumpido por un portal mágico del clan Bael, ahí salió Sairaorg, Gokú sonrió y dijo:

-"Justo a tiempo Sairaorg"- a lo que el chico dijo:

-"No me lo perdería por nada en el mundo"- Gokú sonrió y le pasó otro traje ponderado, se lo puso, se sintió pesado, Gokú les dijo las indicaciones y empezaron a entrenar, la misma rutina, correr, abdominales, flexiones, entre otros ejercicios.

Kuroka está sentada a lo lejos en un bosque, lejos del lugar donde está Gokú y los demás, llorando por la forma en que su amo lo trató, pero…

-"Aquí estás, Kuroka"- la nekomata miró, es Gokú, ella dijo:

-"Vete, no quiero hablar contigo"- Gokú dijo:

-"Bueno Kuroka, perdóname por tratarte así"- a lo que Kuroka dijo:

-"No, perdóname por invadir tu privacidad, Gokú-sama"- el saiyajin con una sonrisa, dijo:

-"Kuroka, ¿Por qué no empezamos de nuevo, como amigos?"- ella lo miró, con una sonrisa dijo:

-"Acepto"- Gokú extendió su mano con una sonrisa, ella aceptó y se fueron al lugar pero Kuorka dijo "Serás mio, Gokú, cueste lo que cueste" y así se fueron a entrenar.

Han pasado 10 días, Gokú vio el progreso de sus discípulos, Sairaorg era el que más prometía, luego Vali, Bikou, Arthur y por último Kuroka que está empezando a sentir algo por el saiyajin, pero ella sabía que él lo consideraba como amiga, pero ella quería conocerlo mejor y saber el por qué no le interesa estar con alguien, lo de la inocencia e ingenuidad puede ser factor, pero había algo más y que ella está dispuesta a querer sabe el por qué no está interesado.

Gokú les dio el día libre mientras azazel vino a buscar a Gokú y se fueron al lugar en donde se iba a dar el Rating Game, pasó como en el cannon hasta en la batalla de Issei con Raiser, Gokú e transformó en cuervo y se puso en el hombro de Azazel porque iba a ser acto de presencia en el lugar.

-"Azazel, ¿Qué haces por aquí?"- dijo Sirzechs, el líder de los caídos sonrió y dijo:

-"Oí que el portador de la sacred Gear está en el clan de tu hermana y vine a ver"- a lo que el líder del inframundo dijo:

-"Pero tus súbditos mataron al chico y mi hermana lo reencarnó como su peón"- a lo que Azazel dijo:

-"Yo no si ninguna orden de matar al chico, hay otros que actúan de forma independiente"- el líder del inframundo asintió y vio un cuervo en el hombro de Azazel, dijo:

-"Al parecer tienes una mascota"-

-"Si, se llama Go.. tan, si Gotan"- Gokú solo suspiró mientras está transformado en cuervo, pero se dispusieron a mirar la batalla de Issei vs Raiser, ocurrió tal como en el cannon, Issei ganando con suerte y se ganó la mano de Rias, se fueron en un grifo, celebrando la victoria del Oppai Dragón.

Una vez que pasó todo, Raiser estaba en el suelo de rodillas, magullado y humillado por Issei, "Ese demonio de clase baja me Humilló", iba a seguir dando lastima y una voz dijo:

-"Raiser Fenix"- el chico rubio miró y dijo:

-"¿Quiénes son ustedes?"-

-"Mi nombre es Gokú"- dijo el saiyajin serio en su forma normal.

-"Yo, Azazel"-

-"¿Qué quieren de mí?"- a lo que Gokú dijo:

-"Redimirte"- Raiser miró al saiyajin y dijo:

-"¿Redimirme, y como lo quieres hacer?"- a lo que Gokú responde:

-"Entrenarte y hacerte muy poderoso"-

-"¿Cuál es el precio que tengo que pagar?"- a lo que el saiyajin responde:

-"Deja todo de lado y ven conmigo, así puedes redimirte y ser más poderoso que ese chico"- Raiser estudió la opción, el hombre liberó parte de su poder y lo sintió, es muy poderoso, más que Sirzechs, entonces se puso de pie y dijo:

-"Acepto"- extendió su mano y el saiyajin le correspondió con una sonrisa.

-"Bienvenido, Fenix renacido"- y con eso se llevaron a Raiser a las montañas de flores y frutas.

Fin del capítulo 3…

Bueno mañana, subo la del saiyajin en Shintou Teito, así que espero que les guste, y al chico del ultimo Reviews, tienes razón, los top ten del animé de DXD merecen respeto, pero no voy a nerfear ni nada por el estilo, solo escribo de acuerdo a los feats de cada animé que saben quién gana en la saga de Freezer, si con 10000 de poder puedes destruir un planeta como la Tierra que ya se demostró en DBZ e incluso en DB, Roshi es moon Buster, pero como te digo, escribiré de acuerdo a los feats de cada animé. Eso, espero que les guste y nos revimos.


	4. Chapter 4

Título: "El jefe del clan Sun Wukong".

Nota: Bueno, muchachos, averiguando algunas cosas de la novela ligera, estoy tomando la decisión de dejar a Ddraig como el mejor amigo de Gokú, sé que no lo va a necesitar ya que necesita a adaptarse al monstruoso poder del saiyajin, pero como al reclutar a los nuevos guerreros Z serán así: Sairaorg, Vali, Bikou, Arthur, Raiser y Kuroka así que eso, lo del harem, las chicas principales para Gokú, 3 de esas chicas, según la novela ligera y en una línea de tiempo tienen hijos con Issei y yo quedé, a bueno, con Rías y akeno y las demás me la sudan pero con Ross, Kuroka y la loli vampira tuvieron hijos con él y otros 30 hijos más rondando por ahí, por ahora planeo no hacer el harem junto a las demás, por ahora hasta que ustedes me den un motivo para que se queden ahí con el saiyajin o sino, ya verán como las voy a humillar, eso, la decisión la tomarán ustedes hasta el capítulo 6 de esta teoría.

Cabe decir que no soy dueño de ninguna de las franquicias mencionadas, que el autor de DXD que la rechupe con su Issei, bueno empecemos.

Capítulo 4: "El entrenamiento de los 3 meses, la cámara de gravedad y la terrible humillación"

Raiser veía a todos sus compañeros de entrenamientos que fueron seleccionados por su nuevo maestro, Gokú, al principio fue muy intenso, pero logró tomar el ritmo, han pasado 10 días desde que se unió a la pandilla llamado, los guerreros Z por cortesía del amigo de Gokú, Azazel, pero él se prometió dejar todo de lado y querer ser más fuerte y demostrar a su padre que él es digno de ser el jefe del clan Fenix sin esa promesa absurda y empezar de cero con las chicas, "Le prometo dar todo, especialmente, Yubelluma" y así empezó a entrenar intensamente con Gokú y los demás.

Vali está dando lo mejor de sí en su entrenamiento, Gokú siempre les asignó pruebas simples como correr, hacer flexiones, mover rocas grandes y trabajos de demolición de algunas casas que están hechas pedazos en la montaña de frutas y flores, pensó que era estúpido pero sintió que aumentó su resistencia y fuerza a medida que pasaba el tiempo y su maestro dio tiempo limitado a que terminara esos trabajos o se quedaban sin la cena, él y su grupo aumentó su velocidad y resistencia en eso hasta que se cansaron, Gokú les felicitó por su hazaña y que en la noche cenarán todos, Vali y el grupo feliz.

Bikou sabe muy bien el progreso de su entrenamiento, su ki aumentó considerablemente durante los últimos días, pero sabía que no era suficiente, sabía que no era rival para Vali ni Sairaorg que progresaban considerablemente, "Yo no me quedaré atrás, seré el youkai más fuerte del mundo, seré el orgullo de mi maestro, superaré mis límites y llegaré a lo que otros se considera imposible, haré posible todo, engrandeceré este clan, Gokú no lo decepcionaré" se dijo mentalmente mientras hacía flexiones de brazos boca arriba y su cuerpo hacia arriba y con una mano con traje ponderado, supervisado bajo la intensa mirada de Gokú, que cada semana la cosa se ponía más intensa.

Arthur se estaba especializando en su velocidad, pero su maestro siempre dijo que debía ser más resistente y usar la fuerza para que los golpes con la espada fueran más efectivo, él lo daba todo, pero Gokú siempre lo alentaba que su mejor amigo siendo un humano, superaba con creces a los maou del infierno y que si él podía, ¿por qué no él?, él está decidido a superarse, no importaba a quien se enfrentaba, que él siempre iba a salir victorioso mientras estaba evitando hundirse en el agua con sus ropas pesadas para aumentar su velocidad bajo la mirada de su maestro.

Kuroka sabía que para ganarse a Gokú, no tenía que ser muy lanzada con él o coquetear con él ya que lo ponía incomodo, ella sabía muy bien que Gokú oculta algo o tiene miedo de algo, ella está dispuesta a estar con él, no importa si no le corresponde sus sentimientos ya que al pasar los días vio lo puro de corazón que es y lo poderoso que es el saiyajin, su interés amoroso, pero quería superar sus límites, tal vez no llegaría a ser tan fuerte como él o Vali, Sairaorg o Bikou, pero daría todo de ella y estar con su amor y también volver con su hermana, estaba haciendo flexiones de piernas con el Dogi de Gokú y un sostén deportivo por cortesía de su amiga Le Fay, la hermana de Arthur, que ella entró en los ejercicios de meditación de Gokú.

Sairaorg está dándolo todo, pero todo, nunca en su vida en que estuvo entrenando pensó que tenía que darlo todo, hacía flexiones, velocidad, ,evitar hundirse en el río, Demolición en tiempo record, como arar con las manos a una velocidad que ni él mismo sabe de dónde lo sacó como en la búsqueda de una piedra en forma de corazón que en equipos, lo encontraron y llegaron 2 segundos antes de que el saiyajin les dijo que llegará, como también los consejos de su maestro que para tener una buena condición tenían que entrenar, trabajar, aprender, comer mucho y divertirse, ya que por ese consejo, su maestro está donde está, en la cima y aun quiere superar esa barrera y eso lo contagió a él y con una sonrisa, prometió dar el todo y superar la barrera de lo imposible y hacerlo posible, cumplir con la promesa de su madre, Gokú lo miraba y lo hacía recordar a él mismo entrenando cuando era joven y por eso que cada semana, aumentaba la intensidad de los ejercicios, sabía que podían dar lo mejor en todo.

Le Fay le pidió a Gokú entrenar, ella sabía que no podía seguir con el ritmo de los demás, pero le pidió que por favor la entrenara, Gokú solo sonrió dejando roja a la chica, él le dijo que estaría bien y la mejor forma de mejorar sus hechizos era el ejercicio de meditación y algo de artes marciales simples y suave como el Tai Chi cosa que Azazel le recomendó a Gokú enseñar, vieron los fundamentos de esa arte y como Gokú le gusta aprender que cosa de segundo, llegó a aprender lo que un maestro normal aprendió durante años y se lo enseñó a Le Fay, ella quedó muy feliz al ser entrenada con su Gokú-sama ya que al pasar de los días, empezó a sentir algo más que amistad por el saiyajin, sabía que Kuroka tenía sentimientos por él, sabía que él era mayor que ella, mucho mayor que ella y sabía del riesgo que estaba tomando al no ser correspondido de él ya que pensó que está "Casado" y con un hijo, pero nunca mencionó a su esposa, sabía que algo está ocultando y estaba dispuesta a saber pero lo primero que tenía que hacer, ganar su confianza y ser su amigo y así siguió entrenando.

Azazel viene de vez en cuando a ver el entrenamiento de Gokú y la forma en que están progresando en las últimas 3 semanas, el saiyajin cada vez aumenta la intensidad al igual que él cuando entrena solo en la cámara de gravedad, él aprendió eso porque el saiyajin le explicó todo concerniente a eso, un día entró ahí y Gokú puso la gravedad 50, cosa que cayó al suelo, el saiyajin lo desactivó y Azazel se dio cuenta lo que pasó Gokú para llegar a ser el más fuerte y superar los límites, entonces salieron y el saiyajin dijo:

-"Oye, Azazel, te quería preguntar si existe la posibilidad de aumentar la gravedad para ya sabes superar mis límites"- a lo que Azazel responde:

-"Con todo ese poder que tienes no te conformas, típico de ti, tendría que ver y examinar la máquina, ya que me gusta experimentar y crear cosas"- a lo que el saiyajin asiente y dijo que viera la cámara de gravedad y que viniera cuantas veces quieras, el líder de los caídos asintió y empezó a investigar sobre esa cámara.

Han pasado ya un mes desde que Raiser se unió al entrenamiento de Gokú, los aprendices de Gokú ya podían moverse de forma normal, digo como un humano, pero todavía su cuerpo se sentía pesado, hicieron el mismo calentamiento cosa que lo hicieron en cuestión de una hora en comparación con la primera semana de entrenamiento, Gokú dijo que no estaba nada mal y que en el segundo mes completarían el calentamiento en media hora según sus cálculos, entonces se puso de pie y dijo:

-"Hoy les enseñaré, el estilo Kame del maestro Roshi así que sigan mi ritmo"- ellos asintieron y empezaron a mirar la pose de Gokú, al principio les costó, pero al pasar las horas, empezaron a seguir el ritmo de su maestro, dando patadas y golpes de forma precisa y así terminaron la sesión de entrenamiento.

EN LA CENA…

Bueno este día es muy diferente como los demás, Azazel trajo a las mejores cocineras del Grigori y les trajo un gran Banquete por celebrar un mes de alianza con ellos y la fundación de los guerreros Z, Sairaorg comía al estilo Gokú como Vali y Bikuo, Arthur lo hacía más caballerosa y prudente, pero de que comía, comía, Kuroka, digamos que ella se sentó al lado de su "Amo y maestro" conversando de cualquier cosa, Le Fay también se les unió a la conversación, Gokú les relató sus aventuras con su mejor amiga Bulma en busca de las esferas del Dragón, les explicó que eran esferas que con juntar 7 de ellas, invocaban a un Dragón que concede un deseo, cualquiera, le relató las batallas con Pilaf y su pandilla con el deseo de conquistar el mundo, como también la pelea con el ejercito de la Red Ribbon que era una organización militar mundial que también querían el control total del mundo, les comentó las peleas que pasó contra Tao Pai Pai, un sicario a sueldo, y el deseo de su mejor amigo, UPA para revivir a su padre, cosa que dejaron impresionado a todos, y lo que más les sorprendió es que Gokú era solo un niño y logró erradicar a todo un ejército, Sairaorg más empezó a admirar a su maestro y el honor de ser su aprendiz al igual que Raiser, vio lo honorable y noble que es Gokú e hizo un cambio radical en su vida "El maestro me está enseñando a valorar lo que tengo" recordó a su nobleza, a su hermana menor y a sus padres, el solo sonrió de forma sincera "Padre, seré un orgullo al clan cuando vuelva, mi nobleza, las extraños" y así siguió viendo los relatos de Gokú, Bikou está muy feliz de que su maestro esté aquí, lo que pasó en su infancia lo hizo más fuerte, cuando escuchó la pelea que tuvo contra el rey demonio llamado Piccoro Daimaho y la batalla cruenta en la que Gokú ganó apenas, se dio cuenta del camino que tiene que recorrer y se prometió superar la barrera de lo imposible, Arthur empezó a respetar más y más a su maestro y el por qué los quería entrenar, ahora sabe el por qué lo reclutó y está dispuesto a estar con el maestro hasta el final, Vali al igual que Sairaorg, tiene la misma determinación de superarse y progresar al escuchar lo que pasó su maestro en la infancia, él entrenó con Kami-sama de su mundo para enfrentar al hijo malvado de Piccoro, escuchó lo que era capaz de hacer y logró derrotarlo en el torneo de artes marciales, el maestro Gokú es lo máximo y que bueno que esté en este mundo.

Kuroka al escuchar las aventuras de Gokú, su amado, se sintió más idolatrada hacia él, ella lo quería más y más, cada día era el objeto de sus pensamientos, es su todo y no le importó que era de otro mundo, solo quería estar con él, ella rió cuando dijo que como se casó con Milk, la forma en que confundió el matrimonio con comida y la forma en que le pidió matrimonio, pero cada vez que la mencionó, se sentía incómodo cuando mencionaba eso y también mencionó el potencial de su hijo que a pesar de tener 6 años, tenía el potencial de superar a su padre, cosa que dejaron en Shock a todos, un niño ya los superaba con creces, qué más el hijo de su amado Gokú, ella sabía que si quería un hijo de él, tenía que llegar al problema de fondo y está dispuesta a conseguir eso cosa que lo está consiguiendo poco a poco, Le Fay admiró más y más a Gokú, ella no se aburría de escuchar sus aventuras, ella se sentía cada vez más atraída, sabía del riesgo pero está dispuesta a estar ahí para él como su amiga.

Azazel cada vez más respetaba a Gokú, fue la mejor decisión de ser un aliado con él, no con la facción de los caidos sino con él, en persona, esas aventuras que pasó y las cruentas peleas de Gokú, desde Radizt hasta Freezer, ser capaz de destruir el mundo con un solo dedo, y qué bueno ser de su lado, aunque se dio cuenta que dos chicas ya están enamoradas de él "Si tan solo supera lo de la experiencia con su ex esposa, habría una gran descendencia de saiyajin más poderosos", pero sabe muy bien que no debe forzar las cosas, solo esperaba que se quedara con ellos o traer a su hijo si es necesario, solo es decisión de Gokú, pero tenía mucho tiempo para estar aquí, sabía que podía pasar cualquier cosa.

MIENTRAS TANTOS, EN EL INFRAMUNDO….

Sirzechs Gremory, rey del inframundo, recibió reporte de la desaparición de Raiser Fenix y su primo, Sairaorg Bael, que no se vieron más por un mes, se preocupó de que su paradero es desconocido, se dice que Azazel y un tipo desconocido con cabellos de puntas, se vieron en el inframundo hace más de un mes y fue justo cuando desaparecieron del lugar como también el terremoto que se causó en el inframundo y en el mundo de los humanos, como a las demás facciones sobre ese poder monstruoso y fue poco antes de que Sairaorg dejó esa carta de que se iría lejos a entrenar, pero ha pasado más de un mes y no se sabe de él, entonces tomó cartas en el asunto y empezó a ver los sellos que contenían pistas de los chicos, empezó a buscar de forma intensa que no descansó hasta que logró ver un sello en que después de la pelea con Issei, el Oppai Dragón, Raiser está conversando con dos tipos, vio que antes de acercarse, el cuervo de Azazel se convirtió en un humano, recordó que era una habilidad del último rey Youkai, Sun Wukong, eso quiere decir, que Azazel llegó solamente a ver a Raiser en vez de Issei que pensó que lo iba a reclutar por su sacred Gear, él se preguntó "¿Por qué Raiser y no el peón de mi hermana, o por qué no mi hermana y su nobleza?", él no lo sabía, pero si algo sabía, que tenía una pista y esa pista está en el hogar del clan Wukong, la montaña de las flores y frutas, llamó a su reina y le dijo en donde quedaba ese lugar, ella dijo:

-"¿Por qué el interés de ir allí, Sirzechs-sama?"- el rey del inframundo respondió:

-"Tengo la sospecha de que Raiser y Sairaorg estén ahí, como también el ser que liberó ese poder monstruoso"- ella asintió y dijo:

-"¿Cuándo iremos?"- A lo que Sirzechs dijo:

-"Mañana si sabemos la ubicación"- ella asintió y empezó a ver la ubicación del lugar del clan Wukong.

Al DIA SIGUIENTE…..

-"Bueno, chicos ahora sigan el Ritmo, ya que a este paso pasaremos a la siguiente fase del entrenamiento"- sus aprendices asintieron y empezaron a practicar el estilo Kame, siendo observado por Gokú, corrigiendo algunas poses de combate y defensiva, a LeFay le está llendo cada vez má bien con el ejercicio de Meditación y practicar Tai Chi, Azazel seguía analizando la estructura de la cámara de gravedad tratando de llegar si se puede aumentar la gravedad a Mil veces más que la Tierra, esto era un beneficio para él, los aprendices y Gokú, ya que podrían ser frente a cualquier amenaza "Cuando Kokabiel haga su movimiento, que Vali o Gokú vayan a por él" se dijo así mismo, solo esperaba que hiciera su movimiento, que gracia a su agente encubierto, Baraquiel, le informaba cada detalle de lo que quería hacer Kokabiel, entonces decidió pausar un poco ya que era la hora del almuerzo, ya que asignó algunos súbditos para hacer ese banquete.

EN EL ALMUERZO…

-"Bueno, gracias Azazel por la rica comida"- dijo Gokú sonriendo a su amigo, el líder de los caídos solo sonrió y dijo:

-"Todo por el bien de los guerreros Z"- los demás asintieron y Sairaorg dijo:

-"Si, quiero ver las caras de sorpresa de mi familia de lo que puedo ser capaz sin la herencia de ellos, seré un orgullo para mi madre"- Gokú solo sonrió y dijo:

-"Bueno, grande será la sorpresa de tu progreso dentro de tres años"- el chico asintió y prometió pelear a su lado y una revancha, cosa que el saiyajin aceptó, Vali y Bikou no se quedaron atrás y también querían su revancha cosa que el saiyajin con una sonrisa asintió, Kuroka solo se limitó a mirar a Gokú al igual que LeFay, ambas veían con amor a su guerrero "Tan cerca, a la vez tan lejos" solo se limitaron a suspirar y así pasó el almuerzo.

Durante el entrenamiento de fuerza lograron correr una gran roca junto a sus ropas ponderadas, cosa que por cortesía de Azazel logró aumentar el peso a 600 kilos, los aprendices a excepción de Le Fay estaban dando su esfuerzo y lograron al segundo intento, correr la gran roca, el saiyajin aplaudió y los alentó a seguir así, los aprendices asintieron, Azazel iba a decir algo pero de repente un portal mágico rojo apareció frente a ellos, Raiser y Sairaorg sabían quiénes eran por el sello de ese clan, entonces apareció un tipo de pelo rojo largo, piel pálida, ojos azules y una armadura oscura con bordes dorados con una capa que lo cubre junto con una mujer mayor, pelo plateado, ojos del mismo color, piel clara, cuerpo voluptuoso, vestida de maid francesa de color gris con blanco y azul, Azazel no se sorprendió en absoluto ya que era cuestión de tiempo en que el rey del inframundo apareciera, el líder de los caídos dijo:

-"Sirzechs Lucifer, que agradable sorpresa"- a lo que el rey del inframundo dijo:

-"Tal como lo sospeché, azazel, con que aquí estabas, y ustedes dos"- miró a Sairaorg y Raiser que detuvieron su entrenamiento, miraron de forma seria y Sairaorg dijo:

-"Dije a mi clan que volvería de un viaje largo, Primo"- a lo que Sirzechs respondió:

-"Si, pero no por tanto tiempo y el Fénix al parecer la humillación de mi futuro cuñado te hizo venir para acá"- a lo que Raiser con una tranquilidad, dijo:

-"Bueno, te diría que fue suerte, pero de que ganó, ganó y ya no me importa el contrato absurdo de matrimonio con su hermana, haré engrandecer mi clan sin combinar sangre con ustedes"- El rey demonio tuvo un tic en su ojo, pero lo dejó pasar, sabía que su futuro cuñado le ganaría fácil a todos incluído Vali que está entrenando y el descendiente del rey mono, miró a Kuroka, se puso serio y dijo:

-"Al parecer también está un demonio renegado, Grayfia, arréstala"- ella asintió e iba a crear un hechizo, ella no podía hacer nada ya que está muy cansada del entrenamiento, iba a cerrar sus ojos pero no pasó nada, abrió los ojos y vio a su amado delante de ella y a la sirvienta del rey demonio fuera de combate, él dijo:

-"¿Qué crees que estás haciendo con mi aprendiz?"- Sirzechs miró a Gokú de forma sorprendido porque apareció de la nada y noqueó a su reina más fuerte, miró a su esposa y dijo:

-"¿Qué le hiciste?"- a lo que el saiyajin respondió:

-"La dejé fuera de combate, eso es todo, ahora responde, ¿Qué haces aquí dando sermones a mis dos aprendices?"- a lo que el rey demonio dijo:

-"Sus familias están preocupadas y vine aquí, pero veo que tengo que arrestarte por secuestro y obstrucción a juicio de un demonio renegado"- Gokú miró a Kuroka asustada y con arrepentimiento, tocó su cabeza y vio los recuerdos de ella, la forma en que mató a su amo y el descontrol de sus poderes, después acarició su cabeza dejando muy sonrojada a la nekomata, él la miró con cara de "todo va estar bien", vio a Sirzechs y dijo:

-"Me negaré a que ella sea llevada, perdió el control de sus poderes, no es culpable por los abusos de su anterior amo"-

-"Entonces tendré que matarte"- y con eso activó su aura demoniaca y creó una bola de destrucción y lo lanzó a Gokú, el saiyajin lo recibió de lleno, causando una explosión, Sirzechs sonrió pensando que su objetivo fue aniquilado, pero vio a Gokú sin un rasguño, él se quedó en Shock, el saiyajin dijo:

-"Bah, creo que puedes destruir un país entero, pero no a una persona"- y con eso despareció y apareció delante de Sirzechs, él no lo vio venir y con un puñetazo, lo mandó a volar lejos y estrellando contra una gran roca, creando un cráter y cayó al suelo, herido por ese golpe, el saiyajin apareció delante de él y dijo:

-"No me digas que estás herido por un golpe tan simple"- Sirzechs se puso de pie a duras penas y dijo:

-"No me subestimes"- y con eso lanzó otra energía más potente y lo lanzó a Gokú cosa que interceptó y dijo:

-"Te lo devuelvo"- y con eso lo mandó de vuelta dejando aún más en Shock al rey demonio que impactó su energía y cayó gravemente herido, todavía consciente y sangrando, su traje todo rasgado, él saiyajin dijo:

-"¿Quieres seguir o tus últimas palabras?"- el rey demonio sabía que lo iba a aniquilar, se puso apenas de pie, todo desangrado, miró a Goku y dijo:

-"¿Quién rayos eres?"- a lo que Gokú respondió:

-"Ya deberías saberlo"- se puso serio y continuó, para presumir aumentó su ki y dijo:

-"Soy un saiyajin criado en la Tierra para proteger a mis seres queridos"- aumentó su ki más y más "Inserte música épica cuando le dijo del ssj a Freezer".

-"Tengo un corazón tranquilo y aniquilaré a cualquiera que perturbe la paz de este mundo"- y con su ira aumentada, y con un grito se transformó en SSJ y exclamó:

-"Yo soy el Super saiyajin Gokú, el jefe del clan Wukong, Rey Youkai"- el lugar tembló y el mundo enteró presenció el poder de Gokú, Sirzechs estás más asustado y ahora sabía quién es el que liberó tal poder, él vio que ese tal Gokú extendió su mano y creó una bola de ki, lo iba a aniquilar, pensó, Sairaorg iba a intervenir pero fue tarde, le lanzó una bola de Ki a su primo, los demás sabían que si mataba al rey demonio, se iba a armar una guerra en contra del reino Youkai, pero no pasó eso, Sirzechs abrió los ojos y sintió una aumento en su energía, sus heridas fueron curadas, los demás solo quedaron tranquilos, el rey demonio dijo:

-"¿Qué hiciste?"- a lo que el saiyajin volviendo a su estado normal, con una sonrisa tranquila dijo:

-"Solo te di un poco de mi energía para que sanaras"- el rey demonio asintió y dijo:

-"Gracias, y disculpa por actuar así contigo"- a lo que el saiyajin con una sonrisa, dijo:

-"De nada, tú puedes ser más fuertes y volver a pelear conmigo, ¿Qué te parece?"- a lo que Sirzechs con una sonrisa dijo:

-"Está bien, pero para otro momento, Rey Youkai, Son Gokú"- el saiyajin sonrió y dijo:

-"Nah, solo Gokú, ¿amigos?"- a lo que Sirzechs con una sonrisa y viendo lo noble que es, dijo:

-"Amigos"- y así sellaron su amistad extendiendo su mano en señal de amistad con el rey demonio, Azazel dijo:

-"Vaya alianza con el rey demonio"- a lo que Sirzechs dijo:

-"Asi que tú le conseguiste guerreros a Gokú, ¿verdad?"- a lo que el líder de los caídos dijo:

-"Si, porque él me lo pidió, está formando a estos chicos para ser los guardianes de este mundo"- el rey demonio asintió y dijo:

-"Bueno, al parecer, nadie sabe sino que nosotros mismos, está bien, dejaré pasar eso, Kuroka, estás indultada, sigue entrenando lo mismo que a ustedes, Primo y Fenix"- ellos asintieron y siguieron con su entrenamiento por órdenes de Gokú, Sirzechs tomó el cuerpo inconsciente de su sirvienta y la tomó en brazos, él le dijo a Gokú:

-"Gokú, antes de irme, quiero hacer una pregunta"- a lo que el saiyajin dijo:

-"¿Qué quieres preguntarme, Sirzechs?"- a lo que el rey demonio dijo:

-"¿Por qué no reclutaste a peón de mi hermana, Issei?"- el saiyajin con un rostro serio dijo:

-"Bueno, cuando vi la pelea con Raiser, el chico pelea por ser el rey del harem, si no me equivoco, si, tiene potencial, pero no tiene motivos nobles y su cuerpo no aguantaría ni siquiera el entrenamiento que tuve con mi abuelo, espero que no te ofendas y por último, (el autor de este fanfics lo odia y lo quiere humillar, ok no), no va a querer irse de ese clan de tu hermana si no me equivoco"- Sirzechs asintió y dijo:

-"Ya veo, en parte tienes razón, es muy pervertido, pero mi hermana lo eligió"- el saiyajin con una sonrisa y dijo:

-"Tenga un ojo en él y su sirvienta, ya que ese chico es pervertido"- El rey demonio asintió sin comprender ante eso, pero lo tomará en cuenta, se despidió prometiendo de que volvería a visitar y concretar la misma alianza que hizo con Azazel, o sea solo con él y no con la facción de los demonios, y con eso creó un portal mágico con el sello de su clan y se fue con su sirvienta.

Han pasado más de dos semanas desde que Gokú se enfrentó a Sirzechs, el rey demonio vino de vez en cuando a charlar con Gokú y este último relató su historia, él quedando sorprendido ante todo y le creyó todo, como también ayudando a Azazel a aumentar la gravedad de esa nave que le contó Gokú, lo probó y quedó en shock ante la existencia de esa tal máquina, "Wow, este Gokú no deja de sorprenderme, si tan solo fuera unos años menor y sería el hombre perfecto para su hermana, pero no se puede, ella se está interesando más en el portador del dragón Oppai al igual que su mejor amiga, Akeno" él solo sonrió con tristeza y también se enteró que el tiempo de su amigo el saiyajin en este mundo es limitado y recordó eso.

Flashback, hace unas horas atrás….

En la mañana temprano, Gokú está tomando un té con Sirzechs y Azazel por cortesía de la reina y sirvienta de Sirzechs, Grayfia, Gokú agradeció con una sonrisa y dijo:

-"Qué buen té, gracias Grayfia"- ella solo se limitó a sonreir de forma sincera y dijo:

-"De nada, un honor conocer al aliado más fuerte de Sirzechs-sama"- él solo asintió y Sirzechs dijo:

-"Asi que tienes un hijo en tu mundo, ¿verdad?"- el saiyajin dijo:

-"Si, se llama Gohan"- Sirzechs miró la cara de nostalgia de su amigo y dijo:

-"¿Extrañas a él y a su madre?"- ya que él entendía eso ya que con Grayfia tuvieron un hijo llamado Milicas y es de la misma edad del hijo de Gokú.

-"A mi hijo sí, lo extraño mucho, pero…."- se sintió más incómodo ante eso, Grayfia lo notó y dijo:

-"¿Tuviste un altercado con tu esposa, Gokú-sama?"- el saiyajin respondió:

-"Si, ella me echó por no ser un padre de familia porque quería ir a Namek con Gohan y los demás y seguir entrenando, le expliqué que Vegeta y otros más fuertes andaban ahí y que no dejaría de entrenar, pero no, ella no entendió eso, me dijo que era más importante ser un padre de familia que el entrenar para proteger el mundo, ella me echó y yo decidí ir igual a Namek"- lo dijo con ira pensando de que ella entendería todo eso, pero no, siempre con sus prioridades que ella consideraba correcto y se culpaba de no satisfacer a ella a pesar de que nunca entendió la palabra amor.

-"Por eso quieres volver dentro de tres años, por tu hijo"- dijo Sirzechs, él saiyajin asintió mirando al suelo, Azazel dijo:

-"Y es por eso que reclutaron a esos guerreros, ellos no saben del tiempo en que Gokú se va a quedar, por eso los está entrenando, para que sean más fuertes"- Graifya asintió y abrazó fuertemente a Gokú, Sirzechs no está celoso por eso, ya que sabía del dolor de su amigo, ella dijo:

-"Puedes venir al inframundo a nuestra casa cuantas veces quieras, Gokú-sama, Sirzechs y yo estamos dispuesto a ayudarte en lo que podemos"- el rey demonio sabía que era un método para que pueda quedarse y quizás hay alguien que lo curará eso o quizás más de una ya que era normal los harem de las tres facciones, especialmente demonios.

EN ASGARD..

El corazón de Rossweisse se calentó sin saber por qué, era una sensación agradable, "espero tener a mi príncipe azul de brillante armadura" pensó la linda Valquiria y con eso, se fue a hacer sus labores.

INFRAMUNDO….

Una chica mágica, uno de los cuatro Maou del inframundo, sintió que su corazón ardió, es una sensación dulce como de amor por alguien.

EN OTRA PARTE.

Una mujer mayor de piel morena y con anteojos con montira roja y un cuerpo de infarto, tocó su pecho y ardió en gran sobremanera, ella solo sonrió cálidamente ante ese sentimiento, pero salió de su trance y están planificando una invasión a las tres facciones con un cierto grupete.

EN KYOTO…..

Yasaka sonrió ante tal sentimiento "Mi rey, pronto nos encontraremos" y con eso se fue a hacer sus labores como reina Youkai.

EN EL CIELO.

EL corazón de una serafín más hermosa del cielo, rubia de ojos verdes se sintió cálida ante este sentimiento repentino, "Se siente tan bien esto, que será ¿amor?" dejó eso de lado y fue a por su hermano a ayudar en las labores del cielo.

Kuroka y LeFay se sintieron cálida ante eso, Kuroka se dijo "Ese sentimiento, lo amo más y me defendió de Sirzechs, no lo voy a perder" y con eso siguió entrenando, la rubia maga se dijo "Yo lo amo, y no dejaré que Kuraka-sama se lo lleve" y siguió con su entrenamiento.

Ahora con Gokú…

El saiyajin correspondió el abrazo y dijo:

-"Gracias, Grayfia, Sirzechs es un hombre muy afortunado de tenerte, ya quisiera conocer a tu hijo"- ella se sonrojó un poco y asintió, Sirzechs solo se limitó a sonreir de una forma sincera y así continuaron mirando el entrenamiento.

FIN FLASHBACK…

Sirzechs sabía muy bien que faltaba tiempo pero iba a hacer lo posible para que se quede, o sino, hacer una promesa que vuelva o llevar a sus chicas a su mundo, si es que Gokú se enamora, pero tiempo al tiempo, con eso se ayudó a Azazel sobre el tema de la gravedad.

Han pasado más de dos meses y la relación de los líderes de los caidos y demonio con Gokú mejoraron de una forma eficiente, pero un día, en el inframundo, Gokú les dio el mismo día libre a sus aprendices y él con Sirzechs lo invitó a comer un gran banquete en su hogar, el saiyajin asintió y Kuroka con Le Fay se sintieron un poco mal ya que querían pasar ese tiempo con su amor, pero será para otro momento, ahora Con Gokú, vio el hogar de los Gremory y quedó como "Wow", Sirzechs lo miró y dijo:

-"¿Sorprendido?"- a lo que el saiyajin responde:

-"Si, es más grande que la casa de mi mejor amiga, Bulma"- el rey demonio solo asintió y dijo:

-"Bueno, bienvenido al hogar del Clan Gremory"- él asintió y entraron a la casa, pasando por un gran pasillo y se vio a unas sirvientas junto con dos mujeres, una es de cabello castaño y ojos morados y la otra es Graifya, la mujer de pelo castaño dijo:

-"Veo que trajiste a tu amigo, hola Soy Venelana Gremory, la madre de Sirzechs"- el saiyajin la saludó con su típica sonrisa y dijo:

-"Un gusto, Venelana-san, Soy Gokú"- ella se limitó a sonreir y dijo:

-"Vaya hombre tan enérgico, pase quiero que conozca a mi esposo"- él saiyajin asintió, las sirvientas a excepción de Graifya miraron con lujuria al saiyajin ya que venía solo con su dogi (el de la resurrección de Freezer), viendo sus musculos bien marcados y la parte del pecho bien duro y definidos, cosa que incomodó a Gokú y le dijo a su amigo:

-"Sirzechs, las sirvientas me están mirando raras, ¿por qué será?"- El rey demonio miró a las sirvientas sonrojadas mirando hacia abajo cuando él las miró, él solo se limitó a sonreír "Si supieras, Gokú, si supieras" pensó, él solo dijo:

-"No nada, siempre son así con los nuevos invitados"- mintió, pero por dentro está muerto de la risa, es muy inocente e ingenuo este hombre, pero le agradó esa faceta, no es pervertido.

Gokú entró al gran comedor y vio a un hombre sentado, igual que Sirzechs pero más maduro, su cabello rojo y sus ojos azules y una pequeña barba en su mentón, él dijo:

-"Saludos, Son Gokú, un honor conocer al Rey Youkai"- a lo que el saiyajin dijo:

-"Gracias, solo dime Gokú, Lord Gremory"- él hombre asintió y dijo:

-"Siéntese y disfrute de este gran banquete"- a Gokú se le brillaron los ojos de emoción y se sentó de inmediato, salieron las sirvientas con cada comida, la que le sirvió a Gokú, le guiñó un ojo y se fue dejando confundido al saiyajin, cuando el hombre mayor de pelo rojo dio el sí a que podían comer, el saiyajin arrasó con todo lo que le dieron la mesa dejando sorprendido a los de la casa Gremory a excepción de Sirzechs y Graifya, vieron que no tenía modales para comer pero lo dejaron pasar, después de la masacre, digo, el almuerzo, Gokú solo sonrió y palmeó su estómago y dijo:

-"Fiuuuuuu, que rica la comida, gracias Lord Gremory"- él salió del shock y dijo:

-"Vaya forma de comer, ¿Cómo lo haces y no engordar?"- a lo que el saaiyajin dijo:

-"Es una larga historia, Lord Gremory"- él asintió y justo llegó un niño y dijo:

-"Una historia, me gusta las historias, hola me llamo Milicas Gremory"- Gokú miró al niño de cabello rojo, la misma edad de Gohan, él con una sonrisa dijo:

-"Hola Milicas, me llamo Gokú, un gusto"- él asintió y el saiyajin le relató su origen, de donde venía, sus aventuras, el metabolismo de los saiyajin hasta ahora, incluso el quiebre matrimonial cosa que dejó mal a las sirvientas, queriendo matar a la mujer que dejó mal a su hombre, Lord Gremory y Venelana quedaron sorprendido y el jefe del clan Gremory dijo:

-"Solo, wow, Gokú, eres muy noble, de verdad, lástima que su esposa no valoró eso"- los demás asintieron y dijo:

-"Bueno, solo quiero que guarden esto como secreto, por favor, no quiero saber nada de matrimonio ni de estar con alguien"- los demás asintieron y Milicas se acercó a Gokú con un abrazo y dijo:

-"Mamá y Papá son muy felices juntos, Gokú, yo solo quiero que tú también lo seas y que no estés solo"- el saiyajin solo sonrió y acarició la cabeza del chico dejándolo despeinado, él dijo:

-"Trataré, chico"-pero Milicas dijo:

-"Solo hazlo"- él saiyajin solo asintió y dijo que lo haría por él, los demás quedaron impactados, un niño dándole consejos a Gokú, que él humidemente aceptó, Gremory se dijo "Si tan solo tuvieras 17 años, pero lástima que mi hija se quede con ese chico, pero bueno ella eligió y yo acepto" miró a Gokú sonriendo y relatando sus aventuras a su nieto,él dijo:

-"Al parecer, fuiste un buen padre a pesar que sacrificaste tu vida por la Tierra"- el saiyajin dijo:

-"Bueno, solo fue un sacrificio que valió la pena hacer, Mi hijo se volverá más fuerte que yo, ya lo verás, Lord Gremory"- él hombre asintió, pero le dio tiempo a Gokú para que sanara de su mala experiencia para que vea que las mujeres de acá no son como la esposa del saiyajin, pero la pregunta es "¿Quién?", solo tiempo al tiempo.

Gokú se despidió de la familia Gremory (no está Rias ya que está en días de colegio), prometiendo volver a verlos y contar más de sus aventuras a Milicas que él feliz asintió y así terminó el día.

Bueno, han pasado 3 meses desde que Gokú empezó a entrenar a los guerreros Z, él vio el progreso y el esfuerzo que hicieron ellos, Sairaorg es el más potente del Grupo, puede vencer a su yo en la pelea con Piccoro en el torneo de artes marciales, Vali casi lo alcanza al igual que Bikou, Arthur fortaleció su cuerpo y a este paso puede superar la velocidad de relámpago, Kuroka ya superó con creces a Tien cuando peleó con él en el torneo pero sabía que iba a dar más que eso, Le Fay, mejoró mucho en las técnicas de meditar y Tai Chi y está dispuesta a aprender artes marciales y mejorar en el arte de la magia, entonces Gokú les dijo:

-"Ahora, ¿Cómo se sienten?"- a lo que Sairaorg dijo:

-"Mi cuerpo se siente ligero, Gokú, el peso a una tonelada logré superarlo"- los demás asintieron y vieron que sus músculos son más marcados, no tanto como Gokú pero ya llegan ahí, Kuroka vio que su cuerpo está más tonificado y sonrió ante sus nuevos encantos (casi a la par del cuerpo de la heroínas de los comics como Supergirl, Ms Marvel o Powergirk la deja en vergüenza), y algún día este cuerpo se entregará a Gokú, lo pensó de una forma pervertida, Le Fay vio que su cuerpo está madurando más de lo estimado, al igual que Kuroka, está feliz, Gokú solo sonrió y dijo:

-"Bueno, ahora empezamos con un nuevo entrenamiento, Observen"- Gokú ahuecó sus manos delante de ellos y creó una bola de Ki, los chicos quedaron pasmados, Azazel y Sirzechs miraron sorprendidos al ver eso "Lo va a enseñar" pensaron ambos.

-"Maestro, es el ki"- dijo Bikou, el saiyajin dijo:

-"Si y quiero que se concentren mucho y hagan lo mismo que yo, Kuroka y Bikou aumente la energía y manipúlenlo mejor"- todos asintieron y empezaron a concentrarse, el tiempo pasó tan rápido, que en el lapso de 5 horas, lograron crear una pequeña bola de Ki y Raiser dijo:

-"Maestro, lo logré"- el saiyajin dijo:

-"Vaya sorpresa Raiser, sigue así, a este paso llegarás a mi nivel cuando peleé con mi rival y amigo Piccoro por primera vez"- él asintió y siguió manteniendo ese poder, Sairaorg lo hizo, Arthur tambié, Bikou y Kuroka lo mantenían por más tiempo y aumentaron su poder, y con eso pasó el entrenamientos de los tres meses.

Gokú está en una reunión con los dos líderes, Azazel dijo:

-"Gokú, logramos aumentar la gravedad, costó pero lo logramos"- Sirzechs asintió y el saiyajin dijo:

-"Wow, ahora podré entrenar con más intensidad"- ellos vieron lo enérgico que es Gokú, pero Sirzechs dijo:

-"Lo aumentamos a 1000 veces de la gravedad de este mundo, esperos que esté conforme con eso"- el saiyajin les dio las gracias, Azazel se puso serio y dijo:

-"Hay algo que debes hacer por nosotros, Gokú"- el saiyajin miró la seriedad y dijo:

-"¿Qué tengo que hacer?"- a lo que Azazel dijo:

-"Kokabiel, va a ser su movimiento, y causar una guerra entre las facciones matando a la hermana de Sirzechs y la del clan Sitri, el saiyajin dijo:

-"Eso quiere decir que yo intervenga en eso y evitar muertes innecesarias, ¿cierto?"- el rey demonio asintió y dijo:

-"Por eso después de eso, convocaremos una reunión de las facciones y que crees una alianza con nosotros, incluido con Michael"- el saiyajin asintió y dijo:

-"¿Cuándo va a actuar?"- a lo que Azazel dijo:

-"Mañana en la noche, según mi espía"- entonces el saiyajin dijo:

-"Me llevaré a Vali y que él lo traiga a Grigori, le daré un pequeño susto a ese angel caído"- Azazel solo se rió al igual que el Maou, este último dijo:

-"No me digas que vas a usar esa transformación a Tigre blanco que me dijiste"- el saiyajin sonrió y dijo:

-"Bueno, sí, quiero evitar preguntas de las chicas que estarán allá, por eso"- los dos asintieron y planificaron todo, Sirzechs se fue al inframundo y Azazel con Gokú y Vali al mundo de los humanos en la casa de Azazel que compró cerca de la academia.

Fin del capítulo 4….

Bueno, ese es el capítulo 4, así que voten, denme un motivo para que ellas estén en el harem de Gokú o que haga el harem, se viene la masacre digo, pelea de Gokú con Kokabiel. No subiré más capitulo hasta el sábado, nos revimos, chicos.


	5. Chapter 5

Nota del autor: Bueno, sigan dando motivos, me están recomendando a Akeno, pero no sé todavía, cuando dije de que ninguno de los Gremory antes de Loki, quise decir ninguno, a menos que me den ese motivo de Akeno, o sino la regla es la misma. Lo otro amigo león solitario, no puedo hacer eso, pero eso sí, Gokú ya tiene una decisión tomada, así que empecemos.

No soy dueño de las franquicias mencionadas.

Capítulo 5:"La aparición del gran Tigre Blanco, de paseo en Kuoh y la declaración"

AL siguiente día….

Bueno, digamos que la cosa con salió normal al ir a la casa de Azazel, pero había un problemita, era que todos los guerreros Z querían ir al mundo humano. Azazel no tuvo más remedio que aceptar pero con la condición de que tenían que ir de forma decente y esconder sus presencias, pero cómo ya que apenas entraron al conocimiento del control del ki, entonces Gokú le pidió a Bikou que hiciera sellos mágicos para camuflarse y no ser detectados por los demonios del clan de Rías y Sitri ya que custodiaban Kuoh, los aprendices asintieron, se colocaron los sellos temporales del clan Wukong.

Gokú les dio el día libre para dar una vuelta a la ciudad, Kuroka quería salir con Gokú pero no podía ya que iba a ser el centro de atención, ella solo se limitó a suspirar con decepción ganando una sonrisa de Le Fay que podía salir sin problemas con ropa de calle, ella acompañó a Gokú a recorrer las calles de Kuoh en la mañana bien temprano y decidieron pasear tranquilamente mientras que los demás guerreros Z no perdieron el tiempo y tuvieron una pelea amistosa, Sairaorg vs Vali en la que fue un empate, pero el joven Bael estaba con un poco más de energía a comparación con Vali que peleó sin su sacred gear, Bikou hizo pelea con Riser en la que el descendiente del rey mono ganó ya que tenía más experiencia en artes marciales y que Riser no está usando sus poderes demoniacos ni siquiera el Ki ya que apenas tenía un día practicando, Arthur solo se limtó a Meditar.

De vuelta con Gokú…

Están de vuelta en camino a casa y pasaron por una escuela, era una especie de mansión gigante, pero había algo que sentía en ese lugar, dos firmas de Ki, Uno demoníaca, de angel caído y uno parecido a la de Kuroka, lo dejó pasar y cuando siguió caminando, chocó con una chica en la cual, cayó al suelo de trasero, el saiyajin la miró y es una chica de 17 años más o menos, pelo negro largo hasta debajo de la espalda con flequillo abierto heterocrómico y ojos castaño claro, cuerpo voluptuoso, tanto como Kuroka, anteojos con bordes celestes, vestida con un uniforme de escuela, Gokú dijo:

-"EH, perdóneme, no estaba atento"- le extendió la mano y la chica miró al culpable, lo que miró fue a un hombre muy guapo, llevaba puesto un dogi sin nada puesto por dentro notando sus músculos, se sonrojó, pero recordó que tenía que hacer muchas tareas, se puso de pie sin corresponder la mano del saiyajin, ella con una mirada de sin emoción dijo:

-"tenga cuidado para la otra"- y con eso se fue dejando a un Gokú y Le Fay con confusión, el sayajin dijo:

-"Vaya chica más fría, ¿no viste eso, Le Fay?"- a lo que la chica asintió y dijo:

-"Si, Gokú-sama, es muy fría"- dejaron eso de lado y se fueron para la casa de Azazel a comer el desayuno.

Después del desayuno, el saiyajin, Azazel y sus aprendices están teniendo una conversación muy agradable, Kuroka haciendo lo mismo que Le Fay, al lado de su amado Gokú, una de las cosas que nunca pero que nunca se cansaban de Gokú, era las historias de sus aventuras, era como si fuera una especie de un bestseller, sus aprendices y Azazel escuchaban todo y no se aburrían y después cada uno contaba de su vida y esas cosas, y así se terminó el desayuno.

Gokú y Azazel están en el río pescando como si nada, Gokú llevaba puesto un traje deportivo (nota: el mismo cuando entrenó con el kaio en DBS, cosas que Azazel le consiguió uno), junto a ellos está también Riser y Vali uniéndose a la pesca, estuvieron así un rato hasta que Riser rompió la tensión y dijo:

-"Espero que se haga de noche para ver la pelea con Kokabiel"- a lo que Azazel dijo:

-"Tranquilo joven heredero del clan Fenix, ya vendrá esa noche, pero primero, disfrutemos de la pesca"- Vali suspiró y dijo:

-"Una vez que terminemos esto, ya quiero aprender a controlar el Ki"- a lo que el saiyajin dijo:

-"Ya cálmense, a este paso, llegarán al poder de Nappa, serán muy fuertes aunque sé que no es todo su potencial"- a lo que Riser dijo:

-"Wow, espero volverme más fuerte y ser un orgullo para mi clan"- Vali solo dijo:

-"Yo, solo ser más fuerte y superar al gran rojo, como también, mi revancha con Gokú"- el saiyajin solo sonrió y dijo:

-"Esperaré ese día, solo quiero que sean fuertes para proteger este mundo, recuerden eso, siempre va a haber alguien que los tendrán en aprietos, y por eso nunca dejar de superarse, asi como fui el más débil de mi raza a ser a lo que soy"- los chicos y Azazel solo sonrieron al igual que Kuroka, Le Fay, Arthur, Bikou y Sairaorg que lograron escuchar todo cuando llegaron ahí, se unieron a la agradable mirada del rio mientras que Gokú y Azazel están pescando.

AL RATO….. Antes del almuerzo.

Arthur y Sairaorg están recorriendo la ciudad como si nada, dejaron a los demás en el muelle ya que se ofrecieron ir a una tienda a comprar comida y esas cosas, Arthur dijo:

-"Deberíamos ir a un mercado más grande y llevar un camión completo de comida ya que en la forma en que comemos"- a lo que Sairaorg asintió con una sonrisa y dijo:

-"Al parecer se nos contagió el apetito de nuestro maestro aunque las chicas son moderadas para comer y Azazel también, pero hay algo que me preocupa"- a lo que Arthur dijo:

-"¿Qué te preocupa?"- a lo que el chico del clan Bael respondió:

-"Esas chicas Kuroka y tu hermana están muy interesadas en el maestro, las veo feliz cada vez que está cerca de él"- Arthur asintió y dijo:

-"¿no será muy mayor para mi hermana?, por lo que veo, el maestro es muy inocente e ingenuo en cuanto a chicas se tratan"- pero Sairaorg dijo:

-"Al parecer a tu hermana no le importa la edad, lo que me preocupa es que más allá de ser inocente y esas cosas, lo que me percaté es que se siente muy incómodo cuando una vez mencionó a su esposa"- Arthur recordó eso y dijo:

-"Si, tengo la sensación de que algo pasó con la esposa del maestro antes de venir aquí"- Sairaorg iba a decir algo, pero fue interrumpido por una pelea, los dos chicos miraron en dirección a la pelea, era un chico rubio con una espada demoníaca contra un sacerdote con cara de sicópata con una espada que afirmó ser una de las excalibur, Athur se puso serio ante eso e iba invocar la espada pero Sairaorg le dijo que no hiciera nada ya que no quería llamar la atención por orden de Gokú y Arthur asintió mirando con seriedad la pelea desde lejos ambos miraron a los lados y vieron que no había nadie y saltaron al techo de una casa para estar más cerca de la pelea, veían como el sacerdote loco le ganaba la pelea al joven rubio y le destrozó su espada, el cura loco le perdonó la vida y se fue dejando a ese rubio con el orgullo caído, él se limpió y se fue, Sairaorg y Athur miró la pelea y éste último dijo:

-"Al parecer ese chico pertenece al clan de tu prima, ¿verdad?"- lo vieron por el sello demonio, Sairaorg asintió y dijo:

-"Al parecer es muy veloz pero no sabe coordinar la fuerza y resistencia, no como tú Arthur que de una sola estocada vencías fácilmente a ese cura, ese chico no trabaja bien su físico y sí es que está entrenando con mi prima, al parecer puros ejercicios básicos"- Arthur asintió y se acordaron de hacer las compras y se fueron.

EN EL ALMUERZO…..

Arthur y Sairaorg dijeron lo que pasó hoy, con ese chico rubio de la nobleza de la hermana del maou contra un tipo de la iglesia de apariencia sicópata, el saiyajin escuchó todo, él dijo:

-"Ya veo, creo que el chico que me mencionan es Yuuto Kiba, ¿verdad Azazel?"- a lo que el líder caído asintió, Gokú dijo:

-"Entonces paso, no lo entrenaré entonces, ninguno del clan de la hermana del Maou es apto para el entrenamiento, terminaré el entrenamiento de ustedes y veré si hay guerreros dignos para esto aunque ustedes se adelantarán por muchos"- los demás asintieron y felices por ese Halago del saiyajin y mucho más felices esas chicas que están al lado de Gokú y así pasó el almuerzo de una forma tranquila y apacible.

Ya de noche…..

Gokú y Vali se prepararon para ir a la batalla contra Kokabiel, Azazel pasó un sello para ver la pelea a Vali cosa que él lo recibió sin ningún problema, Kuroka se adelantó y abrazó muy fuerte a Gokú, le dio un beso en la mejilla del saiyajin al igual que Le Fay, la nekomata dijo:

-"Espero que salga todo bien, Amo"-

-"Éxito, Gokú-sama"- dijo Le Fay pendragón, Gokú se tocó su mejilla, sintió algo cálido que nunca experimentó en su vida, no sabía eso, pero lo dejó pasar y Vali (al no controlar el Ki que apenas en un día están entrenando eso), convocó sus alas del dragón blanco y se fueron volando mientras Azazel hizo ver una pantalla mágica viendo el camino que está tomando Vali con Gokú hacia la batalla que Tiene Kokabiel vs El clan Gremory y Sitri.

EN LA ACADEMIA KUOH….

Gokú y Vali están mirando la batalla desde lejos mientras que el Clan Sitri hacía un escudo mágico para minimizar los daños, mientras un viejo que aparentaba ser un sacerdote estaba creando un hechizo para destruir la ciudad en 20 minutos, mientras que el clan Gremory peleaban contra un perro Gigante de tres cabezas, dieron una batalla decente y con la ayuda del chico castaño con el guantelete rojo cosa que dejó a Gokú un tanto serio "Ya veo, ese chico depende de ese guantelete pero no puede usar todo su potencial" pensó, siguió mirando la pelea viendo a un Vali muy enserio, "¿De verdad ese es mi rival a vencer?, ¿en serio albion?" se dijo mentalmente y el dragón Blanco dijo "Me temo que sí, ya superaste con creces a ese portador, la cara que pondrá el rojo, lástima que no lo veré así, pero sería muy chistoso", Vali solo suspiró y asintió, miró la pelea.

El cerberus fue derrotado por ese chico rubio que Gokú rechazó para ser su entrenador, después con la ayuda de una chica peli azul con un mechón verde lograron matar al anciano loco que planeaba destruir la ciudad con una espada que según el mismo Arthur era una excalibur, cuando vio que ese chico rubio se apoderó de esa arma, lo agregó a su arsenal, pero eso duró poco cuando ese tal Kokabiel entró en acción, el chico castaño le activó su guantelete y le dio una especie de aumento de poder a dos chicas una pelirroja y una pelinegra que lanzaron una bola mágica a full power hacia Kokabiel pero este lo detuvo como si nada causando un Shock en las chicas y los demás, la chica de pelo azul atacó a Kokabiel pero éste la dejó fuera de combate, después atacó el rubio galán, cosa que no era rival contra ese seudo líder de los ángeles caídos, pero hubo un detalle, a pesar de que Kokabiel destruyó sus espadas y dejándolo inmovilizado, el rubio sacó un as bajo la manga y con su boca convocó una especie de cuchilla e hirió el rostro de Kokabiel, Gokú vio que el escudo que formó el otro clan Demonio, empezó a resquebrajarse a causa del poder que liberó Kokabiel y creando varias lanzas de luz los lanzó a ellos, el chico castaño y la pelirroja crearon un escudo para que no afectaran a las demás, pero el escudo se resquebrajó mandando a volar a los demás demonio que mantenía ese escudo.

-"Vali, entraré en acción"- dijo Gokú y vio a la chica que lo increpó en la mañana que no corrió con la misma suerte que las demás en su clan en la cual está unida, ella vio como la lanza se dirigió hacia ella, esperó el final, pero sintió que la tomaban de la espalda hacia el pecho de una persona, pecho duro y musculoso, Gokú tomó a la chica de pelo negro con anteojos en cuestión de segundos y con su mano, desintegró esa lanza de luz, la chica miró al tipo, su salvador, no lo podía creer, es el mismo tipo que se topó en la mañana, ella se sonrojó un poco, él saiyajin la miró y con una sonrisa la dejó en el suelo y desapareció dejando sorprendida a la chica de pelo negro con ojos café claro.

Gokú se transformó en un tigre Blanco en cuestión de segundo y saltó entre los jóvenes demonios y exorcistas y Kokabiel que preparó otra gran cantidad de lanzas de luz y cuando estuvo a punto de lanazarlo, Gokú en su forma de Tigre hizo un rugido.

-"Rooooooooarrrrrrrrrrr"- creando una gran ráfaga de viento comprimido que mandó de vuelta hacia el cielo todas las lanzas de luz de Kokabiel que dejó en Shock al angel caído y a los demonios detrás del saiyajin en forma de tigre (Estoy tomando las habilidades de Sun Wukong según sus adaptaciones, pero no sé si tendrá esas habilidades de transformarse aquí en la serie, por lo que vi en una peli, el rey mono tiene control de transformarse en más 100 bestias o animales), Kokabiel salió de su shock y dijo:

-"¿Quién eres maldito animal?"- y con eso preparó una gran lanza de luz y lo lanzó al tigre blanco, Gokú aumentó su estatura y con unas garras de Ki, logró desintegrar por completo esa gran lanza de luz dejando cagado de miedo a Kokabiel, iba a decir algo pero fue noqueado por una armadura plateada a blanco con gemas azules, Vali en su forma de armadura del Dragón blanco, nadie vio venir eso, entonces el tigre volvió a su tamaño normal y rugió, miró a los jóvenes demonios, el pelo castaño quería acercarse un poco, pero un rugido lo mandó hacia atrás, Vali todavía con su armadura, se acercó al tigre y dijo:

-"Al tigre no les gusta los pervertidos"- eso dejó mal al chico del guantelete, una chica rubia con ojos verdes, quería acercarse a su salvador, o sea el tigre, Gokú-tigre miró a la chica, vio su intención pero no se dejó tocar y rugió agresivamente dejando a la chica muy asustada y retrocedió con lágrimas en los ojos (me van a matar por eso, dijo el autor), el chico castaño vio lo que hizo el tigre con su amiga y atacó al tigre cosa que Gokú con su mente, creó una especie de ataque de viento comprimido hacia el chico castaño mandándolo a volar y dejarlo inconsciente, Vali solo suspiró y dijo:

-"No llores chica, a la mascota del maestro no le gusta ni las pervertidas"- eso causó una vena en Gokú, Vali sabía que la cagó al llamarlo mascota, pero lo dejó pasar, las chicas no se atrevieron a acercarse al tigre porque la peli roja y la peli negro con cola de caballo también son pervertidas, entonces el clan que hizo el escudo se acercó y la líder dijo:

-"Rías, ¿están bien?"- a lo que esa chica llamada Rías dijo:

-"Si, estamos bien, Asia, sana a Issei y los demás"- la chica llamada Asia asintió y fue a sanar a Issei y los demás, la líder de ese clan de demonio llamado Sona iba a decir algo por el tigre blanco pero el guantelete rojo del castaño habló y dijo:

-"Albion"- el guantelete de Vali dijo:

-"Rojo, tanto tiempo"- a lo que Ddraig dijo:

-"Si, nos volvemos a encontrar, ¿sentiste ese poder monstruoso de hace 3 meses atrás?"- a lo que Albion responde:

-"Si, es muy poderoso, lo vi de primera mano"- a lo que Ddraig respondió:

-"No me digas que tu portador lo desafió"- a lo que albion responde:

-"Si, casi nos aniquiló"- Ddraig en Shock y dijo:

-"Ese tigre es…."- no alcanzó a terminar porque el tigre rugió dejando asustado al dragón emperador rojo ya que sabía que ese tigre es una de las habilidades de transformación de Sun Wukong, un rey Youkai, pero se percató que era más poderoso que su antecesor, decidió quedarse callado y no decir nada, Vali se llevó a Kokabiel hacia el Grigory para ser juzgado por Azazel, miró a su maestro y se fue creando un portal, una pelinegra del clan de Sona se acercó al Tigre blanco, Gokú la miró y era ella, la que salvó hace un rato y la que se topó en la mañana, decidió sentarse, ella extendió su mano y acarició la cabeza del tigre, Gokú se dejó acariciar y empezó a ronronear, esa chica que fue fría con Gokú, sonrió y abrazó al Tigre, ella dijo:

-"Gracias"- los demás en Shock, los jóvenes demonios del clan Gremory no podían creer lo que estaba viendo, Tsubaki la chica sin emociones, la reina de Sona, logró acariciar a ese poderoso Tigre, y más encima sonrió, algo que ni la más "inocente" del grupo que es Asia, logró tocar al tigre, Issei despertó y vio a ese Tigre, pero decidió no hacer nada por mandato de Ddraig, entonces Tsubaki soltó al tigre y ella dijo:

-"Eres un ser muy fuerte, espero encontrar a tu amo y agradecer por tener a un Tigre fuerte e implacable"-Gokú no sabía por qué, esa chica lo hacía sentirse bien, y con eso desapareció dejando muy sorprendido a los dos clanes dejando a Tsubaki pensando en su salvador.

Al día siguiente en la montaña de flores y frutas.

Bueno digamos que las cosas salieron bien como planeó Azazel y Sirzechs, ambos agradecieron a Gokú y como recompensa, Sirzechs le regaló un edificio grande con habitaciones y toda la cosa en Kuoh, otra mansión en el inframundo por parte de su familia Los Gremory y Fenix que se enteraron de que su hijo, Riser está en buenas mano y su nobleza salieron de su tristeza, esperando el día en que viniera a casa su rey, pero Gokú dijo:

-"Pero, ¿están seguros?, no es para tanto para que me den esos lujos"- a lo que Sirzechs dijo:

-"No, para nada, mi familia y los Fenix están felices por lo que estás haciendo, por favor reciba esto como agradecimiento"- Gokú miró a los demás y Riser dijo:

-"Al parecer no tienes opción, Gokú, mi familia está muy agradecido por ti, por favor reciba este regalo por parte de Gremory y mi famila"- Gokú lo miró y tomó una decisión y dijo:

-"Bueno, acepto, pero, ¿Cómo se va a mantener esto mientras estoy afuera?"- a lo que Sirzechs dijo:

-"En eso no hay problema, ambos clanes se pusieron de acuerdo en traer sirvientes y mayordomo en cada casa"- Gokú solo asintió y con eso mandó a entrenar a los guerrero Z a controlar el Ki mientras Gokú entró a la cámara de gravedad, aumentando la gravedad em 350 veces mayor que la Tierra, lanzando golpes, patadas, flexiones de brazos y piernas y abdominales.

UNA SEMANA DESPUÉS….

-"WOW, maestro, lo logré, lo logré"- dijo Riser al controlar el Ki, manipulando las bolas de ki a su antojo, Bikou, Kuroka, Arthur y Sairaorg también lograron el control eficaz del Ki, el saiyajin solo sonrió y dijo:

-"Que bueno, su progreso es sorprendente, ahora, pónganse esto"- el saiyajin les pasó un paño de tela largo a sus aprendices y Gokú mandó a que se lo pusieran en los ojos, ellos asintieron, ya con su vista rapada por el paño de tela largo, él dijo:

-"Esta fase del entrenamiento consiste en aumentar sus sentidos sin la vista al detectar el ki de las personas y demás seres vivos, ahora, deben estar tranquilo"- ellos asintieron y Gokú continuó diciendo:

-"Ahora liberen su ki en sus mentes"- ellos asintieron y lograron hacer su cometido.

-"Ahora los voy a atacar y logren interceptar mi golpe"- Gokú despareció y apareció en Raiser para dar una patada de de media vuelta en Riser cosa que lo interceptó con su antebrazo, el saiyajin sonrió y dijo:

-"Felicidades Riser, sigue así"- él Fenix asintió y seguía en guardia, Gokú despareció y Apareció detrás de Sairaorg, iba a golpear su nuca pero Sairaorg lo esquivó y de una mediavuelta, pegó un derechazo cosa que Gokú lo interceptó, el saiyajin sonrió y dijo:

-"Nada mal, Sairaorg, lo hiciste muy bien"- el hijo del clan Bael solo sonrió y siguió en guardia, ahora Gokú atacó a Kuroka, cosa que ella lo esquivó y atacó al saiyajin, Gokú está preparado y logró interceptar el Golpe de Kuroka, pero Kuroka con su otra mano, logró jalar a Gokú y le dio un beso en su mejilla, el saiyajin solo quedó perplejo, LeFay, celosa, el saiyajin dijo:

-"Vaya forma de atacar Kuroka"- ella solo sonrió y dijo:

-"Eso es parte de mi agradecimiento de lo que has hecho por mí, Nya"- Gokú solo sonrió con nerviosismo y dejó eso de lado para probar a Bikou, cosa que pasó lo mismo y con Vali también, Gokú felicitó por su progreso y ambos felices, Athur usó su velocidad para esquivar cada golpe de Gokú, el saiyajin solo sonrió y dijo:

-"Nada mal, Arthur, a este paso superará la velocidad del relámpago, solo calma no más"- Arthur respondió:

-"¿lo dices en serio?"- el saiyajin dijo:

-"Pues claro, mejoraste bastante en la fuerza y resistencia"- y con eso Gokú ordenó a entrenar así con una pelea amistosa con Bikou vs Vali y Arthur vs Sairaorg, Riser y Kuroka vs Gokú, Le Fay ya no se cansaba tanto al aprender el arte de Kame de Gokú ya que el Tai Chi mejoró su condición física y la meditación la hizo aprender más rápido algunos hechizos y así pasó el día luchando para sentir la presencia de otros por medio del Ki.

Un día, Gokú, está meditando en su cama, recordando los tiempos felices de sus amigos en su mundo y la oportunidad de vivir gracias a Sun Wukong y por eso debía pagarle el favor de proteger este mundo ante cualquier amenaza, "Solo quiero cumplir con este favor e ir a por Gohan y si Milk me impide entrenarlo, haré lo que pueda para que Gohan sea fuerte y protector junto con los demás", pero sabía que se sentía mal, porque es un poco egoísta al ver a sus aprendices y el cariño que les tomó, debía decirles sobre la decisión que tomó, para no dejarlos mal cuando partiera, pero había algo que lo molestaba siempre, era ese sentimiento raro que siente cada vez que Kuroka y Le Fay se acercaban a él y la mirada de deseo que ellas les hacían, era la misma mirada que le hizo Milk cuando se casaron, pero después de eso, ella se volvió muy estricta y gritona por cada cosa que hacía hasta que la gota que rebasó el vaso en no hacerle caso de quedarse e irse a Namek, una cosa que si aceptaba es que se preocupara más de Gohan que de él, pero él no aceptaba quedarse con las manos cruzadas y no ir Namek por Gohan sabiendo que iba Vegeta y quien sabía, sujetos más fuertes que él, así que no le hizo caso a Milk y se fue causando que la ira de ella, lo echara de su casa para siempre, eso lo enojó mucho, sabía que no fue un buen esposo y padre de familia al dejarla por un año en el otro mundo, pero si instinto saiyajin siempre le decía que tenía que entrenar y entrenar para enfrentar a sujetos más fuertes, quizás si aceptaba estar con Kuroka o Le Fay, sabía que en los primeros años serían buenos y quizás al pasar el tiempo el tiempo, se aburrirían de él y lo dejarían como lo hizo Milk, iba a seguir meditando pero oyó un golpecito en la puerta de su habitación, sabía quién era, dijo que entraral la chica entró y es Kuroka, ella se acercó a Gokú y dijo:

-"Gokú"- a lo que el saiyajin se puso de pie y frente a ella, dijo:

-"¿Qué es lo que deseas, Kuroka?"- a lo que ella con el corazón latiendo rápido al mirar a sus ojos, dijo:

-"Quiero decirte algo, espero que me entiendas"- a lo que el saiyajin curioso, dijo:

-"Bueno, adelante"-

-"Gokú, tú….. Me gustas"-

Fin del capítulo 5…..

Se puso caliente la cosa, ¿Qué dirá Gokú?, ¿Cómo serán las cosas, desde ahora en adelante?, recueden que Gokú es uno con Wukong y de a poco esta comprendiendo las cosas poco a poco, así que eso, qué pasara, uuuuu, bueno no tengo prueba el sábado y voy subir el cap 10 del saiyajin em shintou teito y terminar el arco de la batallas de los dioses y la pelea de la fusión de Gokú y Superman vs superbuu gohan y Connor, eso….


	6. Chapter 6

Nota del autor: Bueno, sigan dando motivos, este es la última vez que les digo, Meto a akeno o sigo con la regla de no clan Gremory incluido Xenovia. Eso sin más relleno, empiezo

No soy dueño de las franquicias mencionadas.

Capítulo 6: "La Verdad y la nueva técnica de Gokú"

-"…..Me gustas"- fueron las palabras que escuchó Gokú de Kuroka, la nekomata hizo una declaración de amor hacia el saiyajin, hubo un silencio incómodo en ambas partes, Gokú miró a Kuroka y dijo:

-"Kuroka, no sé qué decirte, yo no sé lo que siento por ti"- la Nekomata sabía de esa respuesta y dijo:

-"¿Hay algo que te inquieta?"- a lo que el saiyajin dijo;

-"Si"- a lo que Kuroka quería saber más al ver el rostro oscurecido de Gokú, se acercó al rostro del saiyajin y lengüeteó su mejilla tiernamente, Gokú salió de su trance, ella con una sonrisa triste, dijo:

-"Hice eso porque te vi deprimido, ahora me voy"- iba a irse pero Gokú tomó su mano, ella lo miró, vio a Gokú, él sonrió y dijo:

-"Kuroka, no sé mucho de esas cosas del amor y sentimientos, pero cuando estoy contigo, me siento tranquilo, un sentimiento que nunca tuve cuando me casé con Milk"- la nekomata escuchó cada detalle de las palabras de Gokú, él continuó diciendo:

-"Yo me casé con Milk pensando que el ser novios significaba comida, así que acepté, los primeros años fueron normales, tengo mis defectos, no soy tan atento a esos sentimientos, pero cuando nació Gohan, mi hijo, las cosas con mi esposa empeoraron, desde que me sacrifiqué en la pelea con mi hermano, estuve entrenando un año en el otro mundo, cuando me revivieron, fui a luchar contra Vegeta, salimos victorioso pero yo estaba malherido, cuando mi amiga Bulma y mi esposa nos vinieron a buscar, ¿sabes lo que hizo Milk?"- a lo que Kuroka respondió:

-"¿te auxilió y se preocupó tanto de ti y por Gohan?"- a lo que el saiyajin con una risa triste, respondió:

-"Me hubiese gustado que hiciera eso, pero se preocupó más por Gohan que por mí, no la culpo, es nuestro hijo, cuando mi hijo Y krilin se recuperaron, Bulma inició el viaje a Namek con una nave que viajó Kamisama a la Tierra, entonces se fueron en busca de las esferas del Dragón de Namek, entonces cuando mi mejor amigo, Yagirobe me dio una semillas de Ermitaño, esas semillas que te mencioné y me recuperé de inmediato, entonces decidí ir a Namek y entrenar en la nave que contenía la cámara de gravedad, a mi esposa no les gustó eso y me mandó a que me quedara en la Tierra y comportarme como padre de familia y empezar a trabajar, pero yo le expliqué lo de Vegeta y que podrían haber seres más poderosos que él y que tenía que entrenar mientras viajaba a Namek, pero ella omitió eso y dijo que con la inteligencia de Bulma bastaba con vencer a esos tipos, pero….."- Kuroka sabía a donde iba eso, Gokú continuó y dijo:

-"Yo iba a ir de todos modos a Namek, mi esposa dijo que era ella o su entrenamiento mientras iba a Namek, tomé la decisión de ir a por Gohan y los demás, lo último que recuerdo de ella son lágrimas de ira y me echó de la casa diciéndome que soy un vago y que cometió un error casarse conmigo y un sinfín de palabras más, yo no soy el hombre que buscas, Kuroka, yo ni siquiera besé a mi esposa (ese capítulo cuando se recuperó del kokoro en la saga de cell no cuenta ya que el manga que era el cannon no lo demostró), ni siquiera sé cuándo concebí a Gohan, espero que encuentres a alguien mejor que Yo"- esa revelación dejó en shock a Kuroka, ella no podía procesar todo, pero hizo un click en su cabeza, ella lo abrazó tomando por sorpresa al saiyajin, ella llorando y dijo:

-"No digas eso, tú eres el hombre más noble que he conocido en mi vida, no hay nadie mejor que tú en este mundo independiente de tus defectos, admito que me acerqué a ti para hacer bebés, pero a medida que te conocí, sentí algo por ti y cuando me salvaste de Sirzechs, no podía dejar de pensar en ti en la forma en que me ayudaste"- Gokú solo quedó perplejo ante eso, iba a decir algo pero la nekomata continuó diciendo:

-"Yo te haré ver que no soy igual que tu ex esposa, que mis sentimientos hacia ti son reales y te lo demostraré"- y con eso, sonrió con determinación y le dio besito corto en los labios y salió de la habitación con una sonrisa dejando a Gokú como "a ver, a ver, que pasó", tocó su labio en donde Kuroka lo besó y se sintió cálido, "Tal vez le dé una oportunidad a Kuroka, ella se lo merece" y con eso se puso a dormir, lo que no sabía era que Le Fay escuchó todo y con determinación se dijo "haré ver a Gokú-sama que no soy igual que su ex esposa, le demostraré el amor que siento por él" dijo la joven maga rubia y se fue a dormir.

Bueno, la relación de Gokú con Kuroka y LeFay mejoró bastante al pasar la semana, la cosa es que el saiyajin se sintió más tranquilo, como un peso sacado de encima, y así los siguió entrenando a los chicos en percepción del ki.

Una vez que pasaron los tres meses y una semana, viendo que los aprendices progresaron mucho (Tomen en cuenta que aquí van a pasar al Gokú de la batallas con Piccoro en el torneo de artes marciales), entonces dijo:

\- "Bueno, ya llegaron a controlar el ki de forma eficaz y lo otro, pueden sentir las presencias de los demás sin usar sus herencias, ahora vamos a la siguiente fase del entrenamiento, la velocidad de combate"- los aprendices a excepción de LeFay asintieron y justo llegaron un poco antes, Sirzechs con Grayfia y Azazel mirando el entrenamiento y escucharon atentamente el método de Gokú, él dijo:

-"Lo primero que van a hacer es pónganse relajados"- ellos asintieron y se relajaron un poco.

-"Ahora escuchen lo que voy a decir, pongan su mente en blanco como la nube y moverse rápido como el relámpago"- Kuroka, Sairaorg, Vali, Bikou y Arthur hicieron lo que Gokú dijo, pero no podían, Gokú solo se limitó a suspirar y dijo:

-"Mi error, bueno se los mostraré"- (Aquí va demostrar parte de su velocidad, recuerden que en combate Gokú de la saga de Freezer superó ser FTL en combate en cuanto hablamos, pero bajó su ki cuando peleó con Piccoro), Gokú sonrió y despareció y apareció al lado de Sirzechs, Grayfia y Azazel que se quedaron sorprendido y volvió a desaparecer, apareciendo delante de sus aprendices, los aprendices quedaron como Wow ante lo que hizo Gokú, el saiyajin sonrió y dijo:

-"Esto tomará tiempo, pero sé que ustedes lo harán en poco tiempo"- los aprendices asintieron y empezaron a entrenar para llegar a la velocidad del relámpago, cosa que al pasar los días, lograron a hacerlos, el primero que llegó a dicha velocidad fue Arthur, después Vali, Sairaorg, Riser y Kuroka dejando en Shock a los líderes demonio y ángeles caídos, vieron ese progreso de los chicos y superaron con creces a los demonios de clase alta y los ángeles caídos de ese rango, entonces Sirzechs pensó "Espero que a Riser no se le ocurra una revancha contra mi futuro cuñado, porque ahí sale derrotado el pervertido por Riser, pero viendo su madurez, quizás lo reta a un partido amistoso", Azazel solo sonrió "Los nuevos guerreros Z será la salvación de este mundo, espero que Gokú se quede, lástima que Reynare haya muerto, un hombre como Gokú la hubiese cambiado" y con eso miraron el entrenamiento.

-"Ahora superen la velocidad del Relámpago, atáquenme con todo"- sus aprendices asintieron y fueron a por Gokú, desapareciendo a una velocidad segadora, Vali lanzó una patada voladora hacia Gokú, lo único que hizo fue patear un espejismo de Gokú que desapareció, Riser y Bikou coordinaron los golpes rápidos como el relámpago hacia Gokú cosa que él los interceptaba como si nada, Sairaorg fue a con todo, en un parpadeo, apareció delante de Gokú y lanzó el sendo puñetazo cosa que Gokú hizo lo mismo chocando los puños creando un cráter de tres metros de diámetro, Sairaorg con Gokú sonrieron de emoción, y Sairaorg con un grito, convocó su aura blanca inconscientemente cosa que Gokú quedó muy sorprendido y cedió ante eso, el hijo del clan de Bael aprovechó eso y logró acertar un puñetazo que mandó a volar al saiyajin pero él se recuperó dando una vuelta olímpica y se cayó de pie, vio a su aprendiz cansado y sonrió, pero Kuroka lanzó una ráfagas de Ki hacia su amor, gokú la miró y con una ataque de viento comprimido explotar todos los ataques de Kuroka sin impactar el suelo, pero no sé pero en el último momento se percató de que Arthur apareció delante de él y al último momento, logró interceptar el Golpe, entonces dijo:

-"Bueno suficiente por hoy, chicos"- los aprendices asintieron y cayeron al suelo cansados, Gokú los miró y dijo:

-"Felicidades, lograron superar la velocidad del relámpago, sigan así"- los demás felices y LeFay les dio aguas en botellas para refrescarse, el saiyajin miró a Sirzechs, Azazel y Grayfia con la boca bien abierta por la pelea de entrenamiento que tuvieron con Gokú, el saiyajin dijo:

-"Fue un buen entrenamiento"- Azazel salió de su sorpresa y dijo:

-"Si y eso que no están usando el poder de su herencia"- Sirzechs asintió y dijo:

-"A este paso, ya superaron el poder del Oppai Dragón"- a lo que Gokú dijo:

-"¿Quién es el Oppai dragón?"- a lo que Grayfia dijo:

-"El futuro cuñado del Sirzechs-sama"- a lo que Gokú dijo:

-"Nah, en serio, Sirzechs, ¿por qué ese apodo?"-a lo que Azazel decidió responder a un avergonzado rey demonio:

-"Bueno, el chico llamado Issei, gana más poder tocando los pechos de la hermana del Maou y su perversión"- Goku quedó como WTF, él dijo:

-"Vaya poder tan….. Único"- Sirzechs asintió y dijo:

-"Lastima que tú no tengas la edad de mi hermana"- Gokú no entendió ni un carajo de lo que dijo su amigo, Grayfia solo se limitó a sonreir ante la ingenuidad de Gokú, "Si supieras, Gokú si supieras" se dijo mentalmente la sirviente de Sirzechs.

Una vez que controlaron el Ki de una forma eficiente y moverse a la velocidad del relámpago sin ningún problema, Gokú les enseñó el método de volar sin alas, con el Ki, les enseñó cómo hacerlo cosa que hasta LeFay quiso aprender ya que tiene control medio del Ki y aprender a volar no le sería ningún problema. Entonces los chicos aprendieron rápido y Gokú les felicitó y dijo:

-"Que bueno, lo lograron, Ahora que dominaron lo básico de mi entrenamiento, ahora pasaremos a otro nivel"- A lo que Vali dijo:

-¿Cuál sería maestro?"- a lo que el saiyajin respondió:

-"La cámara de gravedad"- Sairaorg había visto el entrenamiento con la gravedad y lo denso que era ahí, su maestro estaba entrenando 400 veces más denso que la Tierra, los demás asintieron y Bikou dijo:

-"¿Para cuándo sería eso maestro?"- a lo que Goku respondió:

-"Mañana mismo empezaremos con la gravedad aumentada cuando entrené con Kaiosama, 10 veces la gravedad de la Tierra más sus ropas ponderadas"- Sairaorg, Vali, Arthur, Riser y Kuroka sabía la intensidad de este entrenamiento pero están dispuesto a darlo todo, aceptaron y terminó ese día.

-"¿Gokú, estás seguro de eso?"- preguntó Sirzechs a lo que Gokú respondió:

-"Si, es la única forma de superarse día a día los chicos"- a lo que Azazel dijo:

-"Trajes algunas lágrimas de Fenix por si terminan fracturados"- Gokú asintió y dijo:

-"Los veré en un rato"- y con eso fue a la habitación de gravedad con los discípulos, que cuenta con Sairaorg, Vali, Bikou, Riser, Arthur y Kuroka, entonces Gokú aumentó su gravedad a 10 veces más denso que la Tierra, entonces pasó lo que pasó, se cayeron al suelo del peso de sus cuerpos, Gokú les dijos:

-"Vamos, sé que esto es el calentamiento y pueden dar más de lo que entrenaron anteriormente, piensen que si yo no estuviera aquí, ¿Quién protege a sus seres queridos o la Tierra que tanto aman?"- Eso a los chicos les cambió esa mentalidad de que este era sus limite, Sairaorg se acordó de su madre y una promesa como también la reina de su nobleza que es una cierta chica rubia con traje de ejecutiva, se puso de pie a duras penas y sudando a mares, él dijo:

-"No… no es limites, no me rendiré ante nada"- y con eso se puso a hacer trotes alrededor del Lugar, Riser se acordó de su derrota con Issei, se acordó de que se prometió de que iba a ser un orgullo de su clan, se acordó de las chicas de su nobleza, su reina, su hermana, se puso de pie y empezó a hacer lo mismo que Sairaorg, Vali recordó su meta, de vencer al Gran Rojo ya que el portador del Dragón emperador rojo ya no es rival para él sin necesidad de usar su vanishing Dragón, y con eso, se puso de pie y a entrenar, Arthur quería ser un orgullo para su familia y estar ahí con su hermanita, hizo lo mismo que Vali, se puso de pie a duras penas y se fue a entrenar, Bikou, recordó el consejo del maestro de engrandecer el clan e impresionar a una cierta Youkai Zorro mujer de nueves colas llamada Ahri, se puso de pie y a entrenar, Kuroka, su amor lo está mirando, quiere una oportunidad con él, recordó el trato que le hizo su ex esposa, ella no se iba a quedar así, quería demostrar a Gokú que no es igual que ella, que podían arreglar sus defectos en pareja y formar una buena familia, se puso de pie y empezó a entrenar, Gokú los miró de forma orgullosa a los chicos, entonces les ayudó a entrenar haciendo lo mismo desde el principio.

La semana pasó, están entrenando de forma normal, adaptándose a la gravedad aumentada 10 veces, fortalecieron su Ki y así siguieron el entrenamiento con Gokú, mientras que el saiyajin cuando entrenaba solo aumentó su gravedad a 450 veces más que la Tierra, controlando el SSJ sin recurrir a la ira, pero quería más y siguió entrenando, pero quería aprender algo que le dio mucha curiosidad, tele transportarse, vio varios portales mágico que se transportaban a distintos lugares, entonces decidió desactivar la gravedad, entonces se puso en posición de Loto y se puso a meditar, entonces empezó a recordar algunas técnicas como el Mafuba cuando vio a Kamisama pasándose por un humano para sellar a Piccoro pero éste le hizo el contra mafuba, recordó cada detalle para aprenderlo en caso de cualquier cosa, entonces recordó el Hokoudan de Yamcha y por último una técnica que Kamisama usó cuando lo buscó en el otro mundo para traerlo de vuelta a la Tierra, la tele trasportación de Kami sama, él tiene una memoria fotográfica si de técnica hablamos, entonces empezó a aumentar el radio de percepción de Ki, esta vez se sintió en todo el mundo, entonces recordó que Mr. Popo le dijo, concentrarse en el lugar donde quiere ir y después desear ir allí, pero no le funcionó, intentó, nada, luego del paso de una hora de intentar de hacer la técnica sin éxito, entonces se le ocurrió buscar el Ki de alguien conocido, entonces se le ocurrió detectar el Ki de Lord Gremory, era de tarde tipo 5:00pm, entonces lo encontró y se concentró en ir allí, su cuerpo se fue a borroso y desapareció de un sonido como de "whichhchhch" cuando desapareció.

EN LA ACADEMIA DE KUOH MIENTRAS GOKÚ ESTABA APRENDIENDO A TELETRANSPORTARSE.

Lord Gremory está en una reunión de padres para ver a sus hijos como son en las clases, sacándole fotos a su hija avergonzándola como también Sirzechs y Grayfia que miraban divertido en la escena, pero una vez en la cafetería, se reunieron todos los familiares tanto de los Gremory y los Sitri que es Serafall Leviatán y Sona junto a u reina Tsubaki, Kiba está intentando hablar con ella, pero la vio tan distraída últimamente que desde Kokabiel que está así cosa que preocupó a Sona y, el rey del inframundo le gustaba avergonzar a su hermanita, pero se puso serio de que Issei le regaló un retrato de su hermana desnuda y sabía por qué lo hizo, Lord Gremory miró eso no tuvo otra opción que suspirar mientras que Rías le agradó eso poniendo celosa a Akeno y Xenovia que fue apadrinado por Sirzechs, Sirzechs iba a decir algo pero escuchó una voz muy conocida para él y dijo:

-"LO LOGRÉ"-

Mientras con Gokú

Cuando se tele transportó hacia Lord Gremory, llegó al lugar de forma instantánea, miró a lord Gremory que no se había percatado de su presencia y dijo:

-"LO LOGRÉ"- fue el grito de felicidad de Gokú, feliz de que logró adaptar la técnica de tele transportación que vio de Kami sama, pero después de tanta emoción se dio cuenta de que Sirzechs y Lord Gremory lo miraron con sorpresa, el rey demonio dijo:

-"¿Gokú?"- el saiyajin salió de su felicidad y dijo:

-"¿Sirzechs?, Lord Gremory un gusto"- dijo un Gokú todo sudado post entrenamiento y sin camisa, despreocupado por la gente alrededor, a lo que el padre de Sirzechs dijo:

-"Gokú, ¿Qué haces por esto lugares?"- a lo que el saiyajin iba a decir algo pero fue abalanzado por una chica de pelo negro ojos café claro con anteojos, el saiyajin miró a la chica, era la misma que salvó y dijo:

-"Hasta que nos encontramos de nuevo"- la chica que se aferró al pecho sudado de Gokú como si fuera un salvavida, ella con lágrimas en los ojos dijo:

-"Gracias por salvar mi vida"- a lo que Gokú acarició su cabeza y dijo:

-"No es para tanto, yo solo ayudo a quienes los necesiten, ¿Cómo te llamas?"- dijo Gokú omitiendo a las demás personas que están ahí a excepción de Lord Gremory, Sirzechs y Grayfia que están viendo todo esto con una sonrisa " Así que es la tercera que cayó por Gokú", a lo que la chica dijo:

-"Soy Tsubaki Shinra"- dijo la hermosa chica con anteojos, a lo que el saiyajin dijo:

-"Tsubaki, lindo nombre, yo soy Gokú"- esto lo dijo con una sonrisa cálida que hizo latir rápido el corazón de la reina de Sona, ella sonrojada, miró sus ojos ónix, "Tan puro, tan noble" pensó, pero salió de su paraíso con Ejem por parte de Lord Gremory, ella miró a los demás y a su presidenta con una cara de sorpresa, se sonrojó y se alejó de Gokú y se fue corriendo muy sonrojada, Gokú vio salir a la chica y dijo:

-"Lord Gremory, ¿Qué le pasó a Tsubaki?- a lo que el padre de Sirzechs respondió:

-"Bueno creo que a ella le gustas"- Gokú quedó con un ¿eh?, pero lo dejó de lado y recién miró a su alrededor, miró a unas chicas que eran de la vez pasada mirándolo como la vez que las sirvientas miraron a Gokú, le dijo a Sirzechs:

-"Oye esa misma mirada rara me están dando esas chicas, ¿Qué será?"- el rey demonio miró a las demás, pero dirigieron la mirada hacia el lado sonrojadas, iba decir algo pero una cierta Maou se acercó a él y dijo:

-"Sirz-tan, ¿Por qué no presentas a tu amigo?"- dijo una muy infantil maou leviatán, Sirzechs suspiró y dijo:

-"Gokú, te presento a Serafall Leviatán, una de las maou del inframundo"- el saiyajin la saludó y dijo:

-"Hola, Serafall, soy Gokú"- lo dijo con una sonrisa que dejó roja a la Leviatán, ella dijo:

-"Un gusto"- y con eso se abalanzó a Gokú, tocando sus duros pechos y sus brazos dejando muy celosas a las demás, primero se adelantó Tsubaki para celos de Kiba, después la Maou, "eso no es justos" pensaron las chicas, pero como Gokú ni les dio la mirada, a pesar de los guiños y gesto de las chicas para ganar su atención, para celos de un cierto castaño, que en un rato, este tipo ya se ganó las miradas de su presidenta y la vicepresidenta que la miraban con lujuria, Gokú trató de zafarse pero fue salvado por Grayfia causando pucheros en la maou chica Mágica, entonces Lord Gremory dijo:

-"¿Cómo llegaste aquí de la nada?"- a lo que el saiyajin respondió:

-"Una larga historia, te contaré cada detalle una vez que vaya a comer a tu casa"- el jefe del clan Gremory asintió y antes de marcharse, el saiyajin dijo:

-"Saluda a Milicas de mi parte de Grayfia, y a su esposa, Lord Gremory"- ambos asintieron con una sonrisa de un parpadeo, Gokú, despareció de un parpadeo dejando sorprendidos a todos los demonios, Sirzechs dijo:

-"Este Gokú, nunca deja de sorprenderme"- a lo que Graifya asintió al igual que Lord Gremory, iba a decir algo pero fue interrumpido por cierta pelirroja mimada, ella dijo:

-"Padre, ¿Por qué no me dijiste que tenías un amigo guapo?"- a lo que su padre con una tranquilidad le responde:

-"Bueno, Rias, tengo mis razones, lo otro, él es mayor que ti, a ti no te gustan los mayores"- a lo que Rías roja de vergüenza, dijo:

-"Pero él no parece mayor y si lo es, es como el vino, mientras más viejo, más bueno"- Sirzechs solo suspiró y dijo:

-"Hermana, tú tienes a Issei, no lo puedes dejar así por Gokú, mi amigo ya tiene una chica en mente"- mintió un poco para que su hermana se resigne, pero eso a ella no le afectó y dijo:

-"No me importa, él será mio"- (sueña Rias, sueña tus posibilidades son de 100x0), Akeno también tuvo esa mirada depredadora, Koneko también ya que se mojó las bragas ante semejante hombre mayor, pero se dio cuenta de lo puro que fue con la reina de Sona y cariñoso, ya quería estar ella en vez de Tsubaki, Xenovia cambió de objetivo, quiere tener hijos con ese hombre (sueña, con un mañana, se quedarán con las ganas), Asia se sonrojó furiosamente ante tal hombre, pero vio lo cariñoso que fue con Tsubaki y lo sexy que se veía sudado y con esos músculos al descubierto, Issei, celoso, Kiba, peor, y así terminó esa parte.

Gokú les comentó a sus aprendices su nueva técnica, kuroka es la más feliz y se lanzó hacia el saiyajin en un abrazo, a lo que Sairaorg dijo:

-"Vaya, usted es sorprendente maestro"- a lo que los demás asintieron y dijo:

-"Si, pero lo malo es que fui en el peor momento al ver Lord Gremory"- a lo que Riser dijo:

-"¿Por qué maestro?"- a lo que Gokú respondió:

-"Es que él estaba con mucha gente y con chicas que miraban muy raro, como si me desearan"- lo dijo con incomodidad pero no le incomodó el abrazo de dos chicas, Kuroka se puso celosa al igual que LeFay, "No permitiré que esas sucios demonios se acerquen a mi Gokú, igualmente tú Shirone" se dijo Kuroka, LeFay "Mirando a mi Gokú, ¿eh?, no las permitiré o las encerraré en la brecha dimensional, jejejejejeje" y así terminó el día.

Conforme están pasando las semanas, en el entrenamiento, ya lograron adaptarse a la gravedad por 10 de forma normal para hacer sus ejercicios de entrenamiento, el saiyajin ya se adaptó a los 450 de gravedad y va por los 500, eso pasó al cabo de 2 semanas en poder entrenar de manera normal, pero había algo en los chicos, especialmente los hombre, ellos se propusieron a crear nuevas técnicas y pose de artes marciales gracias a la inspiración de Gokú de crear nuevas habilidades y así pasó el tiempo.

Azazel y Sirzechs escuchaban cada detalle de la nueva técnica de Gokú, Sirzechs dijo:

-"Ya veo, así que creaste un método para transportaste a cualquier lugar de acuerdo al Ki de los demás"- el saiyajin asintió, Azazel dijo:

-"Nunca dejas de sorprenderme, Gokú"- él solo e rascó la nuca con una sonrisa, iba a decir algo, pero el rey demonio dijo:

-"Gokú, toma, un regalo de Tsubaki"- a lo que Gokú recibió el regalo, era una especie de caja de metal redonda, lo abrió y eran galletas con chispa de chocolate con una carta perfumada, Goku lo leyó y dice lo siguiente:

 _Querido Gokú._

 _Espero que estés bien en este momento, quisiera agradecerte por salvar mi vida, perdóname por haberme escapado sin despedirme, te preparé estas galletas con chispas de chocolate como disculpa, espero que te gusten. También quiero encontrarme contigo para conocernos mejor la próxima vez que nos encontremos._

 _Con cariño Tsubaki Shinra._

 _PD: le eché de mi perfume a la carta para que te acuerdes de mí-._

Termino de leer la carta, la sorpresa de los líderes, se hicieron esperar, pero sonrieron, Gokú dijo:

-"¿Por qué Tsubaki dio un beso a la carta?"- a lo que Azazel responde:

-"No lo sabemos Gokú"- "Si supieras Gokú, si supieras" pensaron ambos hombre, pero siguieron la conversación y se fueron a sus hogares.

Fin del capítulo 6.

Llegamos al cap 6, tomen una decisión de seguir con la regla o hacer una excepción con una persona ya que el próximo capítulo va a ser del bueno, con acción, encuentro con un a reina youkai y con el arcángel ofreciendo una espada a Gokú.


	7. Chapter 7

Título: "El jefe del clan Sun Wukong".

Nota: Hola, bueno, la regla va en pie, pero como buen idiota que soy, haré que Akeno se interese más y la dejaré con las ganas, ya que cuando aparezca Kuroka, LeFay, Yasaka, Katerea, Serafall, Tsubaki, Rossweisse y Gabriel le harán el pare a cualquier chica que se aproveche de Gokú a excepción de ellas mismas o la chica que necesite de él que hasta ahora sería Irina, por ahora, diría que para ayudar a mejorar sus habilidades, ya que ella es la que no se hizo demonio a diferencia de Xenovia, bueno voy a empezar, en este capítulo va a ser un poco especial ya que sería el inicio de las peleas.

Cabe decir que no soy dueño de ninguna de las franquicias mencionadas, que el autor de DXD que la rechupe con su Issei, bueno empecemos.

Capítulo 7: "Reclamando el trono, la reunión con el arcángel"

Han pasado tres semanas desde que están dominando entrenar con la gravedad 10 veces más intenso que la Tierra, entonces el saiyajin aumentó la gravedad a 15 veces para que ellos se superaran más, no se rendirían, no lo harían, seguirían superando cualquier limite, como lo hizo Gokú durante su vida. Mientras con Gokú entrenando intensamente ya en la gravedad 500 veces más que la Tierra aumentando el poder del SSj

EN EL DESCANSO…..

-"Maestro, una pregunta"- dijo Bikou, a lo que Gokú responde:

-"¿Qué quieres preguntar?"- los demás están atentos, el descendiente del rey mono dijo:

-"¿Cuándo iremos a Kyoto a que se presente como rey Youkai?"- a lo que Gokú responde:

-"¿sabes las consecuencias si voy para allá?"- a lo que Bikou asintió y dijo:

-"Pero puedes poner condiciones"- a lo que Gokú dijo:

-"mmmmmmmm, no lo sé, ya que la reina no me recibiría"- a lo que Kuroka miró con sospecha y se acordó de algo y dijo:

-"¿Gokú, no quieres ir por el motivo de que debes reclamar el trono por medio de la fuerza?"- preguntó, pero sabía la otra parte, el saiyajin respondió:

-"No quiero causar una guerra, la otra opción sería casarme con la reina"- a lo que Bikou dijo:

-"Como le dije antes, puede poner condiciones, ya que eres rey por derecho e incluso se lo dijiste al rey demonio"- el saiyajin solo se limitó a suspirar y dijo:

-"Bueno, tendré que ir"- eso causó celos en Kuroka y LeFay, porque sabían que otra mujer caería por el guapo rey Youkai por derecho, entonces Gokú dijo:

-"Mañana es día libre, Bikou y yo iremos a Kyoto"- los discípulos asintieron, Kuroka dijo:

-"Yo también quiero ir, amo Gokú"- lo dijo de forma pícara, LeFay no se queda atrás y dijo:

-"Yo también quiero ir, Gokú-sama"- el saiyajin al ver la determinación de las chicas, dijo:

-"Está bien. ¿Alguien más quiere ir?"- Vali dijo que no va ya que tiene que presentarse ante el Oppai Dragon, Sairaorg va a su casa y Riser va ver a sus padres y Nobleza, Arthur se ofreció ir con Gokú y así se terminó el día.

AL SIGUIENTE DÍA…

-"Asi que tomaste una decisión de ir a Kyoto, ¿eh?"- dijo Azazel, a lo que Gokú respondió:

-"Si, me reuniré con la reina Youkai"- a lo que Sirzechs dijo:

-"Animo Gokú, sé que las cosas van a salir bien"-

-"Eso espero Sirzechs"- Bikou pegó su báculo en el piso y creó un hechizo de transporte junto con Gokú, Kuroka, LeFay y Arthur, antes de que se fuera Gokú, Sirzechs dijo:

-"Gokú, Serafall y Tsubaki te mandan saludos y dijeron que cuando vendrías a verlas"- a lo que Gokú con una sonrisa, dijo:

-"Bueno, en unos días, quizá, pero díganles que las veré en el momento menos esperados"- el rey demonio asintió y se despidieron, Riser creó su hechizo de transporte de su clan y se fue al inframundo, al hogar del Clan Fenix, Sairaorg hizo lo mismo y se fue a su hogar del clan Bael, Sirzechs tenía en sus manos dos cartas, las dos para Gokú, una era de un duelo contra el saiyajin y la otra era de su hermana, pero desechó esas cartas y las quemó, no quiere perder una amistad con el saiyajin a causa de esas dos personas, puede querer mucho a su hermana y darle esa oportunidad con Gokú para que su clan sea fuerte, pero vio lo noble y puro, y todo lo que pasó el saiyajin que decidió que ella no merece a tal hombre, él prometió junto a su padre que el saiyajin consiguiera su felicidad independiente de que si se enamorar o no, y con eso se fue al inframundo a hacer sus quehaceres.

CON GOKÚ….

-"Bienvenido a Kyoto maestro"- dijo Bikou, Gokú míró el lugar, vio a personas con distintas firmas de Ki, sabía que no estaba en el mundo humano, entonces dijo:

-"Llévame donde está la reina"- Bikou asintió, Kuroka, Arthur, Lefay junto con Gokú fueron Guiados por Bikou hacia el lugar en donde está viviendo la reina.

MIENTRAS TANTO EN EL INFRAMUNDO

-"Hijo mio, bienvenido de vuelta"- dijo Lord Fenix dándole un cálido abrazo a su hijo de vuelta, no lo había visto desde que fue derrotado por Issei, se había preocupado ya que no sabía de su paradero, pero después de un mes, el rey del inframundo le había dicho que su hijo estab en buenas manos y entrenando con el maestro más fuerte del mundo, el hombre que hizo temblar las facciones, Son Gokú, el rey Youkai, le dijo que permaneciera en silencio y el padre Fenix asintió, luego su madre lo abrazó con lágrimas en sus ojos al ver que su hijo estaba bien, pero notó un cambio en él, se veía más calmado, solo sonriendo de forma sincera, ella dijo:

-"Riser, que bueno que estés de vuelta, no sabes cuánto me dolió cuando te fuiste"- a lo que Riser dijo:

-"No se preocupen, perdónenme si no les avisé, pero estoy aquí por hoy"- a lo que Lady Fenix dijo:

-"¿Por hoy?"- a lo que el heredero del clan Fenix respondió:

-"Si, tengo que entrenar, ya sabes, con mi maestro Son Gokú"- Lord fénix dijo:

-"El hombre que hizo temblar todo el inframundo con liberar su poder, ¿verdad?"- a lo que Riser respondió:

-"Si, él mismo, un hombre muy noble, digno de admirar, un gran maestro y mentor, la razón de superar mis límites"- Lady Fenix miró a su hijo, vio lo que maduró en los últimos meses, ella dijo:

-"Ese tal Gokú te hizo cambiar muchas cosas"- a lo que Riser asintió y dijo:

-"Si, se lo debo mucho a él, me hizo ver que debo valorar lo que tengo"- iba seguir pero unas chicas de su nobleza lo miraron, su hermana dijo:

-"¿Oni-san?"- a lo que Riser con una sonrisa dijo:

-"Ravel, chicas, tanto tiempo"- las chicas de su nobleza se abalanzaron hacia Riser y dijeron:

-"Te extrañamos"- Riser solo sonrió y dijo:

-"No se preocupen, estoy de vuelta"- las chicas asintieron, Lord Fenix dijo:

-"Bueno, hijo, tenemos un gran banquete, vamos a celebrar"- Riser asintió y fueron a comer.

El banquete fue de lo mejor, Ravel feliz de ver a su hermano, tan cambiado y tan tranquilo, que bueno que no cayó en su depresión por la derrota de un demonio de clase baja, Yubelluma le ofreció vino, uno de sus favoritos, para sorpresa de todos, él se negó amablemente y dijo:

-"Yubelluma, mi reina, llevo más de tres meses sin beber alcohol, solo dame agua"- esa revelación dejó muy impactadas a la chicas de su nobleza, entonces un de las chicas llamada Mira dijo:

-"Riser-sama"- a lo que el fénix dijo:

-"Dime, Mira"- a lo que ella apenada respondió:

-"Lo veo muy cambiado"- él con una sonrisa sincera dijo:

-"Ha pasado muchas cosas desde que me fui, Mira-chan"- a lo que Ravel dijo:

-"Si, eso veo en ti, ¿Qué cosas te pasaron?"- Riser iba a contar su historia, pero le dijo a Yubelluma:

-"Puedes sentarte a mi lado, ya no es necesario estar de pie"- ella felizmente se sentó al lado de Riser y éste dijo:

-"Todo pasó cuando perdí la batalla con ese demonio de clase baja llamado Issei, apodado "Oppai Dragón" "- las chicas quedaron asqueada a excepción de Ravel que está interesado en ese demonio de clase baja, Riser solo sonrió y dijo:

-"Como les decía, cuando estaba con el resentimiento y esa humillación, aparecieron dos personas, el líder de los ángeles caído y….."- se pausó ahí, tomó un poco de agua, vio a las chicas de su nobleza, a su hermana y sus padres escuchar atentamente su relato, él dijo:

-"Un hombre llamado Son Gokú, el jefe del clan Sun Wukong"- las chicas quedaron impactada, una nekomata dijo:

-"¿Son Gokú?"- las demás chicas al saber de ese nombre, quedaron extrañada hasta Ravel, el heredero del clan Fenix dijo:

-"Si, Son Gokú, me dio la opción de redimirme a ir a entrenar con él y yo acepté"- las chicas quedaron sorprendidas y Ravel dijo:

-"Así que te fuiste a entrenar con él en los últimos meses, ¿Qué tal fue ese entrenamiento?"- a lo que Riser respondió:

-"Fue muy intenso, pero gracias a eso, soy muy fuerte"- al decir eso, pegó sus puños y como andaba con un dogi de entrenamiento, las chicas quedaron sonrojadas, al parecer el cambio era tanto físico como en mentalidad, ellas quedaron imaginando en perderse en eso músculos, pero Riser continuó diciendo:

-"Cuando pasó el mes entrenando, apareció Sirzechs-sama en el lugar en donde estaba entrenando mis compañeros de entrenamientos y amigos míos, nos miró y empezó a burlarse de mi sobre la humillación de su futuro cuñado, pero ¿saben?, no me enojé, porque en ese momento ya me había hecho más fuerte"- tomó otro sorbo de agua y continuó:

-"Cuando mandó a matar a Kuroka, una demonio renegada, llegó mi maestro, el rey demonio cometió un error que casi le costó la vida, desafiar al maestro Gokú, la pelea fue una clara ventaja de mi maestro e incluso recibió un ataque de destrucción en toda la cara y el maestro, ileso, no le pasó nada, Noqueó a su sirvienta muy fácilmente, y de un solo golpe, lo dejó herido al Maou, yo quedé muy sorprendido al igual que su primo, cuando el rey demonio lanzó un ataque más potente que la primera en mi maestro, pero el maestro Gokú se lo mandó de vuelta como si nada, recuerdo ese poder que sentí hace algún tiempo, era el mismo que sentí en esa ocasión, pero ese poder es más monstruoso que aquellas vez, su aura cambió a uno dorado, su cabello cambió al mismo color, y dijo que era el super saiyajin Gokú, ese poder que vence al mismísimo líder de los ángeles con suma facilidad, un poder de otro mundo, pero él no lo mató, le perdonó la vida, muy noble y bondadoso de su parte y eso, ganó la amistad del Maou y su sirvienta"- la nobleza quedaron muy impactadas, especialmente Ravel que pensó cuando sintió ese poder, era del famoso "Oppai Dragón", pero estaba muy equivocada, pero muy equivocada, entonces ella dijo:

-"Así que ese poder, pertenece a tu maestro, ¿Son Gokú?"- Riser asintió y dijo:

-"Si"- miró a sus padres y dijo:

-"Gracias por darles una mansión con los Gremory, padres"- a lo que Lord Fenix dijo:

-"Es lo mínimo que podíamos hacer para agradecerle por lo que está haciendo ahora"- a lo que Ravel dijo:

-"¿Qué está haciendo el maestro de mi hermano?"- a lo que Riser dijo:

-"Ya lo sabrás, hermanita"- a lo que Ravel miró a su hermano con un puchero infantil, continuaron comiendo felizmente, hasta que las chicas de su nobleza no aguantaron más y llevaron a Riser a su habitación a disfrutar de su tiempo de calidad para probar el nuevo físico de su Rey (Digamos que es casi igual que el de ken de Street of fighter) y así terminó el día para Riser y su familia, Ravel solo se quedó pensando en el maestro de Riser "¿será Guapo, más que Issei, el peón de Rías o será ese típico viejo barbudo con cara de mono?, no creo que sea más guapo que el Oppai Dragón" y con eso se fue a su habitación, Los padres quedaron muy felices, pero sabían que era solo por hoy, pero no sería obstáculo para conocer al maestro de Riser, Son Gokú.

MIENTRAS TANTO CON SAIRAORG…..

El heredero del clan Bael llegó a su casa, fue recibido por su nobleza, pero su reina una mujer rubia de ojos azules, vestidas con traje de ejecutiva con un buen Físico, nada que envidiar a su prima, ella dijo:

-"Que bueno que esté de vuelta, Sairaorg-sama"- a lo que el hijo de Misla Bael dijo:

-"Si, Kuisha, pero solo será por hoy, ¿Cómo está mi madre?"- a lo que ella responde:

-"Está grave pero estable todavía, no ha despertado de su coma"- Sairaorg asintió y dijo:

-"Iré a verla a la habitación"- Kuisha Abaddon asintió y fueron a la habitación de Misla Bael.

Sairaorg vio a su madre postrada en la cama, en coma a causa de una extraña enfermedad que les da a los demonios, él se acercó, se sentó al lado de su madre, él dijo:

-"Madre, he vuelto solo por hoy, pero debo contarte muchas cosas"- Kuisha solo se limitó a mirar, no dijo nada, pero el hijo de Misla Bael dijo:

-"Durante los últimos meses, apareció un hombre, llamado Son Gokú, recuerdo el día en que lo enfrenté, su Touki (Ki) era tan poderoso que cuando liberó su máximo poder, tembló todo el inframundo hasta el mundo entero, caí derrotado, pero él me ofreció una oportunidad, la oportunidad de superar mis límites, acepté, ahora estoy entrenando con él, no sabes lo rápido que progresé durante este tiempo, él se parece mucho a mí, nació siendo el más débil de su raza, entrenó, superó sus límites, y aun con todo ese poder, quiere seguir superándose, estoy tan afortunado de conocer a alguien como él, mi maestro"- Kuisha quedó en shock, su Rey tiene un maestro, uno más poderoso que él al parecer, entonces Sairaorg dijo:

-"Madre, a pesar de que su poder tembló las tres facciones y venció a mi primo con mucha facilidad, él es tan puro, tan noble de su parte, cuando escuché su historia, sus batallas, su sacrificio, nunca se rindió antes sus oponentes más poderosos que él, el maestro es el mejor, y es un honor estar de su lado"- y con eso, le dio un beso en la frente de su madre y se marchó, Su reina, Kuisha, le habló diciendo:

-"Asi que este tal Son Gokú, tu maestro era el portador de tal monstruoso poder"- Sairaorg respondió:

-"No, su poder lo ganó a punta de esfuerzo y mucha dedicación en el arte de las peleas"- la chica asintió, pero Sairaorg le dio un beso en la mejilla sonrojando a la pobre chica, él dijo:

-"Te veré en un rato con el equipo"- ella asintió y se fueron con el equipo, conversaron y comieron de una forma agradable, les dijo que entrenaran con trajes pesados para aumentar su fuerza, velocidad y resistencia, haciendo trotes y Flexiones, su equipo asintió y así terminó el día con Sairaorg.

CON GOKÚ Y LOS DEMÁS.

Bikou guiaba a su maestro con Kuroka, Athur y LeFay hacia el lugar del trono, pero fueron recibidos con la guardia real de la reina, ellos dijeron:

-"¿A qué se debe tu presencia, heredero del clan Wukong?"- a lo que Bikou dijo:

-"Hablar con la reina, mi maestro quiere conocerla"- el guardia miró al saiyajin, él dijo:

-"¿El?"- a lo Bikou asintió, los guardias pensaron que iba a ser una pérdida de tiempo, los iba a echar pero una mujer Zorro de nueves colas muy conocidas para el chico Youkai, ella dijo:

-"Bikou-kun, tanto tiempo"- a lo que Bikou se sonrojó y dijo:

-"Ho… hola, Ahri"- la hermosa Youkai de nueves cola dijo con una sonrisa pícara:

-"Tan tierno como siempre cuando te sonrojas"- Gokú y los demás quedaron muy sorprendido al ver ese sonrojo en Bikou, Kuroka solo sonrió, pero el guardia dijo:

-"Lady Ahri, estos tipos vienen a hablar con la reina"- a lo que Ahri dijo:

-"Deja ya, si ellos van a Hablar con Ojou sama, le será concedido, antes de ir, yo me llamo Ahri, del clan Youkai Kyubii de la reina Yasaka, ¿Cuál son sus nombres?"-

-"Soy Kuroka, Youkai Nekomata"-

-"Soy Athur Pendragón, descendiente del Rey Arturo"-

-"Soy LeFay Pendragón, hermana de Arthur"-

-"Yo Soy Son Gokú, un saiyajin y jefe del Clan Sun Wukong"- los guardias en Shock, pero uno dijo:

-"Imposible que seas el jefe del clan Wukong, eres un impostor y farsante"- con eso sacó su arma para atacar a Gokú, Bikou iba a intervenir pero Gokú se lo negó, el youkai atacó con su espada pero Gokú lo detuvo con un dedo dejando en Shock a Ahri y a los guardias, Gokú dijo:

-"Vaya decepción"- y con un dedo lo mandó a volar, dejándolo fuera de combate, Gokú miró y dijo:

-"¿Alguien más?"- los guardias no se atrevieron a atacar, Ahri iba a decir algo pero una niña rubia con orejas de Zorro, ojos amarillos con pupilas de zorro con un traje de Miko y nueves colas de zorros, ella dijo:

-"Basta, guardias llévense al hombre fuera de combate a la enfermería, ahora"- los guardias asintieron, Ahri dijo:

-"Señorita Kunou, ¿Qué haces aquí?"- a lo que la niña dijo:

-"Vengo a llevar a ellos por orden de mi madre"- ella asintió y la niña dijo:

-"Hola, soy Kunou, princesa Youkai, hija de Yasaka, la reina (en la novela sale que es princesa pero va a ser reina igual), acompáñenme"- los demás asintieron fueron con la Reina Yasaka en su trono, mientras iba caminando hacia el trono de la reina youkai, Kunou preguntó:

-"¿Usted es el que quiere ver a mi madre?"- se le apuntó la pregunta a Gokú, él con una sonrisa, dijo:

-"Si, me gustaría conocer a tu madre para hablar ciertas cosas de mí"- a lo que la pequeña zorro de nueve colas dijo:

-"¿Vas a iniciar una Guerra?"- a lo que Gokú la calmó:

-"No, Kunou, yo no haría eso"- ella se tranquilizó y siguió mirando a Gokú, ella dijo:

-"Señor…"-

-"Gokú, llámame Gokú"- ella asintió y llegaron al palacio del reino Youkai, una mujer de pelo rubio largo con orejas de zorro, ojos amarillos, vestido con un kimono cubriendo su cuerpo muy voluptuoso, nada que envidiar a Kuroka, sentada en un trono, vió a su hija y a los demás, Ahri dijo:

-"Ojou-sama, ellos vienen a hablar contigo"- Yasaka miró a los chicos y se percató de que alguien está delante de él, él dijo:

-"Tu eres Yasaka, la reina Youkai, ¿verdad?"- los guardias del palacio y el líder de los tengu querían poner en su lugar a ese tipo irrespetuoso, pero la reina los calmó y ella dijo:

-"Si, soy yo, ¿con quién tengo la amabilidad de hablar?"- a lo que Gokú dijo:

-"Mi nombre es Son Gokú, Lider del clan Wukong, saiyajin criado en la tierra"- la reina, los guardias quedaron en shock, "¿saiyajin?" pasó en la mente de los demás, el líder de los tengu dijo:

-"¿Tú, líder del clan Wukong?, no me hagas reir, pareces un débil humano, al parecer el chico Bikou cometió un error en traerte, guardias, llévense al farsante"- un grupo de dos guardias Youkai, iban a echarle mano a Gokú, pero el saiyajin no se dejó tocar y los noqueo con un pequeño golpe a los dos guardias Youkai, miró al líder de los tengu y dijo:

-"¿alguien más?"- el líder no se asustó y dijo:

-"No te tengo miedo, yo mismo te mataré"- y con eso atacó a Gokú, el saiyajin fastidiado dijo:

-"No estorbes"- y con eso, lanzó un ataque de viento comprimido con su puño hacia el líder de los tengu mandándolo a volar y traspasar los muros del palacio, dejándolo fuera de combate, Gokú con una seriedad y una mirada, dijo:

-"Vengo a reclamar mi lugar en el reino Youkai"- la reina se estremeció y a la vez se sonrojó, ella dijo:

-"¿Cómo puedo saber que eres el Rey Youkai"- el saiyajin lo pensó y dijo:

-"Bikou, préstame tu báculo"- el chico mono asintió y se lo pasó al maestro, él dijo:

-"Este báculo representa la unidad que tuve con el rey mono cuando me salvó de una muerte segura y estoy dispuesto a devolverle el favor"- y con eso dio vuelta el báculo e hizo una especie de ritual de invocación, activó su ki e hizo brillar el báculo, él saiyajin recordó unas de las habilidades del rey mono, él dijo:

-"Yu-Long, el gran sabio ha vuelto, te invoco"- y con eso, desde el cielo apareció un dragón oriental con escama verdes, el llamado Dragón de Jade acudió al llamado del gran sabio, él voló alrededor del palacio, descendió cerca de ahí causando pánico en los guardias, el dragón dijo:

-"Saludos, gran sabio, un gusto verlo"- a lo que Gokú dijo:

-"Igualmente, Yu long"- el dragón feliz de que su amigo y compañero tiene el aura fusionada con ese hombre, sabía muy bien el por qué lo eligió, Yasaka vio todo eso y creyó, volvió, su rey ha vuelto y es más guapo de lo que pensó ella, más que el padre bastardo de Kunou, ella se acercó hacia el saiyajin y sin pensarlo, lo besó de una forma apasionante, Gokú en Shock aunque no se queja, Bikou, Arthur muy sorprendido, pero Kuroka echó humos de los celos al igual que Le Fay "esa vieja se nos adelantó" dijeron ambas en sus pensamientos, mientras con Gokú, ese beso le hizo sentir una sensación agradable, Kunou sorprendida pero feliz, "si mi madre está besando a Gokú-san, eso quiere decir que tendré un nuevo papá" ella pensó con esa alegría, Yasaka dejó el beso y con una voz sensual dijo:

-"Bienvenido, mi rey"- Gokú solo quedó parpadeando pero a la vez, un poco embobado por ese beso de la reina, pero Kuroka y LeFay se aferraron en cada brazo de Gokú y la nekomata dijo:

-"¿Cómo que mi rey?, mi maestro Gokú es mío y de nadie más, a lo que LeFay responde:

-"Y yo que, Gokú-sama es mio"- Yasaka solo dijo:

-"Ufufufuf, no veo nada marcado sus nombres en la frente de Gokú como suya, es mío por derecho"- la reina, Kuroka y LeFay echaban rayos con la vista y Gokú dijo:

-"A ver, a ver, ¿Yasaka, no deberíamos conocernos mejor?"- a lo que la reina responde:

-"Cuando te besé, me sentí muy amada, solo dame una oportunidad, mi hija necesita de un padre"- Gokú miró a Kunou con una sonrisa de felicidad y dijo:

-"Está bien, te daré la oportunidad, pero Kuroka y LeFay también merecen esa oportunidad"- las chicas lloraron de felicidad y abrazaron a Gokú, Yasaka hizo lo mismo y puso la cabeza del saiyajin en sus pechos, el saiyajin se estaba ahogando y las chicas la separaron, él recuperó su aliento y dijo:

-"Ufff, gracias Kuroka y LeFay, rayos Yasaka, tus pechos son muy letales, yo casi muero por falta de respiración"- la reina se sonrojó en vergüenza y dijo:

-"Lo siento Gokú-sama, me dejé llevar"- a lo que el saiyajin dijo:

-"Bueno, solo dime Gokú, nada más"- Yasaka iba a decir algo, pero un gruñido bestial que asustó al mismísimo, dragón de jade, la reina Youkai dijo:

-¿Qué fue eso?"- a lo que Gokú responde:

-"Es mi estómago, me estoy muriendo de hambre"- se rascó su cabeza e hizo reir a la reina y su hija, Kuroka dijo:

-"Tu no cambias, ¿verdad Gokú?"- el saiyajin solo se limitó a reir "Es por eso que te amo tanto" lo añadió en sus pensamientos, Yasaka y su hija invitaron al rey a comer su banquete, los demás entraron y disfrutaron de la masa.. digo del Banquete, la reina y su hija veían de primera mano, la forma de comer de su rey/padre, quedaron muy sorprendidas, cuando Gokú terminó de comer, exclamó:

-"Aaaaayyy, que buena la comida, Gracias Yasaka"- con eso acarició la cabeza de la reina que está sentado al lado, ella sonrojada dijo:

-"No es nada, Mi Gokú"- el saiyajin asintió y dijo:

-"Bueno, voy a contarles de dónde vengo"- Madre e Hija asintieron incluso Yu long que estaba en la salida, el saiyajin dio su relato, desde que nació hasta que llegó ahí, omitiendo el tiempo que va estar es este mundo, pero decidió contar lo de su hijo y la separación de su esposa, Yasaka y Kunou está llorando, ambas abrazaron a Gokú y dijo:

-"No puedo creer lo que pasaste, Gokú, tantas batallas e incluso te sacrificaste, que bueno que el rey mono te haya elegido"- Gokú solo se limitó a abrazarlas, Kunou dijo:

-"Tu esposa nunca te valoró, tú eres una buena persona"- Gokú solo dijo:

-"Nah, solo lo hice por el bien de la humanidad y la Tierra"- ellas se aferraron más a Gokú, la princesa Kunou dijo:

-"Espero que nunca me dejes, papá"- eso le ardió el corazón a Gokú, salieron lágrimas en los ojos cosa que Kuroka y LeFay se percataron y abrazaron a Gokú para consolarlo, Kuroka dijo:

-"Sé que extrañas a tu Hijo, Gokú, y quieres estar con él, solo ten paciencia"- Gokú solo se limitó a asentir, ya que no era eso por lo que está llorando, era que no iba a cumplir la promesa a Kunou de quedarse con ella y con su madre, ahora sabe el dolor de dejar a alguien, Kunou se ganó su cariño cuando ella le dijo papá, desde hace cuánto tiempo no escuchaba esa palabra, desde que rescató a Gohan de Rikum, desde ese día y la pequeña Kunou le dijo eso, el saiyajin dijo:

-"Bueno, es hora de que nos conozcamos"- las demás asintieron y empezaron a conocerse, Arthur compartió con muchas Youkai, antes era de un carácter frio, pero ahora es de un carácter más gentil, Bikou, digamos que ese chico está hablando con Ahri, ambos caminando en los jardines del palacio, ella dijo:

-"Tu maestro es grandioso"- a lo que Bikou dijo:

-"Si, gracias a él me volví más fuertes"- ella miró de arriba hacia abajo, el físico de Bikou, ella se dio cuenta que sus músculos son más marcados, Ahri se sonrojó y dijo:

-"Si me he dado cuenta de eso, te ves muy Guapo"- eso hizo que Bikou se sonrojara un poco, él dijo:

-"¿gracias?"- y así siguieron caminando mientras Ahri abrazó el brazo derecho de Bikou.

Pasaron la tarde de muy buena manera, Yasaka y Kunou más y más les encantó Gokú, una como posible interés amoroso (que, se enamoró cuando supo que era el rey que tanto esperaba cuando Goku invocó a su familiar Yu long), y la otra como su figura paternal, felices de que Gokú les relatara sus aventuras, Yasaka vio lo puro y noble que es, su hija cada vez se hacía fanática de las aventuras de Gokú en la búsqueda de las esferas del Dragón y así terminó el día para ellos.

Gokú se está despidiendo de Yasaka ya que él le contó que está entrenando a sus nuevos guerreros Z para ser los protectores de este mundo, ella con una sonrisa triste, dijo:

-"Así que te vas"- a lo que el saiyajin respondió:

-"Si, pero pueden ir a verme en la montaña de frutas y Flores, tu sabes dónde está"- la reina feliz y dijo:

-"Pero, ¿Cuándo vamos a gobernar juntos?"- a lo que el saiyajin dijo:

-"Cuando acabe todo lo de la amenaza"- lo que dijo es medio verdad ya que en dos años y medio, tiene pensado irse, pero prometió estar con ella y su hija durante el tiempo que le quedaba en este mundo, pero algún día debía decirle, pero no tarde.

-"Entonces cuando mamá tenga día libre de sus labores, podemos ir a verte, Papá"- a lo que Gokú asintió y le acarició la cabeza de Kunou, ella feliz, su madre dijo:

-"Entonces cada fin de semana, iré a verte Gokú"- el saiyajin asintió y cuando estaba a punto de irse, Yasaka dijo:

-"Espera, antes de irte me gustaría que te llevaras a una de mi clan para que la entrenes"-con eso sale Ahri sonrojada mirando a Bikou cosa que dejó sorprendido al chico mono, el saiyajin asintió y dijo:

-"¿estas segura?, mis métodos son muy intensos"- a lo que Ahri dijo:

-"Solo para estar cerca de Bi-kun, acepto cualquier entrenamientos"-Gokú miró a Bikou, "La hiciste" pensó y aceptó y dijo:

-"Si pero Bikou te dirá como empezar"- eso dejó muy sonrojados a la pareja, Yasaka le dio un beso intenso en los labios de Gokú cosa que dejó muy celosas a Kuroka que no se quedó atrás y le dio el sendo beso a Gokú, otra vez en Shock dejando con los celos a Yasaka, LeFay tampoco se quedó atrás y sacó a Kuroka de ahí y le dio un besito muy tierno a Gokú, Arthur quedó muy sorprendido de que su hermana besó a Gokú, pero no podía culparla ya hace casi 5 meses de que ella se enamoró de su maestro, el saiyajin medio embobado, dijo:

-"Bueno, nos vemos"- y con eso Crearon un hechizo de transporte y se fueron a la montaña de flores y Frutas junto con Yu Long que se fue directo a ese lugar, Yasaka entró a su hogar, arropó a su hija para que durmiera, ella con un aura rosada, sonrió cuando se iba a dormir, ella se dijo "Al fin llegó mi rey" y con eso se puso a dormir.

Bueno han pasado dos semanas desde que Gokú Fue a Kyoto, Ahri empezó con lo mismo que Bikou cuando empezó a entrenar, ella está dispuesta a ser muy fuerte para estar al lado Bikou ya que no solo está interesado en él, sino vio lo fuerte que es, el cambio que tuvo cuando el Rey Youkai lo entrenó, Yasaka llegaba con su hija cada fin de semana a compartir con Gokú, Sirzechs y Azazel quedaron muy sorprendidos cuando llegó la reina, y se aferraba mucho a Gokú y así pasó la semana.

Han pasado cinco meses y medio, Gokú vio el progreso grande de sus aprendices, Ahri está al nivel de él cuando peleó contra Tien, ya faltaba poco para superar a Piccoro Daimaho, pero Sairaorg y Vali son los que superaron a Radizt con creces llegando al nivel de Nappa en su poder base ya que entrenaron con la gravedad 20 veces más que la Tierra, Bikou, Arthur superaron el nivel de Radizt siendo dos veces más poderoso que Yamcha (saga saiyajin) al igual que Riser, Kuroka está al nivel de Radizt e incluso un poco más poderosa, Le Fay, su magia aumentó de golpe y perfectamente sería una maga de clase SS, Gokú solo sonrió y dijo:

-"Bueno, chicos, por ahora eso es todo, vayan a descansar, este día es libre"- los guerreros Z asintieron y aprovecharon el tiempo de ir a sus respectivos lugares, Yasaka, Kuroka y LeFay están comiendo de una forma agradable en un picnic en donde está también, Sirzechs, Grayfia, Milicas, Venelana y Lord Gremory, pasaron el rato hasta que Lord Gremory dijo:

-"Los chicos son muy fuertes, incluso superaron el nivel de los Maou del infierno"- a lo que Gokú dijo:

-"No es nada, solo los motivé para que sigan superándose y sé que ese no es su límite"- a lo que Azazel dijo:

-"Los contagiaste con tu mentalidad, Gokú"- a Yasaka que está Abrazado en uno de los brazos de Gokú, ella dijo:

-"Mi rey siempre será el más fuerte"- Kuroka hizo lo mismo en el otro brazo de Gokú y ella asintió, Le Fay está en el regazo de Gokú disfrutando su comida, el saiyajin dijo:

-"Bueno, Sairaorg y Vali me dejaron muy sorprendidos al igual que Bikou y Riser"- a lo que Sirzechs dijo:

-"¿Por qué, Gokú?"- a lo que el saiyajin dijo:

-"Pensé que llegarían al nivel de mi hermano, pero me dejaron más sorprendidos"- a lo que Azazel dijo:

-"Explícate"- a lo que el saiyajin continuó:

-"Sairaorg y Vali en su poder base, están casi a la par con Nappa, uno de los saiyajins con que luché"- los demás asintieron y Gokú continuó:

-"Pero Bikou, Riser doblegaron el poder de Yamcha cuando peleó contra los saiyajins que vinieron por primera vez, me refiero a Vegeta y Nappa"- los demás siguieron escuchando y para rematar:

-"Arthur, superó la velocidad de la luz en combate, su fuerza no es tan completa como la de Sairaorg, pero tiene una velocidad monstruosa, Kuroka superó a mi hermano, ella realiza ataque tan destructivo que podía destruir la luna en cuestión de segundo"- ahí quedaron muy sorprendidos, Kuroka feliz por el halago, Yasaka un poco celosa pero no le importaba mucho, su rey la protege, Kunou Feliz de que su papá Gokú esté aquí, Azazel dijo:

-"Gokú antes de irme, el líder de los ángeles quiere hablar contigo y de pasada ir a la reunión de las facciones para firmar el convenio de paz"- Gokú asintió y dijo:

-"¿Dónde va a ser el lugar?"- a lo que el líder de los caídos dijo:

-"En un templo en Kuoh, a la semana siguiente"- el saiyajin asintió y dijo:

-"Bueno, mañana me voy a la mansión que me regalaron los Gremory y Fenix para ver que tal"- Lord Gremory sonrió y dijo:

-"Sé que ta a gustar el lugar, Gokú"- y con eso terminaron el día.

Al día siguiente…

Gokú y sus aprendices se fueron a la mansión en Kuoh, Gokú recogió la cámara de gravedad y se fueron, llegaron ahí y vieron lo grande que era, Yasaka sabía la ubicación ya que todavía le faltaba dos días para irse a Kyoto junto con su hija, se instalaron y lo recibieron los sirvientes, pero había una mayordomo muy especial, ella saludó a Gokú y dijo:

-"Hola, Gokú"- el saiyajin la reconoció y dijo:

-"¿Tsubaki?"- ella asintió con una sonrisa cálida y dijo:

-"Si"- y con eso abrazó a Gokú dejando con celos a las interesadas en él, Kuroka dijo:

-"Gokú, ¿Quién es ella?"- a lo que el saiyajin respondió:

-"Ella es Tsubaki, una de las chicas que salvé en la batalla contra Kokabiel"- las chicas se saludaron con una Sonrisa forzada y dijo:

-"Yo soy Kuroka"-

-"Yo soy Yasaka, la reina Youkai"- dijo la reina de las nueves colas.

-"Yo soy LeFay Pendragón"- dijo la chica maga.

-"Y yo soy Tsubaki Shinra, un gusto"- dijo la pelinegra mirando con rayos en la vista con las chicas, pero Gokú dijo:

-"Tsubaki, ¿Cómo te hiciste mayordomo del lugar?"-

-"Bueno…."-

Flashback, hace un mes aproximado…

Tsubaki no podía estar más feliz, ella conoció a su salvador y por primera vez, le ganó a las chicas del clan Gremory en abrazar a un verdadero macho, no le importó la edad de su salvador, ella siempre se regodeaba que fue la primera en abrazar a Son Gokú sin camisa y todo sudado sacando los celos a la pelirroja junto a las demás, pero todavía están con la confusión de que es más fuerte que Issei, la Gremory para enmascarar sus celos le dijo a Sona y la vicepresidenta:

-"Te apuesto de que es más poderoso mi Issei que ese idiota que tienes de salvador"- Tsubaki ni se inmutó ante eso y ella dijo:

-"Jah, no me digas, tu solo eres una interesada que te fijaste en el pervertido de tu peón solo por tener esa Sacred Gear, o sino, sería un perdedor cualquiera y ni tu ni la masoquista de tu reina se interesarían en él"- A Akeno le salió una vena en su cabeza y ella dijo:

-"Ara, ara, si él es tan poderoso, ¿Por qué no retó a Issei-kun a un duelo en ese momento?"- entonces Tsubaki al no saber responder, Sona intervino y dijo:

-"Bueno, eso se sabrá si él acepta ese duelo, según los rumores se dice que el salvador de Tsubaki era el hombre que hizo temblar las facciones con su poder, así que no juzguen antes de conocer al salvador de Tsubaki"- a lo que Rias dijo:

-"No me digas que tú también te enamoraste de ese idiota, ¿Sona?"- la reina del clan Sitri dijo:

-"Decir las cosas como son no significa que estoy enamorado del salvador de mi reina, debo estar agradecido de él, si crees que tu peón le gana a Gokú, ¿Por qué le habla de forma muy irrespetuosa a tu hermano?"- las chicas Gremory no dijeron nada, Issei escuchó todo eso y dijo:

-"Cuando lo vea, lo retaré y lo venceré"- Ddraig escuchó eso "Este idiota, ni siquiera el Blanco y yo le damos batalla en nuestros mejores momentos" se dijo el dragon y que está muy avergonzado de la forma en que está usando su sacred Gear su portador.

EN EL BAÑO…

Tsubaki sacó de su bolso, una camisa, pero no cualquier camisa, era la misma que llevaba cuando abrazó a Gokú todo sudado y sin camiseta, ella olió esa camisa y recordó ese olor de Gokú, tan embriagador, que le gustó cada día meintras estaba en su cama que la hizo sentirse muy excitada, lo que no se dio cuenta, era que Koneko entró al baño y olió la camisa ya que tenía un olfato muy desarrollado, ella dijo:

-"Tsubaki, ese olor de la camisa es la misma de Gokú-sempai"- La reina de Sona salió de su trance y ella dijo:

-"No te metas en mis cosas, Koneko"- a lo que la nekomata dijo:

-"Dámela"- Tsubaki dijo:

-"No de chiste"- y con eso, creó un hechizo de transporte del clan Sitri y se fue, dejando a una Koneko echando humo.

AL Rato en el consejo estudiantil.

-"Tsubaki Shinra"- dijo el líder del inframundo, el clan Sitri se arrodilló, Sirzechs les dijo que se pusieran de pie y dijo:

-"Tengo un favor que pedirte"- a lo que Tsubaki dijo:

-"¿yo, que favor?"- a lo que Sirzechs responde:

-"Quiero que seas la ama de llaves de la mansión de Son Gokú"- la reina de Sona quedó muy sonrojada, ella dijo:

-"Pero, ¿Por qué yo y no su hermana?"- a lo que Sirzechs con una sonrisa y dijo:

-"Ella tiene que lidiar con mu futuro "Cuñado", y tú que fuiste más cercano a Gokú a él no le molestaría que tú estuvieses a cargo de su casa"- ella al escuchar eso no quedó más feliz y dijo:

-"Acepto vivir, digo, ser la ama de llaves de la mansión de mi amor, digo, de Son Gokú"- el rey demonio solo se limitó a sonreir y dijo que Gokú vendría en cualquier momento y que su clan podría vivir ahí, las chicas más Saji no dudaron y se fueron a la mansión Son.

Fin Flashback..

-"Asi como pasó todo"- Gokú miró a las sirvientas, dijo:

-"¿Los demás?"- a lo que Tsubaki dijo:

-"Se fueron a hacer sus quehaceres"- Gokú asintió y e instalaron en la mansión.

Gokú conoció a Sona y su nobleza, tuvieron una conversación muy agradable, supieron de sus orígenes y quedaron muy sorprendidos, Saji dijo:

-"Espera, ¿tú eres el que hiciste temblar en mundo con tu poder?"- a lo que el saiyajin iba a decir algo, pero Kuroka dijo:

-"Si, yo lo vi y es muy poderoso e incluso venció a Sirzechs como si fuera un juego de niños"- Gokú dijo:

-"Nah, no es para tanto, si Sirzechs entrena conmigo, se volverá más fuerte de lo que es ahora"- el clan Sitri muy sorprendido, pero Sona quería poner a prueba y dijo:

-"¿puedes demostrar ese poder?"- a lo que el saiyajin responde:

-"Si, pero con la condición de que no digan nada, ¿queda claro?"- a lo que la presidenta del clan Sitri dijo:

-"Bueno, mi clan no dirá nada"- a lo que Gokú dijo:

-"Bikou, Ahri, ¿pusieron los sellos para no ser detectados?"- a lo que la pareja asintió, el saiyajin se puso de pie y dijo:

-"Demostraré mi poder base"- y con eso, aumentó su poder de golpe dejando aterrorizados a Sona y su clan menos a Tsubaki que se mojó las bragas de tanto poder y esa mirada intensa que le irradiaba su amor, Gokú volvió a suprimir su ki y dijo:

-"¿Qué tal?"- a lo que Sona dijo:

-"Po…..po….poderoso, el peón de Rias no tiene nada que hacer, ni se asome a desafiarte"- a lo que Gokú dijo:

-"¿Quién?"- a lo que Tsubaki dijo:

-"Un chico llamado, Issei Hyoudou, un portador del Dragon emperador rojo más conocido como el "Oppai Dragón""-

-"Ah, con qué era eso"- dijo Gokú, pero dejó de lado eso y siguieron conversando hasta la cena, al rato, Yasaka se despidió junto con Kunou, Gokú dijo que los estará esperando y la reina con un beso apasionado hacia el saiyajin dejando muy celosa a Tsubaki, Kuroka y LeFay, lña reina cesó el beso y se fue.

AL la SEMANA SIGUIENTE….

La semana fue la misma, los chicos, los aprendiz de Gokú, se instalaron en la mansión y entrenaron en la cámara de gravedad, Sona y su clan Vieron a Riser muy cambiado, siendo un aprendiz de Gokú y se dieron cuenta la dedicación que está dando al arte, pensaron que si reclamara su revancha, Issei no tendrpia nada que hacer, pero vieron algo que los dejó en Shock, Sairaorg es uno de los aprendices de Gokú, Tsubaki quedó más enamorado del saiyajin, porque vio la forma de entrenar y la dedicación al arte, como tambien se enteró de que tiene un hijo en otro y que su ex esposa echó a su amor por Vago, ella también con la misma mentalidad de Kuroka, que ella no era igual que Milk y que le demostraría el significado del amor, y así pasó el momento, al rato después, ese mismo día, el saiyajin se tele transportó a un templo, en la salida, vio el lugar que era grande, así que entró y vio a dos jóvenes y un tipo cabello rubio, ojos verdes, con una armadura blanca con bordes dorados, él dijo:

-"Bienvenido, Son Gokú, rey Youkai"- Issei y Akeno miraron a Gokú en Shock "¿Rey Youkai?", el saiyajin omitiendo a ellos dos y miró al tipo con el aura angelical y dijo:

-"Un gusto, ¿Cuál es tu nombre?"- a lo que el hombre dijo:

-"Soy Michael, el líder de los angeles"- El saiyajin asintió y dijo:

-"Asi que quieres hablar conmigo, ¿Qué quieres de mi?"- a lo que el arcángel con una sonrisa sincera dijo:

-"Una alianza con el hombre que tembló las tres facciones"- los dos jóvenes quedaron más aterrados "¿él hizo eso?", el saiyajin respondió:

-"Y si me niego, ¿Qué pasaría?"- a lo que el líder de los angeles dijo:

-"Solo quiero una alianza, no quiero otra guerra que tú casi causaste, sin ofender"- a lo que el saiyajin responde:

-"Eso me dijo Azazel cuando pensaron que iba a aniquilar a Siezechs, pero todo está bien"- ahí sí que Issei se cagó en los pantalones, Akeno no podía hacer nada ni se atrevió a acercarse a él, Rias está escuchando a escondida y quedó en Shock y con mucho miedo, "Espero que haya leído mi carta y no la de mi peón" se dijo mentalmente, Gokú tomó una decisión y dijo:

-"Está bien, pero solo contigo, no con la facción entera"- a lo que el arcángel dijo:

-"Gracias y como símbolo de nuestra alianza, te daré ascalón"- Michael invocó una espada, Gokú la miró y dijo:

-"¿Para qué sirve?"- a lo que el arcángel dijo:

-"Bueno, es una espada que mata dragones y se adapta al poder de su portador"- Gokú asintió y tomó la espada, brilló tanto que cubrió el lugar, Michael se sorprendió y dijo:

-"Vaya poder, con eso vencería muy fácil a mi padre"- Gokú solo sonrió y dijo:

-"Ya, no es para tanto, yo solo supero mis limites dia a dia"- a lo que Michael asintió y dijo:

-"Antes de que me vaya, me gustaría que vinieras al cielo un día, mi hermana Gabriel quiere conocerte"- Gokú asintió y dijo:

-"Iré en el momento indicado, Michael"- lo dijo tomando Ascalón como suyo, la envainó y la hizo desparecer gracias a una técnica de Wukong, el arcángel asintió y se fue creando un portal brillante, Gokú recién miró que no estaba solo y vio a los dos jóvenes, uno era el cuñado de su amigo y la otra una chica que tenía un ki demoniaco, humano y otro que estaba ocultando desesperadamente, le dio curiosidad y dijo:

-"Oye tú"- la chica pelinegra asustada dijo:

-"¿Qué deseas Gokú-san?"- a lo que el saiyajin dijo:

-"¿Por qué ocultas algo que podría liberar tu verdadero poder?"- a lo que Akeno dijo:

-"¿Cómo lo sabes?"-

-"Yo siento el ki de las personas"- dijo Gokú de una forma sabia, ella sacó sus alas de angel caído y dijo:

-"Yo soy mitad angel caído y humana"- lo dijo con tristeza, Gokú decidió ir más a fondo, puso su mano en la cabeza de Akeno y vio todo sus recuerdos, él dijo:

-"Ya veo"- a lo que Akeno dijo:

-"' ¿Qué hiciste?" – a ,lo que el saiyajin dijo:

-"Vi tus recuerdos, solo te diré una cosa, acéptate tal y como eres"- ella con lágrimas y de una forma enojada dijo:

-"tú no entiendes lo que he pasado gracias a esta maldita herencia"- Gokú la miró y dijo:

-"Si, mi raza los saiyajin fuimos una raza muy despiadada, destruyendo mundos por diversión, hasta que fueron destruido por un tirano llamado Freezer, yo si te entiendo, acepté mi herencia y ahora esta carga es más ligera porque puedo seguir adelante y llegar a ser el más fuertes para proteger a este mundo"- y con eso se fue con la técnica adaptada de transportación dejando a Akeno en sus pensamientos, Issei le dijo el mismo sermón que en el cannon pero no tuvo el mismo impacto que el sermón de Gokú.

Fin del capitulo 7…

AHORA ESTOY REDY, voy a empezar los dos fics que tengo un poco al lado, termino eso y hagos los demás capítulos, ahora con el dilema, Ravel, Sona una de las dos será la última fija, Irina no sé, Xenovia descartada totalmente, Akeno con las ganas, eso sería.


	8. Chapter 8

Nota del autor: Bueno, cuando dije las razones para agregar a Akeno al Harem de Gokú, solo uno me dio la razón con fundamentos sólidos, no quiero ofenderlos, es más la decisión está dada, no habrá ninguna del clan Gremory en el Harem de Gokú, uno sería la edad, este saiyajin no rejuveneció y tiene la misma edad en la saga de Freezer unos 25 a 26 años más o menos, o 24 z anterior, no aceptaría eso, lo otro es que a esta altura, a pesar de la lujuria hacia el saiyajin, todavía tiene a Issei como comodín ahí, lo último como dije la verdad está dicha, está muy usada los Gremory aunque me duela, me gusta la consentida de Rías y la Masoquista de Akeno al igual que la linda Koneko, pero como dije, quiero cambiar el esquema, a decir verdad, la única con posibilidad es Koneko, pero Gokú la trataría como su hija o hermana, por Kunou, así que la única "Loli" en el harem de Gokú es LeFay, la otra sería Ravel o Elmelhilde, las dos jóvenes es Tsubaki y la otra es Sona (sé que dije que no encajaría en Gokú, pero al ver un pequeño relleno en que Sona actúa como Chica Mágica junto a Serafall, se me ocurrió una escena rikolina con Gokú, LOL, así que por qué no), entonces el harem sería dos lolis "LeFay" y "Ravel o Elmelhilde", las dos jóvenes de 16-17 años "Por ahora no legalizadas" es Tsubaki y "Sona", lo de Irina sería un problema muy grande, ya que si agrego a ella para entrenar, iría Xenovia, después Kiba, o en pocas palabras todo los Gremory, cosas que ustedes en este Fics, no aceptarían, bueno Issei quedaría muy resentido con Gokú por ayudar a Riser o Vali, así que Irina, queda totalmente descartada.

PD: me preguntaron por interno, si odiaba a Issei, yo le dije que no, me desagrada el personaje, si fuera Hater, nerfearía muy exageradamente al chico y diría que hasta superman de la Golden Age se chingaría a la versión más poderosa de Issei, cosa que no es así, si lo fuera, el Harem de Gokú no existiría y solo 1 se salva, que es Katerea porque a lo largo de la novela y el animé, esas chicas tuvieron contacto con el chico ya sea amorosa o como amigo o charlando, imaginen eso, no las tomarían ni en cuenta, es más, torturaría delante de sus caras a su Issei que ni usando su máximo poder, podría con un Gokú humillando a Nappa que sería 8000, peor aún con Kaioken, bueno eso era, para aclarar.

No soy dueño de las franquicias mencionadas.

Capítulo 8: "La reunión de las facciones y una segunda oportunidad"

AL DÍA SIGUIENTE, DESPUÉS DE LA REUNIÓN CON EL LIDER DE LOS ÁNGELES, MICHAEL"

Tsubaki está caminando tranquilamente hacia la Academia de Kouh, con su uniforme y con una mirada tranquila, pero por dentro de ella, se sentía la mujer más feliz del mundo ya que Gokú está viviendo por un tiempo en su mansión, el clan Sitri también se instaló ahí con Sona de ayuda en las labores de ama de llaves, era tanto la felicidad que no se daba cuenta que estaba Sona a su lado, la presidenta del consejo estudiantil miraba a la reina de su clan, pero dejó eso de lado, recordó la primera vez que defendió a Gokú de Rías Gremory cuando ella hablaba mal del amor de Tsubaki, "¿Por qué lo defendí?, no debería haberme importado, pero ¿Por qué será?" fue los pensamientos de Sona y justo al entrar, vemos a una Koneko esperando a la entrada, ella dijo:

-"Tsubaki-sempai, deme la camisa"- lo dijo en tono de exigir algo, a lo que Tsubaki que salió de sus pensamientos, ella dijo:

-"Toma, no lo necesito"- con eso, lanzó su camisa que estaba el olor de Gokú cuando la abrazó por primera, Koneko de un dos por tres saltó y lo tomó, ella dijo:

-"Pensé que no me lo darías"- a lo que Tsubaki con una sonrisa dijo:

-"Te lo di porque ya estoy feliz con lo que tengo"- y con eso, Sona y Tsubaki se fueron al consejo estudiantil dejando a una nekomata albina muy perpleja, ella olió ese olor que pertenecía a Gokú y se sonrojó, así que decidió guardarlo y se fue al club de ocultismo.

Digamos que el clan de Sona está muy feliz especialmente Saji, él fue aceptado para entrenar con Gokú hace una semana atrás, empezando con las pesas, sabía que era muy pesado pero gracias al apoyo de Momo y Ruruko seguía adelante, fue aceptado ya que Gokú vio el motivo noble ese chico, Saji le había dicho que quería ser más fuertes para así adquirir experiencia y ser de ayuda a la presidenta para su nuevo proyecto, crear una escuela de demonio para entrenar chicos para los rating Game o algo así, eso hizo que el saiyajin se interesara más en Sona por ese motivo, nada más por ese motivo, al igual que el resto del clan.

Ahora nos encontramos con Vali meditando en la azotea de la gigante mansión de los Son y recordó cuál grande fue su progreso, su maestro siempre está ahí para él, lo motivó a superar sus límites y llegar a niveles que él pensó nunca llegar, eso se lo debía a él, era como tener un padre que nunca tuvo, cuando empezó a recordar eso, sus lágrimas no esperaron en llegar, menos mal que está solo, pero él agradeció al rey mono por traer a Gokú, por ayudarlo a ser más fuerte, no solo para derrotar al Gran Rojo (Ya que enfrentarse al Dragón Oppai sería una pérdida de tiempo), sino proteger este mundo y aceptó el manto de ser un Guerrero Z, "Maestro, quiero decir, padre, estoy muy agradecido de ti, gracias por venir a este mundo" con eso terminó y se fue a entrenar con los demás en la cámara de gravedad aumentando la gravedad a 30 veces, su objetivo con su rival y amigo Sairaorg era llegar a la gravedad 100 veces e iban a llegar ahí, pero ellos no eran los únicos, Riser y Bikou a pesar ser levemente inferior a esos dos, pero harían lo mismo, llegar a la hazaña de llegar a la gravedad de 100 veces la gravedad de la Tierra, Kuroka solo se limitó a sonreír junto con Ahri ya que la Nekomata decidió ser su mentora y guía en los entrenamientos, de pasada, ser buenas amigas y así siguieron entrenando.

AHORA CON GOKÚ EN EL LIVING DE LA MANSIÓN.

-"¿Así que me estás diciendo que la reunión de las facciones es hoy y para más de remate en la academia de tu hermana?"- Preguntó un Gokú de una forma tranquila, pero para suerte de él o mala o no sé, está La reina Yasaka ya que era fin de semana, a lo que Sirzechs respondió:

-"Si, es un buen lugar para hacer el convenio de paz y de pasada, confirmar la alianza entre la Reina y Tú"- Gokú asintió y dijo:

-"Bueno, pero a propósito de ser rey, oye Yasaka"- a lo que la Reina abrazada en Gokú, dijo:

-"¿Si, mi Rey?"- eso causó una sonrisa en el rey demonio y celos de Serafall Leviatán "¿Qué se cree esta vieja?" dijo en sus pensamientos y de un dos por tres, se puso al otro lado del Rey Youkai para abrazar sus musculosos brazos, a lo que la Reina no le importó mucho, Gokú dijo:

-"Nunca me dijiste como se hace para ser oficialmente Rey"- Yasaka se sonrojó furiosamente y ella dijo:

-"Por medio de un Ritual, pero no debo decírtelo aquí"- el saiyajin no sabía por qué está roja su reina y futura amante, ya que poco a poco está comprendiendo a las chicas en eso y entender a Yasaka ya que pasó lo mismo que él, ambos se separaron de sus cónyuges y se prometió a sí mismo hacerla feliz por Kunou ya que le agarró cariño al igual que sus aprendices, Sirzechs sabía del ritual que hablaba Yasaka y se dijo "Upa, Gokú, la tienes muy difícil" , Serafall se puso rojas de los celos "Esa vieja, la que hará eso seré yo" se dijo en sus pensamientos, entonces Serafall dijo:

-"Go-tan, ¿Cuándo salimos a una cita?"- a lo que Gokú responde:

-"¿una cita?"- a lo que la Leviatán responde:

-"Si, para hacer lo que nos gusta"- a lo que Gokú dijo:

-"Eso quiere decir que me estás retando a una pelea"- Eso causó que Sirzechs, Serafall y Yasaka cayeran al estilo animé, Sirzechs se recompuso y dijo:

-"No, Gokú, no es eso, una cita es que dos personas, un hombre y una mujer se divierten en el parque, ir al cine, comer en un restaurant y hacer cosas románticas"- Gokú asintió en comprensión y dijo:

-"Ya veo, con qué era eso, recuerdo cuando era niño, Milk dijo que una cita es lo que le gustaban a hacer dos personas y como a mí me gusta pelear, hice eso con ella"- Yasaka y Serafall quedaron sorprendidas y ahora sabía de lo poco y nulo que sabe en cuanto a sentimientos se habla, pero la reina se dio cuenta de que está ahí para ella al igual que su hija, eso es lo suficiente que Gokú, su rey, está mostrando esos sentimientos que él nunca experimentó "Tendré que ir poco a poco para hacer el ritual" se dijo, pero Serafall dijo:

-"Bueno, yo te ayudaré como hacer eso Go-tan, ¿aceptas?"- Gokú miró a Yasaka, ella con una sonrisa forzada dijo:

-"Puedes hacerlo, Gokú, pero con la condición de hacer el ritual"- a lo que Gokú responde:

-"No tienes que pedírmelo, haré lo posible que tu reino esté en paz"- a la reina se le salieron las lágrimas de felicidad y abrazó fuertemente a Gokú y ella dijo:

-"No puedo creer que en otro mundo hallan hombres como tú, estoy feliz de estar a tu lado"- Serafall asintió con lágrimas y Sirzechs solo sonrió de forma sincera, feliz que su amigo encuentre chicas que lo amen no por su fuerza o por la descendencia que este fuese a tener en este mundo, sino por lo puro y noble que es, "No me extrañaría que la hermana de Michael se enamore de Gokú o que una Valquiria se fije en él" se dijo mentalmente en sus pensamientos y vio como Gokú relataba sus aventuras a Kunou, a Serafall que se comportaba como Fangirl cada vez que su Gokú contaba sus aventuras, cosa que al rey demonio no le aburría ya que era la historia favorita de dormir de su hijo, Milicas, "Tendré que pedirle a Gokú que haga una novela para mi hijo y Kunou de sus aventuras" y así terminaron la conversación.

MIENTRAS TANTOS EN ASGARD.

-"Así que hoy harán el tratado de paz y de pasada, afirmar la alianza con el rey Youkai, mmmmm, interesante"- dijo Odín comunicándose por un sello mágico con Azazel, a lo que el líder de los ángeles caído dijo:

-"Entonces que me dice, después de eso, nos reuniremos en el inframundo el próximo mes y usted hace el tratado de paz con nosotros y de pasada, la alianza con el rey Youkai, Son Gokú"- Odín lo pensó, miró a Rossweisse que aparentaba estar tranquila, él dijo:

-"Está bien, le daré algo como símbolo de la alianza"- Azazel asintió, se despidieron y cortaron la comunicación con el sello mágico, el padre de todo miró a Rossweisse, dijo:

-"Al parecer, el rey Youkai fue el que liberó tal poder, ya quisiera conocerlo"- a lo que Rossweisse dijo:

-"¿Será guapo, estará casado?"- lo dijo en voz alta y cuando se dio cuenta de eso, se sonrojó a lo que Odín decide burlarse de ella y dijo:

-"¿Cómo dices eso de un hombre que está por casarse o ya está casado?, así nunca encontrarás un novio"- Rossweisse miró a su Señor, las lágrimas no tardaron en salir y cayó de rodillas, llorando a mares, Odín solo suspiró y decidió marcharse dejando a la futura Waifu de Gokú triste a no tener un novio (Solo un mes Ross-chan, solo un mes), pero ella quería tener un hombre que la amara y la hiciera sentirse amada, era lo único que quería.

AHORA CON GOKÚ...

-"Siento que debo darle una paliza a alguien"- dijo Gokú a si mismo mientras estaba comiendo el almuerzo junto a los demás y el clan Sitri, Lord Gremory y su esposa se unieron a comer al igual que Grayfia y Sirzechs junto con su hijo, a lo que Lord Gremory dijo:

-"No me digas que quieres darle una paliza a mi futuro yerno"- a lo que Gokú responde:

-"¿Dije eso en voz alta?"- los demás asintieron, el saiyajin se rascó la nuca con una sonrisa y dijo:

-"No, no es eso, solo que sentí darle una paliza a alguien por burlarse de alguien muy querido por mí, aunque no sé por qué sentí eso, bueno no importa"- los demás solo se limitaron a aceptar lo que dijo Gokú, pero por dentro Lord Gremory y su hijo querían que su amigo y aliado, le diera una paliza al prometido de su hermana por pervertido, o si no fuera él, Riser que lo ponga en su lugar aunque sabe muy bien que no aceptaría eso el heredero del clan Fenix, a menos que sea una lucha amistosa o que el muy idiota de Issei lo provoque, aunque ese sería la posibilidad, bueno solo a esperar la reunión de las facciones aunque Lord Gremory no podía asistir pero podía verlo a través de los sellos y con eso terminaron el almuerzo.

Pasaron las horas, Lord Gremory y su familia se despidieron, Gokú jugando con Kunou mientras las reina lo miraba con ternura y una sonrisa cálida, Kuroka que pasó por ahí, no dejaba de frotarse el vientre, se dio cuenta de lo paternal que es Gokú, "Muy pronto, mi Gokú, muy pronto" se dijo mentalmente la nekomata de pelo negro, Ahri miraba con una sonrisa "al parecer la reina está muy feliz con el rey, espero que pasen todas las pruebas que se le vengan en el camino" fue el pensamientos de la youkai zorro de nueves colas, Tsubaki sonrió de una forma cálida ante tal a escena de Gokú jugando y haciendo feliz a la pequeña princesa Kunou, se imaginó ella, una niña y Gokú divirtiéndose en el parque como una familia feliz, cosa que su corazón ardió ante tal pensamiento, LeFay vio feliz las escena y solo espera crecer para tener hijos con Gokú, cosa que la sonrojó y siguió con lo suyo, estudiando más acerca del arte de la magia de su familia, especialmente de su madre.

La noche ha llegado, estamos a minutos de la reunión más vital, la reunión de las facciones, esto se hizo en la academia de Kuoh, en Hall central de la escuela, en la cual, cuenta con la participación de Sirzechs, rey demonio del inframundo junto a su sirvienta, Grayfia Lucifuge, Serafall leviatán acompañando junto con la nobleza de Rías Gremory y su séquito como también Sona Sitri junto con su reina Tsubaki Shinra y su nobleza, Azazel que venía aparentemente solo ya que Vali viene junto con el rey Youkai, Michael, líder de la facción de los ángeles venía junto con su as, Irina Shidou, que saludó a su amiga Xenovia que se hizo demonio por Issei para tener hijos con él, entonces empezaron la reunión:

-"Ellos son Riás y su nobleza, aquellos que defendieron en la batalla con Kokabiel"- dijo Sirzechs formalmente ya que sabía que ellos no lo vencieron sino que lo distrajeron un rato, ya se sabe quién lo venció, a lo que Azazel dijo:

-"Ya veo, mis disculpas de que Kokabiel les causó problemas ya que es de mi facción"- Rías y su séquito miraron con enojo a Azazel por ser tan despreocupado por la situación al igual que Sona y su clan.

-"Entonces, Riás y Sona dirán lo que pasó en la batalla con Kokabiel"- dijo Sirzechs, las chicas mencionadas asintieron y hablaraon con lujo de detalles lo que pasó con Kokabiel y esas cosas a lo que Sirzechs dijo:

-"Hay alguna explicación para eso, ¿azazel?"- a lo que el líder vio la mirada de cómplice de Sirzechs, decidió seguier la corriente y dijo:

-"Kokabiel actuó de forma independiente, vengo a decir que Vali junto con el rey Youkai derrotaron a Kokabiel, fue juzgado y congelado en el cocito por el resto de la eternidad"- los chicos quedaron en Shock ¿Rey Youkai?, a lo que Issei dijo:

-"¿Cómo que Rey Youkai?, si lo único que vimos fue un tigre odioso ahí y a ese chico Vali"- a lo que Azazel con una risa leve, dijo:

-"Jah, que entrometido eres, joven demonio, el tigre que viste, es una de las tantas transformaciones del jefe del Clan Wukong"- Rías y los demás en Shock, pero la más afectadas es Tsubaki "¿por qué no me contó que era él?, ya me lo explicarás más tarde, eso quiere decir que yo fui la privilegiada" se dijo felizmente, Sona solo sonrió, Akeno y los demás digamos entre enojados y asustados ya que si es el rey Youkai que hizo eso, les hizo pasar un mal rato.

-"Con razón que su aura era la misma, entonces debí suponerlo antes, aunque mi hermana estará muy ansiosa en conocerlo"- dijo Michael con una sonrisa, eso sacó celos a las chicas, pero Tsubaki y Sona, su clan están muy tranquilos, entonces Azazel dijo:

-"Bueno, basta de charlas, estamos aquí para firmar el acuerdo y de pasada confirmar la alianza de los Líderes de la facción Youkai"- Sirzechs y Michael asintieron, entonces Sirzechs iba a decir algo pero delante de ellos llegaron 3 personas, un rey llamado Son Gokú, Una reina llamada Yasaka y su hija que es la princesa Kunou, Gokú con su típica sonrisa, dijo:

-"Hola, ¿me perdí algo?"- a lo que Azazel con una sonrisa dijo:

-"Hey, Gokú, un gusto, justo a tiempo, tome asiento por favor"- Gokú y Yasaka asintieron, Kunou se sentó en el regazo de Gokú, Yasaka tomó la mano del saiyajin causando celos en Serafall y Tsubaki "Esa vieja aprovechada, yo debería estar ahí" se dijeron ambas pero decidieron dejarlo pasar ya que esto era una reunión muy importante, Issei muy celoso de que Gokú ya tiene una mujer con pechos muy grandes, pero Rías para ocultar sus celos junto a Akeno, tomaron de las mano a Issei, pernsando en hacer celosos a Gokú, pero el saiyajin ni las miró sino miró con saludos a Serafall, Tsubaki, Sona y su clan, entonces Michael dijo:

-"Rey Gokú, como el líder de los ángeles, queremos agradecer lo que hizo en la batalla con Kokabiel"- el saiyajin asintió y dijo:

-"No es para tanto, por ahora no soy rey oficialmente ya que Yasaka me dijo que tenemos que hacer un Ritual que ella no me ha dicho aun"- la reina se sonrojó, eso dejó en shock a todos los presentes, menos a Issei y Saji que no sabían a qué ritual se refería, pero las que sabían, los celos no tardaron en llegar, Sirzechs con una sonrisa al igual que Grayfia, él dijo:

-"Ya te lo explicará, por cierto e ven muy feliz así, parecen una familia"- el corazón de la reina se enterneció y puso su cabeza en el hombro de Gokú, dijo:

-"Gracias por el halago, Rey Demonio"- a lo que Azazel dijo:

-"Bueno, esta alianza con el Rey Youkai confirmada, ahora haré informe de lo que hice con Son Gokú hace 6 meses"- a lo que Rey demonio y el líder de los ángeles asintieron, el líder de los caídos dijo:

-"Hace 6 meses, Son Gokú, líder del Clan Wukong, me pidió a mi Azazel, líder de los ángeles caídos reclutar a jóvenes con potencial para estar bajo un régimen de entrenamiento por el Rey Youkai"- los demás líderes asintieron, Rías y su clan en Shock, eso quiere decir que no fueron aprobados por el rey a pesar de que ellos creían que tenían "potencial", Rias y Akeno apretaron las manos de Issei más fuertes a lo que Issei estaba en el cielo, Xenovia apretó sus manos, Kiba enojado y Koneko triste de que su sempai no le haya reclutado, entonces sin más, el líder de los demonios dijo:

-"Entonces, presentaremos a los hombres y mujeres que fueron reclutados por Son Gokú"- y con eso se creó un portal del clan Wukong, el primero en salir fue Bikou y su "Amiga" con ventaja, Ahri que causó un sangrado nasal por parte de Iseei, Bikou lo fulminó con la mirada dejándolo en su lugar al pervertido, después salió Arthur y su hermana, Le Fay, ahora todo bien hasta que…

-"TU"- Dijo Issei con odio al igual que Rías y su séquito, vieron a Riser salir del portal, él con una sonrisa sincera, dijo:

-"Ah, hola, Rías, ¿Cómo va la relación con tu prometido?"- a lo que Rías con una mirada extrañada, dijo:

-"Bien, es más fuerte que antes, te puede vencer"- a lo que Riser con una tranquilidad, dijo:

-"Ya veo"- y con eso, miró a los demás compañeros dejando a una Rías y su séquito más perplejo ante la conducta extraña del pollo rostizado, entonces después salió Kuroka, Koneko la miró y dijo:

-"¿hermana?"- a lo que Kuroka con una sonrisa dijo:

-"Ah, hola Shirone, tanto tiempo"- a lo que Koneko en su ira, dijo:

-"No me llames así, ¿Qué hiciste para que Gokú Sempai te entrenara?"- a lo que Kuroka iba a decir algo, pero el rey demonio dijo:

-"Está bajo la tutela del rey Youkai que intercedió ante mí para perdonar sus crímenes, ¿hay algún problema con eso, señorita Toujou?"- a lo que Koneko no objetó y miró a su sempai, Gokú la miró con cara de "Ella te lo va explicar" y con eso, siguieron saliendo dos más, uno es Vali que dejaron en Shock a Issei con su Rey, Rías y la guinda de la torta.

-"¿Sairaorg?"- a lo que el hijo de Misla Bael dijo:

-"Hola prima, ¿Cómo has estado?"- a lo que Rías con enojo dijo:

-"Estuviste entrenando 6 meses con Gokú-san y no me dijiste nada"- a lo que Sairaorg dijo:

-"¿Por qué debería decirte lo que hago?, tú ni siquiera me visitaste cuando fui expulsado con mi madre del clan por ser alguien insignificante"- eso causó que Sirzechs se sintiera mal por no hacer nada al igual que su madre, Venelana y Lord Gremory que están viendo todo por un sello mágico, pero a la vez quedaron felices que él no guardó rencor y que Gokú, su amigo, trató como si fuera su hijo, Azazel vio que todos están reunidos y dijo:

-"Ellos son los nuevos protectores de este mundo, se llamarán "Lo guerreros Z"- Gokú solo miró un poco avergonzado, la reina le dio un beso en la mejilla para tranquilizarlo y Kunou le sonrió felizmente, ella dijo:

-"Es un buen nombre, papá"- eso causó que el corazón de las chicas se calentara ante tal escena, Gokú solo asintió e iba a decir algo, pero el rey demonio iba a decir algo y dijo:

-"Bueno, ahora que se oficializó a los nuevos guerreros de este mundo, solo falta la opinión de los dragones celestiales y del rey Youkai"- todos miraron a Gokú y dijo:

-"Por mí, está bien, pero les dejaré una advertencia, si cualquiera de ustedes hacen algo que perjudique la paz de este mundo, los chicos y yo no dudaremos de borrar su existencia, ¿queda claro?"- los líderes asintieron, a lo que el portador del dragón blanco dijo:

-"Por mí que hagan lo que quiera, mientras hayan oponentes fuertes y me haga más fuertes, yo no tengo problemas aunque estoy de acuerdo de las palabras de mi maestro"- ahora miraron a Issei, él con dudas dijo:

-"mmmm, no lo sé, Ddraig no me ha dicho nada"- a lo que Azazel dijo:

-"Yo te diré lo que siente tu dragón, dice, que si no firman la paz entre las facciones, mi compañero no podrá tocar los pechos de Rías Gremory y tener relaciones sexuales con ella (lo estoy tomando del manga), como también ser rey del harem"- eso causo una mirada oscura en Rías y un sonrojo de vergüenza al igual que el club de ocultismo, Sirzechs solo suspiró y Grayfia lo miró de forma fulminante, Lord Gremory solo quería que alguien lo pusiera en su lugar mientras veía eso con el sello, pero lo que ocultó Azazel es el aura deprimente de Ddraig a lo que Gokú también lo notó, pero para terminar, Azazel dijo:

-"También dice que es un honor de conocer a Rey Youkai más poderoso que conoce, el que hizo temblar las facciones"- Gokú solo sonrió con nerviosismo, y dijo:

-"¿En serio lo que dice ese dragón celestial?"- a lo que Azazel asiente con aprobación, el saiyajin dijo:

-"Gracias Ddraig, algún día encontrarás a alguien mejor, si fueras a mi mundo y nosotros seríamos compañeros, tendrías grandes aventuras y conocieras mejor a Sheng Long"- con eso siguieron la reunión, iba a decir algo el rey demonio, pero explosiones y personas salieron de varios portales, los demás vieron por las ventanas, Azazel iba a liberar de su poder pero fue detenido por Gokú, dijo:

-"No es necesario, deja a los chicos que actúen"- el líder de los caidos miró a Gokú, a los demás líderes, ellos querían ver que tan fuerte se volvieron, él asintió, Gokú dijo:

-"Ya saben la regla, no matar hasta que es necesario hacerlo"- los guerreros Z asintieron, desaparecieron junto con Gokú de un parpadeo y ya estaban afuera, los demás sorprendidos.

EN LA ZONA DE GUERRA.

Sairaorg entró al club de ocultismo dejando fuera de combate a cada mago con un pequeño golpe en la nuca con una velocidad segadora, entró a un lugar y vemos a un demonio que está fuera de combate junto a un chco/Chica de nombre Gasper, él dijo:

-"¿Estás bien?"- a lo que Gasper dijo:

-"S…..s…si, ¿viniste a rescatarme?"- a lo que el hijo de Misla Bael dijo:

-"Si, ahora vámonos, te están esperando tu amigos"- el vampiro travesti asintió y se montó en la espalda de Sairaorg y éste último, desapareció noqueando a varios magos como si nada.

CON RISER Y ARTHUR….

Ambos con sus puños, empezaron a golpear a cada mago, dejándolo fuera de combate, Riser aburrido dijo:

-"Bah, que decepción, ni siquiera sirve para el calentamiento"- a lo que Arthur asintió pero más magos aparecieron, Arthur dijo:

-"Al parecer, están apareciendo como ratas, sospecho que esto es obra de la Brigada del Kaos"- Riser asintió y dijo:

-"Bueno, a seguir con el calentamiento"- y con eso dejaron fuera de combate a varios magos que se jactaban de que ellos están al nivel de un demonio de clase media.

CON LE FAY, KUROKA Y AHRI…

-"Qué fastidio, y se hacen llamar magos"- dijo la rubia maga, que hacía hechizos masivos para dormir a los magos de la brigada del Kaos, Kuroka con los puños, noqueó a unos cuantos magos, Ahri usaba de su Ki, para dejar unas cuantas magas y el hechizo de encanto que varios cayeron ante eso y ella aprovechaba eso para dejar fuera de combate a unos cuanto magos, ella dijo:

-"Este cuerpo tiene dueño"- miró a Bikou que pasó por ahí y le guiñó un ojo dejando sonrojado al chico mono, mientras que él y Vali a los puros puños, dejaron fuera de combate a los demás magos.

GOKÚ….

El saiyajin se percató de que Azazel está peleando con una mujer de unos 20 años de edad, piel morena, con anteojos, cuerpo muy voluptuoso pelo café largo tomado con un majestuso nudo y dos trenzas, ojos purpuras, vestidas con un vestido muy provocador (no sé cómo describirlo, busquen por Google), ella decía:

-"Jajajajaja, ustedes no serán nada más que escorias"- a lo que Azazel con seriedad dijo:

-"Katerea Leviatán, descendiente de los primeros Maou del infierno, ¿Qué quieres?"- a lo que la Leviatán dijo:

-"Vengo a reclamar lo que es mío por derecho, lo que nos arrebataron"- a lo que Azazel dijo:

-"Por eso te uniste a la Brigada del Kaos, por una estúpida venganza, ¿verdad?"- a lo que Katerea con ira dijo:

-"No sabes lo injusto que es este mundo, lo que me arrebataron, lo reclamaré una vez matándote y después matar a la Leviatán que está ahora"- Azazel se rió y dijo:

-"No me hagas reír, ¿Matarme?, mira a tu alrededor"- ella miró alrededor y vio a todo su séquito, no muerto, sino fuera de combate, ella solo sonrió y dijo:

-"No creas que vine aquí sin un plan B"- a ella se le aparecieron serpientes en su cuerpo y Azazel dijo:

-"Para, esas serpientes de Ophis te matarán y así no cumplirás tu objetivo"- ella dijo:

-"Cállate, no moriré sola, te mataré"- y con eso atacó a Azazel y él activó su sacred Gear, teniendo un armadura de color púrpura y con eso ganó ventaja, pero se dio cuenta que la serpiente de Ophis lo envenenó y cortó su mano envenenada, él le dio un golpetazo con su poder, Katerea salió lejos con sus vestidos rasgados, Azazel dijo:

-"Este será tu fin"- y con eso lanzó una energía con su cañón Boost hacia la Leviatán, ella quedó en Shock y sabía que era su fin, cerró sus ojos para el final, pero no pasó nada, abrió sus ojos, vio la espalda ancha de un tipo con cabellos alborotados, Azazel sonrió y dijo:

-"¿Por qué lo hiciste?"- a lo que el saiyajin con seriedad dijo:

-"Tengo mis razones, ve a curarte"- él asintió a regañadientes, los demás líders vieron a Gokú, no podían hacer nada, si salvó a la líder de esta invasión es por algo, decidieron seguir viendo esto, la reina Yasaka sabía muy bien el por qué su futuro rey lo hizo, "Muy noble, Gokú" se dijo, ahora con Gokú, volteó y miró cara a cara Katerea, él con una sonrisa dijo:

-"Hola soy Gokú, ¿Por qué haces eso?"- a lo que Katerea responde con ira:

-"Porque odio este mundo y quiero venganza y Caos por lo que pasé"- terminó con lágrimas de ira, el saiyajin se acercó a ella, dijo:

-"El mundo siempre es injusto, te entiendo, pero eso no es motivo de vengarte de los demás"- iba a decir algo, pero el saiyajin tocó su hombro cosa que sintió esa calidez ante tal tacto del saiyajin, ella miró los ojos de Gokú y vio pureza, lo noble que es, el saiyajin dijo:

-"Con su permiso"- con esto puso su mano en la cabeza de Katerea y vio sus recuerdos, lo que pasó y el odio que le inculcó de niña de sus padres, con eso fue suficiente, él dijo:

-"Ya veo, ¿quieres ser mi amigo?"- ella quedó en Shock, dijo:

-"¿Aun sabiendo lo que hizo, quieres que seas tu amigo?"- a lo que el saiyajin con una sonrisa sincera, dijo:

-"Pues claro, todos merecen una segunda oportunidad, ¿no?"- el corazón de Katerea dio un vuelco de 360 grados, las lágrimas salieron y asintió, se abalanzó a Gokú abrazándolo, ella llorando en los pechos de Gokú, el saiyajin solo quedó acariciando el cabello de la mujer, él dijo:

-"Shhhhh, estarás bien, te prometo estar ahí contigo"- ella lloró aún más y dijo:

-"Gracias"- y con eso, se durmió en los brazos de Gokú, el saiyajin la tomó al estilo nupcial, y pidió una manta para tapar a la chica semidesnuda, cosa que LeFay creó un hechizo y creó una manta púrpura, así cubrió a la chica, él dijo:

-"Tuvo mala suerte en la vida, estará conmigo"- los líderes asintieron, pero Issei en su ira dijo:

-"SON GOKÚ, TE RETO A UN DUELO"- el saiyajin miró a Issei y dijo:

-"Este no es el momento para un duelo"- a lo que el pervertido dijo:

-"Eres un cobarde, no aceptaste la carta de duelo que te envié"- Gokú iba a decir algo, pero Riser dijo:

-"Maestro, déjelo a mí, tengo cuentas pendiente con él"- el saiyajin asintió y dijo:

-"Está bien, llevaré a Katerea a mi hogar, Yasaka"- la reina asintió y se fueron junto con Kunou a la mansión.

-"Así que vas a pelear contra mí, todavía quieres reclamar la mano de la presidenta"- a lo que Riser dijo:

-"MMMMM, tal vez, pero nah, estoy bien con lo que tengo"- Issei con su ira dijo:

-"No trates como a una cualquiera a la presidenta"- y con eso activó su sacred Gear, y activó su boosted Gear y atacó a Riser para terminar la pelea de una, cosa que Riser lo esquivó como si nada, él dijo:

-"Muy lento"- a lo que Issei dijo:

-"No te burles de mí"- y con eso, siguió dando golpes hasta que se desesperó porque no podía acertar ningún golpe, entonces Riser comenzó su ofensiva y con un golpe en el pecho, mandó lejos al pervertido, dejándolo herido, Riser dijo:

-"Vaya, no puedes estar herido de un golpe tan simple"- Issei se levantó del suelo a duras penas, él dijo:

-"Te derrotaré como lo hice la última vez"- con eso invocó su balance Breaker, en modo Scale mail, una armadura roja de dragón occidental, y se lanzó a Riser que se dejó golpear y lo lanzó lejos, Issei dijo:

-"Te gané otra vez, ¿Quién sigue?"- a lo que Sairaorg dijo:

-"No cantes victoria antes de tiempo"- entonces vio a un Riser con una sonrisa y algo de sangre en su boca, dijo:

-"Eso fue un buen golpe, progresaste mucho desde la última vez que nos enfrentamos, pero ahora me pondré serio"- y con eso empezó a elevar su poder al máximo, entonces empezó a recordar lo que quería hacer, combinó su ki y el poder de su herencia al máximo, alas de fuegos salieron de su espalda, no de la forma normal que salió sino más grandes, él fénix seguía concentrando su poder y las alas desaparecieron y se dirigieron a sus manos, entonces pasó, la parte de arriba de su dogi se vaporízó y de repente un guantelete de color rojo fuego con puntas, una gema roja intensa brillando, de la nada activó su balance breaker a Full, el fuego es tan intenso que Issei en su Balance Breaker quedó en shock ante el poder de Riser, los demás no podían ver, pero Sairaorg sonrió y dijo "Lo hizo", el fuego cesó, vemos la nueva apariencia de Riser, su armadura de fénix cubriendo su cuerpo "parecido al de Issei pero color naranjo fuego, notando su cara, tenía una especie de corona parecido a la armadura de Ikki de Saint Seiya, los líderes en Shock, las Gremorys aterrada por el gran poder que desprendía, Riser dijo:

-"No creas que eras el único con un sacred Gear, ahora te demostraré lo que soy Capaz"- y con un grito dijo:

-"ALAS DE FENIX"- lo atacó a una velocidad que ni Kiba pudo ver, un fuego cubrió a Issei, rompiendo su armadura durante su ataque, dejándolo fuera de combate, Riser vio lo que pasó y volvió a su estado normal, le dijo a Rias:

-"Dale gracias a este chico, que por él logré conocer a mi maestro y mentor, Son Gokú y superar mis límites"- ella con Asia sanaron a Issei, Rias dijo:

-"Ni creas que me casaré contigo, Maldito"- a lo que Riser con una sonrisa dijo:

-"Prefiero estar con Yubelluma, que estar con una mimada como tú"- y con eso, se fue de una forma tranquila, con la conciencia en paz, se dijo "Gracias, Son Gokú", y con eso se reunió con los demás y se fueron a la mansión junto con los Sitri dejando a Rias y su séquito de forma humillada y su Hermano solo suspiró.

Fin del Cap…

Oigan, no quería dejar que mis ideas se fueran, por eso hice este Capítulo, estoy haciendo las demás, creo que este fue tan aceptada, que me motivó a más como el de sekirei y el guerrero celestial, eso espero que les guste, y lo otro denme esos motivos que dejé anteriormente pero sin las palabras, perra o puta, solo motivo sólidos, eso.


	9. Chapter 9

Título: "El jefe del clan Sun Wukong".

Nota: Bueno este capítulo se dará protagonismo a los aprendices y Katerea, ya tengo lista las dos últimas personajes del Harem que no estan nombradas, entonces es así:

Rossweisse, Katerea, Yasaka, Serafall, LeFay, Kuroka, Tsubaki, Sona, Gabriel, más dos de la novela ligera, Ophis descartada tanto como Irina y Xenovia. Ahora a empezar.

Para que decir, no soy dueño de esto y no creo que el Señor Toriyama y El autor de DXD (no me acordé del nombre XD) me denuncien con esto, esto es Fanfiction . net

PD: el Próximo capítulo o en otro cambiaré la categoría a M, así que se viene lo Rikolino para la acción, y unas Waifus para Vali, Sairaorg aunque se me ocurrió unas dos saiyajin y Arthur. Saji tendrá un poco de protagonismo, eso sería.

Capítulo 9: "Un día cualquiera, conociendo a Katerea y el progreso de los aprendices"…

Gokú llegó a la mansión junto con Yasaka, su reina y la princesa Kunou, Katerea durmiendo en los brazos de Gokú, entonces, el saiyajin fue a una habitación libre, dejó a Katerea en la cama de esa habitación, le sacó sus zapatos, sus anteojos y la dejó dormir, ella en sus sueños se dijo "No me dejes" Gokú solo la miró y de un instinto, besó la frente de la mujer Morena de cuerpo voluptuoso (ahora que lo pienso, prefiero a esta Milf que a Venelana), ella solo sonrió mientras dormía, el saiyajin dejó la habitación y se dirigió al comedor en donde estaban Sairaorg, Vali, Arthur, Kuroka, Bikou, Ahri, Yasaka, Kunou, LeFay, Riser, Sona, tsubaki y su clan, más Michael y Azazel, el saiyajin los miró y dijo:

-"Supone que les debo una explicación más detallada de por qué dejé con vida a Katerea, ¿verdad?"- los presentes asintieron como también las chicas que tenían algo de celos sobre la mujer que trajo Gokú, entonces el saiyajin dijo:

-"A decir verdad, cuando vi su ira, su resentimiento y ese deseo de venganza contra los Maou y el mundo en sí, decidí saber el porqué de todo, a lo que pedí a Azazel que no la matara, le hice unas preguntas, vi sus recuerdos, sus padres le inculcaron ese odio hacia los líderes del inframundo y que según ellos, deberían gobernar por derecho el inframundo, pero…."- se pausó un poco y dijo:

-"A ella le falta alguien que lo entienda, un amigo, así que decidí ser su amigo, ella merece una segunda oportunidad"- los presentes al oír esa revelación, quedaron reflexionando y Michael dijo:

-"Me alegra que pienses así, pero no todos tomarán esa oportunidad, sea precavido con ella, Gokú-san"- el saiyajin respondió:

-"Lo sé, pero ella va cambiar, estaré ahí para ella como lo hago con mis aprendices, Tsubaki, Yasaka, Kunou, LeFay, Sona, su hermana, cualquier persona que necesita de mí, especialmente, Kuroka"- Riser y Vali sabían que esas palabras son puras y verdaderas, ellos lo vieron de primera mano, Bikou solo se limitó a sonreír ante eso al igual que su "amiga" Ahri, Arthur solo sonrió con sinceridad y ya solo aceptó de que su hermana está locamente enamorada de su maestro, el corazón de las chicas interesadas en Gokú, latió a mil por horas, incluyendo Sona ya que compartía casi el mismo objetivo que Gokú, a diferencia es que ella quería hacer una academia para entrenar a demonios de clase baja para superarse, ella se dijo "¿Por qué me siento así?" se dijo a sí misma ya que nunca experimentó eso en su vida, pero le agradó, Tsubaki quedó más enamorada de él, ella podía ver lo puro y noble que es Gokú, Yasaka lloraba de felicidad por eso, un hombre así, a comparación de su anterior esposo, su amor llamado Gokú era otra cosa, corazón puro, bondadoso, inocente e ingenuo, ella lo miró con amor, Kunou se abalanzó hacia Gokú, llorando en su pecho, diciendo:

-"Papá, te quiero mucho"- Gokú la acarició tiernamente mientras ella sentía esa calidez que nunca sintió, la de amor paternal, cosa que su padre biológico nunca le otorgó, ella seguía llorando en el pecho de Gokú, LeFay solo miraba con estrellitas y con cara de amor hacia Gokú y Kuroka se tocó su pecho en donde está latiendo su corazón, ella solo miró a su amor, su salvador, la clave de la reconciliación con su hermana.

MIENTRAS EN EL CLUB DE OCULTISMO CON SIRZECHS, SERAFALL, RIAS Y SU CLAN….

Asia mientras curaba a Issei de sus heridas causadas por el poder monstruoso de Rizer (Nota: aquí Issei es más fuerte que Kokabiel que este podía destruir una ciudad sin muchos problemas así que este Issei está al nivel de Piccoro Daimaho en esa parte de la serie), el orgullo de Rías se cayó al escuchar esas palabras de Riser una vez que derrotó a Issei, su peón favorito, mientras Akeno miró como el portador del Dragón emperador Rojo fue humillado por el Fenix, mientras Koneko aun triste de que su sempai no la haya reclutado para entrenar con ella pero si su hermana entrenó con él "¿por qué ella y yo no, Gokú sempai?, ¿Será que él es pervertido?, no, de ninguna manera, cada vez que lo miraba cuando está con la reina, no lo miraba con esos ojos que mira pervertido sempai" se dijo en sus pensamientos, Kiba vio el gran poder de Riser, no solo eso, sino en la forma que los demás progresaron y vencieron a los magos como si nada y sin esfuerzo, Xenovia miró al futuro padre de sus hijos, pero quedó muy pensativa al ver lo noble que fue el rey Youkai, Irina sólo pensó en aquel hombre que salvó a una demonio descendiente de Leviatán, entonces Sirzechs miró a su hermana y dijo:

-"¿Cómo está tu prometido?"- a lo que Rías dijo:

-"¿Por qué no dijiste nada?"- a lo que Sirzechs respondió:

-"¿A qué te refieres?"- él sabía a lo que se refería, pero su hermana con lágrimas de enojos, dijo:

-"No te hagas como si no sabes nada, ¿por qué Gokú no nos reclutó a nosotros en vez de Riser?"- el rey demonio solo suspiró y dijo:

-"Él tiene sus razones, hermana"- a lo que Koneko dijo:

-"¿Por qué no lo llevó bajo arresto a tener a una fugitiva como Mi hermana?"- todos los demás del clan a excepción de Rías y Akeno quedaron en Shock ante tal revelación, el rey demonio dijo:

-"Como dije en la reunión, está bajo la custodia del rey y la reina Youkai, Son Gokú intercedió ante mí, dijo que no fue su culpa lo del descontrol de sus poderes y los abusos de su anterior Amo"- El rey demonio recordó cómo fue el proceso, solo dejó eso de lado, Koneko solo asintió y deseara encontrarse con Gokú para que le diera explicaciones, entonces despertó Issei y dijo:

-"¿Qué pasó?"- a lo que Sirzechs respondió:

-"Vaya, al fin despertaste, futuro "cuñado" "- lo dijo con una voz medio forzada que nadie se percató a excepción de Rías, Serafall y Grayfia, entonces Issei recordó la pelea, la transformación de Riser, entonces dijo:

-"Así que perdí contra el pollo rostizado, entonces quiere decir que el compromiso…."- no alcanzó a terminar porque Grayfia dijo:

-"Riser no quiso regresar con el compromiso, así que no hay problema, "Prometido" de Rías-Sama"- la mujer de pelo plateado lo dijo normal pero por dentro, lo dijo con un veneno por la forma de pensar que tenía ante la hermana de su esposo, Sirzechs, el rey demonio se percató de eso y dijo:

-"Bueno, señor Hyoudou, espero que no seas tan imprudente al retar al rey Youkai de nuevo, porque si no fuiste capaz de vencer al más "Débil" de los aprendices de Gokú, entonces, ¿Qué posibilidad tienes contra él, tú estás fuera de su liga, ni con el poder de Ddraig en su esplendor, serías capaz de vencerlo"- Esas palabras golpearon el orgullo de Issei y dijo:

-"No exageres, lo del pollo rostizado solo fue suerte"- Rias solo se pegó en la cara y dijo:

-"Issei-Kun, no es necesario volver a pelear con él"- el peón de Rías solo asintió animadamente ya que su presidenta no se había fijado en él, Akeno lo mismo y Asia lo mismo, eso quiere decir que el ser rey del harem está latente, eso lo dejó babeando al fantasear los pechos de Rias, Akeno, Asia y Xenovia, Koneko lo golpeó por pervertido, ella con una mirada sin emociones, dijo:

-"Deberías aprender de Gokú-sempai"- a lo que Issei dijo:

-"Yo no sé qué le ves a este idiota, a mí no me importa las demás chicas que tenga porque yo seré el rey del Harem"- eso dejó más furiosa a Koneko y se arrepintió de mostrar su cuerpo a Issei y se fue a su casa dejando a los demás perplejos, entonces Serafall le dijo a Issei:

-"Si vuelves a hablar así de mi Gokú, no dudaré en castrarte, ¿queda claro?"- lo dijo de una forma muy amenazante, Issei sudando de miedo, asintió, con eso le dijo a Sirzechs con una sonrisa:

-"Iré a ver a Go-tan para ver cómo está la mujer llamada Katerea"- El rey demonio asintió, miró a su hermana y dijo:

-"Espero que no hagas nada estúpido que haga enojar a la reina Yasaka"- a lo que Rías dijo:

-"¿Por qué?"- a lo que Sirzechs respondió:

-"Porque no eres rival para ella por el corazón de Gokú, su rey"- y con eso, se fue al inframundo con Grayfia dejando en Shock a Rías, Akeno y Xenovia ya que están interesadas poco a poco de Gokú y dejando esos sentimientos por Issei que los celos llegaron por la revelación de Sirzechs, Ddraig pensó en el poder de Gokú y el halago que le hizo este último en la reunión de las facciones, vio que aparte lo poderoso que es, noble y humilde, a comparación de su portador, puede ser un buen chico, protector de lo que más ama, pero sus deseos de perversión, depender del poder de los demás y del suyo mismo, hizo pensar en los demás portadores, a pesar de lo arrogante que eran por tener su poder, eran personas nobles, por lo que el chico solo pensaba en los pechos de las chicas y lo hacía fuerte, creando habilidades muy vergonzosa como desnudar a las chicas, o usar a Gasper que tenía habilidad de parar el tiempo para fines pervertidos, lo hacía sentirse peor, "¿por qué no es como Son Gokú?, a pesar de su poder, se veía muy inocente y buena persona" se dijo el dragón de los Pechos de una forma deprimente y así se quedó en sus pensamientos.

MIENTRAS CON GOKÚ…..

-"Go-Tan"- exclamó una Serafall y abrazó a Gokú apenas apareció en el portal, causando celos en la reina, Tsubaki, Kuroka, LeFay, Katerea no porque está durmiendo y para sorpresa de todos, Sona, ella miraba a su hermana con algo de envidia ya que se adelantó a abrazar a Gokú, el saiyajin con una sonrisa nerviosa, dijo:

-"He, Hola, Serafall"- a lo que ella con una sonrisa infantil, dijo:

-"¿Cómo está Katerea?"- a lo que Gokú con la misma sonrisa nerviosa porque la maou todavía está apegada en él, Serafall al ignorar las miradas mortales de las chicas que causó una gota de sudor a los líderes de las facciones al igual que sus aprendices y Ahri al ver el comportamiento de su reina, Kunou solo miraba con una sonrisa al ver el aprieto en que se encuentra su papá, Grayfia solo negaba con la cabeza al ver esta escena, entonces el saiyajin respondió:

-"Bien, Serafall, ella está durmiendo en una de las habitaciones de la casa"- ella asintió y se le ocurrió una idea, ella miró al saiyajin y dijo:

-"Go-Tan, ¿puedo quedarme contigo?"- eso causó una sorpresa en los presentes hasta el maou líder de los demonios, a Sona se le salió una vena en su cabeza, pero se calmó, el saiyajin dijo:

-"Bueno, por mí no hay problemas, ¿Qué dicen?"- miró a los demás, el clan Sitri a excepción de su Rey y la reina, no tuvieron ningún problema en eso al igual que sus aprendices, Ahri y Kunou, Sirzechs solo suspiró y asintió con la condición de cumplir su trabajo como Maou del inframundo, ella solo asintió y la Reina Yasaka con una linda sonrisa pero su aura más oscura que la noche, dijo:

-"Bienvenida a casa de "Mi REY", Maou Serafall"- la Maou miró a Yasaka con la misma sonrisa, pero tirando rayos con la vista al igual que Kuroka, LeFay, Tsubaki y Sona, los demás no se sorprendieron ante eso, Serafall miró a su hermana y con una sonrisa competitiva se dijo "Así que tú también, hermanita, no te la dejaré fácil igual tú Tsubaki" y así terminó el día para nuestro pendejete de Gokú, ok no, el saiyajin despreocupado de Gokú que se está curando poco a poco de la separación de Milk (nota: no lo dejó con depre y esas cosas, solo estaba con el pensamiento de que así se comportaba las mujeres en un matrimonio, Bulma no cuenta, es su mejor amiga aunque ella se quedó con las ganas de estar con Gokú, pero a esta altura va estar con el principete de Vegeta), entonces comeron de un banquete por el triunfo de Gokú y los guerreros Z ante la brigada del Kaos y la integración de una nueva discípulo llamada Katerea y futura competencia por el amor de Gokú (Nota: eso sería quién sería la primera en acostarse con Gokú, aunque la primera sería la primera persona que mencioné en el harem hace algunos capítulos atrás, ya ahora con la historia), y así terminaron el día sin incidentes pero….

-"Gokú"- dijo Sirzechs, a lo que el saiyajin dijo:

-"¿Qué pasa Sirzechs?"- a lo que el Maou responde:

-"Quiero pedirte un favor"-

-"¿Qué favor?"- preguntó Gokú con un signo de interrogación.

-"Milicas está de cumpleaños en dos semanas y quiero hacerle un regalo especial"- dijo Sirzechs de forma sincera, el saiyajin con una sonrisa, dijo:

-"¿Qué regalo especial quieres hacer a tu hijo?"- el maou responde:

-"Una novela con tus aventuras"- a lo que el saiyajin dijo:

-"¿Qué es una novela?"- a lo que Sirzechs le explicó que era un libro en que se relataban historias o cuentos para todas las edades, el saiyajin comprendió y dijo:

-"Ya veo, pero eso demoraría mucho tiempo y yo no soy muy bueno escribiendo que digamos"- a lo que Sirzechs con una sonrisa dijo:

-"Eso es lo de menos, solo quiero que digas tus aventuras, ¿Qué te parece?"- el saiyajin sin pensarlo dijo:

-"Acepto, pero con la condición de hacer otro ejemplar para Kunou ya que ella le gusta mucho mis aventuras y cada vez que viene a mi casa lo fines de semanas, ella me pide contar mis aventuras"- El maou asintió y le pidió reunirse con él en el inframundo mañana en la tarde, el saiyajin asintió y se despidieron.

A LA MAÑANA SIGUIENTE…..

Katerea abre sus ojos lentamente, ella pensando que estaba en la guarida de la Brigada del Kaos pero sintió que algo estaba mal, entonces se levantó y vio que no estaba en su guarida, pero de repente empezó a recordar lo que pasó el día anterior, la pelea contra Azazel, su casi muerte, su salvador, la oportunidad de dejar de lado su venganza, estar con él y empezar de nuevo, entonces ella vio su ropa, estaba hechas a jirones por la pelea, entonces se cubrió con sus sábanas pero.

-"Por fin estás despierta"- la Leviatán pura miró al origen de la voz, no era nada menos que su salvador y amigo, Son Gokú, a ella se le salieron las lágrimas de sus bellos ojos morados y dijo:

-"A… así… que fue verdad, me salvaste"- el saiyajin se acercó a ella y la abrazó, ella lloró aún más y dijo:

-"Ya, Shhhhhhh, no llores Katerea, ya pasó todo, tú puedes empezar desde el principio conmigo y los demás"- ella asintió y dijo:

-"Gracias, Son Gokú"- a lo que el saiyajin con una sonrisa, dijo:

-"no es nada, solo llámame Gokú, una mujer linda como tú merece ser feliz"- ella se sonrojó un poco ante eso, nadie la llamó linda en el transcurso de su vida, el saiyajin no lo dijo con la intención de hacerla enamorar, no señor, lo hizo porque el maestro Roshi le enseñó a diferenciar a las mujeres lindas de las feas, solamente por eso, ahora ella dejó de llorar y con una sonrisa cálida, dijo:

-"Si, Gokú, entonces estaré contigo como deuda al salvar mi vida"- el saiyajin solo dijo:

-"No me debes nada, solo quiero que seas feliz, nada más"- ella solo sonrió y dijo:

-"Bueno, Gokú, oí que estás entrenando a un grupo de jóvenes, quisiera ver como es tu entrenamiento, el saiyajin asintió y dijo:

-"Bueno, no hay problema, solo vístete, yo te esperaré en el comedor"- el saiyajin salió y Katerea se tomó un baño, con su magia, creó un hechizo para reparar su ropa, una vez bañada y su traje limpio, se fue al comedor con Gokú, entonces la Leviatán miró el lugar, vió a los aprendices comiendo el sendo desayuno juntos a las chicas que comían tranquilamente, tanto el clan de Sona y las interesadas en el saiyajin, entonces Gokú la vio y le dijo:

-"Bien Katerea, toma asiento y disfruta la comida"- ella asintió y se sentó cerca de Gokú, el saiyajin la presentó ante los demás, algunos fueron sinceros en los saludos, de las chicas como Tsubaki, Kuroka, Le Fay, Yasaka la saludaron con una sonrisa forzada al igual que Sona aunque a ella no se le notaba, Katerea solo se quedó en duda ante esa mirada pero no le importó y los saludó como si nada, disfrutando el día, el saiyajin le ofreció entrenar con ella, Katerea dice:

-"¿lo dices de verdad?"- a lo que el saiyajin respondió:

-"Si, veo un potencial en ti"- a lo que ella sin pensar asintió y de un dos por tres, le dio un beso en la mejilla en el saiyajin, entonces Gokú le dio algunas instrucciones con ropa ponderada y la instó a correr en el gran gimnasio de la mansión mientras está con Kuroka, Ahri y para sorpresa de todos, Sona, Tsubaki y las chicas del clan Sitri que están entrenando con las mismas ropas ponderadas que le regaló Sirzechs al rey Youkai, y así se terminó la tarde mientras Gokú está entrenando con los demás aprendices incluyendo Saji que está aprendiendo recién los principios del arte de Kame, los chicos en ese momento a excepción de Saji que todavía no está preparado para la habitación de Gravedad, Sairaorg, Vali, Bikou y Arthur están dominando la gravedad 30 veces más denso que la Tierra y sus poderes aumentaron considerablemente, superando cualquier límites cosa que motivó al portador de Vitra, que siguió haciendo sus flexiones y ejercicios básico de fortalecer el cuerpo, al rato después, Gokú aumentó su gravedad a 510 veces y empezó a entrenar en SSJ para acostumbrarse a la transformación y después seguir siendo más fuerte, todavía no podía controlarlo a full Power, pero era un avance a sus entrenamiento mientras era observado por Yasaka, su hija, la ama de llaves y su presidenta, Katerea que se recuperó del intenso primer día de entrenamiento y vio con admiración la forma de entrenar de Gokú, ya sabía de sus orígenes, tal como le contó a las chicas, Katerea sentía un poco de pena por Gokú por el caso del quiebre matrimonial de su esposa anterior, las cosas que pasó para llegar a este nivel de poderoso que es, ella se prometió dejar su venganza y toda a su familia para ayudar a Gokú y que no sea un estorbo para él.

AL ATARDECER….

Gokú fue transportado por Grayfia al inframundo para encontrarse con Sirzechs en su oficina, en el lugar donde se reúnen los demás Maou, pero también está Serafall y exclamó:

-"Go-tan"- y se abalanzó en Gokú, el saiyajin con una sonrisa nerviosa dijo:

-"Ah, Hola Serafall"- ella sonrió y modeló su nuevo traje de chica mágica, ella dijo:

-"¿Cómo me veo, Go-Tan?"- a lo que el saiyajin pensaba, la miraba y dijo:

-"Te ves, única"- a lo que Serafall se lanzó otra vez en Gokú y dijo:

-"Gracias, Go-tan, tus halagos me hacen feliz"- el saiyajin asintió, Sirzechs y Grayfia solo suspiraron, entonces el rey demonio dijo:

-"Bien, Gokú, ahora vamos a hacer la novela"- Sirzechs presentó una especie de sello y lo puso en la frente de Gokú, después se proyectó en la pared a través de un dispositivo que parecía proyector, entonces Sirzechs le dijo que diera rienda suelta a sus recuerdos, el saiyajin asintió y empezó a recordar las cosas que hizo, desde lo más profundo de sus recuerdos, su nacimiento, hasta la batalla con Freezer, los presentes quedaron en shock, sabían de los que les contó Gokú, entonces en una especie de mini portal, se empezaron imprimir hojas, con un total de miles de hojas, era mucho los recuerdos, entonces Sirzechs hizo un hechizo para separar las hojas en tomos, el primer tomo desde la aventura con Bulma hasta la pelea con Daimakú, el segundo tomo hasta el nacimiento de Gohan, el tercero hasta la pelea con Freezer, Sirzechs solo puso los puntos importante de sus aventuras, Serafall miró a Gokú con lágrimas, ella dijo:

-"Go-tan, así que tomaste una decisión, ¿verdad?"- ella vio la opción de Sun Wukong, pero no podía culparlo, era su hijo de todos modo y su mundo, el saiyajin no dijo nada para no dañar a la Maou, ella ya sabía y abrazó al saiyajin fuertemente, ella dijo:

-"No me dejes"- el saiyajin solo suspiró y la acarició, él dijo:

-"Todavía falta mucho y si llego a ir a mi mundo, le preguntaré a Shen Long para encontrar una forma de volver"- le dijo a Serafall, cosa que ella dijo:

-"¿Lo dices en serio?"- a lo que el saiyajin responde:

-"Pues claro, tengo muy buenos amigos y gente que me trata tal cual soy"- el corazón de Serafall ardió y dijo:

-"Oh, Go-tan"- y le dio el sendo beso en los labios de Gokú, el saiyajin en Shock ante eso, ya que Yasaka, Kuroka y LeFay hicieron lo mismo, pero sentía esa calidez en los labios de Serafall, cesó el beso, y ella con una mirada de amor, dijo:

-"Espero que te guste mi beso, tú fuiste mi primer beso"- Gokú sorprendido, dijo:

-"Bueno, no sé qué decir, pero fue agradable"- Serafall solo sonrió y dijo:

-"Podemos volver a hacer eso en una cita, ¿Qué te parece?"- a lo que el saiyajin dijo:

-"Bueno, por mí no hay problema, ¿Cuándo iremos?"- a lo que Serafall responde:

-"El próximo fin de semana, ¿Qué te parece?"- a lo que el saiyajin aceptó, ella feliz pero Sirzechs dijo:

-"Serafall, quiero que guardes lo del tiempo de Gokú como un secreto, el saiyajin les dirás a los demás sobre eso"- a lo que Serafall responde:

-"Guardaré ese secreto, confío en que Go-tan si llega a ir a su mundo, va a volver"- el saiyajin solo sonrió, y con eso, el rey demonio le dijo que la copia de su novela, por lo menos el de sus aventuras cuando niño, estará listo en tres días, si quería 10 en una semana- el saiyajin dijo:

-"Solo dame 5 copias"- el rey demonio solo sonrió y dijo:

-"Esta bien,"- y con eso terminaron el día.

Digamos que la semana pasó muy normal para nuestros protagonistas, hay que decir que 4 personas de sexo masculino están entrenando en las montañas de flores y frutas, ya que al pensar lo que les enseñó algunas técnicas su maestro, decidieron aplicarlas, entonces Riser dijo:

-"Así que vamos a usar algunas técnicas del maestro, ¿verdad?"- Sairaorg asintió y dijo:

-"Si y no creo que se moleste si las usamos, es más me enseñó cómo hacer una que le enseñó el Kaio-sama de su mundo"- Vali de brazos cruzados, asintió y dijo:

-"Estoy de acuerdo con Sairaorg, quiero ponerlo en prácticas para ver hasta qué punto llegamos"- Arthur dijo:

-"Vale la pena el intento, si llegamos a controlarlo, seríamos imparable, ni la Brigada del Kaos, ninguna de las facciones nos pararía"- los demás asintieron, pero el blanco activó su guantelete en Vali y dijo:

-"En eso puedas que tengas Razón Joven Pendragón, pero aún hay que superar sus límites el rojo no sabrá lo poderoso que es mi compañero, jajajajajajajaj"- los demás lo miraron con una gota de sudor, pero Bikou dijo:

-"Puedes que te equivoques, Señor Dragón Albion, vi el aura deprimente en el Dragón Rojo y cuando Gokú lo halagó, se sintió muy feliz, probablemente veremos al Dragón en nuestro lado"- Albión lo pensó y dijo:

-"Puede que él cambie de portador, pero de ahí a hacerlo, dudo mucho que el chico Issei ceda a menos que sea a la fuerza"- los demás pensaron, pero dejaron eso de lado y empezaron a entrenar.

Vali invocó su guantelete y convocó su balance Breaker, una vez su armadura, vio que sus poderes aumentaron de golpe al combinar su ki con el poder del Dragón, entonces se le ocurrió una idea, concentró su poder y se empezó a disminuir el tamaño de su armadura, parecida a las armaduras de oro de Saint Seiya, pero a diferencia que es plateada, entonces Vali dijo:

-"Lo logré, Albion"- a lo que el dragón dijo:

-"Bien, hecho compañero, al parecer usé todo mi poder y lo combinamos, equilibraste tu poder con el mío, eso llevó a que la armadura se redujera y equilibraras tu poder, fuerza, Resistencia y Velocidad, así no te desgasta tan fácilmente"- Vali asintió y dijo:

-"Ahora solo falta algo más"- Albion sabía a lo que se refería y dijo:

-"¿estás seguro, compañero?"- el joven Vali dijo:

-"Absolutamente"- entonces aumentó su poder al máximo, los demás están mirando y sabían que Vali intenta algo, pero sonrieron, entonces Vali cesó de aumentar su poder y dijo:

-"KAIOKEN"- su aura rojiza, hizo que su armadura cambiara de un color plateado a uno rojizo, pero no carmesí, los demás sonrieron ante esa hazaña de Vali, el chico Lucifer se miró, él dijo:

-"Cuanto poder"- se dio cuenta de ese mismo instante que tenía el poder suficiente de destruir el planeta Tierra de un solo ataque, entonces desactivó su aura y volvió a su estado normal, se arrodilló del cansancio, Riser dijo:

-"Lo hiciste, Vali"- él sonrió y dijo:

-"Si, ahora falta que me acostumbre a esta técnica"- los demás asintieron y Vali fue ayudado por Bikou y lo sentó en una roca para descansar.

MIENTRAS CON AZAZEL.

El líder de los caídos sintió ese poder proveniente de la montaña de frutas y flores, él solo sonrió mientras entrenaba a los Gremory porque les dio lástima y pidió a Sirzechs que los entrenara y él aceptó, entonces empezaron a entrenar tal como ocurrió en el cannon, pero Rías dijo:

-"Ese poder, ¿de quién será?, no me digas que….."- fue interrumpido por Azazel y dijo:

-"No, no es del rey Youkai, es del portador del Dragón emperador blanco"- esa revelación dejó en Shock a todo el clan Gremory, entonces Issei dijo:

-"Se dice que estoy destinado a pelear con Vali, ¿crees que tengo posibilidad de ganar?"- a lo que Azazel dijo:

-"Con el pobre empeño que estás dando, dudo mucho que lo venzas"- eso dejó peor al Oppai Dragón, él se dijo "Sin Harem, sin los pechos de Rias que desde el día en que apareció Gokú que las chicas no duermen conmigo, ni siquiera Asia, ni xenovia que me fastidiaba por lo de hacer bebé conmigo, ese maldito, me las pagarás, entrenaré muy duro, seré el rey del harem y perderé mi virginidad con la presidenta", terminó de decir olvidándose de la humillación que le hizo Riser y siguió entrenando, Rias y Akeno celosas, uno porque los aprendices de Gokú son fuertes, otra que no las reclutó y tercera, la más humillante, es que el rey Youkai las ignoró completamente y se dio el lujo de rechazarlas a ser reclutadas, a pesar de la humillación que le hizo Riser, Kokabiel o que Sona y su clan vive con Gokú, ellas sabían dónde vivían, pero el ser rechazados e ignorados por Gokú, destrozó su orgullo aunque no se darían por vencidas, así siguieron entrenando.

CON GOKÚ….

-"Vaya, Vali usó el kaioken, me sorprende chico"- dijo mientras está jugando con Kunou, la reina solo sonrió y dijo:

-"Tienes buenos aprendices y poderoso diría yo"- a lo que el saiyajin dijo:

-"Si, su potencial es enorme, Saji no se queda atrás, será un buen aporte para el clan de Sona"- Kuroka llegó y dijo:

-"Que bueno que se superen los chicos, Ahri es muy afortunada al tener a su chico mono"- la mujer zorro de la nueves colas, se sonrojó y dijo:

-"Si, pero él es tímido a la hora de dar mi primer paso, esto es frustrante"- A lo que Yasaka solo dijo:

-"Solo ve de a poco con el chico Bikou, Sobrina"- a lo que Ahri asintió y le agradeció por ese consejo de la reina, entonces Gokú miró la hora y dijo:

-"Bueno, me tengo que ir"- a lo que Kunou dijo:

-"¿Dónde vas, papá?"- a lo que Gokú responde:

-"Bueno, tengo una cita con….."- no alcanzó a terminar porque sintió un escalofrío, miró a Yasaka, Kuroka, LeFay y Katerea que lo miraban con una sonrisa dulce pero su aura más oscura que la noche, entonces Kuroka dijo:

-"¿Dijiste, "C-I-T-A", Gokú?"- el saiyajin con un sudor sin saber el porqué, dijo:

-"S…si, ¿por qué?"- Le Fay omitió esa pregunta y dijo:

-"¿Quién es idio… digo la chica de la cita?"- a lo que el saiyajin dijo:

-"Serafall Leviatán"- a lo que Katerea dijo:

-"Pero deberías tener una cita con la verdadera Leviatán, o sea, yo"- las chicas la fulminaron con la mirada, la leviatán ni se inmutó, las chicas se miraron con rayos en los ojos, el saiyajin para calmar la situación dijo:

-"Cálmense chicas, una vez que termino esto, les prometo que tendrán tiempo conmigo"- las demás se calmaron y miraron a Gokú con una sonrisa y dijeron:

-"Pues claro, Gokú-san"- dijeron en coro las demás, pero katerea dijo:

-"Espero que Serafall no haga nada indedibo porque si no"- activó un aura de destrucción, pero se calmó, Kuroka dijo:

-"Espero que vuelvas pronto, Mi gokú"- el saiyajin asintió y se despidió de las chicas, Kunou solo estaba riendo de la situación en la que está metida su madre y su padre.

CON GOKÚ Y SERAFALL..

Ambos están caminando por el centro de la ciudad, Serafall está vestida con ropas casuales y arregostada en los brazo de Gokú, entonces fueron a todos los lugares posibles, tal como ir a la tienda de ropa, en donde la chica Maou se probaba todas las ropas posibles y modelándose a Gokú para ver como se veía, el saiyajin solo ponía su pulgar arriba en aprobación a todas las ropas que se probaba Serafall, hastas los más atrevidos, cosa que dos chicas que pasaron por casualidad por el lugar, era nada menos que Tsubaki y Sona que habían salido del consejo estudiantil arreglando todo antes de salir de vacaciones, ambas vieron lo que estás haciendo Serafall, ambas con un aura oscura similar a la de Yasaka, "Así que Gokú está seduciendo a mi hermana, ¿eh?" eso fue Sona, "Así que esta desvergonzada quiere quitar la inocencia de mi lindo Rey Youkai" se dijo Tsubaki, entonces para colmo, la última ropa de baño que se probó, Serafall fue de los más revelador que hay, causando hemorragias nasales en los hombres que pasaban por ahí y los celos que tenían ante Gokú, ella dijo:

-"¿Cómo me veo, Go-tan"- lo dijo en un tono sensual, pegando su cuerpo en el del saiyajin, Gokú iba a decir algo, pero Tsubaki exclamó:

-"¿Qué crees que estás haciendo, desvergonzada?"- a lo que Serafall dijo:

-"A ti que te importa, estoy con una cita con Go-tan, así que vete"- la reina de Sona tenía una vena en su cabeza, pero Sona dijo:

-"hermanita, así que estás en una cita con "Mi Gokú", ¿verdad?"- a lo que Serafall dijo:

-"Si, y no veo tu nombre marcado en la frente de Gokú, "hermanita""- las tres mirando con rayos en los ojos, pero como Gokú es Gokú, dijo:

-"Ya, chicas, no se peleen, ¿Qué tal si nos divertimos los cuatros?"- a lo que Tsubaki dijo:

-"¿en serio?"- el saiyajin solo sonrió y dijo:

-"Pues claro, mientras más personas, más divertido será"- Sona miró con una sonrisa a su hermana por haber arruinado su cita "Me la debías" se dijo, Serafall quedó frustrada y gracias a su hermana con su reina, sus planes para tener relaciones con Gokú se fue al carajo "Para la próxima será" y así terminaron el día para el cuarteto.

MIENTRAS CON LOS APRENDICES..

-"Ahora es mi turno"- dijo Sairaorg, aumentó su ki a nivel Monstruoso, rozando los 10.000 de poder, sus músculos se abultaron un poco, los chicos quedaron impresionados por el poder de Sairaorg, él dijo:

-"Ahora, les mostraré mi poder"- invocó su balance Breaker, su armadura de león de Nemea se ajustó al cuerpo del hijo de león, similar a lo que le pasó a Vali, el lugar tembló, Sairaorg seguía manteniendo su poder al máximo y exclamó:

-"Kaioken"- su aura rojiza alrededor de él, para no afectar el lugar, voló hacia el cielo a una velocidad muy monstruosa, él exclamó:

-"Aumentado 3 veces"- aumentó más su poder causando un gran Shck en los presentes, como también en Azazel que lo sintió mientras estaba entrenando al clan de Rías, Gokú solo sonrió, Sirzechs con una sorpresa enorme al igual que los dos maou que están con él ya que a Serafall se le ocurrió escapar para irse a una cita, la reina Yasaka vio que uno de los aprendices de Gokú superó a Vali por poco, ella solo sonrió mientras recibía a Gokú, su rey de la cita con la Maou que fue arruinado por su hermana y Tsubaki, mientras con los demás, Sairaorg volvió a su estado base, bajó de a poco, una vez en el suelo, cansado y dijo:

-"Creo que debo esforzarme más ya que la técnica no la he controlado al 100%, solo lo puedo usar por unos segundos"- los demás asintieron y ahora le tocó a Riser, activó su balance Breaker, en modo Fenix, entonces dijo:

-"Haré que el fuego sea más intenso"- y con eso, voló hacia el cielo, aumentó su poder al máximo triplicando el poder de Yamcha, superando a Nappa por poco, ahí casi alcanzando el poder de Vali y Sairaorg, sus alas y su armadura brillando intensamente como el sol, él exclamó:

-"Haré que mi familia sea poderosa y ser un orgullo para mi maestro, KAIOKEN"- sus alas brillaron más, su aura roja con fuego iluminó el lugar como si habría un sol rojo en la montaña, Riser sabía que está a su límite, que si aumentaba más de lo que su cuerpo puede soportar, iba a ser destruido por el exceso de poder y se calmó, volvió a su forma fénix, el ave dijo "Bien hecho, compañero" a lo que Riser dijo "Me alegro que me hablaras, Fenix" el ave solo se rió y dijo:

-"Bueno, desde que Ikki fue mi último portador, no esperaba que tú serías digno de mi poder"- Riser Asintió y dijo:

-"Se lo debo a Gokú, mi maestro, pero sé que no he usado todo tu poder, ¿verdad?"- a lo que el Fenix en su guante dijo:

-"Si, en eso tienes razón, Ikki fue el único portador que usó todo mi poder, así que sigue así y quizás en un tiempo no muy lejano, utilizarás mi poder completo"- Riser asintió y se fue con los demás.

-"Mi turno, Arthur, una pelea amistosa"- dijo Bikou, el rubio asintió y dijo:

-"Bueno, veremos como es el kaioken"- el chico mono asintió y Sairaorg dijo:

-"No destruyan la montaña, ¿de acuerdo?"- Bikou y Arthur asintieron, ambos ascendieron al cielo para pelear, entonces decidieron dar el todo por el todo, ambos exclamaron:

-"Kaioken"- sus auras rojizas latente y empezó la pelea, ambos chocaron sus puños creando ondas expansivas en el cielo, entonces empezaron a darse madrazos con ráfagas de golpes, entonces sigueron peleando mientras se desplazaban a velocidades mosntruosas, tirándose patadas y golpes por doquier, Bikou pegó un puñetazo en toda la cara a Arthur pero el rubio con una media vuelta, le acertó la senda patada en Bikou, cosa que ambos se separaron, pero volvieron atacarse lanzando golpes y patadas, causando ondas en el cielo, para la vista normal solo vería destellos rojos, pero para el ojo entrenado y percepción del Ki era como si fuera una pelea normal de artes marciales, entonces ambos se separon, y con una sonrisa empezaron a ahuecar sus manos ambos exclamaron :

-"KA…. ME… HA… ME…."- una bola de ki de color celeste brillante en sus manos ahuecadas, y ambos al mismo tiempo exclamaron.

-"HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA"- y con eso, extendieron sus manos, liberando una gran viga de ki, ambos chocaron sus poderes creando una gran pelota de Ki del porte de un mini rascacielos, ambos no cedían y decidieron liberar a full power ese kamehameha, pero al ser tanto poder, el kamehameha se desestabilizó y se creó una gran explosión en el lugar causando un gran Temblor en el planeta, ambos salieron en picada, inconscientes pero fueron interceptados Por Azazel y Gokú que llegaron al lugar justo al choque de poderes, el saiyajin con una sonrisa dijo:

-"Vaya, me sorprendieron, están siendo muchos más poderosos"- Azazel asintió, los aprendices felices, y así terminaron el día para los demás.

FIN DEL CAPITULO 9:

NDA: Bueno, quería hacer el arco de Loki, pero se me alargó mucho, ahora solo queda terminar la escena de Miya y el cap 12 de Gokú en Shinto teito, me da pena en algunos Fics no se le da participación a Sairarorg, bueno en fin, solo tengo que decir que Gokú no se va solo al universo 7, 5 personas se van con Gokú, así que esperen, ahora me enfoco en Gokú en Shintou Teito para terminar la primera temporada, un capítulo de relleno y empezar la segunda temporada, así, no revimos…

PD: Ese Gokú no deja de superar sus límites, ahora la pregunta, como calajos superó sus límites para llegar a asustar a los Dioses de la destrucción, bueno, me gustaría saber la reacción de Ddraig una vez que sea portador de Gokú, jejejejejejej.


	10. Chapter 10

Nota del autor: Bueno, estoy de vuelta en este fics, ahora en fin, las dos últimas del harem le harán el recuento de votos, así que eso sería:

-Jeanne (facción de los héroes)

-Peneume (ángeles caídos)

-Elmelhilde (Vampiro Loli)

-Seekvaria Agares (líder de clan creo, la que fue humillada por Sairaorg)

-Ophis (Sé que está usada, pero si la eligen, la dejo vivir o sino la destruyo)

\- Otra de las usadas, pero sino, me la suda (si es que pasa los 10, haré la excepción)

Las dos que llegan a los 10 votos, serán las elegidas, y si llega un tercero, será el bonus track o sino, será pasado a segundo plano.

No soy dueño de ningunas de las franquicias mencionadas.

Capítulo 10: "Conociendo a los Phoenix, la reunión con la facción Nórdica"

Gokú vio que sus aprendices superaron a Nappa en su estado base, especialmente Sairaorg y Vali que están rozando los 10.000 de poder, "Vaya, creí que iban a progresar y superar sus límites, pero nunca esperé a que me superaran en mi estado base cuando peleé con Vegeta después de entrenar con Kaiosama" se dijo con una sonrisa mientras miraron a sus aprendices descansando en la montaña de flores y frutas, Azazel sólo sonrió y estaba muy orgulloso de los discípulos de Gokú o los Guerreros Z "Ya se está corriendo el rumor en mi facción de los guerreros Z y algunas de las angeles caído quiere conocer al maestro, especialmente una de las más fuertes" se dijo, entonces Gokú dijo:

-"Vaya sorpresita que me dieron ustedes"- Sairaorg que todavía está descansando dijo:

-"Si, maestro, no esperaba que el Kaioken aumentaba mis poderes, era mucho, pero conseguiré controlar esa técnica"- el saiyajin con una sonrisa dijo:

-"Jajajajaja, lo harán, solamente usen la técnica cuando sea necesario"- los demás asintieron y Vali dijo:

-"Maestro, Albion me dijo que su rival, el rojo, está deprimido, pero cuando sintió su presencia, lo noté muy deprimido"- el saiyajin pensó en aquel día y dijo:

-"Si, ahora que recuerdo, se me ocurrió la idea de animarlo para que estuviera bien"- A lo que Azazel con una sonrisa irónica, dijo:

-"¿Quién no estaría deprimido si su portador tiene la mala fama de llamarse el Oppai Dragón?"- A lo que Bikou respondió:

-"Es cierto, cuando Ahri lo miró, le dio asco el chico, me había dicho que prefiere hacer el celibato que estar con ese pervertido"- a lo que Sairaorg dijo:

-"También que en el inframundo tuvo una mala fama y es el centro de burlas hacia la familia de mi primo"- a lo que Arthur, negando con la cabeza, dijo:

-"Como también por el poder de los pechos de Rías Gremory y las demás, saca poderes completamente locos"- a lo que Azazel dijo:

-"Pero hay un problema ahí, el chico todavía no puede controlar el Balance Breaker al cien por ciento, por lo que veo, la señorita Gremory se interesó en él por eso, a pesar de que tiene sus virtudes el chico, es opacado por su idiotez de ser el rey del Harem y usar a Gasper para detener el tiempo para tocar los pechos de las chicas"- lo dijo con algo de vergüenza, Sairaorg dijo:

-"Pero es el chico travesti que rescaté de los magos, ¿verdad?"- a lo que Azazel asintió, Gokú con una mirada de enojo, dijo:

-"Si eso va a ser el chico, le quitaré el dragón, lo sellaré para siempre a menos que haya un portador digno"- a lo que Vali, dijo:

-"Maestro, ¿mejor no se lo queda usted?"- a lo que le saiyajin respondió:

-"mmmmm, no lo sé, no me gusta conseguir cosas de la nada"- Vali iba a decir algo pero el guantelete, hizo su aparición y dijo:

-"Rojo puede ser mi rival y esas cosas, pero por lo menos sea de compañía tuya, gracias a ti, no solamente mi compañero superó sus límites, sino que mi aura aumentó considerablemente dejando atrás al rojo"- Gokú solo le pensó y dijo:

-"Tomaré ese consejo, Albion"- los demás dejaron de lado eso, entonces Azazel iba a decir algo pero una luz brilló en la montaña de flores y frutas, en esa luz salieron dos seres, ambos con armadura y una capa que los cubría y doces alas en cada parte de su cuerpo, uno era Michael y la otra, una mujer con los mismos ojos del líder de los ángeles, cabello rubio y una especie de corona dorada alrededor de su frente y una aureola levitando arriba de su cabeza, tiene un cuerpo muy voluptuoso pero era cubierto por su armadura, Michael dijo:

-"Saludos, Gokú, Azazel y Guerreros Z"- a lo que los demás saludaron, Gokú dijo:

-"Hola, Michael"- Miró a la mujer de ojos verdes, ella con una sonrisa, dijo:

-"Hola, Son Gokú, mi nombre es Gabriel, hermana de Michael"- El saiyajin solo sonrió y dijo:

-"Hola, Gabriel, solo dime Gokú, un gusto"- la saludó con su típico saludos de los Son, ella asintió y le devolvió el saludo con una reverencia, Gokú presentó a su clan y a sus aprendices, Azazel solo sonrió y cruzó sus brazos "Este Gokú, la hermana de Michael está aquí solo para estar con él, aunque no me sorprende" se dijo a sí mismo, entonces Bikou dijo:

-"Maestro Gokú, los chicos y yo nos vamos a la mansión, así que nos vemos en un rato"- los aprendices asintieron, crearon un portal para transportarse y se fueron dejando al líder de los ángeles con su hermana, Azazel dijo:

-"Bueno, yo tengo que hacer algunas cosas en el Grigory, así que marcho"- y con eso, creó un portal y se fue.

-"Bueno, yo me muero de hambre, ¿quieren comer conmigo?"- Michael y Gabriel asintieron con una sonrisa, Gokú trajo un canasto con mucha comida por cortesía de Tsubaki que era la ama de llaves y ordenó a los cocineros del lugar que le llenaran un canasto lleno de comida, entonces, el saiyajin dijo que lo siguieran al jardín de flores para comer un picnic, ellos asintieron, pusieron una gran manta en el suelo, se sentaron y empezaron a comer, Gokú dijo:

-"Provecho, ahora a comer"- y con eso, empezó a comer de una forma "normal" para los saiyajin, Michael y Gabriel se quedaron muy sorprendidos por la forma de comer del saiyajin, vieron como arrasaba con la comida, una vez que paró el saiyajin, dijo:

-"¿Qué pasa, no tienen hambre?"- a lo que Gabriel salió de su trance y con una sonrisa, dijo:

-"No, es que quedé sorprendida por tu forma de comer"- el saiyajin asintió y se rascó la nuca, dijo:

-"Ya veo, varios me dicen que no tengo modales para comer, debo comer mucho para recuperar mis energías"- a lo que Michael dijo:

-"Vaya, ¿Cuántas veces comes Gokú?"- a lo que el saiyajin responde:

-"MMM, veamos, una veces por día"- a lo que la Serafín de ojos verdes dijo:

-"Ara, comes mucho, Gokú-san, pero no engordas"- a lo que Gokú dijo:

-"Es porque gasto muchas energía al entrenar y cuando entro a las batallas"- Gabriel solo sonrió y vio su pureza en sus ojos, "Gokú tiene un corazón puro a pesar de tener un gran poder" se dijo la serafín, entonces Michael dijo:

-"Gokú, a mi hermana le gustaría escuchar tu historia, sabe que no eres de este mundo"- el saiyajin asintió y miró a Gabriel con una sonrisa cosa que ella hizo lo mismo de una forma muy cálida, empezó a relatar sus aventuras, su origen, desde Bulma hasta la batalla con Freezer, la fusión con Sun Wukong y su misión en la Tierra, entonces concluyó y dijo:

-"Y bueno, así es como llegué aquí, vine a cumplir el favor del rey mono, él me salvó la vida de todos modos"- Gabriel quedó muy impactada por la historia de Gokú, quería abrazarlo por toda la cruenta batalla que pasó e incluso sacrificó su vida, pero se contuvo un poco, pero tenía curiosidad por algo y dijo:

-"Gokú-san, una vez que termines tu misión aquí, ¿Qué harás después?"- Michael sabía de la respuesta de Gokú, el saiyajin se puso un poco incómodo y dijo:

-"Bueno, Gabriel, yo solo quiero entrenar después e ir a mi mundo dentro de dos años y medio"- la serafín sabía que esto es verdad, lo vio en los ojos de Gokú, era como su corazón se sintió un poco apretado, no sabía por qué, dijo:

-"Pero, ¿habrá una manera de volver aquí?"- a lo que el saiyajin respondió:

-"Tendría que preguntar a Sheng Long de mi mundo si es posible, pero como tengo buenos amigos y gente muy querida por mí, vale la pena volver e incluso con mi hijo, Gohan"- Ella solo sonrió cálidamente, se acercó a Gokú, la abrazó y con lágrimas puras en los ojos, dijo:

-"No debería sentirte mal, si quieres ver a tu hijo, solo hazlo y sigue tu corazón, alguien como tú merece lo mejor a pesar de tus defectos"- el saiyajin asintió, "Aunque me gustaría que te quedes Gokú" se dijo en sus pensamientos, ella no sabía por qué lo pensó, pero al pensarlo su corazón ardió ante eso, el saiyajin dijo:

-"Gracias Gabriel"- y con eso siguieron conversando de una forma agradable, pero al saiyajin se le ocurrió hacer una pregunta y dijo:

-"Michael, quiero preguntarte algo"- a lo que el líder de los ángeles, dijo:

-"¿Qué quieres preguntar, Gokú?"- Gabriel está atento a la pregunta del saiyajin, entonces Gokú dijo:

-"¿Existe la posibilidad de cambiar un sacred gear a otro portador sin qué el anterior muera?"- a lo que Michael dijo:

-"Bueno, en ese caso, si está reencarnado en un demonio, ángel o ángel caído, no debería haber problema para que éste cambie de portador, eso sí, si es el caso del Dragón emperador Rojo, no habría problema para eso, ¿viste el aura deprimente de Ddraig?"- a lo que el saiyajin responde:

-"Si en parte sí, pero ese no es el motivo, lo que no me gustó del portador del dragón emperador rojo, es que el chico lo está utilizando en su mayoría de las veces, para fines egoísta, me enteré de que quiere utilizar a un vampiro que para el tiempo para hacer esos tipos de cosa"- Gabriel quedó un poco incomoda, aunque no sabe por qué, entonces ella dijo:

-"Yo sé que el chico tiene su lado bueno, a pesar de que tiene sus defectos, pero deberías darle una oportunidad para que cambie, Gokú, tú eres bondadoso"- a lo que el saiyajin con una sonrisa, dijo:

-"Bueno, le daré esa oportunidad, pero si eso se sale de las manos, no dudaré en intervenir"- Michael y Gabriel asintieron y así siguieron la conversación, Gabriel empezó a admirar más a Gokú, nombrado Rey Youkai, jefe de clan y el más poderoso de la historia de dicho clan, ella empezó a sentir algo que no había sentido en su vida, es la calidez que irradiaba cuando el saiyajin la miraba a sus ojos, su corazón latía sin saber por qué, pero ella lo averiguaría con el tiempo pero ahora, solo quería conocer al rey youkai, entonces Michael y Gabriel se despidieron, el saiyajin dijo:

-"Bueno, fue una conversación agradable, un gusto en conocerte Gabriel"- ella con una sonrisa cálida y dijo:

-"Igual, Gokú, quiero que visites el cielo, un día"- a lo que el saiyajin dijo:

-"Si, iré un día, lo prometo"- a lo que la Serafín dijo:

-"Esperaré con ansias ese día y con mucha comida"-

-"Bueno, Gokú, nos vemos, avísame cuando quieres ir y mi hermana te dará un gran banquete"- el saiyajin asintió y el líder de los ángeles y su hermana, se fueron al cielo, dejando a Gokú solo "¿a qué se refería Gabriel que me iba a esperar con ansias el día en que lo visite?" lo pensó, pero dejó eso de lado, decidió meditar y se puso a poner al día con su amigo y compañero, Yu Long que era el guardián de la montaña de Flores y Frutas.

AL Día siguiente…

El día pasó de forma normal, era un día de semana cualquiera, Ritmo de entrenamiento, aumentando la intensidad, pero como no estaba Yasaka, Katerea decidió hacer algo, miró a Gokú y dijo:

-"Hola, Gokú"- el saiyajin criado en la Tierra vio a Katerea acercarse a él y dijo:

-"Oh, hola Katerea, ¿Cómo fue el entrenamiento?"- a lo que la Leviatán de ojos púrpuras dijo:

-"Bien, ya me estoy acostumbrando de a poco, bueno, a lo que iba, Gokú, yo quiero salir contigo esta noche"- a lo que Gokú dijo:

-¿Una cita?"- a lo que Katerea media sonrojada, dijo:

-"Si, quiero pasar el rato contigo"- a lo que el saiyajin con una sonrisa dijo:

-"Pues claro, esta noche podemos ir al festival en el centro de la ciudad"- ella feliz asintió, coordinaron la hora, Tsubaki escuchó todo, se puso celosa, una vez que Katerea se fue a hacer sus labores o quehaceres, Gokú se percató que Tsubaki está enojada y muy fría, entonces se acercó a ella y dijo:

-"Tsubaki, ¿Qué pasa?"- a lo que ella con una mirada seria, dijo:

-"No, nada, Gokú"- a lo que el saiyajin dijo:

-"Vamos, Tsubaki, tú no eres así"-el saiyajin puso sus dos manos en los hombros de la reina de Sona, ella miró a los ojos oscuros de Gokú, trataba de estar enojada, pero no podía, cedió y dijo:

-"Yo, quiero salir contigo"- lo dijo en un susurro, Gokú logró escucharla, él sonrió y dijo:

-"Bueno, Por qué no me lo dijiste antes, ¿Qué tal si mañana salimos juntos a los lugares que tú quieras?"- ella con una sonrisa brillante, dijo:

-"¿En serio?"- a lo que Gokú responde:

-"Si, ya que cuidaste esta casa mientras yo no estaba, es lo mínimo que puedo hacer por ti"- Tsubaki Feliz, dijo:

-"Si, acepto salir mañana contigo"- ella feliz, coordinó la hora para salir, y se fue a la escuela para reunirse con Sona y su clan, "Una cita con mi Gokú, no puedo creer lo feliz que estoy" se dijo y con eso, se fue a la academia de Kuoh.

Más tarde en la noche….

Vemos a Gokú con un traje casual que le regaló Sirzechs, Lord Gremory y Lord Phoenix, (la misma ropa que se usó Gokú en la saga de cell), esperando a su cita, Katerea salió de su habitación, ella está con un vestido de Gala estilo oriental color rojo con bordes dorados hasta los muslos, unas panti medias de malla negra y unos zapatos con tacones medio alto, ella se acercó a Gokú y dijo:

-"¿Cómo me veo Gokú?"- a lo que el saiyajin responde:

-"Te ves linda, Katerea"- ella se sonrojó un poco ante eso, ya que Gokú fue el primer hombre que la llamó así, entonces iban a salir al cita, pero Kuroka miró con celos al igual que LeFay, "Ya tendré mi oportunidad" se dijo al igual que LeFay, Serafall que había llegado, también le llegaron los celos "Te dejaré salir con Go-tan, pero no te la tendré fácil, Katerea" se dijo la maou, Sona miró a Katerea se dijo "Vaya, vaya, una cita, ¿eh?, no la tendrás fácil porque entro yo a este juego del amor", y así estaban las cosas con las chicas y su interés amoroso.

EN EL FESTIVAL….

La mujer de ojos púrpuras está con Gokú, disfrutando del festival en el centro de la ciudad, ambos caminando y teniendo una conversación muy agradable, Katerea se aferró al brazo duro de Gokú, el saiyajin dijo:

-"Al parecer te gusta caminar así, Katerea"- a lo que la Leviatán dijo:

-"Si, es primera vez que salgo con alguien como tú"- a lo que el saiyajin dijo:

-"¿Nadie ha salido contigo?"- a lo que Katerea respondió:

-"No, a lo largo de mi vida, he pensado solo en venganza y Caos, dejando de lado esas cosas de salir con alguien y…."- ella se sonrojó un poco más, Gokú está atento a cada palabra, ella un poco apenada, dijo:

-"Nunca tuve la oportunidad de encontrar a alguien que me quiera"- el saiyajin asintió, el saiyajin se detuvo, miró a los ojos de Katerea y ella hizo lo mismo, él con una sonrisa, dijo:

-"Es por eso que tienes una nueva oportunidad de empezar, Katerea, la persona que estará contigo, será muy afortunado"- el corazón de Katerea latió a mil por hora, a ella le salió lágrimas en los ojos y lloró en el pecho de Gokú, él acarició su cabello porque sabía de las cosas que pasó en su vida, estuvieron un rato así mientras que la gente pasaba por ahí vieron lo romántico de la pareja de Gokú y Katerea, habían algunas mujeres celosas de la morena, especialmente Rías Gremory que pasó por ahí y vio a la pareja, "¿por qué ella y yo no?" se dijo con celos y rabia, vio la forma en que se vistió la morena de ojos púrpuras, y el rey Youkai ni se inmutó en mirar su cuerpo, lo que ella vio es que siempre él la miraba a los ojos, entonces vio que la pareja, emprendieron su marcha y decidió seguirlo, compraron algunas cosas como algodón de dulce que ambos disfrutaban comer, Katerea le dio un pedacito en la boca de Gokú, mientras que el saiyajin hizo lo mismo con la Leviatán, entonces Katerea fingió tener frío, el saiyajin gentilmente le dio su chaquta y se la puso para que esté abrigada, ella le agradeció dándole un beso en la mejilla que puso un poco nervioso a Gokú, pero ya se acostumbró dejando con más envidia a la pelirroja "Ni siquiera Issei es así", entonces, Gokú le ofreció darle algo a lo que ella dijo:

-"¿En serio?"- a lo que el saiyajin responde:

-"Si, considéralo un regalo de cita"- entonces Katerea vio un lugar en donde si golpeaba un mazo y tocaba la campana, se llevaba el premio gordo, un Peluche tipo Dragón Kawai, ella se interesó en ese premio y le pidió a Gokú que le diera eso, él con una sonrisa asintió y le pidió al señor que hacer para ganar el premio, a lo que el señor le dijo que debe golpear con el mazo en el lugar indicado y pegar con fuerza para pegar en la camapana, el saiyajin le pagó, tomó el mazo y lo golpeó con la menor fuerza posible, lo golpeó y la cosa pegó la campana que para fortuna del señor, no le pasó nada su juego, entonces Gokú dijo que ganó y exigía el premio que katerea quería, el señor en Shock asintió y se lo dio, Gokú dijo:

-"Toma, esto es tuyo"- Katerea tenía un nudo en la garganta, lo recibió con manos temblorosa, el saiyajin se preocupó por ella y dijo:

-"¿Qué pasa, Katerea, no te gustó el regalo?"- ella miró a los ojos de Gokú y dijo:

-"No…..no, Gokú, me gustó el regalo, es porque primera vez que me dan algo sin nada a cambio"- no se aguantó más y se puso a llorar, Gokú la abrazó y ella con el regalo de Gokú muy aferrado, lloró en el pecho, el saiyajin dijo:

-"Ya, no llores, Katerea, todo salió bien, solo quiero que seas feliz, nada más"- ella todavía con los ojos llorosos, miró a los ojos de su amado (porque se enamoró justo en ese momento), se acercó a él y le dio un beso en los labios de Gokú, fue torpe y tierno a la vez, el saiyajin no sabía qué hacer ante eso, ya que aun con los besos de Yasaka, Kuroka, LeFay y Serafall no sabía que calajos hacer, entonces se le ocurrió algo, la tomó de la cintura y correspondió ese beso, ella feliz ante tal gesto, Rías quedó con una sorpresa tan grande, "Gokú, fue tomado por Yasaka, la hermana de Koneko, Tsubaki, Sona, Serafall y la maga, no tengo posibilidad de estar con él, ¿por qué, hermano?" ella se dijo en un tono triste y se fue del lugar hacia la casa de Issei, que se había mudado en otro lugar un poco más grande a petición de ella misma a su hermano cosa que aceptó sin ningún problema en donde vive Asia, los padres se Issei, su prometido, Akeno, Xenovia, Koneko se fue de ahí por razones desconocidad "ya saben que se enojó con Issei por haber hablado mal de Gokú", dejando al rey youkai y la Leviatán, ambos se separaron, él saiyajin dijo:

-"¿Ahora, estás feliz?"- a lo que Katerea dijo:

-"Si, Gokú, Gracias"- ella se sacó los lentes y se secó las lágrimas, una vez hecho esto, volvió a ponerse los anteojos y se fueron junto a la mansión con una Katerea con el regalo de su amado Gokú y tomado de la mano.

AL SIGUIENTE DÍA…

La rutina pasó de una forma normal para el saiyajin y sus aprendices, pero Riser se acercó al saiyajin y dijo:

-"Maestro Gokú"- a lo que el saiyajin mira al fénix y dijo:

-"Hey, Riser, ¿Qué puedo hacer por ti?"- a lo que el heredero del clan Fenix dijo:

-"Mis padres quieren conocerte en persona"- a lo que Gokú dijo:

-"Ya veo, ¿Qué día quieren verme Riser?"- a lo que el Fenix dijo:

-"Bueno, veo que estás ocupado hoy, ¿Qué tal mañana después del entrenamiento?"- a lo que el saiyajin asintió y dijo:

-"Claro, no hay problema, ya quiero conocer a tus padres y agradecerle por molestarse en darme lujos y un lugar donde vivir en el inframundo"- Riser asintió y dijo:

-"A por cierto, ¿Cuándo va a conocer esa mansión, los sirvientes no saben quién es el dueño?"- a lo que Gokú responde:

-"Después de la visita a tus padres, antes de la reunión de las facciones en el inframundo"- Riser asintió, antes de coordinar la hora para ir a la casa del clan Fenix, Riser dijo:

-"Maestro, El rey Sirzechs me promocionó para ver si soy digno de ascender a demonio clase suprema"- el saiyajin quedó sorprendido ante esa noticia y dijo:

-"Wow, felicidades, Riser"- él con una sonrisa, dijo:

-"Todo gracias a ti"- a lo que Gokú responde:

-"Vamos, no es para tanto, eso fue debido al empeño que le diste al entrenamiento, yo solo le di un empujoncito para que superaras tus límites"- Riser solo sonrió con sinceridad "Este maestro tiene una humildad, con razón que las mujeres de aquí están interesado en él menos la chica Zorro de nueves colas que es la "Novia" de Bikou, lo bueno, es que tanto Sirzechs y yo evitamos que su hermana Rias Gremory y su séquito pisen un pie en este hogar", él recordó lo que pasó hace algunos días mientras se iba a su casa para dar la noticia a sus padres de que su maestro va mañana a cenar con ellos y conocer al hombre que hizo temblar las facciones (NDA: Prepárate Ravel, vas a ver un macho de tomo y lomo como lo es tu hermano ahora).

FLASHBACK… HACE ALGUNOS DÍAS….

-"Bueno, Riser Fenix, los Maou del infierno conversamos acerca de tu progreso como demonio y como persona en sí, ya que eres parte de los guerreros Z, te queremos promocionar para ser demonio de clase suprema, felicidades"- dijo el líder de los demonios, Sirzechs Lucifer, mientras estaba en una oficina en la mansión de los Gremory en el inframundo, Riser asintió y dijo:

-"Gracias, Rey demonio"- y con eso dio un saludo de cortesía, se marchó de la mansión y cuando salió de la mansión, se topó con Rias y su nobleza, pero Issei en su ira dijo:

-"Tú, pollo rostizado, ¿Qué haces aquí?"- a lo que Riser con un tono calmado dijo:

-"Nada de tu incumbencia "Oppai Dragón" "- eso hizo enojar aún más a Issei que se había olvidado de la humillación que le dio hace algunos días, Rías lo miró con enojo al igual que Akeno y Kiba, pero decidió ignorarlos y pasó de largo, entonces Issei vio esto como un insulto, convocó su Balance Breaker con su armadura de Scale Mail (o lo que sea) y atacó a Riser por la espalda, cuando pensó que lo golpeó, fue solo un espejismo del Fenix, Issei no sabía a donde se fue y escuchó una voz detrás de él y dijo:

-"¿me buscabas?"- Issei miró detrás de él y era Riser con una mirada seria, él con un puñetazo en el pecho de la armadura, mandó a volar unos cuantos metros rompiendo su armadura, dejando fuera de combate al pervertido, él dijo:

-"Mi maestro piensa de ti como un buen chico, pero te dejas a pasar a llevar por tus emociones y esos deseos patético de ser rey del harem y obsesionarse en los pechos de las chicas, das asco"- con eso miró a Rias, Akeno, Xenovia y Koneko, les dijo:

-"Ustedes ya saben dónde vive mi maestro, les diré algo, si ponen un pie en la mansión del rey Youkai, o hacen algo estúpido, no dudaré en tomar acciones en contra de ustedes, ¿queda claro?"- con eso activó su sacred Gear en su mano izquierda, liberando parte de su poder, lo suficiente para intimidarlos, Rías se asustó del poder de Riser, pero se armó de valor y dijo:

-"¿Me estás amenazando a mí, a la hermana del rey demonio?"- a lo que Riser respondió:

-"Me importa un comino que seas la hermana del Maou Sirzechs, así que ten en claro esta advertencia, Rías Gremory al igual que tu nobleza"- y con eso, se marchó a su casa dejando a una Rías muy asustada, su hermano y su padre miró todo desde el principio solo suspiraron y no tenían otra opción de recibir a su hija y a su prometido, Lord Gremory se dijo "Mi hija sería muy feliz si Gokú está a su lado, pero no puedo hacer eso, prefiero que él sea feliz solo o con alguien que lo quiera, El rey Youkai es mi amigo y no quiero que la reina Yasaka me amenace y rompa esa relación de amistad" , Issei humillado otra vez y no pudo hacer nada ante eso, se frustró "Ahora nunca tendré mi harem, nadie se acuesta conmigo y este maldito de Riser se hizo monstruosamente poderoso" se dijo enojado y frustrado, a lo que Ddraig solo suspiró en decepción "ya estoy pensando fríamente en cambiar de portador, Son Gokú muy pronto seremos compañeros".

FIN FLASHBACK….

Ahora vemos a un Gokú esperando a su siguiente cita, pero Kuroka se acercó y dijo:

-"Hola, Gokú, ¿vas a una cita?"- a lo que Gokú responde:

-"Si, Kuroka, ¿tú también quieres una cita conmigo?"- a lo que la nekomata de cabello negro dijo:

-"¿De verdad?"- a lo que el saiyajin responde:

-"Si, claro, pero sería pasado mañana, ¿Qué te parece?"- a lo que Kuroka con un sonrojo junto con una sonrisa, dijo:

-"Claro Gokú"- y con eso, se fue feliz a hacer sus quehaceres.

Tsubaki se presentó con ante Gokú con un vestido muy simple, vestida con una blusa de un pieza de maga corta hasta un poco debajo de las piernas, una Cinta gruesa color rojo alrededor de su cintura y con unos zapatos blancos sin tacos, sus anteojos con bordes rojos puestos, la chica con una sonrisa cálida dijo:

-"Hola, Gokú, ¿listo para la cita?"- el saiyajin miró a Tsubaki y la miró como mujer, se veía hermosa, salió de su trance y dijo:

-"Eh, si, Tsubaki, te ves hermosa"- la reina de Sona se sonrojó y le dio las gracias con un beso en la mejilla del saiyajin, "¿pero por qué digo eso?, ese sentimiento, es lo mismo que me pasó con Yasaka, pero ¿Qué será?" pensaba el saiyajin ya que sintió lo mismo cuando Katerea lo besó, lo mismo cuando Serafall, Kuorka y LeFay hicieron lo mismo, pero dejó eso de lado mientras Tsubaki tomó de la mano al saiyajin, y así empezó la cita con Gokú, ambos fueron a todos los lugares posibles, Tsubaki eligió ir al cine cosa que el saiyajin no objetó en nada, ambos entraron y al rato siguiente, salieron del cine con un Gokú Bostezando, la reina de Sona solo fingía estar enojada ya que Gokú no se puso muy romántico que sea, como abrazarla ya que estaban viendo una película de Terror, el plan era que ella misma fingiera estar asustada, pero al ver que su amor se quedó dormido, no tuvo otra opción que terminar la película, pero el saiyajin le pidió disculpa, ella solo sonrió y dijo:

-"No te preocupes por eso, ya lo veía venir"- el saiyajin asintió, después se fueron a una caseta de fotos, ellos entraron ahí y se sacaron varias fotos y una de ellas, besando la mejilla de Gokú de una forma tierna, otra abrazada en el brazo del saiyajin con una de las sonrisas más cálida que Gokú solo sonrió, y otra en que ambos se estaban mirando de frente, entonces Tsubaki, tomó la tira de foto y se lo guardó para ella misma, el saiyajin dejó que hiciera eso ya que la hacía feliz, entonces entraron a comer a un restaurant, Tsubaki solo pidió un menú light mientras que su amado Rey Youkai o saiyajin pidió todo el menú cosa que sacó algunas risas de la reina de Sona, una vez que comieron, fueron a una parte en donde se veían parejas bailar esos bailes lentos, Tsubaki miró eso con una mirada soñadora, el saiyajin se percató de eso y activó el instinto de aprender técnica con solo mirar, entonces vio como bailaba el lento el hombre, una vez que captó todo, dijo:

-"Tsubaki, ¿quieres estar ahí?"- a lo que la reina de la nobleza de Sona dijo:

-"¿Sabes bailar eso?"- a lo que el saiyajin con una sonrisa dijo:

-"Si, algo así, pero vale la pena el intento, ¿quieres?"- ella asintió, Gokú extendió su mano y ella con una sonrisa fueron al lugar de baile, entonces Gokú puso sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de Tsubaki y ella alrededor del cuello de Gokú, entonces ambos empezaron a moverse a un ritmo lento de acuerdo a la música (la cago si pongo el despacito, ahora con el fics), ambos mirándose, pero el Dj puso un tema de un grupo llamado Bon Jovi, la canción ALways versión acústica, cuando empezó el tema ( véase el link, lo escribo por separad : / / w w w . ? v = ), entonces una vez que tocaron la canción, ambos se movieron al ritmo de la canción, ambos se miraban, seguían así hasta que Tsubaki se puso de puntita y le dio un beso en los labios de Gokú, Akeno que andaba espiando a la pareja cuando los vio, se dio cuenta de lo gentil que es este hombre, un macho hecho y derecho, cuando ambos entraron a bailar a ese lugar, vio la delicadeza que este tenía hacia la reina de la rival de Rías, se puso muy celosa por eso, pero quedó en Shock por el beso que le dio Tsubaki a Gokú "Al parecer Kiba perdió a su chica por Gokú y yo lo perdí por ella" pensó la reina de Rias, y con eso se fue "pero nunca me olvidaré lo que me dijiste en el templo, Gokú, gracias" y con eso se fue con una lágrima en el ojo, mientras con Gokú, Tsubaki le dio un tierno beso en los labios de su amor, Gokú solo siguió el beso y ella feliz ante eso, siguieron así por un rato, se separaron por falta de aire hasta que terminó la canción, ella dijo:

-"Te amo, Gokú, siempre lo hago y siempre lo haré"- a lo que el saiyajin responde:

-"Tsubaki yo…"- fue interrumpida por Tsubaki, poniendo un dedo en el labio de su amado Rey youkai, ella dijo:

-"No digas nada, amor, sé que estás curando lo que pasó con tu matrimonio, tomate tu tiempo, yo estaré ahí para ti"- el saiyajin decidió guardar silencio ya que sintió que no era momento de decirle la verdad de su tiempo en este mundo "Se lo diré en el momento preciso, no quiero que sufran por eso, quiero que encuentre a alguien que estén ahí para ellas" se dijo el saiyajin con algo de tristeza ya que empezó a sentir algo por las demás chicas, Tsubaki no merecía esto, no quería que ella sufriera porque se iba a ir de este mundo en un tiempo más, pero decidió pasar el momento con ella y así terminó la cita con la reina de Sona Sitri.

AL DÍA SIGUIENTE…

Bueno, el Ritmo de entrenamiento pasó normal, pero ocurrieron dos hechos, primero, Sirzechs envió cinco copias de la novela llamada "Son Gokú, el niño que fue en búsqueda de las esferas del Dragón" que abarca desde el encuentro con bulma hasta la pelea contra Piccoro Daimaho, una vez que recibió el libro, sacó una copia, buscó el ki de la reina Yasaka, se transportó al lugar, La reina estaba sentada en el trono atendiendo cosas referentes al reino Youkai, entonces Gokú dijo:

-"Hola"- la reina Yasaka corrió para besarlo de una forma apasionante, ella dijo:

-"Hola, mi rey, bienvenido de nuevo"- él asintió y miró a los demás líderes que se arrodillaron ante su rey, él saiyajin les dijo:

-"Ya, basta de formalidad, pónganse de pie, quiero informe de lo que pasa en este reino para estar al día"- el líder de los tengu asintió al igual que el resto de los clanes, le dieron informe lo que pasa en el reino Youkai, el saiyajin les dijo:

-"Ya veo, el ejército Youkai debe fortalecer sus cuerpos, tanto física como mental"- los demás asintieron y un general dijo:

-"Su majestad, ¿Cómo debemos fortalecer a nuestro ejército?"- a lo que el saiyajin dijo:

-"mmmm, ya sé, Yasaka, ¿puedes traer a alguien que escriba el método de entrenamiento que les daré al ejército?"- ella asintió y mandó a buscar a un escriba, entonces llegó el escriba, Gokú dictó el método Kame en cuanto a flexiones de brazos y piernas, Abdominales con ropas ponderadas desde 100 kilos hasta los 600 kilos, el escriba escribió cada cosas que decía Gokú, entonces una vez que concluyó todo, él dijo:

-"A partir de mañana, empiecen a entrenar al primer grupo en la mañana, el segundo en la tarde y el otro en noche, aprovechen de reclutar a más personas para el ejército, les prometo que serán más fuerte de lo que son ahora, en dos semanas me informan los avances del entrenamiento, puede retirarse general"- el general asintió y los demás también salieron, la reina se sorprendió el liderazgo de su amor, "tiene el espíritu de mando de Sun Wukong" se dijo la reina, pero ella abrazó a Gokú y dijo:

-"Te extrañé mi rey"- y con eso, besó a su amor, ambos estuvieron así pero Kunou interrumpió y dijo:

-"Papá"- ella se abalanzó hacia el saiyajin, el saiyajin la abrazó tiernamente, él dijo:

-"Hola pequeña"- ella dijo:

-"Estoy feliz de que estés aquí, papá, cada vez espero que sea fin de semana para estar contigo"- Gokú abrazó a madre e hija, entonces se acordó de algo y dijo:

-"Kunou, tengo un regalo para ti"- Gokú le obsequió un libro, ella lo recibió y dijo:

-"Este libro"- a lo que el Rey Youkai asintió y dijo:

-"Si, es el relato de mi aventura hasta cuando peleé contra Piccoro Daimaho"- ella feliz abrazó muy fuerte a su papá agradeciéndoles que es el mejor regalo que recibió, Gokú solo sonrió y la niña se fue a su casa a leer el libro, Yasaka tomó de la mano a Gokú y dijo:

-"Eres el mejor hombre que he conocido, por eso, te amo tanto, Gokú"- el saiyajin miró a su reina, la hermosa reina Yasaka, solo sonrió pero por dentro, triste, no quería hacerle daño y en el momento preciso, le dirá la verdad, estuvieron un rato así, pasó las horas, el saiyajin se despidió de su reina y su hija, se fue a la mansión de los Son en Kuoh.

Al RATO EN EL INFRAMUNDO

-"Son Gokú, un gusto en conocerlo"- dijo Lord Fenix, el saiyajin venía con Riser y dijo:

-"Un gusto, Lord Fenix"- la madre de Riser hizo acto de presencia y dijo:

-"Saludos, Son Gokú,"-

-"Un gusto conocer a la madre de mi aprendiz, Lady Fenix"- dijo Gokú con una sonrisa, entonces Riser procedió a presentar a su nobleza, las chicas lo saludaron de una forma cortés hasta que…

-"Así que eres la hermanita de Riser, ¿verdad?"- dijo el saiyajin mirando a Ravel, ella miró al maestro de su hermano, "Es joven, aparenta la misma edad que Oni-san", ella con una mirada tímida, dijo:

-"S…. si… un gusto Gokú-san"- el saiyajin solo sonrió y acarició la cabeza de la joven Fenix, ella se sonrojó ante tal contacto y empezó a murmurar:

-"Kukukuk…kukukuku..kukuku..kukuku"- se decía esto mientras cerraba sus ojos y transmitía un aura rosada, Gokú miró esto y dijo:

-"¿te pasa algo Ravel?"- ella abrió los ojos y miró los ojos intensos de Gokú, ella se sonrojó más fuerte y ella dijo:

-"N…no… no pasa nada, Gokú-san"- Riser y sus padres se percataron de eso, los padres sonrieron con nerviosismo y Riser se dijo "Esa mirada es la misma que le da LeFay, oh no, ella es muy joven para eso, lo siento hermanita, él maestro es otra cosa ya que te interesaste en el Oppai Dragón" , entonces Riser dio un "Ejem" que sacó del trance a Ravel, ella miró a sus padres, su hermano y la nobleza, se sonrojó, pero el padre para sacarla de apuros, dijo:

-"Bueno, Gokú, esperemos que nos llevemos bien"- el saiyajin asintió y empezó con el gran banquete, pasó tal cual, el saiyajin aprovechó cada momento para comer como lo hace un saiyajin, comer como si no hubiera un mañana, ¿Qué pasó?, la sorpresa de la nobleza y los padres de Riser se le vino encima, "Con razón, mi hijo pidió un gran banquete, este hombre es un barril sin fondo", su esposa pensó lo mismo, Ravel igual o parecido, la nobleza solo parpadearon, las dos nekomata vieron como el rey youkai arrasaba con todo, pero se rieron de eso "El rey es muy particular, por eso la reina se fijó en él" pensaron ambas chicas, Riser está comiendo como si nada, una vez que comieron el banquete, pasaron conversando cosas muy agradable, el saiyajin contó su historia, sus orígenes como también respondiendo algunas preguntas de Lord Fenix y su esposa, pero la que más preguntaba era Ravel, se dio cuenta que era otra cosa, es un hombre mejor que Issei, el que venció a su hermano una vez, pero se había enterado de que su hermano lo humilló por dos, entonces Lord Fenix dijo:

-"Wow, señor Gokú, con Razón mi hijo lo admira tanto, gracias por haberlo reclutado"- el saiyajin solo se rascó la nuca y dijo:

-"Ya, pero no es para tanto, yo solo ayudé a que se superara cada día"- los padres asintieron, Yubelluma dijo:

-"Gracias, Gokú-sama por ayudar a mi Rey a superarse cada día"- ella se inclinó ante Gokú al igual que las sirvientas de Riser, él solo dijo:

-"Como dije, Riser es el que se superó, pero de nada, espero que lo cuiden bien"- las sirvientas se sonrojaron ante eso y Riser se sonrojó un poco apenado, él dijo:

-"Bueno, maestro Gokú, ahora que estás aquí, debe conocer su casa en el inframundo"- a lo que el saiyajin dijo:

-"Ah, es cierto, quiero saber dónde es"- los padres, Ravel, la nobleza de Riser y Gokú se fueron a la mansión donado por los Fenix y Gremory.

Una vez en la mansión, Gokú vio lo grande que es, quedó muy sorprendido y dijo:

-"Vaya, son muy generoso conmigo, jejejejejej"- a lo que Lord Gremory que llegó al lugar ya que lo contactaron para estar con Gokú, él dijo:

-"Es lo mínimo que podemos hacer por usted, Gokú-san"- Lord Fenix asintió, después entraron a la mansión y vieron a las sirvientas que se pusieron en Fila para recibir al hombre que evitó una guerra entre las facciones, algunas sirvientas eran de la casa Gremory y Fenix como también de algunos clanes, entonces Sirzechs dijo:

-"Gokú, asigné a Grayfia para que ayudara en algunas labores como ama de llaves hasta que tú asigne a otra"- el saiyajin asintió y agradeció a Grayfia y a Sirzechs por mantener la mansión, una vez que estuvieron charlando, pasaron el rato, las sirvientas miraban con lujuria al dueño de la casa Son, se sentían muy afortunadas por eso, entonces una vez que terminaron, se iban a despedir hasta que..

-"Gokú"- dijo una Ravel muy tímida, a lo que el saiyajin dijo:

-"¿Qué pasa Ravel?"- a lo que la joven Fenix dijo:

-"¿volverás para que me cuentes más de sus aventuras?"- eso lo que dijo es medio verdad, su intención es conocerlo más ya que se interesó en él, el saiyajin dijo:

-"Bueno, mientras pase por el inframundo, pasaré por tu casa"- Ravel feliz y abrazó al rey Youkai y dijo:

-"Gracias, Gokú"- el saiyajin solo acarició la cabeza de Ravel y ella se quedó tranquila, entonces el saiyajin traía otra copia del libro de sus aventuras y dijo:

-"Toma Ravel, este libro es tuyo, son de mis aventuras"- a lo que Ravel dijo:

-"¿De verdad que me lo regalas?"- el saiyajin respondió:

-"Pues claro, es toda tuya"- ella feliz, le dio un beso en la mejilla y se fue a su casa junto a sus padres, Riser permitió eso ya que su hermana está más que feliz y con eso se fue a su casa dejando a Gokú en su mansión junto con Sirzechs notificando una alianza con Odín que lo quería conocer, el saiyajin solo sonrió y dijo que cuando sería, Sirzechs le dijo que en dos semanas más y así arreglaron las cosas en la mansión Son ya que en dos semanas, los aprendices, el clan Sitri y su reina se instalarán en el inframundo para los preparativos de la reunión.

AL DÍA SIGUIENTE…..

Era fin de semana, Gokú les dio el día libre y Yasaka hizo aparición, Kunou se abalanzó hacia el saiyajin cosa que éste último la abrazó, Yasaka con una sonrisa cálida abrazó a su rey y le dio un beso muy apasionado, el saiyajin muy embobado por ese beso, cosa que a las demás no les gustó eso y Katerea dijo:

-"Oye, devergonzada, Gokú es mío"- la reina le salió una vena en su cabeza y dijo:

-"Ah, ¿si?, no sabía, pero no veo tu nombre marcado en la frente de mi rey"- y con eso, abrazó el cuello de Gokú y lo puso en sus pechos, Katerea se enojó y arrebató a Gokú de Yasaka e hizo lo mismo que la reina, Serafall se unió a la contienda e hizo lo mismo, Tsubaki tenía una vena en su cabeza y decidió actuar e hizo lo mismo, Sona solo miraba ya que quería hacer lo mismo pero no tenía los mismo pechos que ellas, pero "Ya verán lo que soy capaza de hacer" se dijo la hermana de Serafall, y así estaban las cosas pero Gokú cayó inconsciente del exceso de pechos en su cara que no lo dejaba respirar, las chicas preocupadas dejaron de pelear cosa que dejaron con gotas de sudor a sus aprendices y el resto de la nobleza de Sona.

Más tarde, vemos a un Gokú junto con Kuroka con un traje muy casual, llevaba un mini Jean notando sus torneadas piernas, con su ki, escondió sus dos colas y sus orejas de gatos para no llamar la atención, con una playera de color azul, ambos se fueron al parque de diversiones y fueron a todos los juegos posibles, fueron desde la montaña rusa hasta la casa del terror fingiendo estar asustada para arregostarse del brazo de Gokú, después, se fueron a comer algo "ligero", una vez hecho esto, se fueron a jugar con los juegos arcade para ganar algunos premios, Gokú le regalo un gato de peluche cosa que dejó muy feliz a la Nekomata, lo que "no sabían" era que estaban siendo seguido por Koneko que por cosas de la vida, los vió, una vez que llegaron al parque, Kuroka vio un pájaro muerto, ella dijo:

-"Oh no, pobre criatura"- el saiyajin miró al pájaro muerto, se acercó, tomó el animal, lo extendió hacia arriba y con su ki, lo reanimó cosa que el pájaro volvió a la vida dejando muy sorprendida a Kuroka y más a Koneko que lo vio todo desde otro lugar visible, entonces el pájaro voló lejos, Kuroka dijo:

-"Gokú, ¿Cómo lo hiciste?"- a lo que el Rey Youkai respondió:

-"Fácil, usé mi ki para reanimarlo"- la nekomata quedó muy sorprendida, ella miró a Gokú aun de forma amorosa, ella dijo:

-"Gokú quiero pedirte algo"- a lo que el saiyajin dijo:

-"Espera un momento, oye tú sale, sé que estás ahí"- lo dijo mirando a un punto en donde hay unos árboles en el parque, la chica que los seguía no tuvo opción que salir, a lo que Kuroka dijo:

-"Shirone"- a lo que la albina nekomata, dijo:

-"No me llames así, quiero saber que le hiciste a Gokú-sempai"- a lo que Kuroka dijo:

-"No hice nada, él me reclutó, fui perdonada por mis crímenes, solo quiero que me perdones"- a lo que Koneko muy enojada, dijo:

-"¿por qué debería perdonarte?"- Kuroka iba a decir algo, pero fue interrumpido por Gokú, él dijo:

-"Oye, tu hermana no tenía la culpa de que no podía controlar sus poderes, ella se siente muy mal por haberte dejado, pero mírala, ella te está pidiendo perdón y quiere volver a hacer las paces contigo porque te ama"- Koneko miró a los ojos de Gokú y vio sinceridad y pureza, ella quería creer, pero su enojo la cegó y atacó a su hermana, pero Gokú interceptó el golpe y dijo:

-"No voy a permitir que le hagas daño a ella, ella te quiere, te vigilaba cada vez que tenía su día libre cuando entrenó conmigo, por favor dale otra oportunidad"- Koneko miró otra vez a los ojos de Gokú y se arrodilló a llorar, Kuroka la consoló y ambas se abrazaron llorando, a lo que Kuroka dijo:

-"Perdóname, Hermana, me sentía tan mal al dejarte sola, perdóname tanto"- ella se aferró fuerte a Kuroka y dijo:

-"Lo siento por estar tan enojada contigo hermana, perdóname"-ambas se quedaron así por un rato, una vez que cesó todo, ambas miraron a Gokú, Koneko dijo:

-"Gracias, Gokú-sempai"- el saiyajin dijo:

-"De nada…. "- a lo que la albina dijo:

-"Toujou Koneko"- el saiyajin acarició la cabeza de la hermana de Kuroka, dijo:

-"Un gusto, toma"- le dio un libro, ella lo recibió y dijo:

-"¿Qué es esto?"- a lo que el saiyajin responde:

-"Es un libro con el relato de mis aventuras"- Koneko vio el libro, miró a Gokú que le sonreía cálidamente, su pecho ardió al ver la sonrisa de ese hombre, ella se acercó y dijo:

-"¿Puedes acercarte?"- a lo que el saiyajin asintió y se puso al nivel de Koneko, ella le dio un tierno beso en la mejilla del saiyajin cosa que Kuroka lo dejó pasar, la albina dijo:

-"Gracias"- y con eso se despidió de su hermana, se fue a su casa dejando a Gokú con Kuroka, el saiyajin dijo:

-"Bueno, salió mejor de lo que es… Mhpppp"- no alcanzó a terminar ya que fue besado por Kuroka, ella lo hizo con una pasión que empezó a sacarse un peso encima, ella liberó todo ese amor que sentía por Gokú en ese beso, estuvo por dos minutos, el corazón de Gokú latió a mil por horas, cosa que quedó entre sorprendido, Shock y una lluvia de emociones que nunca sintió en su vida, una vez que cesó el beso, ella dijo:

-"Gracias Gokú por llegar a mi vida, con eso te digo, te amo"- el saiyajin no sabía que decir, pero por dentro está muy triste por lo que va a hacer después, él dijo:

-"N es nada, Kuroka, te dije que te iba a ayudar con lo de tu hermana y lo cumplí, solo quiero que seas feliz"- acarició la mejilla de la nekomata que ella está llorando de felicidad, un hombre como él había pocos en el mundo, pero a pesar de tener otras chicas que compiten con el corazón de Gokú, no se daría por vencida y se entregaría a él y así terminó la cita de Gokú con Kuroka.

LA Semana pasó normalmente sin incidentes, los aprendices de Gokú llegaron a la gravedad 35 veces que la Tierra mientras Gokú llegó a la gravedad 600 de la Tierra y controlando el SSJ sin recurrir a la ira, la siguiente pasó de forma normal, pero fue invitado al cumpleaño de Milicas (NDA: Las demás chicas, tendrán su cita con Gokú, estoy hablando de Sona y LeFay, Yasaka para qué, si ya saben que quiere que le den contra el muro por Gokú, pero, se verá después de aquella batalla y el motivo de por qué veremos a un Gokú muy encabronado ahí), bueno al cumpleaño fue Gokú, Yasaka, Kunou y Saraorg que era parte de la familia, Milicas recibió el libro que le regaló su padre y quedó muy feliz dejando a Rías muy sorprendida junto con Issei que era el prometido, ellos no hicieron nada estúpido porque uno, la reina está al lado de Gokú y no lo suelta por ningún motivo y el otro fue advertido por Sirzechs y Lord Gremory, Gokú le regaló un dogi azul nuevo de su talla (la primera que usó para sus aventuras en Dragón Ball), el chico feliz, abrazó a su mejor amigo, el rey Youkai cosa que dejó muy impactado a Rías e Issei, y así terminó el día del cumpleaños de Milicas.

EL DÍA DE LA REUNIÓN….

-"Oye esto me queda muy ajustado"- dijo Gokú poniéndose un traje de Gala muy Formal y sin corbata por cortesía de Riser, Lady Fenix se ofreció junto con Grayfia para ayudar a que el Rey fuera Formal al igual que Yasaka, Bikou vestido con un traje chino negro a lo Bruce Lee, Arthur formal como siempre, Sairairg un traje similar a Bikou pero al medio llevaba el color blanco con el broche del mismo color, Riser uno formal sin corbata de color rojo y camisa blanca y Vali igual que Riser pero color negro, las demás llevaban sus vestidos formales al igual que Katerea, entonces crearon un hechizo de transporte y así llegaron a la reunión, pasó como en la serie a excepción de la parte con Kuroka ya que todos los guerreros Z llegaron juntos a las chicas incluido Katerea que estaba vestida de una forma, UF, un vestido púrpura con tirantes notando su escote y su piel morena hasta los pies con un corte en su pierna derecha, Yasaka con su kimono formal, Sona y Tsubaki la misma ropa formal que en la serie, entonces llegaron al lugar, Azazel lo miró y dijo:

-"Hola, Gokú, pasa"- el saiyajin asintió y se acercaron junto con Yasaka y Kunou, Serafall dijo:

-"Hola, Go-tan"- se abrazó en su amor llamado Gokú, él solo sonrió causando celos en la reina, entonces vio a Michael y dijo:

-"Hola, Michael y, hola Gabriel"- la serafín con una sonrisa cálida dijo:

-"Hola, Gokú"- y con eso, le dio un beso muy tierno en la mejilla del saiyajin cosa que dejó más celosa a los presentes interesados en Gokú, Sirzechs lo saludó y dijo:

-"Me alegro que hayas venidos, Milicas te mandas saludos"- Gokú solo sonrió, entonces se percató de una presencia acercándose a ellos y era un anciano de pelo blanco y barba larga, con una gorra azul hasta arriba con el símbolo de la facción nordica y con un parche el en ojo en forma de lentem vestido con una armadura azul con una manta blanca que cubría su cuerpo, Azazel dijo:

-"Un gusto que hayas venido, Odín el Dios Nórdico"- el hombre llamado Odín asintió, miró a Serafall y dijo:

-"Oí que tienes otro traje, me gustaría verlo"- a lo que Serafall dijo:

-"Pues sí, te lo mostraré"- y con eso se transformó en chica mágica con esas típicas poses, ella dijo:

-"Pues así es mi traje"- miró de reojo para sorprender a Gokú, vaya que sí lo hizo, Odín dijo con su mano en el mentón y dijo:

-"mmmmmm, nada mal, chica Maou"- Rossweisse miró a su señor y dijo:

-"No deberías estar pensando en estas cosas, Odín-sama, ya que iba a concretar un alianza"- a lo que el padre de todo le respondió:

-"No deberías ser muy estricta, por eso nunca consigues un novio"- a lo que la Valkyria quedó en Shock, después las lágrimas le salieron y cayó de rodillas llorando a mares en plena reunión, Gokú al ver eso decidió meterse y dijo:

-"No deberías tratar así a su asistente, Odín"- a lo que el padre de todos dijo:

-"¿Tú quién eres?"- a lo que el saiyajin dijo:

-"Mi nombre es Son Gokú, Rey Youkai"- Odín quedó en Shock ante eso, iba a decir algo pero Gokú se acercó a Rossweisse que está llorando y se agachó, se puso cara a cara y dijo:

-"No llores, ya encontrarás al hombre de tus sueños"- le tocó el hombro de la Valkyria y ella sintió una calidez que nunca sintió en su vida, miró a los ojos de Gokú, aun con lágrimas, dijo:

-"G…..gra….gracias….. Se… señor…"-

-"Son Gokú, pero llámame Gokú, ¿Cómo te llamas?"- a lo que la Valkyria de forma tímida, dijo:

-"Rossweisse"- el saiyajin recordó su nombre, pero…

FLASHBACK… HACE 6 MESES…..

-"Rossweisse, la Valkyria, descartada"- dijo Gokú sin mirar la foto de la chica.

FIN FLASHBACK….

Gokú se hizo el medio Facepalm mental mientras miraba a la pobre Rossweisse, entonces se le ocurrió una brillante idea que cambiará la vida de la chica de ojos turquesa.

-"Rossweisse, una vez que termine la reunión, te invito a salir a una cita, ¿Qué dices?"- la chica quedó en shock ante tal petición de este hombre, el primer hombre que le pide una cita, ella dijo:

-"¿Lo…..ll…..llo….lo dices en serio?"- a lo que el saiyajin le responde:

-"No bromeo en situaciones así, es lo mínimo que puedo hacer por ti"- entonces al ver que no tenía ninguna pisca de mentira a ella le salieron lágrimas de felicidad y dijo:

-"Oh, Gokú, si acepto"- se abalanzó al pecho de Gokú cosa que ambos cayeron al piso, ella encima de él empezó a llorar en el pecho del saiyajin, Gokú solo le acarició la cabeza tiernamente, Odín y los demás líderes solo sonrieron ante eso, Odín "Al parecer, el Rey Youkai se interesó en la pequeña Valkyria, se me ocurrió algo", las demás, están con unos celos pero decidieron dejar eso de lado, entonces el saiyajin dijo:

-"Ahora, ¿estás bien?"- ella aun con los ojos cerrados disfrutando del pectoral duro de Gokú, dijo:

-"Si"- ambos se pusieron de pie, pero Rossweisse no soltaba a Gokú, pero Odín Dijo:

-"Bueno, Gokú un honor en conocerlo, quiero hacer la misma alianza con las demás facciones y como ofrenda de la alianza, le daré a mi mejor Valkyria, a la que tienes abrazado, Rossweisse"- cuando la Valkyria oyó eso, no le importó en lo más mínimo, no le importaba nada, pero Gokú dijo:

-"Pero Rossweisse tiene la última palabra"- a lo que ella dijo:

-"Me quedaré con Gokú, ya está hecho, por el bien de Asgard"-ella todavía aferrado a Gokú con los ojos cerrados y con una felicidad, el saiyajin sonrió con nerviosismo ya que las chicas interesadas en él transmitía un aura negra de los celos, iba a decir algo pero fue interrumpido por alguien….

-"jajajajajajajajaj, así que Odín vas a hacer una alianza, patético"- lo dijo un ser de cabello gris con una gema en su frente, vestido de blanco, Odín dijo:

-"Loki, ¿Qué haces aquí?"- a lo que Loki dijo:

-"Vengo a causar el Ragnarok, con la ayuda de la brigada del kaos, lo cumpliré, destruyéndolo a todos"- iba a causar un poder mágico pero uno de los maou lo selló y los mandó a otro lugar, Gokú lo miró serio y dijo:

-"¿Dónde lo mandaron?"- a lo que el Maou de pelo verde llamado Ajuka dijo:

-"Lo mandé lejos de aquí, el sello no durará por mucho tiempo"- el saiyajin miró a sus aprendices y dijo:

-"Entonces nosotros lo haremos, Guerreros Z iremos a la batalla"- ellos asintieron y se cambiaron sus trajes a uno de combate, Rossweisse vio la situación y dijo:

-"Yo también iré con Gokú"- ella se tranformó en modo Valkyria, Gokú la miró y dijo:

-"Wow, Ross te ves muy linda asi"- ella se sonrojó furiosamente, ella en voz baja, dijo:

-"Gr….gracias, Gokú"- "Me dijo linda, la vida por fin me sonríe" se dijo, pero Goku y los demás se fueron al campo de batalla cosa que los Sitri y los Gremory también quisieron, cosa que se les concedió ir con los guerreros Z hacia la batalla, aunque sea por ver que tan fuertes son ellos en esta situación.

FIN DEL CAPITULO 10…

NDA: Me van a perdonar pero este es el capítulo más largo que he escrito en tiempo record, eso, para el próximo se cubre la batalla contra Loki, cita de Gokú y Ross-chan, Sona, LeFay y la visita a Gabriel en el cielo y una probable cita, Astarot y el punto de quiebre. Eso sería. Y los votos por favor, que sean dos y si el mejor tercero contiene más de 100 votos, será la última del harem de Gokú, eso sería my friend.


	11. Chapter 11

Título: "El jefe del clan Sun Wukong".

Nota del autor: Una pregunta mis amigos lectores, ¿están aquí porque quieren algo nuevo o porque en este capítulo será el fin de Issei?, si quieren lo primero, bien, si quieren lo segundo les diré una cosa a todos los fans o fanboy de Issei que leen o me tienen de favorito o siguen este fics, les diré una cosa, dejen de leer este Fics, dejen de tacharlo como favoritos o que me sigan porque lo que voy a hacer en este Cap. No les va a gustar y no manden de mensajes por interno acerca de lo hice porque no les responderé, lo otro este capítulo su personaje favorito llamado Oppai Dragon desaparecerá de este fic, no sé qué bueno le tienen a este personaje, puede ser un buen chico y estas cosas para que lo defiendan, pero nunca en mi vida me he sentido tan asqueado por un personaje, ni siquiera los princesos de Morisato, Minato de sekirei, Tsukune o esos personajes parecidos como Yamato me han hecho sentir así, ni siquiera Ribrianne que ya está hinchando las pelotas como siempre en el torneo del poder.

Mis descargos, ese personaje es mierda tanto en la novela, en el manga y en la serie, es igual a Rias Gremory, se lo dan todo en bandeja, ni su muerte fue tan impactante como lo fue la muerte de Kamus, o la de Aioros, le ganó de manera patética a Sairaorg que este se rompió el lomo entrenando para que, para que venga este aparecido y le gane porque le salió un poder de la nada, pufff, ni el Migatte no Gokui le ganó a Jiren, o el Seiya que le dieron todos los poderes para vencer a Saga ni eso le alcanzó (en la parte física), no quiero ofender a los fans de este chico, pero, ¿Qué le ven de bueno?, si me preguntan por Gokú, yo también me pregunto, me pueden decir que es un mal padre, idiota, que hizo peligrar la existencia de los universo (Aunque de forma indirecta les dio una oportunidad de sobrevivir en el torneo del poder porque el cabezón igualmente los iba a destruir por su bajo índice de mortalidad) y un sinfín de cosas, cosa que yo lo admito , en DBZ hay mejores personajes que el protagonista en el aspecto sentimental, como lo es Gohan, Vegeta, Piccoro, El calvo de Brazzer y entre otros que le ganan a Gokú en ese aspecto, pero como dijeron por ahí, él es un saiyajin que quiere pelear con enemigos fuertes y eso inspiró a varios peleadores como Vegeta a superarse, ese aspecto de inspirar a los demás nunca rendirse y eso es lo que destaca Toriyama, Milk nunca le enseñó el sentido común y trabajar en lo que más les gusta, las peleas, yo creo que en cualquier serie en que estuviera Gokú como por ejemplo, en DC, sería Granjero poderoso al igual que Darkseid, no sé, pero terminaré con este fics dentro d capítulos más probablemente y nos vamos a Z, les digo como última advertencia, los que aman a Issei en este fics, no lo lean, no me pongan de favoritos ni me sigan, prefiero tener menos reviews que soportar a un personaje así, esta es la última vez que haré un crossover de este tipo, una vez termino los cuatros fics más tres o cuatros proyectos más, me retiro de Fanfiction, me dedicaré a leer fics de sobrevaloración excesiva a Goku, Gohan, Vegeta, Brolly, Issei mierda, para reírme un rato aunque sea serio, de verdad, lo veo en algunos Fanfics que le dan poderes de la nada y pum se hace fuerte sin razón alguna, como lo fue Ranma y Naruto en su tiempo, me reía y al final aburre, con Issei la historia es la misma, los fics con Harem viene desde tiempos inmemoriales Como también con mi personaje favorito como Gokú, en Youtube se está poniendo aburrido eso y muy monótono, así que eso sería mis descargos.

Gracias por leer y empezamos con este capítulo. No soy dueño de esta franquicia ni de ninguna que aparecerá…

Capítulo 11: "El dios del mal, su auge, muerte y la vida de un nuevo portador, Punto de quiebre"

En un lugar baldío del inframundo, hay un sello que se está resquebrajando de a poco, en el lugar hay guerreros y clanes presentes como lo son Un saiyajin, un chico Mono, un demonio portador de Nemea que dominó el Ki, un portador del dragón celestial blanco, un caballero noble del clan Pendragón con su excalibur en mano, Un candidato a demonio clase suprema portador de la Sacred Gear de nombre el Gran Fénix (la inventé yo o la saqué de Saint seiya), detrás de ellos están una Nekomata de pelo negro, una Youkai Zorro de nueve colas "Amiga o novia" del chico mono, Una Valquiria ex asistente del padre de todos ese grupo se llamaban los guerreros Z, más atrás se encuentra una chica del clan Sitri de nombre Sona junto a su reina Tsubaki mirando de forma seria lo que va a pasar ahí al igual que su nobleza y al lado de ellos vemos a una chica pelirroja heredera (lamentablemente para su familia) de su clan junto a su reina, una pelinegra con complejo de trauma del pasado que sanó gracias al sermón de un jefe de clan Youkai, está ahí su nobleza y el peón que la mayoría de los lectores odian, aquel que porta una sacred gear, una de las más poderosa ahí observando de lo que va a pasar activando su Boosted Gear.

El sello e rompió y vemos a Loki con una risa siniestra y miró a los guerreros Z, a los dos clanes y a la Valquiria, él se levitó en los aires y dijo:

-"Vaya, al parecer están los dos dragones celestiales y varios portadores de las sacred Gear, me siento muy honrado para pelear"- sonrió y Vali dijo:

-"No necesito de mi balance Breaker para vencerte, Loki"- el dios malvado sonrió y dijo:

-"Jajajajajajajajajaja, ¿tú sin tu dragón?, no me hagas reír"- y con eso lanzó una esfera mágica hacia Vali, cosa que este último lo detuvo con sus manos y mandó devuelta hacia Loki cosa que él lo esquivó como si nada, miró a Vali con una sorpresa, pero sonrió y aplaudió, Loki dijo:

-"Magnifico que hayas devuelto mi ataque, te felicito, pero prueba con esto"- preparó varios sellos y con eso lanzó varias esferas mágica hacia los demás, cosa que la Valquiria creó un escudo para protegerse de los ataque, mientras que los Guerreros Z los interceptaban como si nada, el clan Sitri y Gremory crearon sus respectivos escudos, el guantelete de Issei exclamó:

-"Welsh Dragón Balance Breaker"- y con eso, un aura roja lo rodeó y se transformó en su armadura Carmesí y preparó un Dragón Shoot a toda potencia para terminar esa batalla y lo lanzó a Loki, cosa que el dios nórdico se percató y explotó dejando una gran cortina de Humo, Gokú y los demás miraron a Issei transformado y no se sorprendieron ante ese ataque, el humo se disipó y vemos a un loki intacto y dijo:

-"Vaya, al parecer este dragoncito me lanzó su ataque"- y con eso preparó una gran bola de energía hacia Issei y el clan Gremory, ellos se prepararon para recibir ese ataque pero fue detenido por Sairaorg como todo un rompe orto que es, como si nada, miró a su prima y dijo:

-"Dile a tu prometido que no estorbe, esta es nuestra batalla"- miró a su prima en forma seria y se fue dejando a una Rías con una cara de sorpresa, Issei se enojó ya que lo catalogaron como un estorbo "Este maldito, ya lo verás cuando te enfrente" se dijo a sí mismo y siguió con su armadura carmesí, iba a ir para la batalla pero fue detenido por Akeno, ella toda seria dijo:

-"Al parecer creo que está todo bajo control, miren a Gokú-kun"- los demás miraron al saiyajin que está en la cima de una roca mirando la pelea de pie y con los brazos cruzados, con una mirada seria que dejó mojadas a tres del clan Gremory, ellas se dijeron "Tan cerca pero a la vez tan lejos" se dijeron una pelirroja, una pelinegra y una peliazul con un mechón verde, Asia está mirando de forma preocupada los acontecimientos de la batalla y Koneko se dijo "no lo merezco" de una forma triste, Sona miró a su amiga con una vena en su frente y se dijo "No dejaré que te acerques a mi Gokú, maldita niña consentida", Tsubaki "Vaya, quieren a mi Gokú, jah, ni en sus vidas se va a fijar en ustedes" y con eso siguió mirando la batalla.

Loki miró a los guerreros Z y dijo:

-"Vaya, lograron contrarrestar todos mis ataques, son muy implacables, se ganaron mi respeto, pero ahora, vamos con el plato fuerte"- con eso chasqueó los dedos y se apareció un portal, ahí salió un Lobo de 10 metros de estatura juntos con dos más y una serpiente gigante, entonces dijo:

-"Les presentos a mis hijos, Fenrir, Skoll y Hati junto con la serpiente legendaria"- y con una risa siniestra mientras Gokú y los guerreros Z miraron de una forma seria, Rossweisse se acercó a Gokú y dijo:

-"No dejes que los muerdas, los colmillos de Fenrir y sus hijos pueden matar a un dios"- el saiyajin miró a la Valquiria, tocó sus hombros y con una sonrisa dijo:

-"Gracias y no te preocupes, todo estará bien"- ella se sonrojó tímidamente y asintió, volvió para advertirles a los Gremory y Sitri que no se dejaran atacar por Fenrir y que se prepararan para pelear, los dos clanes asintieron y prepararon sus armas, entonces Loki exclamó:

-"Ataquen mis hijos"- y con eso los tres lobos legendarios y la gran serpiente atacaron a los guerreros Z, Riser activó su balance Breaker mientras su guantelete exclamó:

-"Great Phoenix, Balance Breaker"- y con eso su aura de fuego lo envolvió y salió su armadura de fénix, se dirigió a la serpiente y con un grito:

-"Alas de Fenix"- y con eso extendió su puño y un fénix de fuego salió de su mano, cubriendo a la gran serpiente con fuego y lo dejó carbonizado dejando sus cenizas, Riser sonrió y dijo:

-"Ups, creo que se me pasó la mano"- se rascó la nuca, dejando a Loki muy sorprendido, los Gremory peor, Sitri entre una y otra sorpresa, Sairaorg con cara de "Este men", Vali solo negó con la cabeza, Bikou solo lo miró mientras que Ahri se arregostó en el duro brazo de su chico mono, con una cara de asustada fingida, dijo:

-"Por favor, protégeme de estos lobos y te daré lo que quiera"- Bikou se sonrojó furiosamente, dijo:

-"N…no….no… no es momento de decir estas cosas mientras estamos en una batalla, Ahri-chan"- ella se sonrojó furiosamente ante el apodo, y con una sonrisa coqueta, dijo:

-"Ah, ya veo, después reclamaré lo mío, Bi-kun"- y así se enfrentaron a uno de los hijos de Fenrir que los atacó mientras estaban dialogando, ellos lo esquivaron y ambos le lanzaron el sendo patadón en la parte de al lado de la cabeza de uno de los hijos de Fenrir, y para terminar la pelea, ambos entrelazaron sus manos y con sus manos libres, lanzaron una gran esfera de Ki, cosa que impactó en el lobo y lo desintegró en el acto dejando ni un rastro de uno de los hijos de Fenrir, ellos se miraron y Ahri con una sonrisa encantadora, dijo:

-"Formamos un gran equipo, Bi-kun"- el youkai mono iba a decir algo pero fue besado por la mujer Youkai del clan de Yasaka, Bikou sonrojado le siguió la corriente y la tomó de la cintura, ella feliz lo abrazó alrededor de su cuello, ambos cesaron el beso y Ahri dijo:

-"Te amo, Bi-kun"- y así ambos se abrazaron, Bikou quedó como "Ella me ama, pensé que estaba jugando conmigo, al parecer ella lo dice en serio, lo puedo ver en su ki", y así se quedaron un rato mientras que Issei celoso vio como una chica caliente está siendo tomada por ese chico mono, pero todavía no iba a renunciar, mientras que las chicas se dijeron "Vaya declaración de amor en medio de una batalla, los youkai son muy raros" se dijeron las Gremory y las Sitri, pero Tsubaki ya lo veía venir al igual que Sona, los guerreros Z, bueno, no le importó en lo más mínimo ese acontecimiento, mientras con Sairaorg, está teniendo una batalla con otro de los hijos de Fenrir, él esquivaba las mordidas como si nada y ya se estaba aburriendo pero sintió que Arthur se acercaba a gran velocidad, él solo sonrió y se quedó con los brazos cruzados mirando como el lobo se acercaba a él a gran velocidad y cuando estaba a metros del hijo de Misla Bael, el lobo fue cortado en dos por la espada de Athur que nadie lo vio venir excepto los guerreros Z, y después Arthur lo cortó en pedacito y con ataque de Ki, lo desintegró como si nada dejando en Shock al clan Gremory y Sitri, especialmente Kiba, Xenovia e Irina que eran espadachines, Kiba dijo:

-"¿Cómo rayos es tan rápido?"- a lo que Tsubaki dijo:

-"Facil Kiba-san, entrenó con mi Gokú"- lo dijo en un tono amoroso que dejó en Shock al príncipe de Kuoh, Xenovia con un tono de tristeza, dijo:

-"Ahora veo por qué no nos reclutó, somos unos debiluchos"- ella empezó a llorar pero Sona dijo:

-"No te creas eso, Gokú nunca haría eso, la razón por que no nos reclutó, era por una cosa"- a lo que Irina dijo:

-"¿Cuál es Sona-san?"- Tsubaki respondió por Sona:

-"Él todavía tiene ese sentimiento no por decir "malo" hacia nosotras, las mujeres"- a lo que Akeno dijo:

-"¿Cómo que no malo si te vi besando con él en una cita, Tsubaki?"- a lo que la reina de Sona se sonrojó y dijo:

-"No, no es ese sentimiento "Malo" sino esa mentalidad de que estar con las mujeres no es más que estar en un ambiente en donde hay insultos, gritos y Golpearlo con objetos"- a lo que Koneko dijo:

-"¿Gokú sempai pasó por eso?"- a lo que Sona dijo:

-"Si, él estuvo casado, pero se separaron por una tontera de esa "mujer" "- Koneko cuando leyó ese libro que le regaló Gokú, buscó el nombre de una niña que le propuso Matrimonio, ella dijo:

-"¿Milk?"- a lo que Tsubaki dijo:

-"¿Cómo lo sabes?"- a lo que Kuroka se integró a la conversación y dijo:

-"Mi hermana recibió un libro con las aventuras de Gokú, es más, él fue muy estricto conmigo cuando yo intenté entrar en su habitación por primera vez y con el tiempo me di cuenta de eso, pero oculta algo más que eso que él no responde a mis sentimientos"- las chicas asintieron y las Gremory a excepción de Koneko estaban muy celosas de esas chicas como Sona, Tsubaki, Kuroka y las demás interesadas en Gokú como Rossweisse que escuchó todo, pero ella se dijo "Haré que mi Gokú se olvide de ella, y que una esposa como yo verá lo que es tener una familia feliz" al pensar eso se sonrojó furiosamente "Pe.. Pero, ¿por qué pienso eso si apenas lo conozco?, quiero estar con él y darle mi todo, pero, Ross, tonta, no pienses en eso en medio de la batalla" mientras pensaba en eso, fue Raptada por Loki que le cubrió la boca con su mano y el saiyajin se percató de eso, dijo:

-"Suéltala"- a lo que Loki con una sonrisa, dijo:

-"Un paso más y ella muere"- Rossweisse se maldijo al descuidarse y empezó a llorar por su descuido, el saiyajin con enojo dijo:

-"Suéltala"- y con eso se lanzó hacia Loki pero fue interceptado por Fenrir y cuando lo iba atacar, fue desintegrado por un kamehameha de Vali, el saiyajin vio que Loki estaba a punto de dar el golpe final a Rossweisse, desapareció y logró interceptar la mano a Loki, el saiyajin lo apretó fuertemente y él dios nórdico soltó a Rossweisse, ella logró huir, el saiyajin dijo:

-"Quisiste dañarla, eso, (recordó la muerte de Krilin), no te lo perdonaré"- exclamó el saiyajin con ira que lo hizo transformar en SSJ causando un gran temblor en el lugar cosa que dejó en Shock a Odín y Michael que vieron por primera vez a Gokú transformado, su poder monstruoso que irradiaba este rey Youkai, a Yasaka se le salió un pequeño hilo de sangre en su nariz al ver la nueva apariencia de su rey mientras era visto por un sello mágico, a Gabriel le parpadearon las alas de blanco a Negro un poco pero pensó que era un dios, Serafall le salió corazones en los ojos de forma infantil, Katerea tenía una mirada de lujuria y relamió los labios, LeFay miró con unos ojos abiertos y un sonrojo que se lo encargo "Gokú-sama es grandioso" se decía mientras le salía corazones en su cuerpo, Kunou miró con una cara de "Ooooh, mi papá es un dios" se dijo en sus pensamientos.

En el campo de batalla, Rossweisse se sonrojó en la forma en que la salvó de Loki y su nueva apariencia la descontroló "es mi futuro marido" se dijo con lágrimas y sonrojada, Sona estaba tranquila pero por dentro "Este idiota nunca deja de sorprenderme, por eso lo amo tanto, ¿Cuándo pasó eso?", a Tsubaki le salió líquidos desde su entrepierna y ella se cubrió con su falda y toda sonrojada, dijo en voz alta:

-"Mi Gokú es un dios, por eso lo amo"- las chicas Gremory la fulminaron con la mirada y ella ni se inmutó y con una sonrisa dijo:

-"Estaré ahí para él, no importa si no me corresponde"- esa fue la declaración de amor de Tsubaki delante de los Gremory y Sitri, Sona con una vena pero lo dejó pasar, ella dijo:

-"Ya lo veremos Tsubaki quién ganará en este juego del amor"- lo dijo en un tono desafiante y ambas se miraron por un rato, después se rieron, pero Tsubaki dijo:

-"Ya lo veremos"- y así quedaron mientras Gokú estaba frente a frente con Loki.

-"Maldito, no creas que te cambiaste de apariencia, me ganarás"- y con eso trató de acertar un golpe pero el saiyajin ni se inmutó, él dijo:

-"¿Es todo tu poder?, menuda basura eres"- y con eso lo soltó y con un toque en el pecho del dios Loki, lo mandó a volar lejos cayendo al suelo duro, Loki herido seriamente, apenas se levantó y dijo:

-"¿Co… como te atreves a hacerme esto?"- el dios se quejó y miró a Gokú que lo miró serio, Loki dijo:

-"Pagarás por hacerme esto"- y con eso lanzó un poderoso ataque mágico hacia Gokú que lo impactó en toda la cara pero no alcanzó a golpearle ya que con su aura del SSj repelió el ataque como si nada y lo mandó lejos causando una gran explosión, Loki en Shock, asustado, iba a decir algo pero un rayo de ki traspasó su pecho, miró al causante y era un tipo que parecía un demonio, tenía dos cuernos cara Gris, ojos con pupilas rojas y labios morados, estatura delgada y pies con tres dedos, antes de morir, el ser dijo:

-"Espero que ustedes también estén preparados para una muerte escalofriante"- lo dijo el ser de forma despiadada, Loki murió después de esas palabras, Gokú miró a este ser y su ira aumentó y dijo:

-"Freezer"- a lo que el arcosiano dijo:

-"Ah, con que aquí estabas, Son Gokú"- el saiyajin con su ira, atacó de forma inmediata pero fue detenido por un ejército de mercenarios espaciales, el saiyajin se enojó y dijo:

-"No estorben"- lanzó una gran viga de Ki hacia los mercenarios que los desintegró al instante, los demás en Shock al ver la ira de Gokú, Issei se meó en los pantalones por el miedo hacia el ser llamado Freezer cosa que Ddraig también se cagó de miedo, Gokú atacó a Freezer pero vio que se volvió intangible y vio que su ki no está aquí, se detuvo y le preguntó:

-"¿Cómo mataste a Loki si tu presencia no está aquí?"- a lo que Freezer con una risa siniestra, dijo:

-"Tengo mis secretos, maldito mono"- Gokú aún enojado, dijo:

-"¿Cómo llegaste aquí?"- y Freezer antes de desaparecer, dijo:

-"Tú no fuiste el único que te salvaron, Gokú"- y con eso despareció con una risa siniestra dejando asustados a los Maou, A Michael y Azazel, Gabriel preocupada al igual que Katerea, Serafall, la reina Yasaka, su hija y LeFay que miraron desde el sello mágico, Gokú volvió a su forma base y dijo:

-"Freezer está aquí"- Sairaorg dijo:

-"Ese ser que mencionaste, es muy fuerte"- lo dijo sudando a mares, al igual que Riser, Vali, Bikou que se tranquilizó un poco gracias a que Ahri lo tenía tomado de la mano, pero aún inquieto con el poder monstruoso de ese ser llamado Freezer, Kuroka miró a su amado con una cara seria al igual que Tsubaki, Sona y Rossweisse, esta última abrazó a Gokú y dijo:

-"Gr…gra..Gracias por salvarme Gokú"- el saiyajin salió de su trance y miró a la Valquiria y dijo:

-"No es nada Ross-chan"- ella se aferró aún más fuerte a lo que Tsubaki dijo:

-"Oye desvergonzada, yo lo vi antes, ponte a la fila"- a lo que la valquiria dijo:

-"¿Eh?, pero no veo sus nombres marcado en él"- dijo Rossweisse de una forma tranquila sin caer en los celos, entonces Sona se acercó y se abrazó en la espalda de Gokú y dijo:

-"Pero no te la dejaré fácil, Valquiria"- Kuroka se puso en el otro brazo de Gokú y dijo:

-"Él está conmigo también"- lo dijo de forma competitiva que dejó aún más sorprendida a Rossweisse, cosa que Tsubaki hizo lo mismo, pero la Valquiria no se quedó atrás y abrazó a Gokú, los demás miraron con una gota de sudor en su cabeza, pero las gremory están muy celosas al ver eso, pero no podían hacer nada ya que ni siquiera Gokú les ha hablado a excepción de Akeno y Koneko, Gokú iba a decir algo pero llegaron los Maou, Michael, Gabriel que miró eso con algo de celos que sus alas parpadearon un poco, pero volvió a la normalidad, Yasaka con una vena pero no era momento de echarse a los celos, Serafall lo mismo, y las demás también entonces Odín dijo:

-"Gokú, ¿ese ser que mató a Loki, lo conocías?"- a lo que el saiyajin dijo:

-"Si, viene de mi mundo, se llama Freezer"- cosa que dejó en Shock a los líderes de las facciones, Sirzechs dijo:

-"Eso quiere decir que no fuiste el único que fue salvado, ¿verdad?"- a lo que el saiyajin asintió seriamente y dijo, soltando levemente a las chicas, dijo:

-"Pero, ¿Cómo su cuerpo se volvió como nuevo si se cortó con su kienzan?"- Sirzechs sabía de esa técnica y dijo:

-"Esa técnica de un disco creado con Ki para cortar lo que sea"- los demás asintieron en comprensión, pero Azazel dijo:

-"Quizás se fusionó con alguien, a menos que lo hayan curado con muchas lágrimas de Fénix si es que rescataron las partes perdidas de su cuerpo"- a lo que Gokú dijo:

-"Eso no sería posible porque le lancé un ataque de Ki y lo maté"- Azazel descartó eso, pero Michael dijo:

-"La otra opción es que le integraron la carne de un Dragón como el gran Rojo o…"- Gokú siguió escuchando atentamente, pero Michael dijo:

-"Ophis sería la causa de su rescate y curación de ese tal Freezer"- el saiyajin se puso furioso y dijo:

-"Debí matarla cuando tuve la oportunidad"- a lo que Vali dijo:

-"Cálmese maestro, no creo que Ophis-sama haga eso, ella solo quiere vencer al gran rojo e ir a su hogar, por favor, dele el beneficio de la duda"- el saiyajin asintió y Azazel sabía de eso, por lo que le dijeron los demás, se vió muy agitada después de esa humillación que le dio Gokú a Vali, entonces Gokú les dijo que los entrenarán pero Kiba, Xenovia e Irina dijeron al mismo tiempo:

-"Gokú, Rey Youkai, entrénenos"- a lo que Gokú iba a decir algo pero Azazel dijo:

-"Ustedes no pueden ir a la montaña de flores y Frutas a entrenar, no aguantarían un día de ese entrenamiento, y recuerden que yo los entreno, Gokú, ¿podría tener el permiso de usar tu arte para entrenar a estos chicos?"- Gokú miró a los Gremory y con una sonrisa, dijo:

-"Pues, vale, por mí no hay problema"- el líder de los caídos sonrió dejando a Kiba feliz, pero Koneko, Xenovia e Irina un poco decepcionadas ya que no podían estar cerca de Gokú para conocerlo al igual que Rías y Akeno, Issei feliz por eso, pero Azazel le dijo:

-"Este entrenamiento que les di fue un infierno, el de Gokú es peor, antes de las preliminares, estarán bajo ese nuevo régimen de entrenamiento y yo los supervisaré"- lo dijo con una sonrisa torcida y Sairaorg les dijo:

-"Si aguanta el primer día de entrenamiento, se ganarán mi respeto, al igual que tú prima"- y con eso preparó su portal y se fue a su mansión a ver a su madre y su nobleza para ver el progreso de entrenamiento, Riser optó por lo mismo para que su nobleza entrene bajo el mismo régimen que les va a dar Sairaorg a su nobleza, Vali, Bikou, Ahri junto con LeFay, Kuroka, los Sitri y Kunou se fueron a la mansión de los Son en el inframundo, Rias y su nobleza se fueron al hogar del clan Gremory dejando a Gokú, Yasaka, Katerea y serafall, Rossweisse, Michael, Gabriel, Odín, Sirzechs y Azazel solos en el lugar, el rey demonio hizo el gesto para ir a la reunión para tomar medidas en caso que Freezer vuelva a aparecer y la firma de las alianza con el rey Youkai por parte de Odín dando a Rossweisse que ella felizmente aceptó dejando con algo de celos a Gabriel, pero Michael se percató de las alas parpadeando, solo sonrió y dijo:

-"Hermana, ¿quieres vivir con Gokú?"- a lo que ella con un ligero sonrojo, dijo:

-"Pero, ¿Quién te ayudará con los asuntos del cielo?"- a lo que Michael dijo:

-"En eso no hay problema, solo quiero que seas feliz, ¿Qué opinas Gokú, la entrenarías de pasada?"- a lo que el saiyajin responde:

-"Por mí no hay problema, es decisión de Gabriel"- a lo que ella lo pensó un poco y dijo:

-"Acepto, pero con una condición, yo quiero ir por lo menos una vez a la semana al cielo junto con Gokú"- Michael y Gokú asintieron con una sonrisa que dejó feliz a la serafín dejando con celos a las presentes "Así que la serafín es otra rival, ¿eh?" se dijo la reina Yasaka, "Esto se pone interesante" se dijo Katerea, "Go-tan es mío seré yo la primera en quitar su inocencia" se dijo Serafall, "Así que ella, yo Rossweisse seré su esposa, su primera mujer aunque quiero conocerlo más" se dijo la Valquiria de forma tímida, Gabriel puso sus manos entrelazados con Gokú y con una sonrisa cálida, dijo:

-"Espero que me trates bien y seamos muy unidos, Gokú-san"- Gokú solo asintió, pero Yasaka dijo:

-"Aunque seas un ángel, no dejaré que me quites a mi Rey, es mío por derecho"- a lo que Gabriel dijo:

-"Pero no veo su nombre marcado en él"- lo dijo inocentemente viendo la frente y alguna parte del cuerpo de Gokú para ver el nombre de Yasaka, ella dijo:

-"¿No ves?, no está marcado tu nombre"- eso causó una Gota de sudor en el rey demonio y el líder de los caídos, Michael solo sonrió ante el comportamiento de su hermana, él dijo:

-"Gokú, te encargo a mi hermana, bendiciones"- y con eso, se fue al cielo, a lo que Odín dijo:

-"Te dejo a Rossweise, y ten muchos hijos con ella"- eso causó un sonrojo en la tímida Valquiria, mientras se marchaba el padre de todos, Sirzechs dijo:

-"Gokú, creo que empezaré a entrenar junto con Grayfia, pero la gente del inframundo sabe de tu fama de lo que hiciste en la reunión de las tres facciones y la pelea con Kokabiel, quieren conocerte"- a lo que Gokú con una sonrisa dijo:

-"Bueno, Sirzechs, ¿por qué no publicas el libro con mis aventuras?"- a lo que el rey demonio con una sonrisa dijo:

-"Lo haré, gracias por permitir eso"- y así, ambos e marcharon y azazel dijo:

-"Gokú antes de irme, gracias por venir a este mundo y ser tu amigo y toma, es una carta de mi secretaria"- Gokú recibió el sobre sellado y perfumado, se despidieron junto con Michael, entonces solo quedó Gokú, Katerea, Serafall, Gabriel, Rossweisse y Yasaka, entonces el saiyajin dijo que iba a hacer la tele transportación (es de menor escala), cada una de ellas tocaron el cuerpo de Gokú y se fueron a la mansión de los Son en el inframundo.

Han pasado dos días desde que Freezer hizo su aparición, Gokú pensó en cómo lo revivieron y lo trajeron aquí, pero recordó en la forma en que Sun Wukong lo trajo, entonces, ¿Quién lo trajo?, mientras pensaba en eso, Rossweisse se acercó al saiyajin y dijo:

-"¿pasa algo, Gokú?"- a lo que el saiyajin la mira y responde:

-"No nada, solo pensaba"- a lo que Rossweisse (NDA: EN LOS DOS DÍAS, ROSSWEISSE SABE EL ORIGEN DE GOKÚ Y LA REACCION FUE LA MISMA QUE LA DE GABRIEL OMITIENDO SU ESTADÍA EN EL MUNDO DE DXD), dijo:

-"Sé que te sientes alterado por lo de Freezer, pero me gustaría salir contigo a comer algo en el inframundo"- a lo que Gokú dijo:

-"Bueno, Ross, estás bien, te debo una cita después de todo"- ella quedó muy feliz y abrazó a Gokú y dijo:

-"Gracias"- y con eso, coordinaron la hora de la cita en el mismo día.

Al rato siguiente…

Vemos a Gokú con Rossweisse, el saiyajin con sus ropas casuales de calle mientras que la Valquiria lleva una blusa de una sola pieza con tirante hasta las piernas de color verde claro con flores blancas con unas sandalias sin tacones y un hermoso sombrero color blanco, ambos caminando como si de unos novios de trataran, ella con una de las sonrisas más cálidas mientras se arregostada en el brazo de Gokú, ella dijo:

-"Gokú, ahora vamos al restaurant"-el saiyajin asintió y ambos fueron a comer, una vez en el restaurant ella solo pidió pastel y una taza de café, su amado Gokú para ser más caballeroso por cortesía de su amiga y ama de llaves por el momento, Graifya, evitó pedir todo el menú, solo pidió una parte y empezó a comer como "Caballero" dejando feliz a la Valquiria mientras eran seguido de lejos por Sona, LeFay y Kunou, a las dos chicas se le salían los humos de los celos en la forma en que la Valquiria se ponía muy acaramelada con Gokú "Esta no me va a ganar" se dijeron amabas pero Kunou veía a su padre en como trataba a esa chica, era la misma forma en como trataba a su madre, "Papá es fantástico, ya quiero tener un hermanito" se dijo la princesa de las nueves colas, ahora con la pareja, ellos tenían una conversación muy agradable, hablaban de todos como de las aventuras de Gokú hasta la vida de Rossweisse, en la forma en que llegó a ser Valquiria y que era de una familia muy importante por su abuela, una vez que hablaron Gokú dijo:

-"Oye Ross"- a lo que la valquiria dijo:

-"Si, Gokú-kun"- a lo que el saiyajin dijo:

-"¿Qué es lo que deseas más en tu vida?"- a lo que ella con un sonrojo y una mirada ensoñadora, dijo:

-"Quiero tener una familia con el hombre que amo"- a lo que el saiyajin asintió y dijo:

-"Ya veo, durante el poco tiempo que conozco, tú eres una chica muy buena que se interpuso a los obstáculos y lograste lo que querías ser, una Valquiria"- ella miró a Gokú y dijo:

-"Si, pe..pe… pero, mis compañeros me molestaban que nunca iba a tener un novio y una familia"- a lo que a ella le salían lágrimas en los ojos, el saiyajin puso su mano en el mentón de la Valquiria, él dijo:

-"Lo encontrarás y ese hombre será un suertudo de estar contigo"- ella miró a Gokú, se acercó y le dio un beso en los labios, pero recuperó su compostura y se separó más rápido que el viento, ella se disculpó y dijo:

-"P.. Perdóname Gokú, me dejé llevar"- "Ahora va a pensar que soy una desesperada, tonta, tonta" se dijo a sí misma, Gokú solo dijo:

-"No hay problema, solo que me sorprendí nada más"- "Lo siento tanto Ross por no reclutarte, lo siento tanto por no corresponderte, eres especial y no quiero que sufras" se dijo Gokú un poco triste, él dijo:

-"Ross si quieres podemos ir a otro lado para divertirnos, ¿Qué te parece?"- a lo que la valquiria se limpió las lágrimas y asintió y así pasaron la tarde en la cita que fueron seguidos por dos chicas celosas y una Kunou feliz de ver a su papá pasando el rato como lo hace con su mamá.

Gokú y los demás siguieron entrenando para el control de sus poderes ya que era el tanto el poder de sus aprendices ya que al ver la pelea con Loki, sus aprendices se sentían un poco mareados de tanto poder ya que están rozando llegar al top ten de los más poderosos de su mundo, así que ellos trabajaron mucho en el trabajo de meditación y de poder mental durante las dos semanas que pasaron, la relación de Gokú con sus aprendices eran de lo más cercanos como de padre a hijo, con las chicas como Kuroka, LeFay, Tsubaki, Sona, Serafall, Yasaka, Katerea, Gabriel y Rossweise eran de lo normal pero ahí nomás, ya que Gokú no correspondía a sus avances y no sabían el por qué, bueno a excepción de Serafall y Gabriel que sabían la razón de por qué hacía eso, ellas iban poco a poco para atrapar su corazón y poder estar ahí para él, entonces ocurrió ese fatídico día.

En Kyoto.

Gokú vio el progreso del ejército Youkai y los informes que ellos entregaban, los generales de cada escuadrón esperaban la opinión de su rey aún no oficial, él solo les dijo:

-"Vaya, nada mal, a este paso serán un ejército implacable y respetada en toda las facciones, tomarán como ejemplo a ustedes para superar sus límites, sigan así"- los generales y líderes de clanes quedaron tranquilos e iban a hacer lo que su Rey siempre hacía, superar sus límites, eso es lo que iban a hacer, entonces el líder de los Tengu dijo:

-"Honorable Rey"- a lo que Gokú dijo:

-"Ya, corta eso, solo dime Gokú"- a lo que el anciano dijo:

-"Mis disculpas por haberlo tratado mal el primer día en que nos vimos"- a lo que el líder youkai dijo:

-"Bueno por mí, no hay problema, solo fueron detalles, acepto sus disculpas"- el anciano asintió y dijo:

-"Gokú, ¿ha hecho el ritual con la reina?"- a lo que el saiyajin responde:

-"No, ahora que lo he pensado"- a lo que anciano youkai dijo:

-"Hable con la reina para que sea nombrado oficialmente rey"- a lo que Gokú dijo:

-"Bueno, hablaré con ella, entonces te dejo a cargo lo del ejército"- el líder de los tengu asintió, Gokú lo dejó y fue a la casa de Yasaka, ella lo recibió como si fuera una esposa amorosa que esperaba a su marido, ella dijo:

-"Gokú"- a lo que Gokú dijo:

-"Oye Yasaka, ¿podemos hacer el ritual?"- a lo que ella dijo:

-"¿Estás seguro?"- a lo que el saiyajin dijo:

-"Por eso te decía, tú sabes cómo hacerlo"- a lo que Yasaka no tuvo más opción que decirle:

-"Ese ritual, Gokú, consiste en que los candidatos a la corona, o sea tú y yo seamos uno, por medio de una relación amorosa como tener relaciones sexuales"- a lo que Gokú miró abajo con rabia, ella se percató de eso y dijo:

-"¿Qué pasa Gokú?"- a lo que el saiyajin dijo:

-"Perdóname"- a lo que Yasaka dijo:

-"¿Por qué?"- a lo que el saiyajin responde:

-"Por no decirte la verdad de mí"- a lo que la reina Youkai dijo:

-"¿Qué verdad?"-

-"Cuando me fusioné con Sun Wukong, me dijo que tenía dos opciones"- dijo Gokú con tristeza, de verdad no les quería hacer daño, a Yasaka no les gustaba a donde iba la cosa, ella dijo:

-"¿Qué opciones?"- a lo que el saiyajin responde:

-"Que en tres años, ahora casi dentro de dos años y tres meses, elegiría entre quedarme aquí….."- se detuvo y miró las lágrimas de esa mujer más hermosa que ha visto, a lo que continuó:

-"Volver a mi mundo por mi hijo"- ella miró al hombre que amaba, dije amaba, que lástima por eso, ella dijo:

-"Elegiste volver a tu mundo sin pensar en mi ni en mi hija que te ama como a un padre"- a lo que Gokú dijo:

-"Si, lo sien…."- sonó un "Clap" en la mejilla de Gokú, no le dolió en lo más mínimo, pero le dolió en su corazón, ella dijo:

-"Maldito egoísta, peor que el padre de Kunou"- lo dijo con ira y con dolor en su corazón, Gokú iba a decir algo pero ella…

-"Vete"- lo dijo sin mirar, Gokú con un dolor que nunca sintió en su vida desde la muerte de Krillin, dijo:

-"Solo perdóname, no quería hacer eso, gracias por todos"- y con eso, se tele transportó dejando a una Yasaka llorando por el dolor, ella se dio cuenta de la tontería que se mandó, quería hablar con Gokú pero era demasiado tarde, ella iba a ir al hogar de los son pero su hija estaba ahí, la iba a consolar y ambas lloraron, una por la tontera que se mandó ya que recordó que hizo lo mismo que la esposa que lo echó, Kunou pensó que no lo vería más aferrando el único recuerdo de él, su libro.

EN LA MANSION DE LOS SON EN Kuoh (Ya se habían devueltos después una semana y la otra en Kuoh).

Gokú llegó a la mansión y vio que los demás se estaban divirtiendo y pasando una agradable cena, él los miró "Sé que les arruinaré el momento, más vale ahora, no quiero que sufran después", los demás miraron a Goku y Vali dijo:

-"Maestro"- a lo que Gokú con una sonrisa triste dijo:

-"Hola, quiero anunciarles algo"- a lo que Sairaorg y los demás asintieron, escucharon a Gokú, él dijo:

-"Quiero agradecer a todos ustedes por ayudarme a seguir adelante en este mundo pero, es hora saber la verdad de lo que estaba ocultando todo este tiempo"- Serafall y Gabriel sabían de eso, pero igual es doloroso que se vaya, ellas estaban haciendo todo lo posible para que se quede pero era en vano.

-"¿Qué verdad Gokú?"- dijo Rossweisse"-, su corazón se está apretando sin saber por qué. El saiyajin dijo:

-"Cuando me fusioné con Sun Wukong, él me dio dos opciones, que dentro de dos años y tres meses, tenía que tomar una decisión"- a lo que Kuroka dijo:

-"¿Qué decisión, Gokú?"- a lo que el saiyajin triste dijo:

-"Que me quedara o ir a mi mundo, decidí volver a mi mundo"- esa revelación cayó como si una piedra llegara encima, no dijeron nada por un rato y Gokú dijo:

-"Lamento ocultarles eso, pero no quería que sufrieran, especialmente las chicas. Sé que me aman y ahora sé lo que es amar, me dí cuenta cuando Rossweisse me habló de su sueño"- Kuroka se acercó y le dio un sendo cachetazo, ella dijo:

-"¿por qué?"- ella dijo con lágrimas en los ojos, él dijo:

-"Lo lamento"- ella con ira y dolor, dijo:

-"Todo este tiempo, estando ahí para ti, ¿para qué?, hubiese preferido al pervertido que porta el dragón rojo qué un maldito egoísta como tú"- a Gokú se le abrieron los ojos, él dijo:

-"Me lo merezco, ahora me di cuenta por qué Milk me botó, espero que tengan una persona que amen y que estén ahí para ustedes, al igual que tú Gabriel, Ross, Katerea, Sona, Tsubaki, LeFay, Serafall, de verdad no las merezco"- miró a sus aprendices y dijo:

-"Lo siento de verdad, chicos, superen sus límites"- y con eso se fue, dejando a los chicos en shock, las chicas llorando, a Gabriel le dolió en la forma en que terminó las cosas, Kuroka se dio cuenta de su error tarde al igual que Yasaka y lloró porque cometió el mismo error que Milk, un protector de la Tierra y su salvador no debió ser tratado así, recordó todo lo bueno que pasó con él al igual que las demás, Rossweisse se arrodilló y empezó a llorar suavemente ya que Gokú la mencionó que por ella conoció el significado del amor, las chicas dieron su dosis para que ella diera el toque final, miró a las demás y se fue a su habitación a llorar más, las chicas como Tsubaki, Sona y Katerea sintieron como que algo se les arrebató, Gabriel y Serafall llorando por eso y que no actuaron rápido para consolar a Gokú para decirles que no era egoísta, que no se merecía esos tratos que se hizo, pero no lo hicieron y eso las entristeció, LeFay era abrazado por su hermano y ella llorando en su pecho, a Arthur le pasó lo mismo ya que consideraba a Gokú algo más que un maestro, un padre, Vali y Sairaorg pensaron lo mismo, su maestro era el padre que nunca tuvieron, Riser solo miraba hacia abajo "Maestro no debería sentirse así, es su hogar después de todo" él meditó un poco, Bikou solo estaba en silencio por lo que escuchó de su maestro y mentor, que Ahri está ahí con él, ambos se abrazaron en silencio mientras ella acariciaba su cabello, Bikou solo cerró sus ojos para no llorar, "Maestro usted merece lo mejor" y así quedaron las cosas en el hogar de los Son.

Han pasado dos semanas desde que Gokú les contó la verdad, Yasaka venía de vez en cuando para saber si estaba Gokú, pero era en vano, sus discípulos lo buscaron pero nada, los líderes de las facciones ayudaron pero nada, Yasaka solo lloró y se fue a Kyoto, en una noche, Yasaka leía el libro de dormir de Kunou sobre las aventuras de Gokú y ella relató un extracto y dijo:

-"El niño Gokú vio la luz del sol en la rivera de un rió que se encontraba en las cercanías de la montaña Paoz, él se decía "¿Cómo será una vez que alcance la luz del sol?" estirando las manos y tratando de tomarlo pero no podía, entonces tomó la meta de hacerse fuerte para llegar a la luz del sol"- terminó de decir llorando, la niña dijo:

-"Extraño a papá"- lo dijo con lágrimas en los ojos, su madre abrazó a su hija y dijo:

-"Yo.. También hija, lo extraño tanto"- la reina lloraba junto con su hija abrazada fuertemente, estuvieron un rato así hasta que Kunou se durmió junto con Yasaka, las chicas pasaban por lo mismo, pensaban en su amor ya que se sentían vacía de si misma.

Pasó un mes desde que Gokú se fue, pero los aprendices estuvieron más dispuesto a entrenar gracias a Sairaorg, Vali y Riser que se querían volverse más fuertes con o sin el maestro, lo echaban de menos sí, pero no se iban a quedar así ya que sabían que los iba a dejar algún día y no sabían el paradero de su maestro, las chicas hacían su rutina normal, algunas entrenaban y otras como el clan Sitri fueron a ver el rating preliminar en que los Gremory iban a pelear contra Diodora Astarot y su nobleza, cosa que Vali, Sairaorg y Bikou fueron a ver junto con Sona y Tsubaki, la pelea pasó como en la serie actual pero justo cuando derrotaron a Astarot, Asia estaba crucificada pero una vez que empezó la batalla contra Asmodeo, pero el tipo iba a hacer hasta que un rayo de energía lo atravesó en el pecho, Sirzechs y el ejército detuvieron la batalla mientras Issei estaba en su ira e impotente porque un tipo gordo y grande de estatura sostenía a Asia del cuello con una sonrisa sádica y dijo:

-"Por esta niñita se pelea, patéticos que son estos malditos demonios"- y con eso, le dobló el cuello a la rubia de pelo rubio, matándola al instante y arrojándolo como si fuera una muñeca de trapo, Sirzechs y su hermana miraron en Shock lo que pasó y miraron al tipo que lo miraba con una sonrisa sádica, entonces el tipo dijo:

-"Vaya, el gran Freezer me mandó a divertirme con eso, vaya niña llorona"- Issei vio el cuerpo inerte de Asia, miró con odio al tipo grande y gordo con una armadura extraña, dijo:

-"Pagarás por matar a Asia, hijo de puta"- y con eso liberó su poder cegado con la ira, sus ojos verdes brillante, su armadura Dragón aumentó de tamaño transformándose en el Juggernaut Drive una armadura gigante en forma de Dragón con varias gemas verdes, y se mandó el sendo grito cosa que el tipo grande ni se inmutó y dijo:

-"Vamos, atácame con todo"- el dragón sin pensarlo se fue con todo y lanzó el sendo puñetazo cosa que lo interceptó como si nada, él dijo:

-"¿Eso es todo?, patético"- y con su boca le lanzó una ráfaga de Ki que dejó fuera de combate a Issei casi al borde de la muerte, su guantelete intacto pero no su cuerpo, a lo que Azazel dijo:

-"Vali, Sairaorg vayan a por ese tipo, yo me encargaré de Issei, Asia yacía muerta y desintegrada a causa del rayo que impactó en issei pero ella no corrió con la misma suerte, Issei está agonizando que se necesitaba de muchas lágrimas de Fénix y la sacred Gear de Asia, pero no tenían ni lo uno ni lo otro, así que ambos aprendices se transformaron en sus armaduras a full power, y se enfrentaron contra el tipo gigante pero no eran rivales para él, entonce Vali y Sairaorg pelearon en conjunto lanzando patadas y combos cosa que ponían un poco de aprietos al tipo, entonces él dijo:

-"Vaya, son más fuertes que el debilucho ese, pero yo Dodoria, los venceré"- y con eso preparó su ataque, Vali prepararon su kamehameha y Dodoria lanzó su ataque a full power chocando con el kamehameha de los chicos mientras Bikou está enfrentando a los demonios de la facción de la brigada del kaos, entonces ambos estaban dando todo del sí mientras Dodoria estaba en ventajas y su poder avanzaba más hacia el duo de aprendices, pero cuando estaban a punto de caer usaron su carta de triunfo y exclamaron:

-"Kaioken aumentado tres veces"- y con eso su kamehameha avanzó a una velocidad a full power dejando Dodoria desintegrado y bien muerto destruyendo una montaña y explotando ese lugar del inframundo, ellos volvieron a su estado base y cansado, cayeron de espalda, entonces una voz se escuchó y dijo:

-"Lo hicieron bien, estoy orgulloso de ustedes"- Vali y Sairaorg miraron a la voz y era su maestro Vali dijo:

-"¿Maestro?"- él les sonrió de una forma triste y se fue hacia Azazel.

-"El chico está muriendo Azazel"- el líder de los caidos asintió pero Gokú extendió su mano en el pecho y le dio un poco de su ki, pero Ddraig aprovechó ese momento y exclamó:

-"Transfer"- y con eso, una transferencia de portador de Issei hacia Gokú, el saiyajin se dio cuenta y no se sorprendió ante eso, él dijo:

-"Vayan a curarlo, les dí un poco de mi ki para que lo curen"- Azazel iba decir algo pero Gokú desapareció dejando a las chicas muy sorprendidas, las Gremory en ese caso pero no perdieron el tiempo y se fueron a un hospital en el inframundo para curar a Issei que está sin Ddraig.

FIN DEL CAPITULO…

Ahora saqué a Issei de la pantalla y a Asia, así que eso, tírenme mierda por lo que hice pero el fin de Issei ya está al igual que Asia que fue la más dolorosa para el castaño. Eso y nos vemos en el otro fics que subiré mañana.


	12. Chapter 12

Título: "El jefe del clan Sun Wukong".

Nota del autor: Bueno, no haré nada más que acción, dos o más chicas más interactuarán con Gokú, bueno, al parecer, se contará un poco de cómo llegó Freezer, ahora estoy entre dejar morir a Issei o dejarlo vivir con el trauma de ver morir a la chica que lo aceptó tal como es y que no se fijó mucho en Gokú, entonces la pregunta es, ¿si la revivo para que esté con Issei y vivan felices para siempre?, al final decidí dejarle con ese final feliz, es la última vez que mencionaré a Issei y Rias en este cap o el próximo a lo más y no se volverá a mencionar quizás hasta los últimos capítulo, bueno a lo de las chicas restantes, ganaron todas, así que el listado será así:

Rossweisse, Kuroka, LeFay, Yasaka, Tsubaki, Sona, Serafall, Katerea, Gabriel, Jeanne, Elmelhilde, Hasta ahí todo bien, Penemue, Seekvaria Agares, Valerie Tepes y Ophis. Será la lista oficial del harem de Gokú.

Capítulo 12:"La facción de los héroes vs los Guerreros Z y la ira de Gokú"

Hace unas tres semanas antes de la batalla contra Dodoria.

Gokú vio como los chicos progresaban mientras miraba desde lo lejos de Kuoh de forma seria, el solo sonrió de forma triste pero a la vez se alegró de que sus aprendices siguieran adelante,"Sun Wukong cumplí una parte de mi promesa, solo queda vencer a Freezer y la amenaza que tú mencionaste" se dijo, miró también como Yasaka iba para su casa sagradamente lo fines de semanas junto a Kunou, pero se percató que su semblante es muy triste, se contuvo de ir a por ella y abrazarla ya que él pensó que causaría más daño a ella y su hija, "Solo deseo lo mejor para las dos, ustedes merecen a alguien mejor que yo" se dijo, miró a Kuroka entrenando con Ahri, Katerea junto con Serafall, pero para sorpresa de él, entrenaban sin esa luz que lo caracterizaban, Gabriel no está ahí ya que fue al cielo por un día con su hermano, Rossweisse con su aparente carácter serio, pero por dentro un dolor en sus sentimientos, ella se dedicaba a leer y preparar sus clases para la escuela por cortesía de Sona y Tsubaki, a propósito de ellas dos, Sona volvió a su semblante seria como siempre y Tsubaki más fría que nunca, pero el saiyajin sabía que ellas hacían eso para ocultar su dolor y él lo sabía, pero no podía hacer eso de ir a por ellas y esperó a que pasara el tiempo, que ellas sigan a delante, aunque sea doloroso, encontrar a otra persona para que estén ahí para ellas, que se quedaran con ellas y que las amaran, recordó la decisión que tomó Kuroka cuando le dijo que preferiría estar con el Chico Oppai Dragón que él, "Espero que él te quiera, es un buen chico pero con sus defectos, pero buen chico al fin y al cabo, sería más honorable si dejara esa ambición de ser el rey del Harem" terminó de pensar Gokú, entonces vio a LeFay que es la más afectada del grupo, ella perdió esa sonrisa juguetona y radiante que la hacía muy típica de ella, ahora la ve más seria y más triste, osea la cosa es que desde que él se fue, las cosas no cambiaron en la mansión para las chicas ni para sus aprendices, en ese caso, las cosas no mejoraron mucho que digamos, pero bueno, así están las cosas, entonces Gokú dejó eso de lado y se convirtió en un halcón para volar la ciudad y volar muy lejos hacia el lugar en donde empezó todo.

Han pasado ya dos semanas desde que se separó de los demás, ahora vemos a un Gokú entrenando sin su cámara de gravedad ni con sus trajes ponderados, lo único que andaba era con su dogi de pelea y su fiel amigo, Yu Long está con él desde el día en que se fue de la mansión y empezó a entrenar con él, pero ese día en que empezaron a entrenar, Gokú le pidió si podía ir en su forma humana en lo que Yu Long asintió, su aura dragón brilló y empezó a encogerse a la estatura de Gokú, entonces su apariencia es de un hombre de la edad de Gokú, pelo verde largo trenzado, ojos verdes, piel clara, su físico igual a la de Sairaorg con una vestimenta oriental color verde Jade con bordes de oro y un dragón tallado en su espalda al igual que sus pantalones de color verde, zapato oriental color negro, él miró a su amigo y compañero de entrenamiento, dijo:

-"Un honor de ser su compañero de entrenamiento, Rey Youkai"- a lo que Gokú un poco incómodo, dijo:

-"Pero, Yasaka me echó, Yu Long"- a lo que el dragón en forma humana, dijo:

-"Lo sé, pero eres rey por derecho con o sin ella"- el saiyajin no tuvo otra opción que asentir en aprobación y empezaron a entrenar.

Yu Long sabía que no era rival para su rey y líder de clan, pero decidió estar ahí para él y estar al día en su entrenamiento ya que él también quería ser fuerte para superar a los reyes Dragones y a los Dragones celestiales, ese era su objetivo, así que está dando todo de sí junto a su compañero Gokú y así terminó el día Post entrenamiento con Gokú.

Han pasado ya tres semanas desde ese fatídico día y Gokú seguía mirando de lejos y en forma de gato, su hogar donde están las chicas, suprimió su ki al nivel de un animal como un gato doméstico, entonces siguió trepando los árboles para ver mejor a los demás y estaban en la misma situación desde que se fue, Gabriel, y Rossweisse se dirigían vestidas formalmente hacia la escuela de Kuoh y empezó a escuchar a las dos mujeres, Gabriel dijo:

-"Este es el primer día como docente de escuela, Sona me asignó como profesora de Filosofía"- a lo que Rossweisse dijo:

-"Si, a mi como profesora de Cívica"- ambas siguieron caminando y disfrutando de ese silencio, entonces Rossweisse dijo:

-"Sabes, a pesar de que Sona-san nos asignó esto es para seguir adelante y dejar la mansión en cualquier momento"- a lo que Gabriel un poco triste dijo:

-"Si, porque todo lo que proviene de ahí nos hace recordar a Gokú-san"- la Valquiria al recordar a su Gokú con lágrimas dijo:

-"Lo extraño tanto, quería consolarlo y decirle cuanto lo amo"- a lo que Gabriel asintió y dijo:

-"Yo también, sabía de eso y no hice nada para que se quedara, Kuroka y Yasaka actuaron igual que su ex esposa, no las culpo"- Rossweisse iba a decir algo pero llegaron a la escuela y ambas se secaron las lágrimas de sus mejillas y entraron al lugar llamado la academia de Kuoh y así terminó el día para las chicas que empezaron su trabajo como docente en la academia mixta de Kuoh, causando suspiros en la población masculina y miradas ensoñadoras, Gokú miró todo desde lejos, después se fue a su lugar de entrenamiento, en el lugar en donde empezó su aventura.

Un día antes de las preliminares en donde el Rías Gremory y su nobleza iban a enfrentarse contra Diodora Astarot, Gokú se fue a la montaña de flores y frutas para seguir con el entrenamiento, ambos entrenaban a la manera del gran sabio, ambos dándose golpes y patadas y el saiyajin peleaba al nivel de su amigo y compañero el dragón oriental Yu Long, después de pasar el rato entrenando, tomaron un descanso y se pusieron a comer.

-"Nada mejor que estar aquí para despejar mi mente, gracias por cuidar del lugar Yu Long"- dijo Gokú a lo que el Dragón en forma humana dijo:

-"De nada, compañero"- Gokú solo sonrió y miró hacia el horizonte y se dijo "Espero que estén bien chicas, solo quiero que vivan felices", recuerdos pasaron a la mente como cuando reclutó a Bikou junto con Vali, como la vez que fue a por Sairaorg, Gokú sonrió con tristeza, como la vez que vino el equipo de Vali a entrenar, "Kuroka" pensó en la nekomata al igual que Arthur y su hermana "LeFay", como también la amistad con Sirzechs, Azazel y Michael como también con Lord Gremory, Venelana-san, Graifya y Milicas que es el fan #1 de Gokú de sus aventuras como también Lord Fenix y su familia como Ravel otra Fangirl de él, como su aprendiz Riser, las cosas buenas que pasaron y los obstáculos que ellos superaron día tras día, pensó en las demás como Katerea y Serafall Leviatán dos chicas del mismo rango peleaban para estar con él "Vaya rivalidad que tienen ellas dos" se reía al recordar eso, entonces siguió pensando en los acontecimientos que pasó aquí en este mundo, pensó en Gabriel la linda Serafín, la de corazón puro y una sonrisa tan cálida que su corazón se sentía tranquilo ante su presencia, las dos chicas Tsubaki la fría que se topó en Kuoh y la que salvó en la batalla con kokabiel, ella es una gran chica, sus anteojos, sus ojos avellanas, ella tiene esa esencia de hacer las cosas bien, buena cocinera y la mejor ama de llaves de su mansión, atesoró el recuerdo del día en que salieron a una cita, el baile y el beso, Gokú se tocó sus labios, "Tsubaki me dio su primer beso al igual que Kuroka, Katerea, Sera-tan, ¿por qué yo, qué tengo yo de bueno que ellas querían estar conmigo?" se preguntaba, pero dejó eso de lado y recordó dos personas muy querido por él, Yasaka y kunou, su reina y su princesa, la futura esposa y su hija, el que hizo hacer una promesa para olvidar al padre de Kunou y protegerla, aunque está cumpliendo esa promesa de ver a Yasaka desde lo lejos con Kunou mientras él está en una de las bestias, osea en un gorrión, veía lo triste que estaban quería abrazarlas y prometer volver acá y desear a Sheng long que cree una puerta dimensional para este mundo tal como lo hizo Kami sama cuando lo mandó al pasado para entrenar con Mutaito, "Les prometo, les prometo que lo voy a hacer". Gokú pensó en más cosas que le pasaron en su vida pero, la última persona que conoció, la Valquiria, la linda y sexy Rossweisse, ella le dio ese significado que nunca supo aun casado con Milk, él lo descubrió con ella cuando lo besó por primera vez, ella dio el paso final para que él sintiera amar, cosa que antes lo sentía más que todo de amistad, se casó por una promesa y nunca la amó de verdad, pero en este mundo, logró comprender el amor entre uno al otro, cuyo sentimiento ayudó mucho a comprender a las chicas, estar atento y estar ahí para ellas, aunque ellas lo boten y lo olviden, él deseará lo mejor para ellas. Gokú se puso de pie, y con una mirada firme se dijo "Prometo, hacerlas feliz aunque me cueste la vida, las amaré tal cual son y no me importa si no me corresponde, les desearé lo mejor" y con eso se puso a entrenar dando patadas y Golpes siguiendo los principios del arte de la tortuga junto a Yu-Long que se está volviendo fuertes después de un mes.

La noche pasó, el saiyajin y el dragón oriental de jade comieron un buen aperitivo que cazaron en los alrededores de la montaña, a lo que Gokú comiendo y una vez que tragó, dijo:

-"No hay nada mejor que un buen aperitivo a fuego lento"- a lo que Yu-Long asintió y dijo:

-"Así es, amigo mío, es de lo mejor"- iba a continuar pero fue interrumpido por una presencia que salió de un portal mágico y cayó a pique, entonces Gokú desapareció e interceptó a esa presencia, era una niña, de pelo negro con su traje gótica todo rasgado y con heridas muy graves, ella toda ensangrentada miró al hombre que la sostuvo al estilo nupcial y dijo:

-"G…..G….Gokú"- a lo que el saiyajin dijo:

-"¿Ophis?"- ella toda herida asintió y dijo:

-"Gracias"- y se desmayó, Gokú la llevó junto a Yu-long, cosa que el Dragón oriental se sorprendió ante la presencia del Ouroboros, pero lo que más lo dejó en Shock es que está gravemente herida, entonces el Dragón buscó agua tibia, paños y un futón para limpiar sus heridas, cosa que ambos trabajaron en eso y una vez que hicieron eso, la dejaron dormir, Gokú miró a la Dragona y dijo:

-"¿Qué le habrá pasado?"- a lo que Yu-long con una mirada seria dijo:

-"Tal vez ella fue traicionada"- a lo que el saiyajin dijo:

-"Pero, no, Freezer"- a lo que Yu Long asintió y el sueño les invadió, tomaron su futón y se fueron a dormir.

Al Siguiente día.

Ophis abrió lentamente los ojos, vio que sus heridas sanaron gracias a su poder, pero se vio que su sangre fueron limpiados y recordó que fue salvado por Gokú, ella se sintió bien sin saber por qué, entonces se puso de pie pero vio a Gokú y otro ser desconocido para ella, el saiyajin dijo:

-"Por fin despertaste, Ophis"- a lo que la dragona sin emociones dijo:

-"Veo que logré escapar a la montaña de Frutas y Flores"- a lo que Yu-long dijo:

-"Así es, Ophis-sama, me presento, soy Yu-Long, Dragón oriental, emperador de Jade"- a lo que Ophis dijo:

-"mmmm, el fiel acompañante de Sun Wukong"- a lo que el dragón oriental asintió y Gokú dijo:

-"Ahora quiero ir al punto, ¿Por qué llegaste en mal estado anoche?"- a lo que Ouroboros responde:

-"Un tal Freezer invadió mi guarida y con su pequeño grupo mató a casi la totalidad de lo que estaban conmigo, algunos escaparon y otros fueron sus súbditos traicionándome y ese maldito me dijo que era tan poca cosa que no valía la pena desperdiciar su poder en mí, yo siendo temida en este mundo, fui humillada por ese tal Rikum, yo… si….. no… me tele transportaba aquí, hubiera sido aniquilada por ese maldito que bailaba una vez que lancé mi mejor ataque"- se estremeció mucho al ver lo poderoso que era ese ejército, pero quedó muy aterrada al ver el poder de Freezer que lo miraba con una sonrisa despiadada, Gokú se fijó en eso y abrazó a esa pequeña loli del infinito (Y legal), ella empezó a llorar, por segunda vez está llorando en el pecho de Gokú, entonces dijo:

-"Tengo que dar con Freezer antes de que más personas inocente mueran en sus manos"- a lo que Yu Long asintió y dijo:

-"Compañero, debería a echar un vistazo a los juegos preliminares por si algo malo pasa"- a lo que el saiyajin asintió y Ophis dijo:

-"Yo también iré"- a lo que Gokú dijo:

-"Irás pero no haremos nada, si las cosas se ponen muy feas, actuaremos"- a lo que Ophis asintió y ambos se fueron al inframundo"-

NDA: Aquí la voy a hacer corta ya que la pelea la puse en el capítulo anterior pero agregaré otras cosas que dejé como vacíos argumentales en la pelea de Issei y un pequeño cambio, eso sería.

Gokú y Ophis están en el inframundo viendo la pelea de los Gremory vs Astarot (NDA: Quedó la pura ##"R en los cap de la tercera temporada, eso), entonces vieron que Issei y los Gremory derrotaron a Diodora que tenía a Asia crucificada, cosa que él invocó a otros demonios de la brigada del Caos como la llegada de un demonio de la facción de los antiguos satanes cosa que duró poco ya que fue asesinado por Dodoria, a lo que Gokú dijo:

-"Así que Freezer ya empezó a actuar"- Ophis asintió en aprobación y dijo:

-"No puedo creer que hayan traído de vuelta a este monstruo"- a lo que Gokú dijo:

-"Ya veo, tú nunca fuiste, entonces las fuerzas especiales Ginyu, Dodoria y Zarbon, ellos solo podrían aniquilarlos"- lo dijo mientras miraba a Dodoria de doblar el cuello de Asia y lo lanzó como si fuera un trapo de piso, a lo que Issei en su ira logró ascender al Juggernaut Drive y se fue a con todo contra Dodoria cosa que no fue rival para él, el soldado de Freezer abrió su boca y con una gran esferas de energía que casi mató al pelicastaño y en un parpadeo, Gokú desapareció y apareció al frente de Asia, la tomó y se la llevó a donde estaba Ophis, vio a la chica que aún está con vida pero con el cuello roto, entonces sacó una semilla del ermitaño que tenía (la última que tenía guardada), se la dio a la pequeña Asia y le dijo:

-"Ve, come, te sanará"- Asia con los ojos blancos pero todavía con vida (como pasó con Gohan), comió apenas la semilla, y una vez que tragó, su fractura sanó y se volvió a la normalidad y ella dijo:

-"¿Gokú-san?"- a lo que el saiyajin con una sonrisa, dijo:

-"Vaya, al parecer soy muy popular"- ella con lágrimas dijo:

-"Gracias, gracias por salvar mi vida"- ella abrazo a nuestro saiyajin preferido, cosa que le aceptó el abrazo, Gokú dijo:

-"Ahora, ve con ella y una vez concluido esto, te llevaré con tus amigos"- a lo que Asia asintió y se fue con Ophis en la cual, ella se transportó a las montañas de flores y frutas, Gokú miró la pelea de sus aprendices contra Dodoria, ambos usaron sus sacred Gear y se fueron a con todos, Sairaorg intentó darle un golpe cosa que Dodoria lo interceptaba con facilidad, Vali intentaba drenar su energía pero el soldado de Freezer no se lo permitía ya que era muy rápido, entonces no tenía más opción que unirse a Sairaorga la pelea y ambos están dando lo mejor de sí poniendo en aprietos a Dodoria cosa que él lanzó una patada en el vientre de Sairaorg y un puñetazo en el cráneo de Vali que rompió su casco y ambos retrocedieron lejos cayendo al suelo, cosa que Dodoria sonrió y dijo:

-"Jjajajajajaj, al parecer, me dieron una pelea digna, no como el debilucho ese"- el descendiente de Lucifer y el demonio de clase alta del clan Bael, se pusieron de pie, no, no se rendirían aquí, no al tener una amenaza de rango SSS, su maestro les enseñó a no desfallecer ante su enemigo y ambos se dijeron "Padre, no nos rendiremos" y con eso, aumentaron su poder al máximo, ambos ahuecaron sus manos hacia un lado y exclamaron:

-"Ka….. Me….Ha…...me….."- en sus manos salió una bola de Ki de color rojo para Vali y uno al igual que el de Gokú para Sairaorg, Dodoria con una sonrisa, extendió sus manos y preparó una bola de Ki capaz de destruir el planeta, el lugar está temblando tan fuerte a causa de eso dos poderes mientras que Rías y los demás se llevaron a Issei lejos de ahí aterrados de lo que iban a hacer esos tres, Azazel en shock ante tal poder "Gokú cada vez me sorprendes más, aun cuando no estás" se dijo el líder de los caídos mientras miraba la pelea junto a Sirzechs y Kiba que está viendo esto con un terror que nunca sintió en su vida "Así que este es el verdadero poder de los aprendices de Son Gokú" se dijo el príncipe de Kuoh, mientras que Bikou miró serio esa pelea ya que venció a los demonios de la Brigada del Kaos de un solo ataque, entonces pasó, los aprendices exclamaron:

-"Haaaaaaaaaaaa"- y extendieron sus manos saliendo una gran viga de energía de color rojo con celeste combinado hacia Dodoria que éste lanzó su máximo ataque, los poderes chocaron haciendo temblar no sólo el inframundo, sino el mundo entero, ambos no cedían pero Dodoria al ser un poco más fuertes que los dos juntos, aumentó su poder al máximo en su rayo de energía que hizo retroceder el poder de ambos chicos, entonces Vali al ver que su poder estaba siendo mandado de vuelta le dijo a Sairaorg:

-"No, no puede ser, Sairaorg, tenemos que usar esa técnica"- Sairaorg sabía de eso, asintió y ambos exclamaron:

-"Kaioken aumentado 3 veces"- y con eso su aura rojiza y aumentaron a full power el kamehameha ganando la batalla de poderes a Dodoria que éste no pudo creer que estos dos los estaba ganando que su poder cedió y recibió de lleno el poder los aprendices de Gokú desintegrándolo completamente y los chicos lograron desviar un poquito el kamehameha y ese poder destruyó una montaña dejando un gran agujero a causa de ese pode que se fue a los cielos y explotó, dejando una luz cegadora y al rato se volvió a la normalidad, ahora vemos a Vali y Sairaorg cansado tratando de sentir el Ki de Dodoria pero ya no existe y al comprobar eso cayeron al suelo muy cansado y con calambres en sus músculos a causa del exceso de ki causado por el kaioken, Sirzechs solo sonrió ante esa hazaña y le dijo:

-"Joven Kiba, vamos a ayudar a estos jóvenes"- a lo que el caballero de Rías asintió y él ayudó al primo de Rías a ponerse de pie y Sirzechs a Vali, el joven Lucifer dijo:

-"Padre me dijo que esta técnica es muy suicida pero logramos vivir para contarlo, aghs"- sus músculos se acalambraban al igual que Sairaorg que fue ayudado por Kiba, él dijo:

-"Vimos a nuestro padre decirnos que estaba orgulloso de nosotros y se fue"- cosa que Sirzechs asintió y fue a con Azazel y los demás, pero….

-"Azazel, el chico necesita ayuda médica ya"- el líder de los caídos miró y dijo:

-"Gokú, a este paso él morirá al llegar al hospital"- Rías y su nobleza miraron a Gokú, pero éste las ignoró ya que se dirigió a Issei, se arrodilló y puso su mano en su pecho y le dio un poco de su ki, cosa que Ddraig aprovechó este momento y se dijo:

-"Ahora es mi oportunidad, Transfer"- y con eso, transfirió su alma Dragón a Gokú usando todos sus poderes, el saiyajin se percató de eso y bajó su ki para que el Dragón entrara en su cuerpo (recuerden que Gokú podía crear barrera de ki para evitar que entren a su mente y cosas a su cuerpo), entonces dejó de dar su ki y dijo:

-"Con esto es suficiente para que viva mientras lo envíen a su hospital"- Azazel asintió y se percató de lo que hizo Ddraig, iba a decir algo pero Gokú desapareció diciéndole mentalamente:

-"Te veré en la montaña de Flores y Frutas"- y así se fue a con Ophis, Asia y Yu Long.

EN LA MONTAÑA DE FLORES Y FRUTAS

Gokú llegó al lugar cosa que fue recibido por Asia y dijo:

-"Gokú-san"- a lo que el saiyajin dijo:

-"Hola, ¿te sientes mejor?"- a lo que ella asintió y dijo:

-"¿Cómo está Ise-san y los demás?"- a lo que el saiyajin respondió:

-"Bueno, ellos están bien, tu amigo fue herido en batalla pero estará bien"- ella asintió y dejó de preocuparse, ella dijo:

-"Gokú-san"- a lo que el saiyajin dijo:

-"Si señorita…."-

-"Asia, Asia Argento"- a lo que Gokú dijo:

-"¿Qué quieres Asia?"- a lo que la rubia de ojos verdes respondió:

-"¿Quién era ese tipo grande que casi me mató?"- lo preguntó de forma estremecida, Gokú dijo:

-"Dodoria, al parecer Freezer no vino solo, pero…."- a lo que Ophis interrumpió la conversación y dijo:

-"Lo trajo uno de mis súbditos"- a lo que Gokú la mira y dijo:

-"¿Quién fue el idiota que lo trajo?"- a lo que Ophis respondió:

-"Dos personas"- a lo que Gokú dijo:

-"Da igual quien los liberó, tengo que encontrarlo y derrotarlo"- con eso preparó su ki para dar con el paradero de Freezer pero fue en vano, él dijo:

-"Rayos, ese maldito logró camuflar su Ki"- entonces Yu Long iba a decir algo pero fue interrumpido por un portal mágico en la cual salió Azazel, Gokú dijo:

-"¿Cómo están los demás?"- a lo que el líder de los caídos dijo:

-"Tus aprendices están bien, el joven Hyoudou se está mejorando de una forma eficaz"- el saiyajin asintió y Azazel vio a Asia y dijo:

-"¿Joven Asia?"- Ella asintió con una sonrisa, miró a Gokú, él dijo:

-"¿Cómo?"- a lo que Gokú respondió:

-"Le di la última semilla del ermitaño que me quedaba"- Azazel sabía de eso y asintió, él dijo:

-"Muy noble de tu parte al salvarla, el joven demonio piensa que estás muerta, Joven Asia"- ella solo lloró porque si no fuera por Gokú-san, ella hubiera muerto a manos de Dodoria, entonces Gokú dijo:

-"Llévate a Asia con sus amigos y después hablamos de lo que pasó ahí"- a lo que el líder de los caídos asintió y dijo:

-"También traeré a Sirzechs y Michael para que sepan que estás bien"- Gokú asintió, Asia abrazó a Gokú como agradecimiento y se fue con el líder de los caídos al inframundo.

EN EL INFRAMUNDO…

Vemos a Sairaorg y Vali internado en una camilla para cada uno, descansando después de un gran banquete post pelea, Bikou los miró y dijo:

-"Así que el maestro estuvo con ustedes un momento y le dio un poco de su energía al chico pervertido"- a lo que ambos asintieron en aprobación y Ahri que llegó justo después de la pelea, dijo:

-"Espero que su majestad recapacite y vuelva con las chicas"- a lo que Sairaorg dijo:

-"Eso espero, las chicas están muy mal, en especial Tsubaki"- a lo que Ahri dijo:

-"Si, ella se ve tan fría pero lo hace para ocultar su dolor"- a lo que Bikou dijo:

-"Si, después de la noticia que dio el maestro, era de esperar esa reacción"- a lo que su amada Zorro Youkai de las nueves colas dijo:

-"Si, pero no me gustó la reacción de la reina y Kuroka, actuaron igual que la ex esposa del Rey"- todos asintieron pero Ahri continuó:

-"Pero no las culpos a ellas, vi su temor, ellas no querían estar sola otra ve"- a lo que el grupo se quedó en silencio y miraron al chico castaño despertar, con sus heridas vendadas y mejor que su estado anterior, él gimió y dijo:

-"Agh…"- a lo que Bikou dijo:

-"Fácil ahí, joven pervertido"- Issei miró al grupo y dijo:

-"En donde estoy"- a lo que Vali dijo:

-"En un hospital, chico"- a lo que Issei recordó la batalla, la muerte de Asia, él dijo con desesperación:

-"Asia, ¿Dónde está Asia?"- a lo que Bikou iba a decir la mala noticia hasta que apareció Azazel con los Gremory, él dijo:

-"Ella está bien"- a lo que Asia se presentó a Issei y con lágrimas dijo:

-"Asia, ¿E…. eres tú?"- a lo que la rubia con ojos llorosos dijo:

-"Si"- ella se acercó e Issei la abrazó con todas sus fuerzas, ella correspondió ese abrazo y ambos se abrazaron, el peli castaño dijo:

-"Oh, Asia, pensé que moriste y….. Lo siento tanto"- ella lloró y dijo:

-"Lo sé Issei-san, pero Gokú-san me salvó"- eso dejó muy sorprendido a Issei y dijo:

-"Gracias, Gokú-san por salvar a Asia"- exclamó a los cuatros vientos y lloró más fuerte, a lo que Azazel decidió abrir su boca y dijo:

-"Joven Issei, que bueno que esté bien, pero tengo que contarte algo"- todos hasta los guerreros Z estuvieron atento, él dijo:

-"Activa tu sacred Gear, Issei"- a lo que el chico castaño asintió e intentó convocar su guantelete cosa que no pasó, Issei dijo:

-"¿Pero qué pasó?"- dejando sorprendidos a todos en especial a Vali pero no al dragón emperador blanco, el líder de los caídos dijo:

-"Tal como lo sospeché"- a lo que Rías dijo:

-"¿Qué pasó realmente, Azazel-sensei?"- los demás atento, él dijo:

-"Hubo cambio de portador"- y todos a excepción de los guerreros Z, exclamaron:

-"¿Qué?"- a lo que Akeno salió de esa sorpresa y dijo:

-"¿Cómo pasó eso?"- a lo que Azazel responde:

-"mmmmmm, ¿recuerdan cuando Gokú le dio de su energía al joven demonio?"- a lo que Koneko responde:

-"Eso quiere decir que Gokú Sempai tiene la sacred gear de Pervertido-sempai"- todos quedaron aún más sorprendido a lo que Issei dijo:

-"Ddraig fue forzado a cambiarse de portador"- a lo que Albion dijo en su guantelete:

-"No, lo hizo por voluntad propia, el rojo nunca cambiaría de portador si fuese forzado"- a lo que Rías dijo:

-"¿por qué lo hizo?"- a lo que Albion responde:

-"Conociendo al rojo, estaba muy deprimido por las fechorías que hacía el joven Issei"- a lo que el castaño dijo:

-"Perdónenme por ser un pervertido"- a lo que Xenovia dijo:

-"Entonces nunca seré madre de un Dragón"- a lo que Ahri dijo:

-"Ni se te ocurra ir tras Gokú, aunque las chicas están mal porque se fue, ellas todavía lo aman y no dejará que nadie se acerque a él"- a lo que Xenovia dijo:

-"Pero estoy dispuesta ser parte del harem de Gokú"- a lo que Vali dijo:

-"Lo pensaría dos veces, tienes que lidiar con un Maou, una Leviatán, una Serafín, una reina Youkai por decirte no más, ah y la hermana de la chica peliblanca"- Xenovia lo fulminó con la mirada y dijo:

-"Haré cualquier cosa para tener un hijo con él"- a lo que Rías miró con celos y dijo:

-"Entonces si Ise-kun no tiene al Dragón emperador Rojo, entonces es parte de mi nobleza"- a lo que Azazel dijo:

-"Lo dudo y mucho, Gokú es rey Youkai y para reclamarlo para ser de tu nobleza, tendrás que enfrentarte con la reina o alguien de su clan"- la pelirroja miró a Ahri que ésta aumentó su ki monstruosamente cosa que asustó a la heredera del clan Gremory, iba a decir algo, pero Sirzechs dijo:

-"No puedes reclamar a Gokú a ser parte de tu nobleza, hermana"- a lo que Rías con sorpresa, dijo:

-"¿Por qué no, hermano?"- a lo que el rey demonio respondió:

-"Él ya es parte del clan Gremory cuando hizo la alianza conmigo y con mi padre, así que no puedes hacer eso"- a lo que Rias enojada dijo:

-"Pero tiene el Dragón de Issei, debería ser mío por derecho"- Sirzechs solo suspiró y dijo:

-"Hermana, Ddraig puede hacer lo que se le dé la gana, Gokú es su portador, te guste o no, él es parte de la familia, considéralo como tu nuevo hermano"- Eso dejó en Shock a los demás, Koneko con una dulce sonrisa dijo:

-"Me alegro que Gokú sempai sea su nuevo hermano, Rías-sempai"- a lo que Akeno dijo:

-"Ara,ara, Rías-sama, deberías estar feliz de que Gokú-kun sea su hermano"- Rías solo apretó sus puños y dijo:

-"Los veré en el club de ocultismo"- y con eso se fue con su hechizo de transporte y se fue dejando a los demás, entonces, la nobleza de Rías Gremory preparó su transporte pero Sirzechs dijo:

-"ustedes sean prudentes y no hagan nada estúpido que haga enojar a las chicas que están enamorada de Gokú"- y con eso se fueron al club de ocultismo dejando a Asia e Issei, entonces Azazel dijo:

-"Valoras lo que tienes, Issei-san"- y con eso, se fue al Grigori, Sirzechs le dijo:

-"Te llevaré a tu casa, Issei, Asia"- ellos asintieron y se fueron a la casa de lo Hyuoudou en la habitación de Issei para ser más específico.

-"¿Qué haré Asia?"- a lo que La rubia dijo:

-"¿De qué hablas?"-

-"No tengo a Ddraig, no soy nada sin él"- a lo que Asia la abrazó y dijo:

-"No, Issei-san, no eres así"- a lo que Issei dijo:

-"No pude protegerte ni siquiera con la sacred gear"-a lo que Asia dijo:

-"No, deberías aprender de Gokú-san"- a lo que Issei dijo:

-"¿por qué?"- a lo que ella dijo:

-"Porque él empezó como el más débil de su raza, entrenó mucho para volverse más fuerte"- a lo que el castaño dijo:

-"¿Cómo sabes tanto de él?"- a lo que Asia responde:

-"Lo leí en un libro con Koneko"- a lo que Issei dijo:

-"Ese libro, era de su vida, ¿verdad?"- la rubia asintió en respuesta, el castaño continuó diciendo:

-"Con razón lloraba Koneko esa vez"-

Flashback, hace un tiempo atrás..

Koneko leyendo el libro que le regaló Gokú en el sofá del club de ocultimo, ella al terminar ese libro, lo puso en su pecho y lloró diciendo:

-"No lo merezco"- a lo que Akeno dijo:

-"¿Qué pasa Koneko-san?"- a lo que la nekomata albina dijo:

-"No lo merezco"- seguía llorando, a lo que Rías iba a decir algo y Koneko salió corriendo con lágrimas en los ojos, Akeno se percató del libro que llevaba ella, pero no dijo nada y sabía que habló de Gokú.

Fin del Flashback…..

-"Si, por eso deberías entrenar duro para ser más fuerte y luchar por cosas nobles como lo hacen los guerreros Z"- Issei solo asintió y dijo:

-"Entonces entrenaré para protegerte Asia, no me importa Buchou, quiero estar contigo para siempre"- la rubia lloró y abrazó a Issei, feliz por esta declaración y así terminó el día para Issei y Asia.

Más tarde con Gokú…

Vemos a los tres líderes de la facciones más Odín que fue parte de la alianza con el líder Youkai más Ophis y se enteraron de todo lo que pasó con ella, entonces Odín dijo:

-"Mmmmm, ya veo, así que la Brigada del Kaos quedó muy diezmada por ese ser llamado Freezer y su ejército"- a lo que Ouroboros asintió, entonces Azazel dijo:

-"Que algunas facciones se escaparon y otros te traicionaron"- a lo que Sirzechs dijo:

-"Entonces hay que apresurar tu programa de entrenamiento, Gokú"- a lo que el saiyajin dijo:

-"¿Cómo lo harás?"- a lo que el rey demonio dijo:

-"por medio del libro que ya fue publicado, eso haces que tú des el secreto para ser fuerte"- a lo que los demás asintieron, Azazel dijo:

-"Hice lo mismo que Sirzechs en el Grigori, así que mi facción entrenará con tu programa de entrenamiento"- a lo que Michael dijo:

-"Mi facción hará lo mismo, enviaré un decreto para empezar con el entrenamiento"- todos asintieron, antes de que se despidieran, Azazel dijo:

-"Oye Gokú"- a lo que el saiyajin dijo:

-"Dime Azazel"- a lo que el líder de los caídos dijo:

-"¿sabes que Ddraig se transfirió a tu cuerpo?"- a lo que el saiyain responde:

-"Si, lo sé, pero está descansando, el pobre usó todo su poder para hacer la transferencia"- a lo que el líder de los caídos asintió igual que los demás, así que Odín dijo:

-"Así que eres el nuevo Oppai Dragón, ¿verdad?"- eso causó algunas risitas de los líderes de las facciones a excepción de Ophis y Yu-long, a lo que Gokú dijo:

-"Podría ser, bueno tengo esa manía de atraer chicas con delantera, muy grande que digamos"- a lo que Azazel dijo:

-"El inocente e ingenuo Gokú, ¿pervertido?"- a lo que el saiyajin dijo:

-"No, no lo soy y ni siquiera sé ese significado hasta que Sun Wukong me transmitió su memoria al fusionarse conmigo, mi amiga Bulma siempre le decía al maestro Roshi pervertido o viejo verde, le pregunté una vez y nunca me dijo"- Sirzechs solo sonrió y dijo:

-"Ya veo, así que no eres pervertido, eso me deja tranquilo"- y con eso, se fueron a sus respectivos lugares, así terminó el día con Gokú junto con Yu-Long y Ophis, pero antes de que se despidieran, Michael se acercó a Gokú y dijo:

-"Gokú, mi hermana te extraña"- el saiyajin se puso triste y dijo:

-"Pensé que encontró a alguien mejor que yo"- a lo que el arcángel dijo:

-"No, ella te ama Gokú, descubrió ese sentimiento cuando te fuiste, ella se dio cuenta que te amaba porque tiene miedo, si, por primera vez tiene miedo de que te pierda, por favor, solo quiero que sea feliz, Gokú"- a lo que el saiyajin dijo:

-"Pero….."- fue interrumpido por Azazel y dijo:

-"Gokú, tu ausencia está dañando a las chicas más y más, no te auto desprecies, eso la daña aún más, deja esa mentalidad de que son iguales a tu ex esposa, la reina y la nekomata se dieron cuenta del error que cometieron, solo acepta de que ellas te quieren tal y como eres"- Gokú quedó impactado por esta revelación, para rematar, Sirzechs dijo:

-"Gokú, mi hijo te extraña, mi padre y mi madre te extraña, hasta los Fenix te extrañan, quiero que seas inspiración para los demás, incluso para las chicas…. (Gokú iba a decir algo)… déjame terminar, no importa si te vas a tu mundo dentro de dos años, pero debes estar ahí para ellas, la reina está afectada, su hija está peor, el único consejo que te pido es que estés ahí para ellas"- con eso, se fue al inframundo junto a los demás líderes, una vez que se fueron, Ophis dijo:

-"Gokú, ¿Qué es el amor que tanto mencionan los líderes de la facciones?"- a lo que el saiyajin responde:

-"Bueno, (suspiro), es algo cálido que sentí hace poco por alguien que le tienes afectos, yo pensaba que era algo para comer, (se rie), pero no era así, ese sentimiento no lo sentí con mi esposa anterior, pero sí lo sentí cuando Kuroka me besó, junto a las demás, pero con Rossweisse, me di cuenta que las amo a todas por igual, pero algo me inquieta"- a lo que Yu-Long dijo:

-"¿Qué le inquieta, Gokú?"- a lo que el saiyajin responde:

-"¿No debería de amar a una persona como me lo dijo Milk un vez?"- a lo que Yu long dijo:

-"Recuerdo que en los reinos de los demonios, el tener muchas esposas es válido si eres de clase alta o algo así, en el reino Youkai no se ve mucho estos tipos de matrimonios, en las otras facciones no sé si siguen con esa práctica, pero se las chicas te aceptan, ¿no deberías hacerlas feliz?"- a lo que Gokú lo pensó y repondió:

-"Tienes razón, Yu Long"- a lo que Ophis dijo:

-"Ya veo, así que eso es el sentir amor por alguien"- lo dijo sin emoción con su típica mirada, pero decidió probar para ver cómo se siente a lo que el Ouroboros dijo:

-"Gokú, ¿me enseñarías como amar?"- a lo que el saiyajin con una sorpresa repondió:

-"¿Yo, por qué?"- a lo que Ophis sin emoción, dijo:

-"Bueno, quiero sentir eso que me dijiste, ¿aceptas?"- a lo que el Rey Youkai dijo:

-"Bueno, si eso quieres, acepto"- ella con su media sonrisa dijo:

-"Ahora, estaremos juntos, Son Gokú"- "Una vez que termine esto, haremos muchos huevitos" su corazón ardió un poco al pensar eso, no sabía por qué pero le gustó.

FBI: ALTO ahí…

Yo: ella es legal, apártense….. y con eso sigo el fics.

MIENTRAS TANTOS…

-"Vali, Sairaorg necesitan descansar y no entrenar por una semana"- dijo Bikou ya que sabía el riesgo del kaioken, a lo que Vali asintió y Sairaorg dijo:

-"Si, pero es un pequeño precio que tengo que pagar, todo sea por el bienestar de este mundo y mis seres queridos"- lo dijo pensando en su madre, su nobleza y su reina, Kuisha Abadon, Vali solo suspiró y dijo:

-"Bueno, ¿Qué más da?"- las chicas miraron, solo sonrieron con tristeza, Kuroka dijo:

-"¿Han sabido algo de Gokú?"- a lo que Ahri responde:

-"Si, Bikou y los chicos lo vieron"- a lo que Vali dijo:

-"Nos dijo que estaba orgulloso de nosotros"- a lo que Rossweisse dijo:

-"¿Preguntó por nosotras?"- a lo que Sairaorg dijo:

-"No, pero al verlo, lo noté muy triste y resignado"- a lo que LeFay dijo:

-"¿Eso quiere decir que ya no quiere nada con nosotras?"- a lo que Vali responde:

-"No creo que pase eso, recuerden que les dijo la verdad porque nos quiere como familia"- ellas asintieron pero Yasaka dijo:

-"Yo quiero que me perdone por lo que hice, lo amo tanto que solo pensar en perderlo, me duele mucho, no aguanto estar sola, mi hija quiere tanto a Gokú como su padre"- ella está con lágrimas en los ojos, lo quiere de vuelta y ya han pasado un mes desde que se fue, Kuroka solo dijo:

-"Si yo no hubiese reaccionado de esa forma, estaría ahí con él"- a lo que Serafall dijo:

-"No te culpes por eso, yo sabía que Go-tan iba a decir la verdad de eso, pero me prometió volver usando las esferas del Dragón y sé que lo haría"- las chicas asintieron, Tsubaki escuchó todo eso fríamente y dijo:

-"Ese idiota no aparezca por aquí"- a lo que Kuroka dijo:

-"¿por qué no te vas tú si lo odias?, este es el hogar de Gokú"- a lo que Tsubaki con la misma mirada fría dijo:

-"Porque estoy en deuda con él y soy la ama de llaves"- a lo que Sona dijo:

-"Tsubaki, no seas mentirosa, tú lo amas, y estás así para evitar ese dolor de perderlo"- a lo que Tsubaki poco a poco se le rompió la capa de hielo de su corazón, ella con lágrimas en los ojos dijo:

-"Yo, no quiero dejar la casa, yo cada vez que veo la foto que nos sacamos en la cita, su sonrisa, su calidez que me es imposible odiarlo, yo trato día a día resignarme de él, pero mi corazón me dice que no, lo amo tanto que el solo pensar mal de él, me duele mucho"- Sona abrazó a Tsubaki y ella lloró más aún, después de un mes reprimiendo sus emociones al final no aguantó más y liberó todo su dolor, lo único que quería era tenerlo de vuelta, abrazarlo, besarlo y amarlo con todo su ser a pesar de que se va a quedar un tiempo, Gabriel solo dijo:

-"Solo queda esperar a que vuelva"- y así terminó el día para las chicas del Harem de Gokú.

Ahora con Gokú

El saiyajin está meditando mientras que Ophis está aprendiendo los principios del ki por Yu Long y ella está progresando de manera significativa, eso quiere decir que en cuatro horas logró dominar el Ki, a lo que Yu long dijo:

-"Bravo, Ophis-sama, a este paso logrará dominar el Ki de una forma muy eficaz"- a lo que el Ouroboros sin emoción dijo:

-"Se lo debo a usted y a Gokú-san"- miró al saiyajin meditando en posición de loto lo que le causó un pequeño sonrojo pero dejó eso de lado y siguió entrenando para el control del ki, como lanzar rayos de energía de acuerdo a la potencia, aumentar y disminuir su ki para no ser detectado, como también los principios del arte de kame.

Gokú se metió en lo más profundo de su mente hasta que vio al Dragón durmiendo, él solo sonrió y dijo:

-"Vaya, así que tú eres el famoso Dragón emperador rojo"- a lo que el Dragón Rojo despertó y dijo:

-"Hola, nuevo compañero"- a lo que Gokú con una sonrisa dijo:

-"Hola, Ddraig, un honor en conocerte"- a lo que el rojo dijo:

-"El honor es mío conocerte"- a lo que Gokú dijo:

-"Bueno, sabes de mi pasado, ¿verdad?"- a lo que el Dragón dijo:

-"Si, tu pasado, tus batallas, la última que tuviste con Freezer, fue admirable la forma en que progresaste, me di cuenta que yo no soy rival para ti en mi mejor momento, eres alguien único"-

-"Ya, no es para tanto, yo solo lo hice para salvar a Tierra"- dijo Gokú rascándose la nuca a lo que el Dragón Rojo dijo:

-"No, de verdad, tú eres alguien que hace esto sin nada a cambio a comparación con mis otros portadores"- una vez dicho eso, le contó su historia, la batalla con Albión hasta que el dios de la biblia los selló en una Sacred Gear para estar entre los humanos, pero nunca vio un portador como Gokú, que incluso sacrificó su vida por el bienestar de la Tierra, cosa que su esposa no valoró eso, pero continuó mencionando sus habilidades, la evolución de su Balance-Breaker y sus distintas transformaciones de sus armaduras, el saiyajin asintió y dijo:

-"Ya veo, lo que me dices es activar mi sacred Gear y sale ese guantelete rojo en mi mano izquierda"- a lo que Ddraig dijo:

-"Si, pero los únicos que saben cómo activar eso eran los gremory, como lo fue en el caso de Issei con la princesa Carmesí, pero tú a pesar de que no me necesites, puedo ser de ayuda en caso de emergencia,"- a lo que Gokú dijo:

-"Nah, Albión me dijo que cada vez que aumentaba su poder el portador, también lo hacía el Dragón celestial, dijo que te superó con creces"- eso causó una molestia en Rojo y dijo:

-"Ya lo verás maldito Blanco, pero ahora te tengo a ti, solo queda adaptarme a tu poder y así aumentar mi poder al máximo, aunque me tomaría tiempo"- a lo que Gokú solo se rió y dijo:

-"Shuuuu, cuando llegues a mi nivel, vas a quedar muy atrás ya que yo no pienso quedarme así, seguiré superando mis límites"- cosa que dejó muy complacido al Dragón emperador rojo, iba a decir algo, pero fue interrumpido por Gokú y dijo:

-"Pero, escúchame Ddraig, yo permití hacer el cambio de portador, pero te lo advierto, esa tontería de pelearse entre tú y el blanco no lo voy a tolerar y si acepta aliarte con el blanco, te dejaré aquí conmigo o si no, sellaré para siempre a ti y al blanco, ¿aceptas?"- a lo que el Rojo dijo:

-"No quiero perder a un portador como tú, acepto todo lo viene de ti, porque lo que viene de ti, aumentará mi reputación como Dragón celestial y estoy dispuesto a hacer las paces con el Blanco"- Gokú asintió y dijo:

-"Ahora, con la pregunta, ¿Por qué te separaste del chico Issei?"- a lo que Ddraig responde:

-"Tú lo sabes bien, Gokú"- a lo que el saiyajin dijo:

-"Uff, ya veo, ese chico fue cegado por su ambición de ser el rey del harem, debería haber aprendido del maestro Roshi, a pesar de mirar de forma rara a las chicas y se le sangraba la nariz al ver chicas bonita, en fin un pervertido, pero él nunca se desenfocaba cuando enseñaba su arte, su estilo de lucha y nunca dejó de aprender técnicas, él cada vez iba a la cuidad para ver cómo está la civilización y evitar de meterse en problemas, pero lo importante de él, transmite inspiración a cada hombre que es su discípulos y nunca deja de lado las batallas que se le avecinan, esa transferencia de portador lo hará pensar y ojalá cambiar esa ambición por algo más noble, él es muy afortunado de tener a esa chica Asia, pero si sigue así, ella no siempre estará ahí para él"- Ddraig asintió, Gokú decidió salir de su meditación y dijo:

-"Mañana, probaré tus habilidades y con eso aumentaremos nuestros poderes juntos para que te acostumbres"- y con eso despertó de su meditación, se fue a dormir porque ya era de noche, Ophis por capricho se puso a dormir en el futón de Gokú mientras Yu Long en su forma Dragón se fue a dormir en el pináculo de la montaña.

3 días después….

Vemos a Yasaka yendo al monte meru con unos mensajeros, pero de repente, fueron emboscados por unos terroristas matando a cada uno de los guardias, de repente la reina iba a s tele transportarse pero fue traspasado por un rayo de energía en su hombro y ella cayó al suelo con un dolor que puso su mano en la herida para evitar la hemorragia, ella vio a un hombre de pelo verde y rostro muy hermoso de color verde y de gran estatura para los estándares de Japón, vio que estaba vestido con una armadura muy extraña con una capa, él solo sonrió y dijo:

-"Al parecer ella quería escapar, oye niño bonito, ¿ella es la quieres?"- a lo que el chico de cabello negro con ojos azules, piel clara que lleva una longinus en sus manos, vestido con un uniforme escolar chino de secundaria, aparte de eso, lleva puesto una ropa Han chino, el chico no iba solo sino con otras personas que llevan ropas similares, a lo que el chico dijo:

-"Si, ella es la queremos para nuestro experimento de sacar el poder máximo en ella, general Zarbon"- el soldado de Freezer asintió y dijo:

-"Mas te vale que sea un éxito Cao Cao, porque si no, el señor Freezer no tendrá compasión a los fracasos"- Cao Cao de una forma tranquila asintió, al igual que su séquito pero había una que dudaba si lo que estaba haciendo era correcto, pero dejó eso de lado y decidió seguir a su líder, entonces noquearon a la Reina que antes de ser noqueada ella se dijo "Gokú, cuida de mi hija por favor" y con eso, Cao Cao y su sequito se llevaron a Yasaka dejando a los guardias de la reina muertos, pero uno apenas se puso de pie cuando se fueron la facción de los héroes y Zarbon, él con su fuerza que le quedaba, se fue a Kioto a informar del secuestro de la reina.

Han pasado una semana desde que Gokú es portador del Dragón emperador rojo, las clases empezaron de manera normal pero con un viaje de estudio del curso de Issei, de Xenovia, Koneko y Kiba para la gira de estudio hacia Kyoto junto con Gabriel, Rossweisse y el asesor del club de ocultismo y maestro, Azazel que se encontraron en un restaurant, pasaron el rato hasta que….

Kunou está llorando, corriendo hacia la fuente de ki conocida, eso lo llevó a un restaurant ya que sintió el ki de Azazel, El líder de los caídos miró con preocupación y dijo:

-"Princesa Kunou"- a lo que ella con lágrimas en los ojos dijo:

-"Necesito ayuda de ustedes, secuestraron a mi madre"- a lo que Gabriel la consoló y dijo:

-"Ya, Shhhhh, encontraremos a su madre"- ella asintió y dijo:

-"Quiero ver a mi papá"- a lo que Gabriel se le rompió el corazón ante ese comentario al igual que Rossweisse, Serafall porque sabía que hablaban de Gokú, Azazel dijo:

-"¿Saben quiénes fueron?"- a lo que el anciano, líder de los tengu dijo:

-"Según el soldado que sobrevivió al asalto, antes de morir dijo que un grupo de chicos y un hombre con cara verde llamado Zarbon, secuestraron a la reina para sus experimentos"- eso dejaron con Shock a los demás incluyendo a los Gremory, que era compuesto por Issei, Asia, Koneko, Xenovia, Irina y Kiba que miraron, entonces Azazel dijo:

-"Kunou, te llevaré con Gokú y dale el aviso"- ella al escuchar eso, se puso feliz y dijo:

-"¿de verdad que me llevarás con mi papá?"- a lo que Azazel sonrió y dijo:

-"Si, Rossweisse, llama a los guerreros Z, dile que tenemos alerta rango SSS"-la Valquiria al ver la seriedad del asunto, invocó un portal y fue a por los guerreros Z en la mansión de los Son, Gabriel y Kunou entraron al portal invocado por Azazel y ambas fueron a por Gokú.

EN LA MONTAÑA DE FLORES Y FRUTAS…

Gokú está meditando acerca de las habilidades de Ddraig y como aumentó su aura Dragón mientras él se adaptaba a su cuerpo, él se dijo "Mi compañero está afirmando el vínculo y combinar su aura con Mi ki, vaya que lo está haciendo bien, después de este entrenamiento, iré a por las chicas y decirles cuanto lo siento y le haré la promesa de dar mi vida por ellas" mientras seguía en meditación de su control de Ki, sintió que un portal se abrió y era el de Azazel, sonrió pero vio que su ki no era el de él, se puso de pie y vio a Kunou salir con Gabriel, pero lo que más le dolió fue las lágrimas de su hija, Kunou dijo:

-"¿Papá?"- a lo que Gokú dijo:

-"Kunou"- él abrió sus manos y se agachó, ella corrió hacia Gokú y abrazó a su padre, ella llorando a sollozos, dijo:

-"Papá. Te extrañé, ma…má…"- no podía terminar ya que está llorando a sollozos en el pecho del rey Youkai, en la cual solo acarició su cabello rubio y dijo:

-"Ya, Shhhhh, no llores, estoy contigo, hija mía, perdóname no estar ahí para ti"- ella seguía llorando, pero se tranquilizó un poco, miró a su papá y dijo:

-"Quiero que vuelvas a por mamá"- a lo que el saiyajin dijo:

-"Eso haré, mi pequeña princesa"- ella solo sonrió pero Gabriel dijo:

-"Hola Gokú"- a lo que Gokú iba a decir algo pero la serafín no aguantó más y abrazó a Gokú delante de Kunou mientras ella estaba en el hombro derecho de su papá, Gabriel tenía lágrimas en los ojos, dijo:

-"Te extrañé"- a lo que Gokú dijo:

-"Yo también Gabriel"- ella iba a decir algo, pero Ophis vio eso y se puso un poco molesta y dijo:

-"Gokú, ¿Quiénes son ellas?"- a lo que el saiyajin dijo:

-"Bueno, Ophis, ella es mi hija, Kunou y ella es la hermana de Michael, Gabriel"- ambos se presentaron y Gabriel dijo:

-"Vaya, Ophis, el dragón del infinito"- ella con su cara carente de emociones dijo:

-"Si, ¿a qué vinieron?"- a lo que Kunou dijo:

-"Papá, a mi madre la secuestraron un tipo llamado Zarbon y un grupo de jóvenes"- Gokú quedó impactado y dijo:

-"Ese maldito de Freezer ya está haciendo de las suyas, ¿Dónde están los demás?"- a lo que Gabriel dijo:

-"A los chicos les dieron el aviso"- a lo que el rey Youkai asintió y dijo:

-"¿En dónde se reunirán?"- a lo que su hija dijo:

-"En Kioto, papá, se reunirán ahí"- el saiyajin asintió y empezó a sentir el ki de Azazel ya que el de la reina está camuflada, entonces dijo:

-"Yu-Long, Ophis, ¿irán?"- a lo que Yu-Long dijo:

-"Por el bien del reino, iré"- a lo que el Ouroboros dijo:

-"Iré a saldar cuentas con uno de sus soldados"- y con eso tocaron el hombro de Gokú y se fueron a Kioto:

Los guerreros Z compuesto por Sairaorg, Vali, Bikou, Riser, Arthur, Ahri, Kuroka, Rossweisse junto a los Gremory compuesto por Issei, Kiba, Xenovia, Irina y Koneko están caminando al punto de encuentro, llegó Gokú y todos al ver al saiyajin y el líder de los tengus quedaron felices por la vuelta del Rey, él dijo:

-"Su majestad, que bueno que esté vuelta"- a lo que Gokú asintió y dijo:

-"Dejé mi deber como rey hace mucho tiempo por mi egoísmo, les debo una disculpa"- el saiyajin se inclinó al líder de los Tengu y su hija, la princesa Kunou, ambos dijeron:

-"Disculpa aceptada"- Gokú asintió y miró a los chicos, dijo:

-"Una vez que concluya esto, iremos a casa a aclarar las cosas"- las chicas como Kuroka, Rossweisse y Serafall se contuvieron de asaltar a sus brazos, los aprendices asintieron en aprobación, entonces empezaron a caminar hasta que el lugar se puso nebuloso, todos se pusieron en posición de combate, Issei delante de Asia pero muy atrás a los guerreros Z, la fila era así, Gokú, Azazel, Los guerreros Z en primera fila en círculos, después los Gremory con las chicas del harem de Gokú y Kunou a su lado, el saiyajin exclamó:

-"Sal de ahí, déjate de hacerte el misterioso"- entonces salió un chico de cabello negro, ojos azules vestidos con un traje chino de escuela y con han chino, él dijo:

-"Vaya. Al parecer el rey Youkai hizo su aparición"- Azazel dijo:

-"Tú, ¿Quién eres?"- a lo que el chico dijo:

-"Soy Cao Cao, descendiente de Cao Mengde que fue registrado en el acta de los tres reinos o algo así"- a lo que Gokú en su ira exclamó:

-"Me importa un comino que seas descendiente de uno de los héroes más honorables de los tres reinos, dime ¿Dónde está le reina?"- a lo que Cao Cao con una sonrisa dijo:

-"Bueno estamos experimentando con ella, ¿algún problema?"- a Kunou se le notaron los colmillos y Gokú con un aura dijo:

-"Si le hiciste algo, juro que te mataré"- a lo que el chico dijo:

-"Hazlo si puedes"- y con eso invocó una sacred Gear para invocar monstruo que tiene el poder de un integrantes de las facciones de clase media más un ejército de 20 criaturas humanoides vestidos con armaduras extrañas cosa que Gokú los reconoció:

-"Los hombres de Freezer"- Cao Cao y sus hombres atacaron mientras que Azazel fue a por Cao Cao, Gokú iba atacar pero fue interrumpido por un hombre alto con una cara verde y utilizó su última transformación, él dijo:

-"Son Gokú, Yo, Zarbon, te mataré por orden del gran Freezer"- y con eso atacó a Gokú que se puso en posición de combate y fue a por él a luchar por los aires que crearon ondas expansivas, ambos se estaban dando madrazos por doquier, dando patadas y Golpe a una velocidad monstruosa, cosa que Gokú estaba probando su fuerza hasta qué punto llegaba Zarbón, Zarbón está peleando con todo y sin contenerse tratando de dar una patada a Gokú cosa que él hizo su espejismo y apareció detrás de Zarbon y dijo:

-"Hola"- el soldado de Freezer miró a Gokú y éste le dio el sendo puñetazo en toda la cara a Zarbón, cosa que lo dejó sangrando al soldado, él en su ira:

-"Maldito"- y con eso se fue a con todo lanzando un rayo de energía a full power en Gokú, cosa que lo contrarrestó con un kamehameha y explotó al choque de energía ocasinando vientos y destruyendo edificios en la ciudad Youkai, Gokú dijo:

-"Nada mal"- a lo que Zarbon con ira dijo:

-"A ver si si dejas de sonreír con esto"- y con esto apuntó su bola de ki en Kunou que estaba con Rossweisse y Gabriel que la estaban defendiendo, cosa que dejó en Shock gokú y usando la tele transportación, llegó justo antes de ser impactados y con una X en sus brazos recibió todo el impacto, las chicas y la princesa Youkai preocupadas dijo:

-"Gokú/Papá"- Gokú solo sonrió y miró a Zarbon y exclamó en su ira:

-"Trataste de matar a mi hija, como tambien a Gabriel y Ross, no te lo perdonaré"- y con eso, se lanzó con un un kaioken hacia el soldado de Freezer y con un sendo puñetazo, lanzó a Zarbon lejos, pero no se quedó ahí, apareció detrás de él y le pegó un patadón, cosa que lo mandó a volar, despareció y apareció otra vez y le pegó un codazo en al estómago y un puñetazo hacia arriba y exclamó ahuecando sus manos y exclamó:

-"KA… ME….HA…ME…"- una bola de energía apareció en sus manos y dijo:

-"Haaaaaaaaa"-y salió el kamehameha en dirección a Zarbón que lo desintegró completamente y una vez que terminó eso miró a Azazel peleando con Cao Cao.

Arthur vs Siegfried…

Vemos a Arthur peleando palmo a palmo con el chico delgado peliblanco, el descendiente del rey Arturo peleando con su fiel espada la Holy King Sword vs la demonic emperor Sword de Sig ambos no daban cuartel, ambos peleando de forma majestuosa como si se tratara de dos caballeros veteranos, entonces Sig dijo:

-"Nada mal para el descendiente de la casa pendragón"- a lo que Arthur con una sonrisa dijo:

-"Igual para ti, pero eso no es lo suficiente"- y así Arthur usó su fuerza y con un Clank al choque de las espadas, Arthur vio una abertura y lanzó una patada en el estómago de Siegfried y lo mandó lejos, él dijo:

-"Ríndete, no eres rival para mí"- a lo que Sig con una sonrisa despareció y apareció con Cao Cao y su grupo, ya que los demás de encargaron de los anti-Monstruo entonces la Faccion de los héroes dijo:

-"Nada mal, mataron a un bueno para nada como Zarbon, Gokú si quieres a tu reina de vuelta, te veré en el castillo Nijou"- y con eso desapareció dejando Lost dimension, esa niebla, Gokú en su ira dijo:

-"Iré a rescatar a Yasaka, ese tipo no se saldrá con la suya, Guerreros Z, irán conmigo"- a lo que los chicos, Kuroka, Rossweisse, Gabriel y Kunou asintieron, tocaron el cuerpo de Gokú junto a Azazel, el líder de los caidos dijo:

-"Ustedes, vayan con sus compañeros"- les dijo en tono de orden a los Gremory, querían protestar ya que querían ir pero de un dos por tres desapareció el grupo de los guerreros Z dejando en Shock a Issei y el grupo, ellos no tuvieron más opción que volver a su hotel.

EN EL CASTILLO NIJOU….

Gokú y sus aprendices derrotaron a cada uno de los asesinos con mucha facilidad (NDA: si están casi al nivel de los Diez mil de poder en el caso de Vali, Sairaorg a full power, Ocho Mil a full power en el caso de Arthur, Riser y Bikou, Siete mil quinientos en el caso de Kuroka, Dos mil en el caso de Ahri, en el caso de Ross Novecientos de poder, en el caso de Gabriel Mil doscientos de poder, Azazel a Full power y entrenando secretamente en la nueva réplica de la cámara de gravedad unos once mil a full power entrenando por tres meses a full gravedad por 90 de la Tierra, sé que exagero pero quiero verlo contra el trio de Dragones y la pelea final contra las fuerzas de Freezer y 666, bueno a con él fics), Vemos a Gokú entrando al palacio llamado Honmura y exclamó:

-"Cao Cao, sal de ahí maldita sea"- a lo que el líder de la facción de los héroes apareció con una sonrisa y dijo:

-"Hasta que apareciste Son Gokú, jajajajajajaja, mi señor será muy feliz cuando haga el sacrificio y con eso salió Yasaka, sin emoción y el líder de los héroes puso su longino en el suelo y la reina exclamó de dolor, su cuerpo se agrandó y su cola explotaron en tamaño, su cuerpo e volvió dorado ser un Kyubii gigante de nueves colas, Cao Cao dijo:

-"Ahora se iniciará el sacrificio, Georg"- invocó a un mago e inició con el ritual Y Gokú aun más encabronado que nunca dijo:

-"Déjala ir"- y cuando estaba a punto de atacar y de repente fue golpeado por sorpresa por un tipo de piel azul con ojos rojos y una armadura, Gokú voló lejos, Cao Cao dijo:

-"Que bueno que llegues, Burter". A lo que el soldado de las fuerzas especiales Ginyu dijo:

-"Espero que valga la pena invocar a ese Dragón para que yo lo mate y el gran Freezer se coma la merienda que le aumentará sus poderes"- Cao Cao dijo:

-"Créeme, valdrá la pena, Burter, los soldados del gran emperador Freezer será el más fuerte del universo"- a lo que el soldado de las fuerzas especiales Ginyu asintió y voló a full por Gokú, entonces Siegfried retó a una revancha contra Arthur y se fueron a con todo a pelear.

Una descendiente de juana de arcos llamada Jeanne una joven hermosa de ojos azules, cabello rubio, piel clara, con una armadura medieval ajustada a su hermoso cuerpo, hastas sus muslos, ella tenía una especie de pantis color azul desde los muslos hacia abajo y botas de armadura medieval (Jeanne de Fate), ella convoco su Blacksmith como su espada y dijo:

-"Pelearé con Neko-chan de los guerreros Z, qué lindo"- a lo que Kuroka dijo:

-"No me llames así y te demostraré lo que Neko-chan es capaz de hacer"- y con eso, Jeanne atacó ferozmente a Kuroka cosa que Kuroka esquivó cada estocada del ataque de Jeanne, ella invocó una lluvia de espadas y los lanzó hacia la nekomata, ella sonrió y extendió su mano y una bola de Ki, exclamó:

-"Haaaaaaaa"- y con eso desintegró cada una de las espadas de Jeanne, ella sorprendida dijo:

-"¿Cómo llegaste a ser muy fuerte?"-a lo que Kuroka dijo:

-"Gracias al rey Youkai, Son Gokú"- a lo que la rubia descendiente de Juana de arcos dijo:

-"¿Son Gokú, el rey Youkai?"- a lo que Kuroka con un sonrojo dijo:

-"Si, mi salvador, el hombre que amo por sobre todas las cosas"- ella quedó más sorprendida, iba a decir algo pero oyó un grito que hizo temblar la Tierra, mientras todos detuvieron la pelea.

Mientras tantos Sairaorg vs Heracles..

-"Vamos, maldito Heracles, atácame con todos"- a lo que Heracles en su ira fue con su puño a full power contra Sairaorg que este con una sonrisa esquivó el puño cosa que se golpeó contra un árbol del palacio que se derribó y voló a lo lejos, el hijo de Misla Bael dijo:

-"Wow, nada mal, pero haber prueba con esto"- Sairaorg se fue a por Heracles y con un sendo puñetazo en toda la cara de Heracles que lo mandó lejos, dejándolo fuera de combate, se contuvo sí para evitar matarlo, vio a Heracles el gigante, tocó su pulso, está con vida y dijo:

-"Si fuera un poquito más y lo mato"- miró a los demás que estaban en los alrededores del palacio, luchando contra otro ejercito de clase baja de Freezer que los vencían con mucha facilidad en el caso de Riser, Gabriel, Ophis y Azazel mientras que Rossweisse está tratando de calmar al Kyubii junto con Kunou hasta que pasó…

Arthur se aburrió de la pelea, está jugando con él chico Siegfried, entonces dijo:

-"última oportunidad, ríndete, deja de hacer maldades y únete a nosotros, los guerreros Z"- a lo que Siegfried con una risa maniática dijo:

-"¿tú, a tu grupo?, prefiero matarte que unirme"- y con eso lo atacó con todo lo que tenía, Arthur sin opción, concentró su ki en su Holy Sword y con una hoja de ki, lo mandó hacia Siefgried que éste hizo una invocación con muchas espadas pero no fue rival para ese ataque, él quedó en Shock y vio que ese ataque lo tocó y lo partió al medio, matándolo instantáneamente, y para que no vieran su cadáver los demás lo desintegró con su ki, dando fin a Siegfried, Arthur dijo:

-"Podrías haber sido un guerrero Z, los verdaderos héroes"- y con eso miró el grito de ira de una cierta persona.

Kunou y Rossweisse trataron de hacer entrar en razón a la reina Yasaka pero no podían pero a Kunou se le ocurrió algo y dijo:

-"Rossweisse Okaasan, vaya a por ese mago y yo lidiaré con mi madre"- la Valquiria asintió y se sintió feliz de que Kunou la tratara como una madre más, entonces ella lanzó varios círculos mágicos hacia Georg, un mago de la facción de los héroes para invocar al gran Rojo para ser asesinado por Burter que estaba peleando con Gokú, cosa que Ross logró noquear al mago oscuro y el portal se cerró, Cao Cao se enojó y dijo:

-"No me iré con las manos vacías"- y con eso pegó su longino en el suelo causando una onda expansiva Kunou, dijo:

-"Mamá, papá está de vuelta"- la reina Yasaka gritó de dolor y lanzó fuegos a lo loco, Cao Cao la detuvo enterrando una de las armas blanca que tenía guardada ya que su longino quedó pegado en el suelo para seguir con la magia de invocación, enterró su espada en el pecho de Yasaka y su sangre se desparramó y ella volvió a su forma normal, ella miró a su hija que está en shock y cayó al suelo….

Mientras tanto con Gokú..

Ambos peleaban sin cuartel, dándose combos a velocidad monstruosa, ambos choacaban sus puños y Burter dijo:

-"Soy mucho más fuertes que la vez anterior"- a lo que Gokú estando en aprietos dijo:

-"Ya lo he visto, entonces…"- iba a decir algo pero sintió que el ki de Yasaka está bajando peligrosamente, Gokú iba a por ella y Burter lanzó un puñetazo que lo mandó a chocar con unas montañas, él dijo:

-"Soy tu oponente"- iba a decir algo más pero sintió un dolor muy fuerte en su estómago, miró al causante y no era más que Gokú con su aura del Kaioken aumentado 5 veces, él Exclamó:

-"No eres rival para mí"- traspasó su estómago cosa que Burter botó sangre de su boca y su cuerpo brilló y fue desintegrado por el poder de Gokú, los demás que vieron esa pelea, por el lado de que peleaban por la facción de los héroes quedaron aterrados y se rindieron, los que estaban peleando, o sea Gabriel, Azazel, Riser, Bikou y Ahri, como Ophis, miraron la cara de enojado de Gokú que de la nada se invocó su guantelete sin que él lo hiciera voluntariamente sino por la ira, entonces se fue directo al castillo y lo que vio, lo dejó en shock, vio a Kunou llorando, Rossweisse peleando con Cao Cao, a Yasaka tendido en su sangre su ki muy debilitado, se acercó a ella la tomó de su cabeza y dijo:

-"Yasaka"- ella miró a Gokú y con una lágrima en sus ojos dijo:

-"Volviste, amor"- a lo que Gokú presionó la herida y dijo:

-"Si, perdóname por dejarte sola"- a lo que ella sonrió tristemente y dijo:

-"P…perdóname por echarte,t…..tenía….. Miedo de estar sola….."- lo dijo agonizando la reina Yasaka, a lo que Gokú, a punto de llorar dijo:

-"Por favor, Yasaka, no me dejes, por favor"- a lo que ella llorando dijo:

-"Cuida de mi hija, tu eres lo mejor que me ha pasado en mi vida"- entonces pasó, el ki de Yasaka desapareció, Gokú en Shock, él mira a Kunou llorando siendo abrazado por Gabriel, Gokú miró a Cao Cao con odio que dejó fuera de combate a Rossweisse y exclamó:

-"YASAKAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA"- el lugar tembló, no, el, planeta entero tembló, Gokú liberó al máximo su poder junto a un aura verde con dorado cosa que dejó en Shock a los demás que pararon la pelea, Cao Cao no se podía mover por el miedo del poder monstruoso que liberó Gokú, entonces con un último grito, se transformó en SSJ, pero había una diferencia, su transformación era igual pero, una combinación de un aura dorada con una verde, parecido el ssj blue con Kaioken, sus ojos en vez de pupilas verde azulada, era verde como la gema de la sacred gear, Gokú miró su guante rojo, entonces tocó el pecho de Yasaka y con su ki la rodeó de una energía dorada y la herida con algo de energía verde que sanó la herida de su reina, su amada reina, la respiración de la reina volvió, despertó y vio a su amor convertido en SSj pero sus ojos cambiaron a verde, ella dijo:

-"¿Gokú?"- el saiyajin le dio la sonrisa más cálida que haya existido, él dijo:

-"Si"- y con eso se puso de pie para enfrenatarse a Cao Cao con un odio inmenso, iba a ser algo pero Georg le lanzó un hechizo cosa que Gokú se liberó expulsando su ki y lanzando una bola hacia el mago molesto desintegrándolo completamente, el hechizo terminó, miró a Rossweisse y le dio un poco de su energía cosa que ella despertó y miró a su amor devuelta, entonces el saiyajin miró al líder de la facción de los héroes y dijo:

-"¿Cuántos tienen que morir para que estés satisfecho?"- Cao Cao al ver que estaba en serio problemas, preparó su longino y se fue a con todo por Gokú pero el saiyajin detuvo la hoja y la partió en dos dejando en Shock a Cao Cao, el saiyajin dijo:

-"¿Cuántos?"- Cao Cao en un intento desesperado, atacó a Gokú dando un golpe en su estómago cosa que el saiyajin ni se inmutó y con un manotazo, corta la cabeza de Cao Cao y con un ataque de Ki, lo desintegra completamente dando fin a ese farsante que se hacía pasar por héroes, Jeanne miró al imponente héroe con otros ojos, ahora supo por qué Neko-Chan se enamoró de ese hombre, vio lo hermoso que es en la forma dorada, ella sonrojada dijo:

-"Es un Dios, no, él es dios"- lo dijo con lágrimas en los ojos y se arrepintió por seguir a Cao Cao, ella miró algo que lo dejó marcado para siempre.

-"Yasaka, lo siento"- dijo Gokú todavía en SSJ, volvió a su forma base y lloró, Yasaka no aguantó y se abalanzó a Gokú y lo abrazó tan fuerte que lloró con él, ella dijo:

-"No, Gokú, no tienes por qué pedirme perdón, no importa si te vas a tu mundo, yo te amo, Gokú, te amo desde el día en que te conocí, no puedo odiarte"- Gokú siguió llorando y dijo:

-"Quiero estar ahí para ti con tu hija al igual que las demás, te amo"- Yasaka al escuchar esa revelación, "Me ama, me ama" se dijo varias veces y besó a Gokú con una pasión inmensa, cosa que el saiyajin la tomó de la cintura y ella feliz intensificó ese beso, se separaron, todavía abrazados, ella dijo:

-"Yo también te amo, mi rey"- ella se separó y Kunou abrazó a su papá y dijo:

-"Gracias papá, te quiero"- a lo que Gokú asintió pero sintió que lo abrazaron en la espalda y era Kuroka, le dio un beso en la boca y dijo:

-"Volviste, amor"- él sonrió pero fue besado por Gabriel, ella con una sonrisa cálida, dijo:

-"Gokú, mi amor, gracias"- iba a decir algo pero fue otra vez besado por quien, nuestra Valquiria favorita, ella dijo con lágrimas:

-"Te extrañé, mi amor"- a lo que Gokú dijo:

-"Yo también"- Vali miró todo lo acontecido y dijo:

-"Bienvenido de vuelta, Padre"- Gokú se sorprendió ante la revelación de Vali, Sairaorg dijo:

-"Maestro, o quiero decir, padre, bienvenido de vuelta"- Gokú solo se limitó a sonreír, tomó a Kunou en sus brazos y dijo:

-"Estoy de vuelta"- y con eso se fueron a reunirse con los demás.

Fin del capítulo 12….

NDA: Este capítulo la lleva, a los que pudieron escribir pónganlo en sus reviews, recomienden este fics para que un buen editor de YT, lo haga, porque el señor Uzumaki, no subió más este fics, al parecer no le gustó la forma en que trato a Issei, pero le di un final para que se vaya directo a la ….. ya saben, al igual que Rias Gremory que en la nueva animación parece más niña de 15 años que de 17 años, bueno eso sería fiel a la novela como algunos fan defienden ferviertemente, lo de Sairaorg parece más de héroe americano que de Japonés, aunque me gusta un poco, eso sería y gracias por aceptar este fics, perdón si los insulté indirectamente, al fin esto es ficción al igual que Dbz, soy kenallo25 y nos revimos.


	13. Chapter 13

Título: "El jefe del clan Sun Wukong".

Nota del autor: Gracias a todos por esos trescientos treces sukulentos reviews, entre nombrar parejas y buena crítica, me salió bien todo, lo otro, este capítulo será de relleno ya que los sucesos del volumen 10 tendrán un cambio drástico al próximo capítulo, como por ejemplo, la enfermedad misteriosa de la mamá de Sairaorg y la forma en que Issei se iba a comunicar con ella, como también otras cosas, será más corto que el anterior si, así que eso, empezamos.

Cabe mencionar que no soy dueño de ninguna de las franquicias, sino de sus respectivos autores.

Capítulo 13: "La reconciliación, los guerreros Z aumenta más y nuevas técnicas"

Mientras que Gokú derrotó a la facción de los héroes, Freezer miraba de forma seria hacia una ventana mientras está con su fiel transporte, en alguna de las sedes de la brigada del Kaos, él dijo:

-"Así que Burter y Zarbon fueron derrotados"- una silueta se arrodilló ante Freezer y dijo:

-"Si, Gran Freezer, Cao Cao fracasó en la misión de traer al Gran Rojo"- El emperador del mal dijo:

-"Ya veo, éste bueno para nada fracasó"- volteó y miró al ser que le dio el informe de su derrota, con la vista, desintegró al ser que le dio la mala noticia dejando con miedo a los súbditos de la Brigada del Kaos, miró a sus soldados que quedaban, eran nada menos que el capitán Ginyu, Guldo, Recoome y Jeice, como también algunos soldados de clase baja, miró al otro ser, él dijo:

-"¿Cuándo mataré al Dragón?"- a lo que ese ser dijo:

-"Por lo que vi en el intento de invocar un portal hacia la brecha dimensional, no queda otra opción que buscar ciertos artefactos para entrar ahí y matar al gran Rojo, para que usted sea mucho más poderoso de lo que es"- a lo que Freezer dijo:

-"Con este cuerpo sanando lentamente, no le podré hacer frente a ese mono"- lo dijo gruñendo, pero dijo:

-"Esperaré y cuando mate a ese Dragón, mi cuerpo será como nuevo y cumpliré con mi venganza a lo que cumpliré mi trato para recuperar tu puesto y hacer todo lo que quieras"- lo dijo con una sonrisa despiadada a lo que ese ser dijo:

-"La paciencia es la clave de todo, Señor Freezer"- lo dijo de una forma caballerosa e ideó un plan para entrar en la Brecha dimensional.

Ahora con Gokú…

Mientras las chicas estaban con Gokú en el castillo Nijou junto con los guerreros Z, Azazel creó un sello mágico en que tomó detenido a los dos miembros de la facción de los héroes restantes ya que los demás fueron asesinados y otros fueron llevados al inframundo para ser juzgados, Gokú miró a Azazel y dijo:

-"¿Azazel, qué harás con ellos?"- lo preguntó apuntando a Jeanne que se entregó sin poner resistencia y Heracles que despertó de su inconsciencia, a lo que el líder de los caídos respondió:

-"Serán llevados, interrogados y juzgados por las facciones"- a lo que el saiyajin dijo:

-"No, ellos serán juzgados por el Rey y la Reina Youkai"- a lo que Azazel asintió y la reina dijo:

-"Ustedes dos, ¿Qué pruebas tienen en su defensa?"- a lo que Jeanne con una mirada triste pero con la frente en alto, responde:

-"No, nada, me arrepiento de lo que hice al seguir a Cao Cao que su objetivo era vencer a las facciones nosotros siendo humanos, pero al ver que esto no era lo que yo pensaba, deserté al momento de ver lo que hizo mi ex líder"- a lo que el Rey miró a la chica y dijo:

-"¿Acepta tu error y pagarás las consecuencias de tu actos?"- a lo que la rubia descendiente de Juana de Arco, mirando a los ojos del saiyajin, llorando dijo:

-"Si, acepto pagar el castigo por mis crímenes ya que manché el honor de mi antecesora"- "Tan solo me diera otra oportunidad" pensó con tristeza, el saiyajin se limitó a sonreír y dijo:

-"¿Te gustaría redimirte?"- Esa pregunta dejó en Shock a todos menos a Riser, Vali, Sairaorg, Kuroka, Gabriel, Arthur y Azazel, Yasaka solo sonreía, el líder de los Tengu que participó junto al ejército Youkai estaban muy en Shock ante eso al igual que algunos Youkai de alto rango, Jeanne con esperanzas en los ojos, dijo:

-"¿Lo….. l…..lo…..lo dices en serio?"- a lo que el saiyajin responde:

-"Pues claro, todos merecen una segunda oportunidad, ¿Qué dices, te unes a nosotros?"- a lo que Jeanne con lágrimas de felicidad, dijo:

-"Acepto"- Gokú le dijo a Azazel que desactivara el sello mágico, cosa que asintió y lo desactivó, una vez que hizo esto, la ex integrante de la ya disuelta facción de los héroes se abalanzó a Gokú dándole un fuerte abrazo, el saiyajin quedó sorprendido lo que está haciendo Jeanne, ella lloró en el pecho de Gokú y dijo:

-"Gracias, gracias, gracias…."- repitiéndolo muchas veces, el saiyajin solo acariciaba el suave cabello rubio de la chica, ella se sentía muy cálido y dejó de llorar y cerró sus ojos para disfrutar el cálido abrazo del Rey causando una alerta de instinto de mujer en Yasaka, a lo que ella con una dulce sonrisa, dijo:

-"Gokú, ¿por qué acaricias a esa chica?"- teniendo un aura oscura que contrastaba su sonrisa al igual que las demás incluyendo Gabriel que sus alas parpadearon a negro por un momento, pero volvió a la normalidad, el saiyajin ajeno a los celos de las chicas, dijo:

-"Bueno, creo que ella merece otra oportunidad, esta forma es quizás, su forma de agradecer como lo hizo Katerea, ¿no?"- a lo que Kuroka, Rossweisse, la reina y Gabriel solo asintieron ya que Gokú no tenía esas intenciones de ser mujeriego "Solo espero que esa bimbo rubia no se enamore de mi Gokú porque si llega a pasar" se dijeron ambas apretando sus puños pero al final, pensaron que no tenían la moral para pensar en eso excepción de Gabriel, Rossweisse ya que Yasaka y Kuroka no han arreglado del todo la situación con Gokú. Mientras que el saiyajin abrazaba a una Jeanne muy feliz por la segunda oportunidad que se le dio, Miró a Heracles y dijo:

-"¿Qué harás, te unirás a nosotros?"- a lo que el descendiente de Heracles dijo:

-"Bueno, yo deserté de la facción de los Olímpicos, pero al ver lo que hiciste, me di cuenta de mi error y deseo enmendarlo siendo un guerrero al igual que usted, Rey Youkai"- lo dijo arrodillándose, entonces Gokú dijo:

-"Bienvenido al equipo, Heracles, descendiente del poderosísimo héroe de la facción Griega, Hércules"- el gigante solo sonrió y se desactivó el sello y así terminó la batalla para nuestros héroes.

Más Tarde, En Kioto.

Los Youkai recibían con júbilo a su Rey y Reina exclamaban "Salve el Rey Youkai", unos niños les dieron un collar de flores mientras Gokú lo recibía con una sonrisa que hizo felices a los niños con orejas de perro, una vez que pasó todo, Gokú les dijo a los chicos que mañana irá a la mansión para aclarar todo y arreglar las cosas de una vez por todas, los demás asintieron, Rossweisse dijo:

-"Me alegro que vuelvas Gokú" - a lo que el saiyajin con una sonrisa dijo:

-"Si, Ross, prometo estar ahí para ti"- Rossweisse solo sonrió con calidez "Tan puro, por eso lo amo" se dijo en su mente, Kuroka, Gabriel y Serafall pensaron lo mismo, entonces el saiyajin miró a los dos nuevos integrantes de los guerreros Z, le dijo a Sairaorg:

-"Acompaña a los nuevos chicos a la mansión y dile que mañana a primera hora, voy para allá"- a lo que él hijo de Misla Bael asintió y le dijo a Heracles lo que dijo Gokú, su maestro y padre, Jeanne miró a Gokú y dijo:

-"Oye Gokú-kun"- a lo que el saiyajin dijo:

-"Ah, Jeanne, ¿en qué puedo ayudarte?"- a lo que la heroína dijo:

-"Yo, quiero darte las gracias por lo que estás haciendo por mi"- a lo que el rey Youkai asintió y dijo:

-"Bueno, como dije, mereces una segunda oportunidad, es por eso que te la di y pongas en alto el nombre de tu ancestro"- ella solo sonrió con calidez y dijo:

-"Nos veremos mañana, Gokú-kun"- ella se acercó al saiyajin y le dio un tierno beso en la mejilla, ella se separó y con una sonrisa, se reunió con los demás guerreros Z junto con Azazel y Serafall, entonces hicieron su portal mágico dejando a Gokú con Yasaka para los celos de la Valquiria, la Serafín, La leviatán (hermana de Sona), la Nekomata de pelo negro y para sorpresa una heroína descendiente de Juana de arco, otra sorpresa más una Loli Dragona del Infinito mientras que Yu Long en su forma Humana, se fue a la montaña de frutas y Flores para hacer unas cosas y al siguiente día, ir a la mansión de los Son en Kuoh. Una vez que pasó todo, Gokú está con Kunou abrazado tiernamente, ella dijo:

-"Papá, estoy feliz de que mamá haya vuelto"- a lo que el Rey Youkai acarició su cabello y dijo:

-"Si, estoy feliz de que vuelvas a sonreír, Hija mía"- ella más feliz que nunca, lloró de felicidad, su papá está de vuelta, estuvo un rato así hasta que se quedó dormida, fue tanto el cansancio emocional que después de tanto tiempo, ella sintió ese calor que emana de Gokú, ella durmiendo con una sonrisa en el pecho del saiyajin, Yasaka miraba esta escena con una sonrisa y con lágrimas en los ojos "¿por qué sigue aquí por lo que hice?, debería odiarme por las cosas que le dije, yo…." Se dijo pero no aguantó más y lloró, recordó su casi muerte en la batalla contra Cao Cao, como la rescató y en sus ojos no veía odio y rencor hacia ella, miró a su amor llevando a Kunou a la cama, la acostó y la tapó con sus sábanas, le dio un beso en la frente de la niña Youkai, ella sonrió en sus sueños y dijo "Papá, te amo mucho" Gokú solo sonrió y dejó la habitación de Kunou, entonces salió y vio a Yasaka, él con una sonrisa cálida, dijo:

-"¿Quieres aclarar todo verdad?"- ella asintió y se fueron al Living, se sentaron en un sofá grande, ella dijo:

-"Bueno, Gokú, en la batalla en el castillo Nijou, te pedí perdón por que te hice, recordé tantas cosas que hiciste por mí y mi hija que solo te devolví eso con palabras duras, cuando me di cuenta de que estabas sufriendo al decirme la verdad, debí haber estado ahí para ti, pero el temor de volver a estar sola, me cegó y actué igual que tu ex esposa, lo lamento, no merezco estar contigo"- ella lloró a pesar de que su rey se le declaró, pero se sentía mal por eso, él saiyajin la abrazó y ella lloró más en el pecho de su amor, él dijo:

-"Ya, Shhhhhhh, perdóname por no contarte antes, yo solo quiero estar contigo y perdonarte todo"- a lo que Yasaka miró a los ojos de Gokú y dijo:

-"Pero….."- Gokú la interrumpió y dijo:

-"Lo de mi ex esposa pasó por algo, te digo que cuando me casé con ella, no sabía mucho del significado del amor, me casé por una promesa que le hice cuando niño, bueno, ya sabes, promesas son promesas, por más absurdo que sea, bueno en fin, cuando me casé, en vez de ver una chica muy agradable, empezó a ponerse muy agresiva conmigo, pero pensándolo bien, a veces hacía cada tontera que la hacía enojar aún más, peor que mi amiga Bulma, pero cuando nació Gohan, su carácter empeoró, me empezó a recriminar por todo y que debía trabajar para ser un buen padre de familia cosa que yo nunca entendí de eso, pero cuando vi a Gohan, supe de su potencial cuando casi se cae por accidente contra un árbol, lo quería entrenar pero ella se negaba ya que quería que fuera un buen estudiante y un chico normal, entonces pasó lo de Radizt y las cosas se volvieron peor aun cuando pasó lo de los saiyajin y el viaje a Namek, fue la gota que rebasó el vaso"- Yasaka escuchó cada detalle de lo que decía su amor y su rey, entonces continuó diciendo:

-"Cuando ella me echó, la batalla con Freezer, el rescate de Sun Wukong, me hicieron pensar en muchas cosas, una de esas cosas es el amor, pensé que el amor era una especie de comida y cuan equivocado estaba, (se ríe), cuando conocí a Kuroka y la forma en se acercaba a mí, me sentía incómodo por eso, pensando si volvía a estar con una mujer, ésta actuaría igual que Milk, pero cuando ella decidió ser amigo primero, me di cuenta que no todas son iguales a ella, lo vi en LeFay, Tsubaki, Sona, Rossweisse, Gabriel, Katerea, Serafall, Ophis y sobre todo tú tenían distintas formas de pensar y distintas formas de ser, pero el miedo ahí estaba, pero cuando me di cuenta lo que era realmente el amor, decidí contarles la verdad de mi estadía, no quería que sufrieran por eso, quería que estuvieran felices con otra persona, pero me di cuenta que no puedo dejarlas así"- Yasaka solo estaba llorando y abrazando a Gokú por lo que decía "Él estando ahí para mí y yo no me di cuenta de su dolor, que tonta he sido, pero no lo voy a perder de nuevo". Entonces ella dijo:

-"Gokú, ¿Por qué no te quedas en este mundo?"- a lo que el saiyajin responde:

-"Por Gohan, no me puedo quedar aquí por Gohan y proteger mi mundo de nuevas amenazas como Freezer o peor"- ella asintió y dijo:

-"Cuando te vayas, ¿Volveré a verte?"- a lo que el saiyajin con una sonrisa dijo:

-"Si, por ustedes sí, preguntaré a Shen Long si se puedo volver, o sino a Porunga, el peor de los casos a Bulma, pero prometo regresar"- Ella solo sonrió y abrazó a su amor, dijo:

-"Te esperaré mil años tu regreso si es necesario, porque te amo, Gokú, a pesar de que no te merezco, no sé qué sería de mí sin ti"- Gokú solo dijo:

-"No digas eso, tu mereces lo mejor, por eso te amo tanto"- ella lloró aún más por esa declaración y dijo:

-"Prometo no cambiar mi forma de ser, no seré como tu anterior esposa, te amaré tal y como eres"- y con eso, sellaron todo con un beso, ambos besándose con pasión, el saiyajin la tomó de la cintura y la atrajo hacia él dejando que ella se siente en su regazo, ambos estaban así un rato hasta que se separan por falta de aire, ambos mirándose a los ojos, Yasaka dijo:

-"Gokú, quiero que hagamos el ritual, quiero ser tuya para siempre"- y con eso, se sacó su traje de sacerdotisa, revelando su hermoso cuerpo desnudo ante su amor, Gokú siendo inocente en ese aspecto dijo:

-"Yasaka, ¿por qué te desnudas?"- a lo que ella sonríe y dijo:

-"Ufufufufufu, que inocente eres, cariño, es el ritual de apareamiento, aunque con el padre de Kunou fue más por calentura que por amor, ahora hazme tuya"- y con eso, los genes saiyajin lo traicionaron, de un dos por tres, se desnudó mostrando sus músculos bien proporcionado ante la reina, Gokú con su tele transportación, fueron a la habitación de Yasaka, la puso en la cama, ella vio el cuerpo de su amado rey y se mordió el labio inferior, así que Gokú dominado por su saiyajin interior dijo:

-"Serás mía, mi reina"- eso dejó muy sorprendida a la Reina Youkai que sonrió de una forma pervertida y dijo:

-"Ven y disfruta lo que es tuyo por derecho, mi rey"- entonces el saiyajin empezó a masajear los pechos de la reina causando que ella gimiera en silencio, entonces se acordó de un hechizo silenciador y lo hizo poniendo los sellos mientras que su amor no paraba de masajearles sus pechos, entonces una vez hecho eso, empezó a gemir de placer cuando empezó a chuparlas en cada pezón duro de la reina, ella arqueó su espalda y dijo:

-"Oh Gokú, la chupas bien, sigue así"- el saiyajin asintió y siguió con los mismo, chupando cada lado de sus pechos, ella seguía gimiendo hasta que salió leche materna por parte de la reina, el saiyajin curioso, empezó a probar de la leche de la reina, ella acarició la cabeza de su amor y dijo:

-"¿Te gustó mi leche?"- a lo que el rey con una sonrisa y con un bigote de leche, dijo:

-"Un manjar"- ella se sonrojó ante eso y su amor siguió chupando sus pechos, ella toda húmeda en la parte intima de su cuerpo, dijo:

-"Gokú por favor, métemela toda"- lo dijo con desesperación, el saiyajin asintió y preparó su pene erecto en la condición de mujer de la reina y cuando la penetró, la reina gritó de placer al ver el enorme pene de su amor metido en ella, entonces el saiyajin se puso más agresivo con ella y le mandó la segunda estocada que la hizo venir, ella exclamó:

-"Qué rico, yo… ah….. Gokúuuuuuu"- el saiyajin seguía metiéndola sin cuartel y se puso más salvajes con el pasar del tiempo, la reina no lo podía creer, el ritual es mucho más salvaje de lo que creía, el inocente y puro de su amor pasó a ser un semental salvaje en la cama y mira que la estaba disfrutando, pero ella dijo algo que la marcará por el resto de su vida, dijo:

-"No te contengas, ve a por todo"- el saiyajin asintió y se convirtió en SSJ y las cosa se volvió más caliente, digamos que Gokú la puso en cuatro y la penetró salvajemente, como todo Youkai del clan Wukong pero combinado por el poder y salvajismo saiyajin (NDA: pobre Ahri porque Bikou la va a partir en dos, Kuroka y las demás prepárense bien que se viene el rey), entonces hubo un cambio de posición de la vaquera, ella exclamó:

-"Oh, esto está…. Oh….Oh… Mi Gokú, mis caderas se mueven solas, ah….."- Gokú está gimiendo de placer y es primera vez que se siente así, entonces dijo:

-"Ya….Yaaaaasaka, voy….. ah…. Acabar"- a lo que la reina dijo:

-"Ohhhh….. quiero tu leche dentro de mí, hazlo dentro de mí…. Ahhhhhhh"- y con eso ambos gritaron en éxtasis y se mordieron el cuello en señal de que Gokú la reclamó como suya a la reina, eso quiere decir que ambos son declarado oficialmente rey y reina Youkai, entonces pasó, el semen de Gokú dentro de la condición de mujer de la reina, ella cansada y toda sudada, cayó en los brazos de Gokú, ella con una sonrisa de amor dijo:

-"Gracias mi amor, te amo"- el saiyajin la besó en los labios y dijo:

-"Yo también, mi reina"- ella solo sonrió y dijo:

-"Algo me dice que voy a estar inhabilitada por varios días"- una vez que pasó la calentura, a ella le dolió sus caderas y dijo:

-"Ya veo, mi saiyajin fue muy salvaje conmigo, ¿acaso fue el castigo por esas malas palabras que dije?"- lo dijo con una tristeza fingida, a lo que el saiyajin dijo:

-"¿Eh?, no, quería hacer el ritual y me excedí un poco, pero te recuperarás, si quieres puedo gobernar por un tiempo mientras te recuperas, ¿Qué te pareces?"- ella solo sonrió y dijo:

-"Me parece buena idea, si lo deseas puedes traer a los demás acá mientras me recupere, pero sé que tienes que atender a otras chicas"- Gokú iba a decir algo pero fue interrumpida por su reina y dijo:

-"Sé que estabas con la duda, pero bueno, ellas te aman como lo hago yo, solo quiero que no me dejes de lado y ámame por igual como lo sientes por las demás"- Gokú la besó y dijo:

-"Nunca te dejaría sola, haré lo posible para encontrar una manera de volver contigo, sé que no puedes venir conmigo a menos…"- Ella solo sonrió y dijo:

-"Ceder el reino a Bikou y Ahri, pero hay que ver como maduran esos dos niños enfermos de enamorados"- Gokú asintió y dijo:

-"Bueno, en dos años demás que querrán tomar el reino e irnos juntos con las demás, aunque creo que Tsubaki si se va conmigo al igual que las demás, pero no sé si Gabriel y Sona quieran irse conmigo por su cargo"- Yasaka solo dijo:

-"Tiempo al tiempo, mi rey"- el rey Youkai asintió y ambos se quedaron dormidos.

AL SIGUENTE DÍA EN LA MAÑANA….

Gokú despertó, se sintió feliz de la noche anterior con Yasaka, el saiyajin miró a su reina durmiendo plácidamente a su lado y muy abrazado, el saiyajin solo sonrió y le dio un beso en los carnosos labios y dijo:

-"Buenos días mi reina"- a lo que ella despertó y con una sonrisa soñadora dijo:

-"Buenos días, Mi rey"- ambos abrazados por un rato así hasta que…

-"Papá"- exclamó una niña llamada Kunou y saltó hacia la pareja desnuda tapados en sábanas, Gokú la atrapó y la abrazó tiernamente, dijo:

-"Buenos días Kunou, ¿dormiste bien?"- a lo que la princesa Youkai respondió:

-"Si, me alegro que duermas junto a mamá"- a lo que Yasaka sonrojada por lo que pasó ayer, dijo:

-"Si, es bueno estar en familia"- a lo que se quedaron un rato así Kunou abrazando a sus padres, entonces el saiyajin dijo:

-"Yasaka, es fin de semana, iremos a la mansión en Kuoh"- a lo que Kunou feliz, pero Yasaka dijo:

-"No puedo, estoy adolorida por lo de ayer"- a lo que Kunou dijo:

-"Así que hiciste el acto de hacer el ritual, ¿mamá?"- a lo que la reina Yasaka con una sonrisa cálida, asintió dejando feliz a Kunou, entonces Gokú dijo:

-"¿Estás segura, si quieres te puedo llevar?"- a lo que la reina se negó y dijo:

-"No, gracias, estaré un buen rato así, mis sirvientas me ayudarán, no te preocupes"- Gokú no tuvo más opción que ceder a la petición de su esposa (la reclamó como suya de acuerdo al ritual de los youkai inventado por mí), entonces se duchó y se vistió junto con su hija, se despidieron de su reina/mamá, haciendo que ella abrace a sus dos tesoros, y así Gokú se tele transportó al hogar de los Son.

MIENTRAS TANTO, EN EL HOGAR DE LOS SON…

Las chicas del harén de Gokú se enteraron de todo lo que pasó en Kioto por cortesía de Rossweisse, Gabriel, Serafall y Kuroka al igual que los demás guerreros Z, como también la integración de dos más a las filas de los guerreros que protegen el mundo, pero ella sospecharon que la chica de cabello rubio se uniría a la contienda por el amor de Gokú, se saludaron formalmente y se presentaron esa noche, los chicos más Ahri pensaron "Otra más, ese Gokú atrae a esas locas" y así empezaron a desayunar mientras estaban en silencio esperando al dueño de la mansión, pero los Guerreros Z están hablando a Heracles los métodos de entrenamiento de su maestro y la forma en que debe mejorar al igual que Ophis que está hablando meramente con LeFay que ella está más tranquila de que su amor ya va a regresas, entonces vieron un portal mágico y apareció Yu Long en su forma humana a lo que Bikou dijo:

-"¿Yu Long?"-a lo que el hombre de ojos de jade dijo:

-"Si, joven príncipe"- a lo que Ahri dijo:

-"Vaya, Vaya, Bi-kun príncipe, ¿eh?, yo sería tu princesa, (se detuvo), No, no me digas"- a lo que el Dragón emperador de jade asintió y se quedó callada, Bikou captó la indirecta y sonrió, Kuroka celosa porque ya sabía lo que pasó "Esa vieja se me adelantó, ya verá que Gokú me reclamará" se dijo en sus pensamientos, entonces así pasó el rato hasta que….

-"Hola"- todos miraron al causante de la voz y era nada menos que Son Gokú, su amor para las chicas, maestro para algunos de los guerreros Z y padre para Vali y Sairaorg, entonces la primera que se adelantó fue Tsubaki, ella se acercó lentamente a Gokú, tocó el rostro del guerrero saiyajin, ella dijo:

-"G…. Go….. Gokú…. ¿eres…. Tú?"- a ella hace rato se le salió su corazón frío, el saiyajin acarició la cabeza de la reina de Sona, dijo con una sonrisa:

-"Si, he vuelto a casa, Tsubaki"- ella no aguantó más y se abalanzó al pecho duro del saiyajin (NDA: qué, es lo típico de mis fanfics, ¿Qué más da?), ella llorando y dijo:

-"Oh, Gokú, te extrañé tanto"- el Rey Youkai acarició tiernamente el cabello negro de Tsubaki, iba a decir algo más hasta que sintió más abrazos y cayó al suelo, las causantes son Sona, Katerea, Serafall, Le Fay, Rossweisse, Gabriel y Kuroka abrazando llorando también, entonces Sona dijo:

-"Te extrañé mucho Gokú"-

-"Mi Gokú, volviste"- dijo LeFay feliz.

-"Oh, Gokú, te extrañé tanto, sentía que mi mundo se fue abajo cuando te fuiste"- dijo Katerea Leviatán, la Milf del Grupo (NDA: No está Yasaka ya saben lo que le pasó).

-"Gokú, perdóname por lo que hice"- dijo Kuroka llorando ya que ayer no le dijo eso.

-"Gokú-san, querido, estás de vuelta otra vez"- dijo Gabriel con lágrimas puras en los ojos.

-"Go-tan, estoy Feliz que hayas vuelto"- dijo Serafall llorando cómicamente.

-"Gokú, amor, al fin volviste, te extrañé tanto"- dijo Rossweisse llorando, "No seré una solterona, quiero ser la esposa de Gokú" se dijo la waifu por excelencia del saiyajin mientras que Ophis y Jeanne miraban molesta ante esa situación, pero se quedaron ahí mirando lo que hacían esas idio….. Digo chicas, entonces Gokú al salir de su sorpresa, dijo:

-"Bueno, chicas, he vuelto, ahora, ¿puedo ponerme de pie y disfrutar del desayuno?, ya que Mi hija y yo nos estamos muriendo de hambre"- las chics miraron a Gokú y Kunou, sonrieron con calidez y asintieron, soltaron a regañadientes al rey Youkai y líder del Clan Wukong, entonces fueron a disfrutar del banquete hecho por los cocineros y las chicas, una vez que comieron todos, el saiyajin dijo:

-"Ahhhh, que rica la comida"- sonrió alegremente que aleteó el corazón de las chicas incluido Jeanne y Ophis que no sabía por qué se sentía así, pero le gustó más y más ese sentimiento, entonces el saiyajin dijo:

-"Bueno, ahora solo queda aclarar algunas cosas, ¿no?"- a lo que las chicas asintieron y Gokú empezó a contar lo mismo que le contó a Yasaka y el motivo de su temor y el por qué la decisión que Tomó, las chicas quedaron reflexionando sobre y La nekomata de pelo negro abrazó fuertemente a Gokú y dijo:

-"Perdóname por compararte con ese chico, perdóname por comportarme como tu es esposa, de verdad lo siento tanto"- lloró en sus brazos a lo que Gokú acarició la cabeza de Kuroka y dijo:

-"Nah, te perdono por lo que me hiciste, te entiendo el por qué reaccionaste así, así que no te culpo"- ella solo sonrió e iba a besar a Gokú pero fue detenidos por Katerea y Serafall, ambas dijeron:

-"¿Qué te crees que estás haciendo desvergonzada?"- a lo que Kuroka dijo:

-"Besando a mi maestro y amor"- a lo que Katerea dijo:

-"Jah, yo seré la que besaré a Gokú y me entregaré a él"- a lo que la Nekomata dijo:

-"Ah, ¿sí?, ya lo veremos"- ambas se miraron con rayos en los ojos, Gokú solo sonrió y se dijo "las cosas volvieron a la normalidad" LeFay se acercó mientras que las demás se miraban con chispas para ver quién era la primera en caer por Gokú en la cama, entonces no se dieron cuenta que Le Fay se acercó a Gokú y le dio un tierno beso en los labios de Gokú cosa que dejó con una sonrisa en Arthur se dijo "Vaya cuñado que tendré", Sairaorg se dijo "presentaré a Mi padre Gokú con mi familia", Riser "Este maestro se está armando una nobleza de chicas muy poderosas", Bikou "Se viene lo bueno para el clan", Vali "Mi padre ha vuelto y con el rojo incluido" se dijo, "Así es mi compañero" se dijo Albion con una sonrisa que se alegró que el aura de su rival y futuro compañero en la batalla no está deprimido, Ahri "El rey lo hizo con la reina y ellas se percataron y ya quieren tener hijos con él" se dijo con una risita, Heracles "Vaya chicas enérgica, pero feliz de tener un maestro como Son Gokú", Jeanne "El que va a tener hijos con Gokú seré yo la primera, esas desvergonzada ya se las verán conmigo" se dijo, cuando lo pensó, se sonrojó pero le gustó, Ophis "Así que quieren tener Huevitos con "Mi Gokú", yo seré la que los tendré" la Ouroboros se sonrojó sin saber por qué y así terminaron las cosas en el hogar de los Son.

Más tarde, en la mansión….

Gokú empezó a entrenar con Sairaorg para ver el progreso de ese chico que tanto tenían en común, ambos ejecutando patadas y golpes de una forma precisas y eficiente, ambos sonriendo con emoción y siguieron ejecutando golpes hasta que dieron por terminada esa pequeña batalla, a lo que el saiyajin dijo:

-"Vaya, superaste tus límites desde la vez que usaste el kaioken"- a lo que Sairaorg responde:

-"Si, no fue en vano dominar la gravedad 75 veces a la Tierra con Vali, Arthur, Riser y Bikou"- a lo que él sonrió y miró a los demás y dijo:

-"Gracias por estar conmigo y haber aceptado el entrenar conmigo"- a lo que Vali dijo:

-"No, gracias por venir a este mundo, padre"- Gokú solo se limitó a sonreír a Vali, Arthur dijo:

-"Gracias a ti, mi prometida estará conmigo sin que nadie nos mates"- a lo que Gokú dijo:

-"Lo sé, ¿Cuándo la traerás de vuelta acá?"- a lo que Arthur dijo:

-"Cuando me case con ella, quiero que usted esté presente"- a lo que Gokú dijo:

-"Lo sé, estaré ahí presente Arthur"- el descendiente del Rey Arturo sonrió ante el gesto de su maestro y mentor, Jeanne miró todo eso con una sonrisa "Gokú, eres muy especial para ellos, a lo que poco a poco lo eres para mí" se dijo en sus pensamientos, Heracles miró lo fuerte que son ellos y ya quiere entrenar duro para tomar en manto de héroe con honor para proteger este mundo contrario a lo que Cao Cao les inculcó.

Más tarde, en ese mismo día, Gokú se puso a meditar en la azotea del edificio mientras que Rossweisse, LeFay, Katerea, Sona, Tsubaki, Serafall, Gabriel, Kuroka, Jeanne, Ophis y Kunou lo miraban, veía lo sereno y tranquilo que estaba, entonces de repente un guantelete rojo apareció en la mano izquierda de Gokú dejando sorprendida a Katerea, Sona, Tsubaki y LeFay ya que lo vieron de primera mano que él tiene al Dragón emperador rojo, una de ellas se dijo "Tiene esa sacred Gear, con razón que Rias estaba más enojada que nunca ya que perdieron algo muy valioso para su nobleza y por eso entrenaban duro para los juegos de estimación contra el clan Bael" eso era Sona, ya que recordó que Issei ya no era el portador del Dragón emperador rojo y ya lo veía entrenar duro por Azazel que aplicó el método Gokú para entrenarlos, Tsubaki pensó lo mismo con una sonrisa, LeFay se volvió más impresionada y más enamorada de Gokú, las demás no tanto ya que lo vieron de primera mano en la batalla contra la facción de los Héroes, Katerea "Así que mi Gokú tiene una sacred Gear, interesante, las cosas se volverán para mejor, creo que debo crear mi nobleza ahora que lo pienso bien" se dijo en sus pensamientos, pero dejó eso de lado y decidió pedir ayuda para más adelante a Gokú o a su amiga/Rival Serafall.

En la mente de Gokú…

-"Compañero mi aura Dragón comenzó a ser más fuerte a medida que me adapto a tus poderes mientras más entrena con mi armadura"- lo dijo Ddraig con una felicidad, a lo que el saiyajin dijo:

-"Si, quiero ese tiempo de aumento de poder sea de forma indefinida"- a lo que Ddraig asintió y dijo:

-"Ya veo, eso quieres hacer, será difícil pero conociéndote, será posible"- a lo que Gokú asintió y se acordó de algo y dijo:

-"Oye, Ddraig, cuando estaba haciendo el ritual con Yasaka, sentí un aumento de poder cuando acaricié sus senos, ¿será que esa habilidad la hacían antes tus portadores?"- a lo que Ddraig con una vena y algo avergonzado dijo:

-"No, no era mía, la creó mi portador anterior y se hereda, qué bajo caí al permitir eso"- a lo que Gokú para animarlo dijo:

-"Bueno, oye, quiero tener una habilidad que tiene un tal Dende, ya que en los recuerdos de Krilin, él tiene una habilidad de curar heridas Graves y ya que no tengo semillas del ermitaño quisiera crearla y olvidarte de esa habilidad vergonzosa"- a lo que el Dragón se le subió el ánimo y dijo:

-"Y podemos hacerlo mejor que la sacred Gear de la señorita Asia y mejor aún, curando enfermedades"- a lo que el saiyajin asintió y empezaron a maquinar en cómo crear esa habilidad.

Entonces una vez que terminó la conexión con el Dragón Emperador Rojo, Gokú abrió los ojos y miró el atardecer, se puso de pie y vio a Kunou correr hacia él y dijo:

-"Ah, Kunou, ¿Qué te traes por acá?"- a lo que la princesa Youkai responde:

-"Te estaba mirando, papá, eres realmente sorprendente con ese Guante"- a lo que el saiyajin mirando el guantelete, sonrió, la hizo desparecer y dijo:

-"Bueno, mi compañero y yo estábamos hablando de algunas habilidades que crear"- a lo que la Kyubii de nueve colas dijo:

-"Wow, ¿Qué habilidades sería, papá?"- a lo que el Rey Youkai dijo:

-"Eso. Es un secreto"- a lo que Kunou cambió su cara haciendo pucheros lindamente, Gokú la miró y dijo:

-"Ya, No te enojes, ya sé, te contaré mis aventuras antes de dormir, ¿Qué te parece?"- a lo que Kunou cambió su cara feliz y dijo:

-"Claro, papá"- y con eso, le dio un beso en la mejilla de Gokú y ambos se fueron al comedor a disfrutar de la cena, mientras que Rossweisse se tocó el vientre al ver esta escena de padre e hija y con una sonrisa de amor se dijo "Espero tener un hijo con él, lo quiero, lo ahnelo", Kuroka está más que dispuesta a hacerlo con él ya que lo ama y no quiere perderlo otra vez "Y espero que me dé contra el muro y me parta en dos, jejejejejejejejeje" se dijo en sus pensamientos la gata negra de ojos amarillos, bueno en el caso de Sona, Tsubaki ambas pensaron lo buen hombre que es y buen padre (NDA: la verdad sea dicha, en el cannon de DBS, en el manga, Vegeta le dijo que era un buen guerrero y horrible como padre, ¿por qué será?, ese Troliyama es un loquillo al decir que Gokú es un antihéroe, bueno, qué más da, aun así es uno de mis personajes favoritos), pero Serafall está haciendo un plan para hacerlo con Gokú, Katerea se sintió muy cálida ante esa escena "Un demonio-saiyajin-Dragón" se dijo en sus pensamientos imaginando a Gokú con ella y un niño en los brazos de ella, ella sonrió aún más y así se fue a cenar para estar con los demás y su amado Gokú, LeFay y Ophis sonrieron ante tal acto y ambas esperaban el momento preciso para una, decirle cuanto lo ama, la otra querer experimentar ese sentimiento que cada día le está gustando y Jeanne solo sonrió ante eso, ahora sabía muy bien el por qué la decisión de unirse a los guerreros Z y con eso, se fue al comedor a cenar con los demás. La última en salir fue Gabriel, ella vestida con un vestido verde esmeralda sin manga ni tirantes hasta los tobillos, con sus ojos verdes "Veo que a pesar de haber hecho ese ritual con la Reina, aún tiene esa apariencia pura y noble, muy particular en mi Gokú" se dijo la Serafín, ella solo frotó su vientre y se dijo "Ya quiero tener a mi angelito" y al pensar eso, se sintió feliz y una sonrisa cálida, se fue al comedor a por Gokú.

Una vez que pasó la cena de forma normal con los chicos y las chicas más los dos nuevos integrantes de los guerreros Z, como también la nobleza del clan Sitri, las cosas volvieron a la normalidad. Después de un rato, Gokú contó de sus aventura a Kunou y ella feliz de que su padre le contara todo de su vida ya que a ella le fascinaba eso, entonces al rato ella se quedó dormida y el saiyajin la tapó y le dio un beso de buenas noches y salió de la habitación dirigiéndose a la suya, una vez que llegó a la habitación suya, se dio cuenta de que su cama se agrandó mucho más de lo normal como para que cayeran 20 personas, el saiyajin miró y decidió dejar eso de lado y vio la carta que le dio Azazel, que todavía está sellado y el perfume todavía intacto, la razón de que nunca abrió la carta fueron los sucesos que pasó hace un mes y una semana más o menos, así que decidió abrirlo, y vio que la escribió una mujer (NDA: En serio, Gokú, ¿Ahora te diste cuenta?), lo leyó y decía así:

"Querido Son Gokú, Rey Youkai.

Te escribo esta carta porque oí lo de la alianza con Azazel-sama, tenía curiosidad del por qué él hablaba muy bien de ti, entonces vi lo que hiciste en la reunión de las facciones en la academia contra la brigada del Kaos por unos sellos mágicos que puso Azazel-sama y me di cuenta que eres muy poderoso y la forma en que le perdonaste la vida a esa demonio.

En fin, solo deseo conocerte y darte una vuelta en Grigori para que nos conozcamos, para así guiarte para conocer nuestra sede y poder ser algo más.

Con Cariño, Penemue, secretaria de Azazel-sama y la mujer más fuerte del Grigori.

PD: Te dejo una foto de mí para que lo disfrutes".

El saiyajin quedó entre sorprendido y curioso, pero miró la foto, lo que miró fue a una Penemue en una pose seductora, con un bikini negro y sus alas ondeando, sus ojos morados al igual que su cabello largo, su piel blanca como la nieve y mostrando sus grandes encantos con una sonrisa digamos que atrevida, pero el saiyajin no se impresionó mucho ante eso, pero admitió que es muy bonita se dijo "Veo que sigo atrayendo chicas de grandes atributos, Ddraig" a lo que el Dragón rojo dijo "Lo sé, compañero pero, ¿Qué se la va a hacer?", y con eso terminó el día para nuestro guerrero saiyajin que se quedó dormido.

AL DÍA SIGUIENTE…..

Gokú abrió suavemente sus ojos y empezó a bostezar, entonces cuando se iba a levantar, sintió un peso en sus brazos, o mejor dicho todo su cuerpo, entonces miró al lado y vio a una "pelirroja durmiendo plácidamente y desnuda, sus pechos pegados ante su brazo, y, NDA: Espera, me equivoqué de fics, esto es el jefe Youkai no el remake del alterno, perdonen mis lectores por eso", ahora con Gokú, vio a una mujer muy hermosa, su pelo suelto color café oscuro resaltaba su belleza, su piel morena y sus grandes encantos apegados en el brazo de Gokú, era Katerea, Gokú solo sonrió y miró al otro lado, vio a otra mujer más hermosa todavía, su cabello blanco suelto su piel blanca y sus hermosos encantos pegados en el otro brazo de su amor durmiendo con una sonrisa en su cara totalmente desnuda, en su torso derecho está Gabriel durmiendo plácidamente con su pelo suelto rubio su piel exquisita y su cuerpo voluptuoso abrazado en Gokú, al otro lado su rival Serafall con la misma posición que Gabriel, totalmente desnuda, en su entrepierna, Kuroka durmiendo como una gatita totalmente desnuda al igual que Jeanne que está durmiendo en una de las piernas del saiyajin y desnuda con una sonrisa, pero las afortunadas en dormir en el pecho duro y grueso del rey Youkai fueron Sona y Tsubaki, no sé cómo lo hicieron pero ambas lograron escabullirse en su amor, la más Feliz en eso es Sona ya que ella era una mujer muy reservada y no le gustaba los hombres torpes y pervertidos, pero con Gokú era otra otra, eso de ser un cabeza hueca a veces lo compensaba con valentía, pureza y amabilidad que tenía con su clan que se hizo muy amigo de Saji, Momo y Ruruko, pero más sorpresivo de Sona es que está durmiendo desnuda al igual que Tsubaki su cabello negro y sin anteojos, la hacía ver muy hermosa (NDA: Eso que falta Penemue, Elmelhilde, Valerie Tepes y Seekvaria Agares, y tal vez una Angel caído más a quien revivir, haré un one shot de ella siendo salvada por su amor), pero para fortuna de algunos o mala para un cierto grupo que me busca desde tiempos inmemoriables, Ophis, si la dragoncita del infinito y LeFay, dos lolis, una legal y la otra le falta madurar físicamente un poco, se arregostaron en una de las piernas libres de Gokú, acariciando su rostro y dejando algunos chupones que para sorpresa de todos, no despertó al rey. Cuando Gokú iba a punto de despertarlas, por arte de Magia, Abrieron sus ojos, la primera en saludar fue Katerea que se estiró sus brazos revotando sus encantos para que Gokú reaccionara, cosa que ni se inmutó y ella cruzó sus brazos haciendo verse muy atrevida para que su amor viera sus encantos y su hermoso cuerpo, ella dijo:

-"Buenos días, mi amor"- ella se acercó para que le diera un beso pero una almohada se dirigió a su rostro era nada menos que Gabriel y dijo:

-"Ups, se me escapó, buenos Días, Gokú-san"- lo dijo con una sonrisa cálida.

-"Buenos días, espo… digo, Mi Gokú"- dijo una Valquiria muy sonrojada porque su amor vio su cuerpo desnudo.

-"Buenos Días, Mi Gokú"- dijeron Sona y Tsubaki.

-"Buenos días, Go-tan"- dijo una Maou muy picara al exhibir su cuerpo ante Gokú.

-"Buenos Días, Amo y amor mío, Nya"- dijo Kuroka de forma muy coqueta.

-"Hola, maestro Gokú"- dijo Jeanne de una forma muy sensual.

-"Hola, Gokú-sama"- dijo una LeFay muy feliz y juguetona.

-"Hola, Pareja mía"- dijo una Ophis sonrojada.

-"Hola chicas, ¿durmieron Bien?"- primero al saiyajin no le molestó que las chicas durmieran con él ya que aceptó que ellas estuvieran con él, lo otro ya no tiene esa mentalidad de que las chicas son como Milk y por último ni se inmutó ante tal desnudez de las demás a menos que lo provoquen con eso besos calientes apasionados para que despierte el saiyajin interior, entonces cuando Gokú les preguntó cómo durmieron, ellas dijeron que bien al mismo tiempo, entonces el saiyajin dijo que iba a tomarse una ducha a lo que las chicas de un dos por tres se metieron al mismo baño con Gokú causando una terrible guerra de chicas por el corazón de Gokú y así pasó la mañana, el desayuno y el día para entrenar con los demás Chicos dejando a Jeanne a cargo de Kuroka junto a Rossweisse, Gabriel, el clan Sitri, Katerea, Ophis, Lefay, Kunou que se unió por un rato, mientras que Serafall se tuvo que ir al inframundo, Jeanne tuvo que aprender a entrenar lo básico junto a Heracles que entrenó con más peso que Saji que está dominando cada día el peso asignado, esta vez es de 700 kilos dominando en la ropa ponderada mientras que Heracles unos 600 kilos y la gravedad por 2 en la cámara de gravedad aparte que le dio Sirzechs a los chicos para que Gokú entrenara a gusto en el original, mientras que el saiyajin entrenó a los chicos con algunas técnicas que les enseñó a los chicos como el Zanzouken a todos incluyendo a las chicas que miraron sorprendido esa técnica, Sairaorg sonrió ante eso y lo aprendió de una forma rápida al igual que Vali, Bikou y Riser, a Arthur le costó un poco pero lo aprendió, después le enseñó el Sokidan de Yamcha cosa que activó una bola de Ki y les dijo mientras que estaban en la montaña de Frutas y Flores:

-"Observen bien esta técnica, les será útil en las batallas"- y con eso lanzó la bola de Ki hacia los chicos pero cuando estaba a punto de impactar, se dertuvo y el saiyajin con sus dedos hacia abajo, desvió la bola de ki en el suelo, después los dedos hacia arriba, salió la bola de ki desde los escombros, después varios movimientos con los dedos en el cielo dirigiendo la bola de ki a voluntad propia de que lo ejecuta y después lo hizo explotar dejando muy sorprendidos a los demás, el saiyajin dijo:

-"Esta técnica le pertenece a mi amigo Yamcha, se llama Sokidan"- los chicos quedaron más impresionados y las chicas a excepción de Kunou y Ahri quedaron con corazones en los ojos al ver a su amor haciendo es técnica ya que hacía que sus músculos se tensaran lo que lo hacía ver más sexy, entonces una vez hecho esto, Gokú dijo:

-"Ahora verán otra técnica"- Gokú puso sus manos en posición de garra y se dirigió a una Roca, Sairaorg vio eso atentamente al igual que Vali, Riser, Arthur y Bikou, Heracles estaba en otro lado junto a Saji a controlar ese peso en la cámara de gravedad haciendo flexiones y demás ejercicios impuesto por el saiyajin, con Gokú, él miró el lugar de la roca Gigante y fue a realizar ese ataque y exclamó:

-"Neo puño colmillo del lobo"- y con eso a una velocidad monstruosa traspasó la gran Roca y cuando se encontró al otro lado, la roca salieron navajas de Ki y se partió en muchos pedazos como si fuera un cuchillo que corta un pan, los chicos quedaron más que impresionados, "Wow, vaya técnica más letal" se dijo Sairaorg, "La combinaré con mi aura Fenix" se dijo Riser, "Padre es una caja de sorpresas" se dijo Vali, "Maestro es un grande, la tendré en mi arsenal de técnica" se dijo Bikou, "Lo modificaría con mi Holy Sword" se dijo Arthur, las chicas quedaron más impresonadas y más enamoradas de Gokú a excepción de ya saben su hija y Ahri, Jeanne le atrajo aún más a Gokú y quería ser como él, tomó una decisión y se hará más fuerte para ser una protectora de este mundo y poder encontrar a su mejor amiga Yumi, y así los chicos entrenaron duros sus técnica mientras que el Rey Youkai está aprendiendo una técnica de Sanación.

MIENTRAS TANTOS EN UN LUGAR EN EL INFRAMUNDO…

Una mujer joven en sus diecisiete años, cuerpo muy Voluptuoso, de mirada seria, cabello verde muy opaco, ojos Rubí, anteojos transparente, llevaba una túnica azul con pequeños detalles que mostraba muy poca piel, sentada en su silla como reina y heredera de su Clan, no era más que la mal genio de Seekvaria Agares, ella está leyendo un libro de la Biografía de Son Gokú, ella escuchó en los rumores que él entrena a un grupo de jóvenes de mucho bien para proteger el planeta, ella se interesó en el saiyajin, se dijo "Así que el Son Gokú, ¿eh?, el que derrotó a la facción de los héroes según se rumoreaba, sería interesante formar una alianza con él" y con eso se preparó para ir al mundo humano, con un objetivo, conocer a Son Gokú.

EN OTRO LUGAR EN LA SEDE DE LOS ANGELES CAIDOS…

-"Penemue, haremos los preparativos para traer a Son Gokú a inspirar a nuestra gente"- Azazel dijo a su secretaria, a lo que la peli morada dijo:

-"¿Para cuándo, Azazel-sama?"- lo preguntó conteniendo sus emociones, a lo que el líder de los caídos responde:

-"En una semana ya que Sirzechs quiere una reunión con él junto a su familia"- a lo que la secretaria asintió y se fue a hacer los preparativos para invitar a Son Gokú "Al fin conoceré a mi ídolo, espero que haya leído mi carta y se hagas cositas con la foto mía que me saqué" pensó de forma pervertida y con corazones mientras ve una foto de Gokú en SSJ mirando a Cao Cao.

EN OTRO LUGAR…

-"Pronto serás mío Gokú-kun"- dijo alguien y otra chica se dijo en otro lado "Ya verás lo que voy a hacer contigo" mientras está entrenando con su espada en un gimnasio de un hogar de cierto peli castaño mientras una peli negra se dijo "Si no tengo una posibilidad con él, me esforzaré para superar mis límites y ser como él" con una sonrisa triste y se puso a entrenar a full junto a su compañera de entrenamiento llamada Koneko.

FIN DEL CAPITULO 13..

NDA: Al fin lo hice, heeeeee, bueno ya estamos empatados con Sekirei en Capítulos, así que la finalización de temporadas está cerca para ambas series aunque este, está por unos cuantos capítulos, ahora me enfoco en los demás fics y un remake en el guerrero alterno, haré,verán tengo muchos motivos, uno, no me gustó la forma en que lo hice, hay muchos hoyos argumentales, el harem lo hice muy rápido y forzado, la idea era enjuvenecer a Gokú y sus aprendices cinco años menos, hacer que Diana esté con Gokú en el mundo de DXD, pero el saiyajin seguirá la terquedad de mantener esa absurda promesa que puse en el guerrero celestial, sabrá del amor y que Diana está enamorada de el saiyajin pero ahí verá la idea principal desde tiempos inmemoriables y una pequeña modificación en las parejas, solo que esta vez Reynare será la primera mujer en estar con Val, Sona Sitri con Conner, Gokú estará solo ya que Diana se resignará de él después de cinco años, pero no se preocupen Rias y Akeno, Ross y Xenivia serán las fijas, será lento y verán a los personajes nuevos, Issei tendrá a su dragón y Asia, Koneko, Ravel y esas personas, eso Sí Tsubaki será la fija para Gokú aunque este es más viejo en el fics con una edad 3 0 años más o menos por la reducción de edad y los chicos 1 7 años, eso sería, pero terminaré el arco de marvel en el guerrero celestial. Bueno que opinan déjenlo ahí. Eso.


	14. Chapter 13,5

Título: "El jefe del clan Sun Wukong".

Nota del autor: He vuelto joder, Tio, bueno este capítulo será de algunas peleas, tomaré referencia del volumen diez y entre otras cosas como la batalla de los Gremory contra el de Sairaorg, como también el Sitri vs Agares ya que entrenarán bajo el régimen de Gokú, entre otras cosas, no tomaré muchas cosas del volumen once, así que empiezo.

Capítulo 13.5: "el despertar de una madre, ajustes de cuentas y reclamar el clan Bael"

Bueno han pasado ya cincos días desde que Gokú se reconcilió con sus novias y futuras esposas. Vemos a un grupo entrenando arduamente en distintas secciones, están los veteranos que son Sairaorg, Vali, Riser, Bikou y Arthur, las expertas que son Kuroka, Ahri y Lefay, los peleadores normales como Saji, Momo, Ruruko, Yura y las demás chicas menos Tsubaki y Sona, más dos nuevos que se integrarán más adelante, como también Katerea, Rossweisse y Gabriel, en los novatos están Jeanne, Heracles que están en el proceso de hacer los ejercicios con las pesas, entonces en uno de esos día que pasaron, llegó una visita muy inesperada, entonces dicha chica de ojos rojos con anteojos, tocó la puerta de la mansión de los Son en Kuoh, entonces salió Tsubaki, miró a las chica y dijo:

-"Seekavaria Agares, heredera de la casa de Agares, ¿Qué se lo ofrece?"- a lo que la mujer joven de la casa de Agares dijo:

-"Vengo a hablar con el líder de los guerreros Z, Son Gokú"- a lo que Tsubaku sospechó un poco y dijo:

-"Bueno, pase, bienvenida a la mansión Son"- la chica de ojos rojos entró a la casa, siguiendo a la ama de llaves, Tsubaki la reina de Sona Sitri hasta el living mientras Gokú está hablando con Sairaorg Bael coordinando ir a ver a su madre en la zona de los Sitri, a lo que el saiyajin dijo:

-"¿Cuándo iríamos?"- a lo que Sairaorg dijo:

-"En tres días, en la mañana antes de los juegos de estimación contra el clan de mi prima"- el saiyajin asintió y dijo:

-"Me parece bien, Oh, (mirando a Tsubaki), Tsubaki, ¿Quién es ella?"- mirando a la chica muy reservada del clan Agares con una mirada seria, a lo que la reina de Sona dijo:

-"Cariño, ella es Seekvaria Agares, heredera de la casa Agares, demonio de clase media"- Gokú asintió, se puso de pie y dijo:

-"Un honor en conocerte Seekvaria"- extendió su mano en señal de saludo, ella devolviendo el gesto formal, ella dijo:

-"Un gusto, Rey Youkai"- a lo que Gokú solo sonrió y dijo:

-"Tome asiento, siéntase cómoda, ¿quiere algo?"- a lo que la heredera del clan Agares dijo:

-"No, Gracia, solo pasaba por un rato"- Sairairg viendo todo esto, se dijo "Así que ella también quiere ser fuerte, ¿eh?" y Gokú dijo:

-"Ya veo, ¿en qué puedo ayudarte?"- a lo que Seekvaria responde:

-"Quiero una alianza de clanes y por favor entrene a mí y mi nobleza"- a lo que Gokú dijo:

-"¿Por qué quieres que te entrene?"- a lo que ella responde:

-"Solo quiero ganar los rating Game y poder ser un orgullo para mi clan"- a lo que el saiyajin dijo:

-"Bueno, acepto, pero con una condición, si vas a volverte fuerte, hazlo por motivos nobles, los chicos están aquí porque tomaron el peso de ser los protectores de este mundo, si acepta esa condición, con gusto entrenaré a ti y tu nobleza"- Seekvaria lo pensó un poco y tomó una decisión y ella dijo:

-"Acepto"- Gokú le sonrió y dijo:

-"Bienvenido al equipo Seekvaria"- ella asintió con esa sonrisa contagiosa de Gokú, coordinaron los días para entrenar y ella se fue feliz a su casa, Sairaorg dijo:

-"Padre, ¿podría traer a mi nobleza para que sigan entrenando acá?"- a lo que Gokú dijo:

-"¿por qué no los trajiste antes?"- a lo que el hijo de Misla Bael dijo:

-"Es que…. Cuidaban de mi madre junto a mi mayordomo, pero ahora está en el territorio Sitri, ya que corre fuera de peligro…"- no quiso decir más ya que no quería meter a Gokú en los asuntos de su familia para no romper las relaciones con los Gremory y Bael, el saiyajin se percató de eso, entonces dijo:

-"¿Hay algo que debo saber?"-a lo que Sairaorg se puso en silencio, no quería decir nada, pero Gokú dijo:

-"Hijo, estoy aquí para ti desde el tiempo en que te recluté, déjame ayudarte por lo menos en algo"- a lo que el chico del clan Bael y Vapula bajó su mirada y dijo:

-"Ma…. No, padre, vea mis recuerdos"- a lo que Gokú asintió, puso su mano derecha en la cabeza de su hijo adoptivo y empezó a ver sus recuerdos, su nacimiento, tomado por una hermosa mujer de cabello negro con el de su hijo y ojos de color Miel, piel tostada como el de su hijo, vestida con un vestido blanco hasta las rodillas, su carácter fuerte como un león, ella abrazaba a su hijo muy tiernamente, pasó el tiempo, el pequeño Sairaorg no heredó el poder de la destrucción de su padre y del clan Bael en general considerando un niño débil, más débil que un demonio de clase baja, entonces se declaró una vergüenza para el clan y fue expulsado junto a su madre que ella a pesar de todo, amaba a su hijo con todo su corazón, ella siendo una madre estricta pero amorosa a la vez, no dejaba de aconsejar a su hijo a superar sus debilidades, usar la cabeza y sus puños, el chico empezó a aprender artes marciales, cada vez que lo derrotaban seguía entrenando para superar sus debilidades, cada vez que caía, se levantaba, apoyado por su madre hasta que un día, ella padeció una enfermedad y cayó en coma, pero aun así, la voluntad del joven Bael se mantenía intacto a pesar de que su madre se degeneraba más en su enfermedad hasta que reclamó su puesto de heredero contra el hijo menor de Lord Bael de otra esposa que había heredado el poder de la destrucción y lo derrotó para así ser el heredero del clan Bael, pero las cosas no se quedaron así, él y su nobleza protegían mucho a Misla Bael en el hospital para que no fuera asesinado por la familia Bael, eso enojó aún más a Gokú, entonces sacó su mano de la cabeza de Sairaorg y dijo:

-"Esto no se quedará así"- a lo que el joven hijo de Misla dijo:

-"¿Qué harás padre?"- a lo que Gokú con una mirada seria dijo:

-"Lo que un rey, debe hacer"- y con eso, pidió a Sairaorg que tocara su hombro a lo que el chico asintió, una vez que hizo eso, Gokú buscó el ki de la madre de Sairaorg y se fueron hacia el hospital.

EN UN HOSPITAL EN LOS DOMINIOS DEL CLAN SITRI.

EL fiel mayordomo de Sairaorg está junto con la reina del chico llamada Kuisha, ella veía el estado deplorable de la señora Misla Bael, la rubia reina de Sairaorg dijo:

-"¿Cuánto tiempo le queda?"- a lo que el mayordomo de la familia de Sairaorg dijo:

-"No lo sé, pero tengo fe de que ella se recupere y vea el progreso de su hijo"- Kuisha iba a decir algo pero fue interrumpido por un sonido de viento, los dos miraron a ver, era Sairaorg que no venía solo, venía con alguien más muy conocido para ellos, el mayordomo dijo:

-"Sairaorg-sama, que bueno que vuelva para acá"- Kuisha miró a su rey y dijo:

-"Bienvenido de vuelta, Sairaorg-san"- a lo que el pelinegro asintió y dijo:

-"Me alegro verlos de nuevo, ¿Cómo está mi madre?"- Kuisha Abaddon, su reina dijo en un tono triste:

-"Todavía grave"- el chico asintió y miró a su maestro y dijo:

-"Alfred-san y Kuisha-san, él es mi maestro, Son Gokú"- los dos miraron al saiyajin y él con una sonrisa, dijo:

-"Hola"- a lo que el mayordomo dijo:

-"Bienvenido, Rey Youkai, soy Alfred, el mayordomo del joven Sairaorg-sama"- dijo el mayordomo presentándose.

-"Yo soy Kuisha Abaddon, la reina de Sairaorg"- dijo la rubia de ojos azules vestida de una ejecutiva, Gokú dijo:

-"Ya veo, Sairaorg no para de hablar de usted"- eso causó un sonrojo de la chica ya que desde hace tiempo amaba a su rey pero nunca le dijo al verdad, Sairaorg se mantuvo normal pero por dentro, su corazón latió a mil por horas, desde que cuando se unió con Gokú, empezó a valorar más lo que tiene, entonces empezó a pensar en su reina que estuvo ahí con él en todo momento, él solo sonrió y dijo:

-"Maestro, quiero que conozca a mi madre"- a lo que el saiyajin asintió y fueron a donde estaba la madre del chico, el saiyajin miró que estaba con respirador artificial y otro dispositivo para medir sus pulsos del corazón, sintió que su ki se está desvaneciendo poco a poco, él se dijo "Ddraig" a lo que el Dragón responde "Dime compañero" a lo que Gokú dijo "Probaré la técnica que estamos paracticando" a lo que el Dragón asintió y dijo "Espero que todo salga bien, compañero" y con eso, Gokú activó su Boosted Gear, un guantelete rojo con una gema verde al medio, Kuisha y el Mayordomo se sorprendieron de que el portador del Dragón emperador esté con el rey, concluyeron que los rumores acerca del cambio de portador fueron cierto, el saiyajin le dijo a Ddraig "¿Listo?" a lo que el dragón dijo "Cuando quieras, amigo", y con eso extendió la mano izquierda en el pecho de la madre del chico, entonces un aura dorada con verde en el guantelete se volvieron uno causando una pequeña bola de Ki, Gokú puso la pelota en el pecho de Misla Bael y ella quedó rodeada por el aura que le puso Gokú, el cuerpo de la madre de Sairaorg brilló por un rato causando que los demás se cubrieran por esa luz, entonces una vez que pasó eso, el ki de Misla volvió a la normalidad y su cuerpo volvió a tener el mismo brillo ante de caer en coma, la mujer abrió sus ojos dorados con pupilas negras, la mujer de cabellos negro largo dijo:

-"¿En dónde estoy?"- a lo que Sairaorg miró a su madre y dijo:

-"M….. ¿Mamá?"- la mujer al escuchar la voz de su hijo y dijo:

-"¿Sairaorg?"- el chico se arrodilló en su camilla y se puso a llorar en su regazo, dijo:

-"Mamá, te extrañé tanto"- seguía llorando a lo que su madre con lágrimas en los ojos, acarició el cabello de su hijo de una forma tierna, ella dijo:

-"Shhhhh, estoy aquí contigo, mi bebé"- a lo que Sairaorg miró a su madre y dijo:

-"Si, pasaron muchas muchas cosas aquí, que quiero contarte todo, en especial una persona que cambió mi vida"- Sairaorg apuntó al rey Youkai, Misla lo miró y dijo:

-"¿eres Son Gokú, verdad?"- el saiyajin asintió y dijo:

-"Si, claro, aunque no sé cómo supo mi nombre"- la mujer sonrió de una forma cálida y dijo:

-"Mi hijo te mencionó cuando estaba en coma, gracias por todo"- Gokú solo sonrió causando un aleteo en el corazón de la mamá de Sairaorg, pero Gokú se puso serio, dijo:

-"Ahora, tengo asuntos pendientes que tratar"- y con eso, se tele transportó hacia el territorio de los Gremory para hablar con Sirzechs.

Gokú llegó a las puertas del lugar en donde se reúnen los 4 satanes del infierno, iba a pasar pero fue detenido por los guardias, uno dijo:

-"Rey Youkai, no puede pasar, ellos están en una reunión"- a lo que Gokú dijo:

-"Déjenme pasar si no quieren salir heridos"- a lo que los guardias quedaron atemorizados, pero uno dijo:

-"No….n…no puedes pasar, aunque seas aliados con Sirzechz"- y cuando Gokú iba a preparar su ataque, fue intervenido por Sirzechs y dijo:

-"Basta, Gokú, ¿Qué te trae por aquí?"- a lo que el saiyajin serio dijo:

-"Vengo a saldar cuentas con tu familia y la de tu madre"- Sirzechz quedó muy perplejo y dijo:

-"Pero, ¿por qué?"- a lo que Gokú responde:

-"La situación de mi hijo, Sairaorg"- a lo que el rey demonio quedó pálido y dijo:

-"Gokú, ¿Qué harás?"- a lo que el saiyajin dijo:

-"Dar castigos a los responsables que hicieron sufrir a su madre y a él"- Sirzechz supo en ese mismo momento que su tio Lord Bael no saldrá ileso de la ira de Gokú, él dijo:

-"Pero por lo menos, haz que la reunión sea pacífica"- a lo que Gokú dijo:

-"Solo haz lo que te digo, trae a tu madre y tu padre, y ese maldito de tu Tío, Maldita sea"- exclamó enojado un saiyajin aumentando su poder base al máximo, Sirzechs está sudando a mares, pero decidió hacer lo que dijo su amigo y su aliado, el rey demonio fue con Serafall al hogar de los Gremorys mientras Gokú esperaba en la frontera de los Bael, una vez reunido en la mansión del clan Bael para una reunión familiar de emergencia, en la que está Lord Bael, su esposa, su Hijo menor, Venelana Gremory, Lord Gremory, Sirzechs Gremory, Rias Gremory y su sequito, Serafall, Ajuka y otro maou del inframundo para presenciar esa reunión a lo que Lord Bael dijo:

-"¿Rey demonio, a qué se debe la reunión?"- a lo que el rey demonio dijo:

-"Son Gokú, el rey Youkai, te convocó a ti y tu clan a arreglar ciertos asuntos sin resolver"- iba a decir algo pero un portal apareció, saliendo Grayfia, Gokú, Bikou, Yasaka, Ahri, Katerea, Rossweisse, Sona, Tsubaki, Gabriel, Kuroka, Misla y Sairaorg mentras que los demás faltantes como LeFay, Ophis, Kunou, Seekvaria, Jeanne, Heracles, Riser y el clan Sitri se quedaron en la mansión Son en el inframundo, a lo que Gokú dijo:

-"¿Quién es Lord Bael?"- a lo que el jefe de dicho clan de demonios se paró y dijo:

-"Yo soy Lord Bael, Rey Youkai, ¿me puedes decir que hace la madre de la vergüenza de la familia?"- a lo que Gokú en su ira, dijo:

-"Escoria, vengo a saldar cuenta contigo y tu familia"- a lo que Venelana dijo:

-"Gokú, por favor no hagas nada, podemos llegar a buen puerto"- a lo que Gokú responde:

-"Cállate, ¿tú que hiciste cuando expulsaron a Sairaorg por esta escoria de hermano que tienes?"- ella no dijo nada ante eso y el saiyajin exclamó:

-"DIME"- la madre de Rias con lágrimas dijo:

-"Sé cómo te sientes, traté de ayudar pero él me amenazó con expulsarme del clan, lo siento por tomarle importancia a mi apellido que atender a Misla y Sairaorg"- ella lloró a sollozos mientras que su esposo la consolaba, miró al saiyajin a sus ojos, no lo culpaba, ellos no hicieron nada para cuidar del chico, sabían que lo discriminaban al hijo de Lord Bael por no tener esa herencia, Lord Gremory dijo:

-"Gokú, lo siento"- el saiyajin lo miró y se dirigió a Lord Bael y dijo:

-"Era solo un niño"- los demás se sintieron fatal, Misla no podía creer lo que está hacendo este hombre, está defendiendo su honor tanto el de ella y el de su hijo, pero Gokú dijo:

-"Yo nací siendo el más débil de mi raza, peor que un clase baja, a pesar de todo, mis padres me querían, me querían tanto que vi a mi madre llorar, sacándome del planeta Vegita, ellos me querían tanto, que se quedaron y sacrificaron su vida cuando Freezer destruyó el planeta Vegita mientras yo iba a la Tierra de mi dimensión, unos saiyajin tienen más conciencia que ustedes"- lo dijo enojado, le dijo al rey demonio:

-"Sirzechz Lucifer, quiero un duelo por la jefatura del Clan Bael contra este maldito"- a lo que todos quedaron en Shock, a lo que Sirzechs dijo:

-"¿sabes las consecuencias?"- a lo que el saiyajin asintió y dijo:

-"Si es por mi hijo, Sairaorg, haré cualquier cosa para que recupere su título de heredero de clan"-

-"Si yo gano, ¿Qué me das?"- dijo Lord Bael, a lo que el saiyajin dijo:

-"Mi poder, seré tu siervo por 10 años"- a lo que Lord Bael asintió pero Sirzechz dijo:

-"SI gana Gokú, será el líder del clan Bael, ¿algo más Gokú?"- a lo que Gokú dijo:

-"Algo más, quiero la mano de Misla Vapula"- las chicas celosas pero a la vez vieron lo varonil que se puso su amor, Misla quedó muy sonrojada ante eso, su héroe, al que su hijo lo considera padre está pidiendo su mano "Si él quiere eso, con gusto seré su esposa" pensó la pelinegra con una sonrisa, las chicas pensaron lo mismo a excepción de Ahri, entonces Sirzechs mandó a otra dimensión a Gokú con Lord Bael.

Los demás estaban silenciosos para ver la batalla, pero Gokú al mirar a Lord Bael dijo:

-"Demuestra lo que eres escoria"- a lo que el líder de ese clan dijo:

-"No me subestime"- preparó una gran bola de la destrucción y se lo lanzó a Gokú, pero él lo interceptó como si nada y lo mandó lejos, el saiyajin dijo:

-"¿Es todo tu poder?"-Lord Bael enojado dijo:

-"No te burles de mí"- a lo que fue a con todo con furia asesina hacia Gokú tratando de acertar un Golpe, pero el saiyajin lo esquivó con mucha facilidad, pero Lord Bael usó todo su poder en una sola mano, y creó una bola de la destrucción más potente, pero Gokú al último momento, lo anuló gracias a la habilidad que crearon con Ddraig, Gokú dijo:

-"Ríndete"- a lo que Lord Bael enojado aún más dijo:

-"Jamás"- y con eso lanzó golpes lo loco, Gokú ni se inmutó a los golpes del líder del Clan Bael, él dijo:

-"Te creías que por tu poder me ganarías, patético eres"- y con eso golpeó el estómago de Lord Bael haciéndolo escupir sangre, después lo agarró de la camisa y lo golpeó en el rostro y dijo:

-"Esto es por mi hijo, y esto"- lo agarró de la cabeza y lo lanzó al suelo creando un gran Cráter y lo levantó y le dio un sendo puñetazo en toda el rostro que lo mandó a volar, Gokú caminó de una forma lenta y serio, recordó todo lo que hizo este hombre y sus secuaces que aparecieron para defender a su Lord, pero Gokú exclamó:

-"ESTORBAN"- Y con eso al liberar su ki, creó ráfagas de vientos que mandó a volar a los secuaces de Lord Bael dejándolo fuera de combate, Gokú iba a continuar con su tortura hasta que un Rayo de energía se dirigía hacia él pero de un puño hacia atrá lo mandó de vuelta, Gokú sin voltear dijo:

-"¿Quieres que te aniquiles, Recoome?"- el tipo atacó sin pensarlo hacia Gokú pero el saiyajin esquivó cada Golpe como si nada y para terminar esta farsa, le mandó un puñetazo a plena potencia hacia Recoome que le reventó el Cráneo dejándolo muerto, los demás quedaron en Shock en la forma en que mató a ese tipo llamado Recoome, pero todavía Gokú se acercaba a Lord Bael que este estaba aterrado, el saiyajin lo tomó de su cabeza y lo miró de frente y dijo:

-"Tú estás afiliado a Freezer, ¿verdad?"- a lo que Lord Bael asustado dijo:

-"No, no lo conozco"- a lo que Gokú responde:

-"No mientas, lo ví en tus recuerdos, querías deshacerte de Sairaorg y Misla, como también hacer un golpe de estado contra los Maou, maldito estúpido"- y con eso lo mandó a volar, creó una bola de Ki y se lo lanzó desintegrando al líder Bael, son quedaba nada de él, Sirzechz y los demás quedaron en Shock ante eso, Lord Gremory dijo:

-"Al parecer hay traidores en el inframundo que se unieron a la Brigada del Caos"- su hijo asintió y trajo de regreso a Gokú de vuelta, el Clan Bael completo se arrodilló ante Gokú y dijo:

-"Bienvenido Son Gokú, jefe del Clan Bael"- el saiyajin asintió, pero Sirzechs dijo:

-"Ahora que eres líder de unos de los 34 pilares del inframundo, debes hacer un contrato de recuperación de Clan"- lo dijo con una sonrisa, Gokú sabía a lo que iba eso y dijo:

-"Está bien, acepto"- a lo que Misla se acercó a Gokú y le dio un sendo beso en los labios, dejando con celos a las demás pero Sairaorg.

-"Madre, tú"- ella solo dijo:

-"Si, quiero que sea mi esposo"-iba a decir algo pero…

-"Oye, yo quiero ser su esposa"- dijo Rossweisse.

-"Yo también"- dijo Yasaka.

-"Yo también"- se dijeron Sona, Tsubaki, Kuroka, Gabriel, LeFay que llegó justo, Ophis para sorpresa de todos.

-"Mi Gokú nos debe un hijo, seré su esposa"- dijo Katerea, Jeanne, y Seekvaria dijo:

-"Sé que lo conozco poco tiempo, pero el Clan Agares solicita compromiso de matrimonio con el líder del Clan Bael"- se armó la grande ahí, vale decir que Venelana a pesar de que perdió a su hermano, se alegró de que Gokú haya restaurado el honor de su clan, ella solo dijo a su esposo:

-"Vaya hermano que tengo"- a lo que Lord Gremory con una sonrisa dijo:

-"Si, un buen cuñado, ojalá se le pase eso a Rias para que no insista en él"- ambos sonrieron, pero Rias y Xenovia miraban celosas lo acontecido al igual que Irina, pero Akeno solo sonreía con calidez ante todo, Koneko vio a su futuro cuñado feliz y triste a la vez, pero debería lidiar con eso, Issei solo miraba con Asia tomados de la mano y Sirzechz miró a Serafall y dijo:

-"Al parecer tu hermana y su reina quieren casarse con el nuevo super demonio Son Gokú"- a lo que ella con una sonrisa cómica dijo:

-"Si, Sirzechz-Tan, yo también me casaré con él"- y con su vestido de chica mágica se lanzó a Gokú, mientras Kunou feliz al ver a su papá en esta situación.

Fin del especial 13.5.

NDA: eso era un especial del volumen 10, o sea parte de ese volumen, obvio que me basé en eso, así que espero que lo disfruten y nos vemos en el fics el saiyajin en Shintou Teito, por cierto inicié un canal en Youtube subiendo el primer capítulo de Gokú y sus waifus, eso sería.


	15. Chapter 14

Título: "El jefe del clan Sun Wukong".

Nota del autor: se viene la visita a la facción de los tepes y los Vladi, pero los dragones no tendrán mucha importancia ya que un ser que es el líder de la Brigada del caos, eliminó a la mayoría de los dragones que los mencionaré en los flashback de Freezer cuando llegó a la dimensión DXD junto con sus hombres que fueron revividos.

Capítulo 14: "Sairaorg vs Magdarán, la visita al Grigory, el Plan comienza"

Gokú, nuestro amigo saiyajin miró todo el asunto del matrimonio con sus chicas pero había un detallito, entonces una vez que Sirzechs se reunió con él en la oficina del rey demonio.

-"Bueno Sirzechs, así que tengo que firmar el tratado de restauración de clanes, ¿verdad?"- Dijo un saiyajin más tranquilo ya que pasó lo de Lord Bael, a lo que el rey demonio asintió e iba a decir algo perooo…..

-"Son Gokú, te reto a un duelo por la jefatura del clan Bael"- lo dijo el hijo menor de la primera esposa de Lord Bael cuyo nombre Magdaran, un chico de cabello negro con ojos púrpuras, a lo que el saiyajin miró y dijo:

-"Por mí está bien, si quieres puedes pelear el liderazgo del clan con mi hijo Sairaorg"- Eso dejó pasmado a los demás incluyendo al rey demonio, a lo que Lord Gremory dijo:

-"¿Eso quieres decir que no vas a tomar el liderazgo del clan de mi esposa?"- eso dejó muy mal a Venelana, porque le gustó la idea de que Gokú fuera su hermano pequeño, a lo que el saiyajin responde:

-"No, no tomaré el cargo de líder, sino que uno de los dos herederos tomará las riendas del clan, pero, tomaré la condición de hermano de Venelana"- a lo que la esposa de Lord Gremory quedó muy feliz y abrazó a Gokú muy feliz, ella con una cálida sonrisa, dijo:

-"Claro, hermanito"- a lo que Lord Gremory sacó una sonrisa al ver su nuevo cuñado, entonces Sirzechs sonrió y dijo:

-"Está bien, Gokú, ya que tienes el peso de una facción como las de los Youkai, aceptaré ese trato, pero tú no te me escaparás del trato de restauración de clanes, ¿Quéda claro?"- a lo que Gokú solo sonrió y dijo:

-"Pues por mí, está bien"- pero el rey demonio tenía otra idea y dijo:

-"Ya que declinaste a ser jefe del clan Bael, Magdarán y Sairaorg tendrán un duelo por la jefatura del clan"- una vez que dijo eso el rey demonio, convocó a Sairaiorg y Magdarán para el duelo, ambos se presentaron juntos a sus madres, pero Misla le guiñaba un ojo al saiyajin de forma coqueta que sacó una vena palpitante en Yasaka, Serafall, Katerea y Kuroka las que se dieron cuenta, las demás miraban a Gokú con corazones en los ojos menos Seekvaria que solo quería conocer al saiyajin para tomar la decisión definitiva de casarse y unir sangre con él.

Rías está muy pero muy enojada, frustrada y triste por los acontecimientos que pasó, ya que siempre ella conseguía lo que ella quería, pero esta vez no, se había interesado muy fuertemente en el rey Youkai y ahora "tío" porque escucho a oídos de su amor platónico que declinaba a ser jefe de clan bael a lo que sus esperanzas de conquistarlo estaba latente pero todo se esfumó cuando el rey Youkai quería tomar el título de "hermano" de su madre, pero peor aún, ella no podía cambiar de compromiso por ese detalle, ya que el incesto ahora se ve como algo prohibido en los clanes demonios, entonces ella no tenía más opción que declinar, pero ella se dijo "Quizás en otra vida estaré junto con él, ¿Quién sabe?, pero vale la pena un último intento" lo pensó con determinación la pelirroja mientras que Akeno sólo sonrió de manera triste, "Un amor imposible, pero él siempre será mi héroe, él que me sanó de las heridas del pasado" pensó la pelinegra con una sonrisa triste al mirar de cerca pero a la vez tan lejos al rey Youkai rodeado por chicas muy bellas, pero le ganó la reina de Sona Sitri, "También hubiese sido de ayuda como ama de llaves, pero, creo que haré algo como último recurso" se dijo en sus pensamientos la pelinegra, "Yo quiero tener un hijo con él, me di cuenta que él es de corazón puro y no se ha aprovechado de ninguna de ellas, pero haré el último intento" se dijo la peliazul con mechones verdes que alguna vez fue una exorcista de la iglesia, "Gabriel-sama es muy feliz al lado de Gokú-sama, veo esa cara de amor puro de ella hacia él, me gustaría sentirme así" se dijo entre lágrimas Irina ya que ella sabía que no tenía posibilidad de estar con él, solo quedaba resignarse y buscar otro amor o encontrarse con él en otra vida, ella solo miró a Gokú con una mirada de amor imposible.

Issei miraba esos acontecimientos no con celos sino con una sonrisa ya que Asia reía al ver la situación de su salvador Gokú que sacó algunas risas en el castaño, él empezó a entrenar desde cero por Azazel para mejorar sus habilidades sin Ddraig en su brazo, pensó que si Sairaorg empezó de abajo para llegar a ser candidato a ser heredero del clan Bael y el ejemplo de Gokú al leer el libro de Koneko, él podría hacerlo, desde el día en que volvieron del inframundo de la batalla con Dodoria que empezó a entrenar duro, Koneko solo miraba con una sonrisa triste mientras aferraba el libro regalado por su amor, Gokú, a ella le fascinó su historia y se dedicó a entrenar a full para llegar a ser como su sempai, fuerte, puro y hacer las cosas sin nada a cambio, "Algún día, estaremos juntos, sempai" se dijo la nekomata de pelo blanco.

Pasó el rato, Sairaorg y Magdarán fueron transportados a una dimensión creada por Sirzechs para la batalla por la jefatura del Clan Bael, ellos frente a frente, entonces Graifya se presentó y dijo:

-"Estamos presenciando el duelo por el liderazgo del Clan Bael, Son Gokú declinó ser jefe de clan por ser rey de una facción, pero se le concedió el título de "hermano" de Venelana-sama con ciertas condiciones impuesto por Sirzechs-sama que será revelada una vez terminado este duelo, las reglas son derrotar al oponente dejándolo noqueado o rendirse, ¿Están listos?"- a lo que Sairaorg se puso en pose de pelea, usó la posición de su maestro y futuro padre, "Son Gokú", su hermanastro preparó sus bolas de la destrucción, Graifya dijo:

-"Que comiencen el combate"- ella desapareció y Magdarán lanzó varias bolas de la destrucción hacia Sairaorg que él los esquivó creando imágenes de él en cada ataque de su hermanastro, a lo que Magdarán seguía lanzando ataque a distancia mientras que Sairaorg creaba imágenes para acercase más al otro candidato a heredero del clan, pero el chico dijo:

-"Maldita vergüenza de la familia, quédate quieto y recibe mi ata….."- no alcanzó a terminar ya que recibió un puñetazo de Sairaorg en el estómago que hizo sacar sangre de su boca al chico llamado Magdarán, él retrocedió y se abrazó la zona en que fue golpeado, él dijo:

-"Maldito"- enojado y frustrado ya que no pudo acertar ningún golpe, Sairaorg miró a su hermanastro y de forma seria dijo:

-"Ríndete"- a lo que Magadarán aún herido dijo:

-"Frente al demonio que no heredó el poder de la destrucción, jamás, te derrotaré"- y con eso preparó una bola de la destrucción más potente todavía y se lo lanzó en toda la cara a Sairaorg que éste lo detuvo con una sola mano dejando en Shock a los Maou menos a Sirzechs, Azazel y Michael, pero la cara de Odín se la encargo, Misla miró con orgullo a su hijo "Mi hijo, estoy tan feliz de ti, gracias Gokú, te amo desde el día en que desperté" se dijo la madre de Sairaorg con corazones saliendo de su cuerpo y un sonrojo de adolescente enamorada, mientras que Gokú solo sonrió al ver el progreso de su hijo y discípulo, los guerreros Z con una sonrisa de triunfo ya que él y Vali lideraron el grupo cuando Gokú se ausentó por un mes y algo, Heracles que está mirando el juego con Saji en la mansión Son en el inframundo, viendo todo eso con un sello mágico ya que salieron de la habitación de gravedad para ver dicha pelea, vieron lo fuerte que llegó a ser Sairaorg gracias al entrenamiento del saiyajin y se motivaron más que nunca a entrenar duro.

-"último aviso, ríndete, "Hermano" "- dijo Sairaorg muy serio, a lo que su hermanastro miró con odio al hijo de Misla Bael, se puso de pie y se dedicó a atacar a puntas de patadas y golpes a lo loco cosa que Sairaorg lo interceptó como si nada, él solo dijo:

-"Yo seré el líder del clan"- al terminar sus palabras, le dio un puñetazo en el estómago de su hermano, que lo dejó sin respiración y de tanto dolor que quedó inconsciente y cayó al suelo duro, Grayfia miró todo y aparareció en la zona de pelea, ella dijo:

-"El ganador de la pelea por ser líder del clan Bael es para Sairaorg"- Gokú solo sonrió al igual que su madre que ella estaba muy orgullosa de su hijo, como también los discípulos de Gokú, como también la nobleza de Sairaorg y en especial su reina Kuisha Abaddon, ella sonreía de forma muy cálida, frotando su mejilla en donde su rey lo besó la vez pasada, ella solo se dijo "Tan Varonil, tan imponente, por eso lo amo tanto" se dijo la rubia vestida de ejecutiva con un sonrojo y una mirada ensoñadora.

Sairaiorg, Graifya y Magadarán inconsciente salieron de la dimensión mientras que el oponente derrotado recibió los tratamientos médicos correspondiente mientras era atendido por su madre, entonces una vez que pasó el rato felicitando a Sairaorg por el triunfo y ser llamado como nuevo jefe de clan junto a su madre que volvió a recibir el apellido de Bael como también todos los derechos correspondiente a ese clan y beneficios, entonces una vez reunidos los Maou del inframundo, el rey Youkai con su reina más su hija, la princesa Kunou, para hacer dicho papel de contrato de restauración de clan, pero la sorpresa fue aún mayor cuando aparecieron Odín y dos personas desconocidas para el saiyajin, a lo que Azazel con una sonrisa, dijo:

-"Hola, Gokú mi amigo, ¿Cómo has estado?"- a lo que Gokú dijo con la misma emoción de siempre:

-"Hey Azazel, que bueno verte por esto lados"- a lo que Odín dijo:

-"Saludos Rey Youkai, ¿Cómo estás?"- a lo que el saiyajin dijo:

-"Bien, Odín-sama, espero que las cosas estén bien el Asgard"- a lo que Odín sonrió y dijo:

-"¿Cómo te ha ido con Rossweisse, mi Valquiria?"- a lo que el saiyajin dijo con una sonrisa:

-"Ella es fantástica, una chica con mucho potencial, digna de una Valquiria"- a lo que Odín sonrió y dijo:

-"Espero que ella le haya complacido a usted"- a lo que Gokú no entendió ni una cosa de lo que dijo el líder de la facción Nórdica, cosa que sacó celos en Serafall y Misla "la que complacerá a Gokú seré yo" se dijeron ambas, pero Yasaka no le importó mucho porque ya lo hizo con él, entonces Azazel decidió hablar y dijo:

-"Ya lo sabrás Gokú, quiero presentarte Zeus, el dios del trueno y líder de la facción Olímpica junto a Poseidón el dios de los mares"- lo dijo presentando a Zeus que era un ser de cabello rubio y barba del mismo color, cuerpo fornido y lleva vestido una túnica blanca con un cinturón, Poseidón lleva el miso atuendo que Zeus, pero su cabello era negro ambos saludaron de forma cortés.

-"Un gusto, Rey Youkai"- dijo Zeus y Poseidón, a lo que Gokú los saludó y dijo:

-"El honor es mío, pero, ¿A qué se debe su presencia?"- a lo que Zeus dijo:

-"Solo venimos a ver a usted y de pasada una alianza"- a lo que Gokú con una sonrisa, dijo:

-"Por mí no hay problema, Zeus, pero la alianza es con ustedes dos y no con la facción entera"- a lo que Poseidón dijo:

-"Me parece razonable"- Zeus asintió en aprobación y Sirzechs dijo:

-"Gokú y Sairaorg, o mejor dicho, Son Gokú, Son Sairaorg Bael firmarán el contrato de restauración de clan tanto para Bael como también la de los Son, el trato es que al firmar dicho contrato, pueden contraer matrimonio con distintas esposas de todas las facciones existentes siempre y cuando sea en consentimiento de ambos, este contrato se hace en presencia de Yo, Sirzechs rey del inframundo, Azazel Lider de los ángeles caídos, Michael Lider de los Angeles, Odín, líder de la facción Nórdica, Zeus y Poseidón, líder de la facción Olímpica y Son Yasaka reina Youkai, para el bien del clan Bael y el clan Son que lo declaro oficial de las facciones existentes"- Gokú y Sairaorg quedaron como "Qué", pero al ver que no tenían opción en el asunto ya que desafiaron al líder del clan Bael y después una pelea de herederos, tenían que tomar responsabilidad de sus acciones, padre e hijo suspiraron y decidieron firmar el contrato de restauración de clanes, los líderes con una sonrisa felicitaron al par de adictos a las peleas, pero Azazel dijo:

-"Que suertudos eres Gokú, ya quisiera estar en tu lugar"- a lo que Gokú confundido, dijo:

-"Pero eres el líder de los caídos, tienes más suerte tú que yo"- Azazel solo dijo:

-"Quien sabe"- Gokú iba a decir algo pero se abrieron las puertas de la sala revelando a las chicas de Gokú, entonces Rossweisse fue la primera en lanzarse a Gokú y dijo con una sonrisa linda en su rostro:

-"Seré la esposa de Gokú para restaurar el clan"- a lo que Yasaka con una vena dijo:

-"Yo seré la primera en tener un hijo con él, Valquiria".- tomó al saiyajin poniendo la cara de su amor en sus pechos.

-"No, yo seré la primera en tener un hijo con él"- dijo una Katerea enojada que se abalanzó hacia Gokú que estaba ahogándose en los pechos de su esposa y reina.

-"No acaparen tanto a Gokú, yo también seré su esposa"- dijo una Tsubaki abrazando a su amor compitiendo con las demás.

-"Yo seré la madre de su hijo"- dijo una Sona acercándose al grupo e hizo lo mismo que las demás dejando sorprendida a Rias y su clan al ver a su amiga tan lanzada y acaramelada con el rey Youkai.

-"Mi hermano me dio su bendición, soy la esposa oficial de Gokú-san"- dijo Gabriel con una dulce sonrisa que se cambió su traje de serafín a un vestido verde escotado sin tirantes abrazando a Gokú poniendo sus pechos en la cara del saiyajin con una sonrisa.

-"No permitiré que me ganen, seré la esposa de Go-tan"- dijo una Serafall de forma infantil que se lanzó de un salto a Gokú en su forma de chica Mágica que sacó algunas gotas de sudor en los Maou del inframundo.

-"mmmmmm, Jojojojojojo, yo seré la esposa de Gokú y tendré muchos gatitos con él, Nya"- dijo Kuroka de una forma muy seductora que se quitó a las chicas y puso sus pechos desnudos en la cara de Gokú ya que se lo bajó de su Kimono y las chicas con una vena y se pusieron a discutir causando algunas risas en los demás, pero Le Fay, Ophis, Jeanne y Seekvaria miraron con una vena ante todo pero se contuvieron, tanto Lefay y Ophis se dijeron "Esperen no más que Gokú será mío y lo dejaré seco en algún momento", pero Jeanne "Tengo una idea para adelantarme a esas locas porque seré la primera mujer que tendrá un hijo con Gokú" (NDA: No sabe nada esta Jeanne que Rossweisse será la primera madre de DXD cuyo padre es Gokú).

Han pasado ya dos días desde que Sairaorg es jefe del clan Bael, pero cierto saiyajin está entrenando con Yu-Long y Ophis en el control total del ki y superar sus límites en la cámara de gravedad número uno ya que los aprendices como Raiser, Vali, Sairaorg, Bikou, Arthur y Kuroka que no quería estar atrás de los chicos mientras que Ahri, Katerea, Rossweisse, Tsubaki, Sona y su nobleza a excepción de Saji y Heracles que están en el arte de la meditación y control flujo de su ki y su magia, Jeanne está entrenando con ropas ponderadas haciendo ejercicios de flexiones de brazos y piernas junto a Seekvaria, mientras que la nobleza de Sairaorg y la de Seekvaria están empezando a entrenar desde ayer el arte de Kame con ropas ponderadas ya que el enfrentamiento de Team Bael vs Team Gremory fue aplazado por dos semanas de anticipación por petición de Sirzechs Lucifer a lo que Sairaorg y Rias estuvieron de acuerdo.

Gabriel, Misla, Yasaka y Serafall están preparando la comida que también fueron ayudados por los cocineros de la mansión Son en el inframundo, las mujeres están felices de cocinar para el hombre que tanto aman, Yasaka está tarareando una hermosa melodía mientras cocinaba, ella dijo:

-"Cómo ha cambiado mi vida desde que llegó Gokú"- a lo que Serafall asintió con una sonrisa y dijo:

-"Si, recuerdo cuando me contó su historia, me costó mucho ganar su corazón"- a lo que Gabriel solo sonrió mientras preparaba el almuerzo, ella dijo:

-"Si, recuerdo el día en nos dijo la verdad, ahí me di cuenta que nos amaba, recuerdo eso, gracias a nosotras pudimos hacer que Gokú descubriera el amor ya que en sus ojos vi soledad por la historia que me contó toda su vida"- a lo que Misla solo sonrió con calidez y dijo:

-"Me alegro haberlo conocido y ser su esposa y….. Que me curara de mi enfermedad, se lo agradezco y estaré toda mi vida agradecida de él"- dijo la mujer perteneciente al clan que es conocido por ser domadores de leones y así siguieron conversando dejando su rivalidad de lado por un rato.

El almuerzo pasó de una forma agradable para la familia son, Gokú, sus esposas que de nombre Yasaka, Rossweisse, Kuroka, Serafall, Katerea, Misla Bael o Son Misla, Gabriel, y sus futuras esposas cuando cumplan los dieciochos años como Tsubaki Shinra, Sona Sitri, Le Fay Pendragón, Ouroboros Ophis, Seekvaria Agares y Jeanne, como también sus hijos declarados como Son Vali Lucifer (adoptado al clan Son al hablar con Azazel), Son Sairaorg Bael y Son Kunou, Arthur como Futuro cuñado de Gokú, Son Bikou que también fue adoptado con Gokú como también su prometida Ahri, junto a sus aprendices Riser, Heracles, Saji y el clan de Sona Sitri, el de Sairaorg y el de Seekvaria disfrutando de ese gran almuerzo, Gokú también invitó a la familia Gremory con Rías incluido como también Odín que se autoinvitó causando una risa en Gokú y una cara de vergüenza en su esposa Rossweisse, pero también llegaron lo Fenix, Azazel y Michael con su As Irina que tenía la oportunidad de conocer a su ídolo y amor platónico, entonces disfrutaron la cena con tranquilidad, el saiyajin se puso de pie y con una sonrisa, dijo:

-"Bueno, ha pasado casi un año desde que llegué aquí, estoy muy agradecido de ustedes por las haberme recibido, pero me di cuenta que por el cariño que les tengo a mis aprendices y los amigos de cada facción que tener una familia es lo más valioso que hay en la vida, que vale la pena luchar por ella y querer protegerlos con su vida, pero también los chicos merecen el mérito de ser los guardianes de este mundo, y cuando yo no esté, espero que protejan este mundo como yo lo he hecho, no soy mucho de ser héroe, pero doy lo mejor de mí para proteger lo que más quiero, mis esposas, mis hijos de este mundo, en especial, mi hijo Gohan"- eso causó que las esposas y futuras esposas de Gokú lloraran al ver a su amor decir esas palabras, como también sus hijos aunque algunos se contenían debido a su orgullo como Vali, Sairaorg y Raiser, los líderes solo sonrieron, Rias solo sonreía con tristeza, como también Irina pero ellas intentarían por último, ser amigos del rey Youkai, pero querían sentirse amada y protegidas por ese hombre, una admitió que quería tenerlo como su peón, pero se dio cuenta que no todas las cosas se podían tener así de fácil como pasó con issei, Irina solo pensaba que si lo conocía antes y no llevarse una mala impresión de ella de ser una mujer con malos gustos de hombres, ella estaría con él y no lo perdería nunca más y que lo amaría con todo su corazón.

Han pasado ya cinco días desde que Gokú y Sairaorg firmaron el contrato de restauración de Clan que dando Sairaorg como jefe del clan Bael y su madre ya podía ir a esos territorios en paz y represalias, pero Gokú se acordó de una invitación que le Hizo Azazel.

Flasback, el hace dos días…

-"Gokú, quiero decirte algo"- dijo un Azazel de forma amigable a lo que el Rey Youkai dijo:

-"¿Qué cosa Azazel?"- a lo que el líder de los caídos dijo:

-"Quiero invitarte a Grigory, el lugar de donde vengo"- a lo que el saiyajin con una sonrisa, dijo:

-"Pues claro, no hay problema, ¿Cuándo iremos?"- a lo que el líder de los caidos dijo:

-"En dos días más"- a lo que el saiyajin asintió y dijo:

-"Ah verdad, de pasada conoceré a la chica de la carta, tu secretaria, Penemue"- a lo que Azazel con una sonrisa irónica dijo:

-"Si, ella no deja de hablar de ti y cuenta las horas, minutos y segundo a causa de la visita a Grigory, Gokú, pero ella está muy ansiosa de conocerte"- Gokú asintió y dijo:

-"Ya veo, entonces nos vemos en dos días, Azazel"- y así ambos coordinaron el día para ir al hogar de los ángeles caídos.

Fin Flashback….

"Esa Penemue, ya la conoceré aunque tengo una leve sospecha de que quiere algo más de mi" pensó Gokú pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpido por una cierta chica hermosa, cabello rubio de ojos azules, ella con una blusa color celeste, manga corta hasta las piernas que la veía muy hermosa que dejó sin habla a Gokú, ella se percató de eso y dijo:

-"Gokú-kun, ¿Cómo me veo?"- a lo que el saiyajin salió de su trance y dijo:

-"Te ves hermosa, Jeanne"- a lo que la chica con una cálida sonrisa en sus mejillas sonrojada y con una mirada soñadora dijo:

-"Gracias, cariño"- ambos se estaban mirando como si se conocieran de hace tiempo, estuvieron un rato así, entonces Jeanne dijo:

-"Gokú, me gustaría tener una cita contigo"- a lo que el rey Youkai y patán por excelencia dijo:

-"Si, no hay problema, Jeanne"- a lo que la ex integrante de la facción de los héroes y futura esposa de Gokú, dijo:

-"Bien, ¿Cuándo iríamos?"- lo dijo con una emoción pero conteniéndose a abalanzarse haca él, Gokú dijo:

-"mmmmm, veamos, sería mañana ya que ahora tengo que ir con Azazel, ¿Qué te parece mañana a las doces del día?, aprovechando nuestra estadía aquí en Kuoh antes de ir al reino Youkai, a lo que Jeanne con una mirada amorosa, dijo:

-"Pues claro Gokú-kun, mañana a primera hora, iré con mi mejor vestido"- ella abrazó a Gokú de una forma muy dulce que casi me da una subida de azúcar, ok no, que el saiyajin sintió esa calidez que emanaba una mujer enamorada, entonces ellos coordinaron el día de la cita y Gokú les avisó a su familia y discípulos que irá a Grigory a reunirse con Azazel junto a Vali, los demás asintieron, Gokú con la técnica de la tele transportación buscó el ki de Azazel y lo encontró, Vali tocó el hombro de su padre y se fueron al Grigory dejando al grupo de la familia Son en la mansión Kuoh, pero Jeanne miraba con amor a Gokú antes de irse.

EN GRIGORY…..

Azazel estaba haciendo sus preparativos en su oficina, pero de repente sintió la presencia de Gokú y Vali, el líder de los caídos miró al saiyajin, con una sonrisa de amistad dijo:

-"Hola Gokú, Vali, bienvenido al Grigory"- Gokú solo sonrió y dijo:

-"Hola Azazel, un gusto visitar tu hogar"- Azazel iba a decir algo pero alguien abrió la puerta y dijo:

-"Azazel sama, sentí una presen…."- no alcanzó a terminar sus palabras ya que miró al hombre de sus sueños, el hombre varonil que venció a Cao Cao por las personas que más ama, el hombre que llamó su atención ese, ella se acercó a Gokú de a poco hasta que está frente a frente con él ignorando a un Azazel sonriente y un Vali que le Salió una gota de sudor pero recordó a alguien, dejó eso de lado para ver esa escena "¿Otra más?, vaya padre tiene esa cosa de atraer a chicas de grandes pechos, ¿no es así albion?" se dijo mentalmente a lo que el dragón Blanco asintió y Ddraig solo negó con la cabeza y se dijo "¿Qué más da?, Gokú se sintió mareado después del ritual de amor de la reina Youkai, pero, ya sé tengo una idea, solo tengo que hablarlo con el líder de los ángeles caídos" pensó el futuro dios dragón emperador rojo, pero ahora con Gokú y la mujer más fuerte del Grigory, ella frente a su amor a primera vista, tocó los brazos del saiyajin hasta tocar su rostro con una hermosa sonrisa en su bello y blanco rostro, ella dijo:

-"Son Gokú, por fin viniste"- a lo que el rey youkai dijo con una sonrisa típica de los Son:

-"Si, ¿Penemue, verdad?"- a lo que la caído asintió y dijo:

-"Si, un gusto en conocerte Gokú-kun"- ella con una de las sonrisa más cálida que le dio a Gokú y el saiyajin le devolvió esa sonrisa sosteniendo las manos suaves de la angel caído a lo que Penemue se le aflojaron las piernas y cayó al duro pectoral de Gokú, ella tocó con sus manos el duro pecho y con una mirada hacia los ojos del saiyajin que se había sonrojado mucho, pero su pequeño paraíso se terminó por cortesía de cierto líder y dijo:

-"Ustedes dos tortolitos, pueden estar así todo lo que quiera, pero ahora el invitado tiene que dar un paseo por el lugar"- a lo que Penemue miró a su líder y se soltó a regañadientes de Gokú y con un sonrojo en su rostro, dijo:

-"Si Azazel Sama"- a lo que Azazel sonrió al igual que Vali ya que por primera vez que ve a Penemue así "Al parecer mi padre hace lo imposible, vaya caja de sorpresas eres" se dijo en sus pensamientos el nieto de Rizevin rivan Lucifer, pero dejó eso de lado y Gokú dijo:

-"Bueno, ¿Dónde iremos?"- a lo que Azazel dijo:

-"iremos al mejor lugar para comer del Grigory"- a lo que Gokú asintió y justi sonó su estómago, Penemue solo le causó gracia esa parte de su amor, ella dijo:

-"Vamos Gokú, te gustará comer ahí"- y con eso, el grupo salió de la oficina con una Penemue aferrado al brazo de Gokú como si de un salvavidas se tratase.

Gokú miraba el hogar de Azazel y de Vali que vivía por un tiempo, el lugar es acogedor similar al inframundo, Gokú solo quedó impresionado del lugar, a lo que el rey Youkai dijo:

-"Vaya lugar bonito y acogedor es este lugar"- a lo que Azazel sonrió y dijo:

-"Claro Gokú, ahora Penemue está muy acaramelada contigo"- a lo que Vali asintió con lo que dijo el líder de los caídos, el saiyajin mira a Penemue que se veía muy bonita con las alas y su vestido, pero su cabello morado resaltaba su belleza, él dijo:

-"Bueno, no me molesta que Penemue se apegue a mí, me siento bien"- a lo que la caído solo sonrió poniendo su cabeza en el hombro de Gokú, ella dijo:

-"Y te haré sentir mejor"- lo dijo en un tono coqueta y muy seductora, entonces pasaron el rato caminando y los habitantes del lugar miraron al rey Youkai y lo saludaron ya que la novela de la Vida de Gokú llegó hasta el Grigory la primera edición y la segunda edición hasta la batalla de freezer que llegó a inspirar a todos los ángeles caídos de clase baja a superar sus límites día a día para proteger a sus seres queridos o ser parte del ejercito de elite de los ángeles caídos organizados por Barakiel que recibió instrucciones del método de entrenamiento de Gokú, pero claro, él entrenó con lo que le enseñó su líder Azazel para crear el ejercito de elite Z para proteger el Grigory y como también en caso de que la amenaza que mencionó Gokú aparezca, o de ese tal Freezer o de la Brigada del Caos.

Una vez que llegaron al mejor lugar de comida del Grigory, Gokú comió como loco dejando un poco sorprendida a la secretaria de Azazel, pero dejó eso de lado y mira a su Gokú comiendo con una mirada enferma de amor (NDA: Una chica que desde el incidente de Kokabiel le llamó la atención pero el punto culminante cuando vió la pelea de Gokú vs Cao Cao por un sello mágico puesto por Azazel y Vali cando justo en un arranque de ira se convirtió en SSJ, con el aura verde y dorado como el kaioken con el ssj blue, desde ese tiempo, se enamoró locamente de Gokú, peor aún, se enteró del contrato de restauración de clane y ahí no va a soltar nunca a su Gokú).

El rato pasó, El rey Youkai junto a Penemue, Vali y el líder de los caídos pasearon por las calles del Grigory como si nada y la gente reconoció al saiyajin saludando y unas miradas de lujurias de las demás ángeles caídos pero Penemue les daba una mirada fulminante con cara de "Es mío, aléjense de él, Perras" asustando a la población femenina de los ángeles caídos, entonces justo llegaron a un regimiento liderado por Baraquiel, él miró a su líder y vio a Son Gokú y dijo:

-"Azazel sama, Rey Youkai, un gusto verlos por estos lugares"- a lo que Azazel dijo:

-"Reporte del progreso de este ejército"- a lo que Baraquiel de forma normal dijo:

-"El último reclutamiento que se hizo, los ángeles de clase Baja que se unieron a las filas son más del doble que los de clase media y alta, desde que apareció la novela de Son Gokú, inspiró a mucha gente a entrenar por su cuenta y pasar las pruebas para el ejército de elite Z de los ángeles caídos"- Azazel asintió, miró al saiyajin y dijo:

-"Inspiraste a mucha gente, Gokú, gracias por venir a este mundo"- lo dijo inclinando en señal de agradecimiento que causó una gran sorpresa en los demás, una vez que Gokú recibió ese Halago, Baraquiel se puso al frente del saiyajin y dijo:

-"Gracias, Son Gokú por reconciliarme con mi Hija Akeno, eres una persona muy noble de tu parte"- también se inclinó en señal de gratitud, el saiyajin pensó y se acordó de la chica, era la chica que le dio el sermón en el templo, Gokú dijo:

-"Nah, no es nada, a ella le dije que se aceptara tal cual como es, y así pudiera encontrar esa paz que tanto anheló, vaya que lo hizo"- Baraquiel solo sonrió y dijo:

-"Mi hija lo quiere mucho a usted Gokú, le doy mi bendición en caso de quererla"- a lo que Gokú dijo:

-"Ella debería ser feliz con la persona que ame"- eso dejó en shock a Baraquiel ya que captó la indirecta, pero cuando el saiyajin se marchó, se dijo "Lástima que él no corresponda los sentimientos de mi hija Akeno, pero veo que ella, le será difícil, pero no imposible, espero que ella sea feliz, es lo único que quiero" se dijo el comandante de los ángeles caídos.

Una vez que pasó todo, Gokú estaba a punto de despedirse, pero el guantelete de color camersí apareció y dijo:

-"Saludos, compañero quiero hablar con Azazel"- a lo que Gokú asintió y el Dragón rojo dijo:

-"Quiero hacerte una pregunta"- a lo que el líder de los caidos dijo:

-"¿Qué preguntas?"- a lo que Ddraig dijo:

-"Gokú quiere liberar algunas habilidades que tiene dentro de las sacred Gear ya que tuvimos esa manía del aprender la habilidad con la mirada y a causa de eso, vimos muchas habilidades, pero quiero saber si existe la posibilidad de transferir esas habilidades a una sacred Gear artificial, como también de dos auras dracónica que accidentalmente creó Gokú cuando se convirtió en SSJ, ¿será posible?"- Azazel sonrió con picardía y dijo:

-"Pues claro, yo creé una sacred Gear artificial, ¿Cuándo lo quieres hacer hacer?"- a lo que Ddraig dijo:

-"Lo antes posible"- a lo que Azazel dijo:

-"En dos días más, ¿será posible?"- a lo que el dragón sin pensarlo, dijo:

-"No hay problema, mi compañero y yo nos prepararemos para eso"- entonces el guantelete de Gokú desapareció y Penemue con una mirada sumisa y tímida, ella dijo:

-"Gokú"- a lo que el saiyajin dijo:

-"¿Qué pasa Penemue?"- a lo que la caído con coraje dijo:

-"¿puedo ser parte de tu clan como tu futura esposa?"- a lo que el saiyajin con sorpresa dijo:

-"¿Estás segura?, tengo muchas esposas que me aman y yo las amo"- a lo que Penemue dijo con una sonrisa:

-"Eso no importa, solo quiero estar contigo para siempre"- a lo que el saiyajin se rascó la nuca y dijo:

-"Si eso te hace feliz, por mí no hay problema, pero tienes que lidiar con las chicas"- a lo que Penemue feliz, se abalanzó a Gokú dándole un tierno beso en los labios de Gokú que dejó sorprendido al grupo pero Gokú ya lo había esperado eso, admitió que le gusta el beso de la caído, pero de repente vio algo que lo sorprendió mientras era besado por Penemue, vio una silueta de una chica con alas negras fantasma llorando, miró a Gokú y dijo:

-"Quiero otra oportunidad"- y con eso, cortó el beso, miró a Penemue y quedó muy agitado el saiyajin, Penemue se preocupó y dijo:

-"¿Qué pasó Gokú?"- a lo que el saiyajin dijo:

-"No, nada, solo quedé muy sorprendido por el beso, nada más, jejejejejej"- se rascó la nuca con nerviosismo, pero la secretaria de Azazel y prometida de Gokú no se la creyó mucho pero dejó pasarlo para no presionar el asunto, Azazel vio lo agitado que está su amigo pero decidió preguntar más adelante, Vali también se percató de eso, pero decidió preguntar cuando su padre esté más tranquilo y así terminó el día.

EL ALGÚN LUGAR….

-"Freezer Sama, ¿me llamó?"- lo dijo un tipo de cabellos plateados con una armadura similar al de los maou pero plateado, a lo que el Arcosiano con una sonrisa dijo:

-"Al parecer, la carne de esos dragones oscuros que maté y me di una merienda, hizo que mi cuerpo se sanara un poco, pero aún estoy débil pero suficiente para torturar a ese tal Gran Rojo y comer de su merienda para recuperar mi poder total, ejecutaremos el plan "DxD", como usted lo llamó, señor Rizevin"- a lo que el abuelo de Vali Lucifer solo sonrió y dijo:

-"Su plan será un éxito, sabemos en dónde está el gran Rojo, pero también descubrimos algo más, Freezer-sama"- a lo que el emperador del mal mirando a la ventana dijo:

-"¿Qué más encontrastes con tus secuaces?"- a lo que Rizevin de una forma tranquila dijo:

-"Encontramos el lugar en donde fue sellado el Trixesa o la bestia del Apocalipsis"- Freezer sonrió con maldad y dijo:

-"Mmmmm, me parece interesante, ¿Qué harán ahora?"- a lo que Rizevin dijo:

-"Encontramos la forma de quitar esos sellos y liberarla, uno de los nuestros, está degastando el poder de su reina, creando tres copas, más una usuaria de una longinus que puede romper esos sellos, y que….."- fue silenciado por Freezer y dijo:

-"No hay necesidad de dar vueltas en el asunto, Rizevin"- Volteó para mirar al hijo de Satán y dijo:

-"Yo solo quiero mi venganza contra Son Gokú, para liberar a esa bestia solo lo libero con mi poder"- a lo que Rizevin tranquilo, dijo:

-"Lo sé, gran emperador, pero ellos les será muy útil"- Freezer solo sonrió y dijo:

-"Ya veo, así que vamos a actuar, ejecutemos el plan DXD"- a lo que Rizevin asintió y dio aviso para ejecutar su plan y Freezer con una sonrisa diabólica dijo:

-"Pronto Son Gokú, un mes me bastará para matarte, ajajajajajajajajaj"- liberó su aura morada levitando dejando aterrados a los miembros de la brigada del caos menos a dos y lo restante de las fuerzas especiales Ginyu, como el padre de Kunou y ex esposo de Yasaka "Ya verás Gokú y tu Zorra de Yasaka, tu hija sufrirá el destino tuyo de la muerte" y así empezaron con la primera parte del plan DXD.

FON DEL CAPITULO 14:

NDA: Se las dejé ahí, el próximo capítulo será la cita de Jeanne y el lemon de Rossweisse, eso sería, estamos en la recta final de la temporada, así que eso serí y disfruten del fics. Jejejejej, soy kenallo y kenazo 25 y nos vemos.


	16. Chapter 15

Título: "El jefe del clan Sun Wukong".

Nota del autor: Ahora se viene lo bueno y poco a poco, se viene la pelea de Freezer vs Gokú, así que de aquí al capítulo 16 podré completar el harem del saiyajin, la aparición de Rizevin y el plan de Freezer.

Capítulo 15: "La cita, el romance de dos guerreros, la humillación al dragón más poderoso de la existencia"

-"Ríndete Rías, no eres rival para mí"- dijo un Sairaorg serio que derrotó al clan Gremory de una forma humillante en el juego de estimación, Rías miraba con enojo a su primo y lo poderoso que llegó gracias al entrenamiento de Gokú, el nuevo padre de Sairaiorg y rey de la facción Youkai, Issei se puso de pie y con una sonrisa débil exclamó lo siguiente.

-"Sairaorg, eres muy fu… er…te, per… pero daré lo mejor de mi"- Sairarog miró de forma seria al chico peli castaño que se puso en pose de pelea, la misma que aprendió gracias a otro libro de artes marciales del estilo tortuga que inspiró a todos los demonios de clase baja con o sin poderes, especialmente los niños al leer la historia de Son Gokú y sus aventuras, cortesía de Sirzechs que los mandó a repartir de forma gratuita a todas las facciones.

-"Demuéstrame lo que progresaste, Hyoudou"- terminó de decir el nuevo líder del clan Bael con una sonrisa y se puso en pose de pelea mientras que Rías miraba junto a una Akeno ya derrotada, Kiba, Koneko y Xenovia fuera de combate ni aun con la ayuda de Irina pudieron con el equipo de Sairaorg que están intacto como si nada.

Ahora en la pelea, Issei se fue a con todo con su velocidad que estaba a punto de romper la barrera del sonido, exclamó:

-"Toma mi ataque, "Tiger ken" "- y con eso, inconscientemente activó un ataque de ki de menor escala cosa que Sairaorg se dejó atacar y el puñetazo impactó en su rostro que lo movió unos metros, Issei se cansó ya que no tenía muchos conocimientos del ki y de su control ya que apenas lo entrenó desde que Ddraig se separó de él, el joven líder del clan Bael miró al chico y con una sonrisa de respeto hacia el chico, dijo:

-"Nada mal, Hyoudou, pero…."- desapareció y apareció delante de él chico y con un leve puñetazo en el estómago del chico que lo dejó sin respiración botando saliva en su boca.

-"Te falta mucho para alcanzar mi nivel, chico, sigue entrenando y cuando te sientas listos, volveremos por una revancha"- terminó de decir Sairaorg sin mirar al chico, sacó su mano en forma de puño del estómago del chico y cayó inconsciente por el dolor, Asia se preocupó y fue a por Issei, su amor para sanarlo, una vez que el chico lo sacaron de la arena de pelea, Rías está cara a cara con el su primo, ella toda frustrada exclamó:

-"No es justo, yo debería haber estado con Gokú, no es justo que…..."- miró hacia el suelo llorando ya que sintió que algo le arrebataron cuando el saiyajin es oficialmente hermano de su madre, ella cayó de rodillas para llorar a sollozos, Sairaorg miró a su prima, se acercó a ella y se puso a su nivel, le tocó el hombro para que su prima la mirara, él solo dijo:

-"Mi padre no es un obsequio que se presume, pasó por muchas cosas cuando se separó de su esposa que no lo valoró, si él no se fijó en ti o en tu reina o las demás chicas de tu clan, es porque tuvieron la mala suerte de que él tenía esa mentalidad de que las chicas eran igual a su ex esposa, pero bueno Rías, creo que aprendiste la lección de que no todo los objetivos te llegaran así de fácil, si de verdad quisiste a mi padre, ¿por qué no luchaste desde el principio como lo hizo Kuroka, Tsubaki o Le Fay como las demás?, ellas sufrieron mucho y tuvieron mucha paciencia para tratar con él"- Sairaorg pausó un poco para que la chica pelirroja procesara todo y luego continuó.

-"gracias a sus esfuerzos, Gokú las correspondió pero estaba reacio a tener muchas esposas, eso sí, jejejeje, pero estando serio, esfuérzate y supera los límites para llegar a tus metas, prima"- el chico Bael terminó de decir estas palabras y con un leve golpe en la nuca, dejó inconsciente a su prima, él miró de forma triste a ella "Espero que aprendas de eso, Rías, sé feliz y valora lo que tienes, te enamoraste tarde y eso te pasó la cuenta" pensó Sairaorg y exclamó.

-"Jaque Mate"- y con eso se fue de la arena declarándose como ganador de dicho torneo siendo felicitado por su madre y los demás como Riser, Vali y Bikou.

-"Oigan, ¿Dónde está mi padre?"- preguntó un Sairaorg mirando a todos lados ya que Gokú no se encuentra.

-"Gokú se fue en una "cita" con esa caballero burbujeante"- dijo una Misla con una dulce sonrisa pero tenía un aura salvaje que asustó a todos los presentes incluyendo al líder del clan Vapula que acompañó a su hija para ver la pelea de su nieto.

-"Algo me dice que la madre de Sairaorg está muy pero muy enojada"- dijo Vali algo asustado (NDA: haré un especial de Vali con la chica que la hizo sonrojar, que me digan su nombre y yo se los agradeceré y me dicen en que volumen hace acto de presencia), Bikou asintió al igual que Riser y su reina que estaba acompañando ese mismo día, Bikou también asintió y dijo:

-"Si, pero, Riser, ¿soy yo o estás muy pálido?"- eso dejó muy sonrojado al heredero del clan Fénix ya que recordó que la última vez que fue a su casa en un día libre, las chicas de su nobleza tuvieron una noche apasionante a excepción de Ravel que lo dejaron seco, pero las neko y su reina eran las más insaciable por lo quedó así de seco, Yubelluma tuvo una sonrisa pervertida cuando recordó ese acontecimiento, (NDA: Fue una orgía, eso y me dio flojera escribirlo).

-"Cállate Bikou, tú también estás en las misma"- eso dejó muy sonrojada a Ahri y con una sonrisa traviesa puso sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Bikou por detrás y con una mirada seductora, le dijo:

-"Si, pero todavía estoy excitada y me debes otra ronda, Bi-kun"- eso dejó con una gota de sudor a los demás mientras y desviaron el tema ya que Misla se dijo en voz alta.

-"Cuando llegue ese día, no me contendré y te dejaré seco, ya lo verás mi amor"- eso dejó como WTF pero al grupo.

-"Madre, ¿tan pronto para tener un hermanito?"- Misla quedó descolocada ante la pregunta de su hijo, ella sonrojada y haciéndose la inocente, dijo:

-"Si quieres un hermanito, te lo daré"- esa última palabra lo dijo de forma sensual al fantasear cómo será esa apasionante noche que sueña desde el día en que Gokú la despertó dejando gotas de sudor en cada uno de los integrantes del grupo Son y los guerreros Z con sus nuevos integrantes, Benia y Rugal que son los nuevos sirvientes de la princesa del clan Sitri que llegó justo en el momento que Misla dijo esa parte de hacer hijos con Gokú, para peor, llegó Katerea y Serafall, las dos nuevas Maou del inframundo del puesto Leviatán.

-"La que va a tener un hijo seré Yo"- exclamó Tsubaki hacia la madre de Sairaorg.

-"No otra vez"- dijo Vali haciéndose un Facepalm ya que sabía que si una decía eso, se armaría la discusión entre las esposas vs futuras esposas de su maestro y padre, cosa que así fue, se armó una discusión entre ellas.

-"Sairaorg-sama, ¿puedo ser tu esposa?"- dijo una Kuisha muy sonrojada que dejó con "¿eh?" al nuevo líder, los demás no se sorprendieron mucho ya que la chica rubia y reina de Sairaorg le tenía ganas y mucho, para que decirte que está enamorada del idiota adictos a las batallas, Vali y Bikou lo miraron con una gesto de "Te lo dije" al pelinegro.

-"Pero…(Suspiro), bueno, puedes se mi esposa, Kuisha"- dijo Sairaorg con una sonrisa a lo que la rubia quedó muy feliz y se abalanzó a su amor después de tanto tiempo, ambos cayeron al suelo y ella le dio el beso más apasionante a su rey y amor desde hace mucho tiempo, ella lo deseaba, lo anhelaba con todo su corazón, ella dejó de besarlo, Sairaorg vio que su futura esposa tenía lágrimas en los ojos de felicidad, ella dijo:

-"Te amo"- y con eso lloró en el duro pecho de su amor mientras estaban en el suelo, las chicas dejaron de pelear para ver esa escena, solamente sonrieron al ver a esos dos pájaros en el amor, Misla sonrió cálidamente a su hijo ya que encontró el amor y pronto tendrá nietos para echar a perder, típica de abuelas mientras que Vali solo sonreía ante eso, solo faltaba él y Arthur, pero dejó eso de lado y se dijo "tiempo al tiempo, por ahora entrenaré duro" pensó el chico de cabellos plateados y nieto del bastardo de Rizevin.

MIENTRAS TANTO CON GOKÚ Y JEANNE..

El saiyajin y la chica descendiente de juana de arco estaban caminado hacia el parque de diversiones en el mundo humano, por ahí en el centro de Tokyo para no ir a los lugares en donde fueron las demás como Serafall, Katerea, Tsubaki, Kuroka y Rossweisse y Yasaka si se cuenta como visita y los paseos por Kyoto junto a Kunou. La rubia de ojos azules lleva una blusa de una sola pieza con tirantes de color celeste hasta las piernas y un sombrero de con una flor tipo margarita, unas sandalias blancas sin tacones ya que estaban en verano todavía. La chica rubia ex integrante de la facción de los héroes está disfrutando junto a su prometido los lugares que conciernen en el lugar de atracción, entonces ella y el saiyajin estaban caminando hasta que…

-"Mira Gokú-kun, entremos a ese lugar"- la chica apuntó hacia un lugar específico que es un arco grande de corazón y un bote en forma de cisnes, Gokú miró el lugar y no tuvo más opción que asentirle a la chica ya que la hacía feliz, entonces el saiyajin y la chica entraron al lugar y se sentaron en el cisnes, y así disfrutaron de ese paseo, Jeanne se arregostó en el brazo de su amado prometido con una sonrisa de ternura poniendo su cabeza en el hombro del saiyajin, cerró sus ojos para sentir la calidez que irradiaba su amado, estuvieron un rato así hasta que Gokú decidió hablar y dijo lo siguiente.

-"Lo estás pasando bien, ¿no?"- dijo el saiyajin para romper el silencio.

-"Si, me siento bien así, Gokú-kun"- respondió Jeanne con una sonrisa todavía disfrutando estar así arregostado en el brazo de Gokú.

-"Que bueno que te guste, Jeanne"- terminó de decir el saiyajin y así, pasaron el rato en ese lugar tan "romántico" para ambos.

-"Bien, ahora, ¿Qué lugar quieres ir?"- preguntó el saiyajin a la hermosa chica rubia mientras ella está muy acaramelada en el brazo de Gokú.

-"Bueno, iremos a donde los caballitos"- respondió la chica de forma infantil y así se fueron a ese lugar para después ir a otras atracciones en el lugar, para luego ir al parque del lugar, disfrutando del picnic, la sesión preferida de Gokú el rey youkai causando una risita en la descendiente de juana de Arco, ella está disfrutando cada cosa que hacía su prometido, su forma de comer, todo de él, Gokú miró a la chica que la está mirando con una sonrisa muy cálida sin tocar su comida, cosa que dejó un poco preocupado al saiyajin y dio:

-"Jeanne, deberías comer su almuerzo o se va a perder y tendrás hambre"- ella solo sonrió con la misma sonrisa cálida de una mujer enamorada, recordó la forma en que le perdonó la vida dándole otra oportunidad, incluso siendo parte de los guerreros Z, el segundo grupo junto a Seekvaria y su clan junto a la nobleza de Sairaorg, de Riser, como dos integrantes del clan de Sona Bennia la Grim Reaper y Rugal el werewolf, como también Heracles como la adición de dos compañeros más que vinieron de la facción de los Youkai, Misaki Yūki una descendiente de los sobrevivientes de los Youkai mono y Eiji Kashii uno de los mejores espadachines del ejercito Real Youkai del clan del Buey, uno de los más temidos, se integraron al ejercito por el nombramiento oficial del rey. Ahora con el fics.

-"Bueno, es que me gusta mirarte, Gokú-kun"- lo dijo de forma dulce y harto amor en su voz, el saiyajin solo se rasca la nuca nerviosamente ya que las chicas se han vuelto muy dulce con él y muy territoriales hasta la tímida y torpe Rossweisse se ha puesto más dulce y más protectora hacia él que es su esposo, entonces la chica empezó a comer de forma cortés como si fuera una doncella (y lo es) y así pasaron el almuerzo, ahora con el postre, Jeanne sacó su pastel de Fresa y con una cucharadita le ofreció a Gokú y dijo:

-"Gokú-kun, di aaaaaa"- el saiyajin asintió y abrió su boca, la chica le dio esa porción del pastel en la boca de su amor para que él comiera de rico pastel cosa que le gustó al saiyajin.

-"Qué rico está el pastel, Jeanne"- lo dijo con una felicidad Gokú que hizo más feliz a Jeanne al oír esa respuesta de su amado prometido.

-"Que bueno que te guste Gokú, yo lo preparé con mucho cariño para ti"- Reveló la chica con un sonrojo y una mirada de amor hacia el rey, le dio otro bocado más hasta que terminó su parte, entonces Jeanne vio una mancha de crema en la nariz de Gokú que con su dedo, sacó esa parte y se la comió que causó que el corazón del saiyajin latiera rápido, ella solo sonrió de forma cálida, pero de un parpadeo, Gokú vio una especie de fantasma y ropa diferente en la chica, cabello negro, ojos morados y una vestimenta casual una blusa de color rosa y una hermosa sonrisa, pero de repente se esfumó haciendo parpadear al saiyajin cosa que se percató la chica y dijo:

-"¿Pasa algo, Gokú-kun?"- lo dijo de forma preocupada.

-"mmmmm, nada, solo recordé algo de mi pasado"- la chica no se la creyó mucho, pero decidió no presionar el asunto y ambos se fueron a disfrutar de la cita, llegando a la rueda de la fortuna no sin antes de tener una pulsera de color rosa que le regaló Gokú a Jeanne que ella feliz, aceptó.

Ahora la pareja entraron a la rueda de la fortuna, se sentaron en el lugar ambos sentados juntos, la rueda empezó a elevarse poco a poco mientras que ambos disfrutaban de la hermosa vista de la ciudad con el atardecer, Jeanne tomó de la mano al saiyajin y con una sonrisa en su hermoso rostro, dijo:

-"Gokú, cierra tus ojos, te tengo una sorpresa"- a lo que el saiyajin son pensarlo, lo hizo, "Es mi oportunidad" pensó la chica con una sonrisa, se acercó al rostro del saiyajin y cuando estaba por dar un beso hasta que juntó sus labios con la del saiyajin, Gokú abrió los ojos con sorpresa ya que la chica rubia le está dando un torpe pero tierno beso y como éste sabía de beso por causa de cierta Nekomata, Kyubii, dos Leviatan, una Reina de Sona y una Vakyria, una ángel caído más poderosa del Grigory, una Serafín, una presidenta del consejo estudiantil y un casi casi beso de una tal conservadora heredera del clan Agares, como los infaltables beso de dos lolis, una maga y una Dragona del infinito, decidió corresponder el beso de la rubia jalándola hacia él mientras que la chica intensificó el beso rodeando el cuello de su amor con sus brazos y estuvieron así unos minutos, entonces ambos se separaron y aún abrazados y con la frente pegada el uno hacia el otro, Jeanne con una sonrisa de amor y con lágrimas en los ojos dijo estas palabras.

-"Gokú, mis padres me dijeron que tenía que dar mi primer beso al hombre que amo"-

-"Y ese hombre soy yo, ¿verdad?"- dijo el saiyajin con una sonrisa hacia la chica que la hizo sonrojar como una quinceañera enamorada.

-"Si, ese eres tú, Gokú-kun, te amo"- y así se quedaron abrazados y el saiyajin respondió:

-"Yo también, Jeanne, gracias por estar a mi lado, por confiar en mi"- eso causó que la chica lo besara pero con más pasión siendo testigo el atardecer de ese amor de entre dos personas que comparten los mismo rasgos, son guerreros y héroes en su mundo.

Mientras tanto con un cierto Arcosiano…

-"Freezer-sama, el plan está listo, uno de nuestros secuaces de la facción de los Tepes, sabemos las coordenadas de la bestia del apocalipsis"- reveló un ser que llevaba un traje parecido al de Sirzechs pero color plateado, cabello plateado con el corte parecido al de Vali, con barba normal aparentando tener unos treinta años de edad.

-"mmmm, buen trabajo, comandante Rizevim, pero primero iremos a hacer una visita a la brecha dimensional"- terminó de decir el emperador del mal con una sonrisa despiadada que salió de su típico transporte mientras sostenía una copa de vino, se tomó el vino y dejó la copa a un lado.

-"Si, señor Freezer, Euclide, ¿los dragones sobrevivientes están listos para la batalla?"- preguntó un Rizevim de forma normal hacia el peli plata que si el dragón que está con los tepes y Aphopis están listo para la batalla, cosa que asintió, Freezer iba a decir algo pero…

-"Disculpe mi intromisión, Gran Freezer, me gustaría torturar al gran Rojo, para que no desgaste su poder por esa cosa tan insignificante"- eso lo dijo el capitán de las fuerzas especiales Ginyu, Freezer con una sonrisa, le respondió:

-"No se preocupe, Capitán Ginyu, quiero hacer eso personalmente para que ese Dragón sepa que hay seres más fuertes que él y no lo mataré sino lo torturaré para que sepa lo que es el dolor, jajajajajajajajaja"- cosa que sacó algunas sonrisa en el capitán y su tropa, pero no a los restantes de la brigada del caos que estaban aterrados por lo despiadado que puede llegar a ser su nuevo líder, pero para Rizevim y Euclide Lucifuge solo sonrieron ya que su venganza de destruir a los demonios del inframundo está a las puertas, entonces crearon un portal hacia la brecha dimensional en busca de su objetivo, el gran Rojo y así el emperador del mal más el segundo líder a cargo de la brigada del Caos que es Rizevim Livan Lucifer entraron al lugar para ir a por el ser más poderoso de ese mundo.

Ahora con Gokú….

Han pasado ya dos días desde que Jeanne tuvo una cita con Gokú, Penemue se instaló en el lugar de la casa de los Son para cumplir el rol de esposa legal del saiyajin que causó celos en las chicas ya que sabían que era un rival más y armándose la grande.

-"Vamos Loup Garou o Rugal, pelea en serio"- dijo Sairaiorg con una pose de pelea mientras el rival del frente un extranjero que tiene el pelo gris con un flequillo largo que cubre sus ojos y cara agradable, su constitución física es similar a la del líder del clan Bael, vestido con ropas ponderadas al estilo Son, el chico que se está acostumbrando ya que fue reencarnado por Sona para ser su última torre, vestido con una chaque te de cuero negrom, playera gris, piel pálida, y pantalón vaqueros ajustados y unas botas de color gris, él sin pensarlo atacó no estando transformado en hombre lobo y se fue a con todo para poder dar un puñetazo, pero el hijo oficial de Son Gokú y Misla Bael lo interceptó con una sola mano con una sonrisa desafiante.

-"Nada mal chico"- dijo un tranquilo Sairaorg cosa que enfureció al reservado chico que lanzó una patada alta dirigido a la cabeza del pelinegro, pero éste lo interceptó con sus antebrazo con facilidad, pero el hombre lobo no se quedó ahí, sino que siguió lanzando una ráfaga de golpes que fue esquivado por el líder del clan Bael con una sonrisa.

-"Veo que mejoraste un poco en la última semana, pero te demostraré para que estoy hecho"- Concluyó el chico de ojos morados que lanzó un ataque de viento comprimido con su puño que mandó a volar al hombre lobo lejos que cayó algo herido en el suelo, el apenas se puso de pie y dijo:

-"No… me…. Me… rendiré"- dijo con voz entrecortada Rugal e iba a sacar su carta de triunfo, pero cuando estaba a punto de hacer eso, se escuchó una voz y era nada menos que Son Gokú.

-"Ya es suficiente, Raiser ve a curar al chico, por favor"- dijo el saiyajin con un tono tranquilo cosa que el futuro heredero del clan Fenix asintió y le dio una lágrima de fénix al ya muy herido Rugal ya que ese ataque lo dejó en mal estado.

-"Bueno, fue una lucha buena, el chico tiene potencial, pero, ¿no exageraste mucho en ese ataque, Hijo?"- preguntó el saiyajin regañando un poco a su hijo.

-"Si, creo que se me pasó la mano, le pediré una disculpa, padre, pero eso sí, el chico es muy fuerte, buena jugada hizo Sona"- terminó de decir Sairaorg que fue junto a su prometida a pedir disculpa a Rugal, el saiyajin solo sonrió y Raiser dijo:

-"Maestro en cinco días más, tendré una pelea con el campeón de los Rating Games, Diehauser Belial, se supones que lo conoces, ¿verdad?"-

-"Si, Azazel me lo mencionó una vez para que lo reclutara cuando recién empezaba todo, pero yo le dije que quizás más adelante, veré hasta que nivel llega, pero tranquilo, yo sé que lo derrotarás con tus habilidades aprendidas en este último tiempo, recuerda las técnicas que te enseñé"- a lo que Raiser asintió y se fue a entrenar con su nobleza y su hermana que es la fangirl número uno de Gokú junto al hijo de Sirzechs que está entrenando lo básico de las artes marciales con su dogi regalado por Gokú y Yasaka causando una sonrisa en su padre y su madre que es Graifya.

Mientras con Seekvaria, ella vio el progreso de su entrenamiento junto a su nobleza desde que entró a la mansión Son y ser declarada como la prometida oficial de Gokú "Solo espero tomar la mejor decisión y ser parte de Gokú, para luego….." pensó la chica de ojos rojos con una sonrisa pícara pero dejó eso de lado y se puso a entrenar los básico para la pelea contra el clan Sitri.

-"Solo un poco más y alcanzo el balance Breaker"- exclamó Saji haciendo sentadillas junto a Heracles que ambos están entrenando duro para ser de lo más fuerte en los guerreros Z mientras que las demás del clan Sitri más Rugal, Misaki y Eiji que están entrenando duro para ser un real aporte en representación de sus clanes y la facción Youkai, la chica mono es de cabello castaño corto, ojos café claro con anteojos cuadrado, piel cremosa y buen cuerpo atlético, estatura baja tipo un metro sesenta más o menos, vestida con un chaqueta de invierno color Verde más una bufanda puesta alrededor de su cuello más un auricular que llevan en los helicóptero, lleva solo puesto ropa interior color negro con pantis negras desde sus muslos hasta los pies y unas botas de color café también, ese atuendo lo lleva cuando va a las batallas, ella recordó cuando Gokú su rey, la rescató de una muerte segura (más adelante haré un flashback de ella y del buey, referencia: Junni Taisen), Eiji es un tipo muy frío y calculador, cabello largo vestido con traje de torero y lo más destacable de que él es del clan de uno de los doces signos zodiacales chinos del dios Buda son sus cuernos puntiagudo que lleva en su cabeza, pero cuando sus padres y líderes del clan supieron del nombramiento del rey Youkai, su clan estuvo disponibles a las órdenes del rey cosa que la reina no pudo unificar y eso es esencial ya que el ejército se hizo más poderoso, más poderoso que el de la facción de los demonios.

Bikou y Arthur miraban todo el entrenamiento de los nuevos guerreros Z siendo supervisado por ellos, el rey y la reina Youkai al ver a los nuevos chicos especialmente esos cuatros nuevos que llegaron.

-"mmmmm, al parecer, había más de nosotros esparcido, pensé que en la casi guerra civil habían muerto todos desde que el rey mono dimitió"- dijo un Bikou muy sorprendido y curioso al ver a la nueva integrante del clan Wukong.

-"Si, eso estaba viendo, pero el chico con los cuernos de Buey se ve muy imponente si lo comparamos con los caballeros que se enfrentó Sairaorg"- dijo Arthur con los brazos cruzados y ajustando sus anteojos mientras miraba el entrenamiento que se hacía en las montañas de frutas y flores.

-"Si, Oni-chan, los nuevos chicos están muy entusiasmados al igual que esa bimbo rubia que tuvo una cita con mi Gokú-sama"- Dijo una LeFay haciendo un puchero lindamente por los celos de que esa chica rubia llamada Jeanne tuvo una cita con su Gokú-sama.

-"Ya cálmate, Lefay, tendré una cita contigo, lo prometo"- terminó de decir el saiyajin con una sonrisa mientras que su esposa, la reina estaba arregostada en el brazo de su amor con un suspiro de mujer enamorada mientras que Kunou está jugando con un pequeño zorro, la rubia loli quedó más que feliz y se abalanzó a Gokú por la espalda, abrazando a su prometido.

Mientras tanto…

-"Veo que han pasado mucho rato, Rizevim"- dijo un Freezer con una mirada de pocos amigos hacia el segundo líder de la brigada del Caos, el hijo de Lucifer se estremeció un poco y recordó como torturó y mató de forma despiadada a los dragones, él sabía de qué si pedía un rato más, su aliado se enojaría y lo trataría como mera cucaracha como lo hizo con Ophis para dejarlo a Merced del ya fallecido Reecome, él iba a decir algo pero…

-"Roooaaarrrrrrrrr"- un rugido dracónico se oyó en la brecha dimensional, cosa que dejó aliviado al abuelo de Vali y sonrió nuevamente, miró al líder de la brigada del Caos que estaba sonriendo de forma despiadada y aumentó sus ki, lo suficiente para que el rojo sintiera ese poder, entonces DXD se volteó hacia el origen de ese poder monstruoso, se acercó a ellos y dijo:

-"¿Quiénes son ustedes?" – lo dijo de forma imponente y Freezer ni se inmutó.

-"Yo soy Freezer, el emperador de este universo y vengo a matarte"- lo dijo de forma siniestra el arcosiano.

-"¿Tú, un debilucho mortal?, no me hagas reír"- el gran rojo se burló de Freezer ya que pensó que con ese poder, no está a su altura.

-"Eso lo veremos"- terminó de decir el Arcosiano para lanzarle un rayo de energía desde su dedo índice derecho hacia uno de las alas del dragón que lo traspasó haciendo gritar de dolor al gran Rojo.

-"Maldito, pagarás de hacerme esto"- exclamó el gran rojo con ira y con un rugido que hizo temblar el lugar, preparó un ataque de su boca y lanzó ese ataque de energía mágica hacia el emperador del mal que lo recibió de lleno que explotó el Lugar mientras que Rizevim se alejó un poco de la pelea para no verse afectado de ese ataque.

-"Humpp, no eres más que un presumido"- dijo arrogantemente el gran Rojo pero…

-"¿Presumido, yo?, ni siquiera me estás obligando a usar mi poder máximo"- se burló Freezer del gigante Dragón que se hacía llamar el gran Rojo, cosa que enfureció al dragón y lanzó su máximo ataque, mientras que recargaba el ataque, fue golpeado por Freezer en todo el mentón del dragón que su ataque se desvió hacia el cielo haciendo tambalear al dragón.

-"¿eso te dolió?, ni siquiera uso ni la décima parte de mi poder "- reveló Freezer con una sonrisa típica de su raza.

-"DAME MÁS PELEA"- Terminó el emperador del mal con un grito de guerra, que lanzó rayos de energía hacia el gran Rojo por todo su cuerpo haciendo gritar de dolor, pero Freezer se percató que se regeneraba poco a poco hasta estar intacto el dragón.

-"Así que te regeneras (sonrió maléficamente), eso será divertido"- y con eso creó una bola de energía más grande de color lila y se lo lanzó en todo el pecho del dragón que causó una gran explosión haciendo gritar de forma desgarradora al gran Rojo dejando excitado a Rizevim al ver que el gran Rojo está siendo humillado por su aliado "Pronto tendré a las facciones por sobre mis pies, jajajaj" pensó el hombre con una sonrisa de lado a lado.

-"Al menos, un namekiano me dio pelea para cortarle el brazo después, pero no lacras débiles como tú"- escupió Freezer con veneno en su voz ya que ese Dragón no era la gran cosa comparado con el más bruto de las fuerzas especiales Ginyu, Reecome, pero continuó con su relato.

-"Te enseñaré cual es mi verdadero poder de pelea, mi poder es de 530 mil, pero no te preocupes, porque no voy a pelear con todas mis fuerzas, ya sé, pelearé únicamente con mi mano izquierda puede que esto lo haga un poco más divertido"- lo dijo de forma burlesca al Dragón DXD.

El gran Rojo se enojó aún más y lanzó su máximo cañón dracónico desde su boca y se lo lanzó a Freezer que con su mano izquierda, se lo mandó de vuelta hacia el rojo que quedó en shock al recibir ese ataque y quedó en la deriva gravemente herido.

Freezer decidió terminar con la tortura hacia el dragón y extendió su mano hacia arriba, que creó un disco rojizo parecido al kienzan de Krilin, pero él dijo:

-"No te mataré, pero te cortaré un pedacito de tu carne como recuerdo de que hay seres más fuertes que tú y si vienes a mí con una venganza, no dudaré en terminar tu patética vida"- y con esas palabras, lanzó el kienzan hacia el cuello del gran Rojo que le cortó un pedazo de carne de su cuello que lo dejó más desangrado al dragón DxD, Freezer apareció con el pedazo de carne y miró a Rizevim y con una sonrisa despiadada dijo:

-"Espero que con esto, se cumpla mis objetivos y la tuya Rizevim"- el hijo de lucifer asintió con una sonrisa y el arcosiano se comió la merienda que es la carne del gran Rojo, una vez que se lo comió, sintió que su poder volvió a la normalidad y se volvió más fuerte que Gokú en Super saiyajin, la vez que pelearon en Namek, entonces decidió probar su poder y exclamó:

-"Ustedes dos verán en majestad y gloria, el poder del Gran Freezer"- con esas últimas palabras, levitó un poco y con un grito, liberó todo su poder haciendo temblar el lugar, el Gran rojo y Rizevim quedaron en shock y aterrado del monstruoso poder que libera Freezer teniendo su aura morada y con un último grito, vieron que su forma cambió a uno de piel blanca con morado-

-"Pronto, Son Gokú, te mataré lenta y dolorosamente, jajajajajajajajajaja"- exclamó Freezer riéndose despiadadamente ya que la hora de su venganza está a las puertas, después se des transformó volviendo a su primera forma, para luego salir de la brecha dimensional dejando con heridas muy graves al gran Rojo.

Ahora con Gokú…. (Advertencia de Lemon)

El saiyajin estaba caminado de noche hacia su habitación para ir a ducharse, y cuando iban en los pasillos, una puerta se abrió y lo jaló adentro para sorpresa de Gokú mientras que las demás están haciendo sus quehaceres tanto como cocinar y ver algunas cosas en el inframundo y los Rating Games.

El saiyajin iba a decir algo pero fue besado apasionadamente por esa persona, haciendo el famoso beso francés cosa que las hormonas del saiyajin se volvieron loco cosa que correspondió ese beso de esa persona que el saiyajin sintió que andaba en brasier y bragas solamente, sus blandos pechos pegado en su pectoral y su caderas anchas que las tocó fervientemente hasta sus piernas haciéndola poner en posición de Koala mientras besaba con pasión a la persona mientras que ella tenía sus brazos alrededor del cuello de su amor, el saiyajin la envió a la cama, él encima de ella y con una sonrisa cálida hacia esa persona, dijo:

-"¿Estás segura de eso, mi Valkyria?"-

-"Si, por... por favor, hazme tuya, quiero ser una mujer ya, mi amor"- respondió una Valkyria peli plateada con lágrimas en los ojos.

-"No llores, Ross-chan, haré lo que me pidas para hacerte feliz"- ella feliz ante la revelación de su amor, asintió y besó a Gokú con hambre, quería eso, hacer el amor con el hombre al que está besando.

Mientras se besaban, Rossweisse se encargó de desnudar al saiyajin hasta dejarlo en bóxer, claro, el salvaje rey Youkai ponía de su parte para sacar solo su dogi de entrenamiento. Cuando se dejaron de besar por falta de aire, el saiyajin vio la hermosura del rostro de una Vlakyria sonrojada mientras le sonreía con calidez.

-"Gokú"- dijo una Rossweisse tímida con cara de inocente mientras ella dirigía las manos del saiyajin para desabotonar la parte de atrás del Brasier de color blanco, una vez que desabotonó eso, el saiyajin tiró lejos el Brasier de Rossweisse mostrando los grandes y suaves pechos hacia el saiyajin.

-"Tócalos"- Rossweisse se dejó tocar sus pechos por las manos callosas pero suave del saiyajin, Gokú recordó lo que hizo con Yasaka ese día del ritual y empezó a masajear la parte derecha del pecho de la Valkyria mientras en el otro lado, empezó a chuparlas causando un suave gemido de la peli plateada.

-"Mmmmm… ah… Gokú, no pares, sigue así"- lo dijo en un susurro mientras aguantaba no gritar mientras que su amor hacía lo que quería con ella y le gusta mientras que sus bragas se está empezando a humedecer a causa de la estimulación que está haciendo el saiyajin, pero mientras pasaba eso, Gokú sintió un extraño aumento de poder al tocar los pechos de su esposa la Valkyria, pero lo dejó pendiente para decirle a Ddraig que carajos lo que pasa cuando hace eso como le pasó con Yasaka, entonces dejó de hacer eso y con una sonrisa a su esposa, le dijo:

-"¿Quieres ir al siguiente nivel?"- Rossweisse se sonrojó mientras miraba hacia otro lado con las piernas juntas ya que iba a ser su primera vez, está tan nerviosa que no pudo decir una sola palabra.

-"Si no quieres hacerlo, podemos hacerlo en otro día y me avisa cuando estés lista"- El saiyajin una vez que terminó esas palabras, se iba a retirar para ir a tomarse una ducha, pero fue detenido por un agarre de la hermosa guerrera de Asgard, ella miró a los ojos de si amor con una sonrisa mientras lágrimas le salía en los ojos.

-"No te vayas, quiero hacerlo contigo, pero sé amable conmigo, es mi primera vez"- reveló al Valkyria a Gokú que solo se limitó a asentir en comprensión a eso, entonces la mujer abrió poco a poco sus piernas hasta ver sus bragas empapadas por el jugo vaginal de la chica llamada Rossweisse o Ross-chan como lo apodó Gokú, su esposo, el hombre destinado a amar y estar con él no importa qué. Entonces Gokú poco a poco, sacó las bragas de Ross hasta quedar desnuda y ella hizo lo mismo con Gokú, una vez que sacó el bóxer de él, vio que el miembro viril es grande para ella, se mordió el labio inferior, pero sin vuelta atrás, agarró el miembro viril erecto de su esposo y lo dirigió a su condición de mujer, ella solo sonrió a su amor y dijo:

-"Seamos uno, Mi Gokú"- lo dijo con una tierna sonrisa y el saiyajin poco a poco entró en ella causando un grito de dolor, el saiyajin vio la sangre en las paredes vaginales de su esposa y se preocupó de eso.

-"Oh no, Ross, te hice daño lo sien… Mhpp"- no alcanzó a terminar sus palabras ya que fue besado por la Valkyria de ojos turquesas, ella cesó el beso y con una sonrisa tranquila, le dijo estas palabras.

-"No, Gokú, no salgas, es normal para mí ya que es mi primera vez, me siento cada vez más una mujer, la mujer de Son Gokú, sigue por favor"- Rossweisse terminó de decir mientras ponía sus piernas alrededor de Gokú para que no saliera de ella, el saiyajin asintió y empezó a darle la segunda estocada que hizo gritar de dolor a Rossweisse que fue amortiguado por el hombro de su amor mientras lo abrazaba fuertemente, se quedó un rato así y luego la tercera estocada, que causó el mismo grito, pero después de la cuarta estocada, Rossweisse empezó a estar en éxtasis ya que dejó de sentir dolor en su entrepierna. Entonces por cada estocada, la Valkyria y el guerrero saiyajin empezaron a hacer la danza de amor en la cama, Gokú la estaba dando duro que la chica no se pudo contenerse y empezó a gritar como loca, como la mansión era grande en sí, estaban muy lejos en donde estaban las demás, así que ella exclamó:

-"Oh, Gokú, se siente bien, dame más rápido mi amor"- el saiyajin asintió en silencio y empezó ir más rápido que le hizo llegar en el acto a la chica pero Gokú no se contuvo y empezó cambiar de posición a la del caballo, para después a la del perrito y las del misionero, en pocas palabras, el saiyajin está haciendo su mujer a Rossweisse, ella está disfrutando tanto de que sus frustraciones y Bullyng que le hacían en Asgard por parte de sus compañeros, familia y Odín se quedaron atrás, olvidó es período y empezó uno nuevo, como mujer y esposa de Gokú al disfrutar eso de hacer el amor.

-"Ross…. "una estocada", eres la "otra estocada" mujer "otra" más extraordinaria "otra estocada" que conocí, gracias"- él saiyajin dijo con voz entrecortada ya que disfrutaba hacer el amor con esa hermosa Valkyria y waifu por excelencia solo para él, se olvidaron de los demás y eran él y la Valkyria, después de algunos minutos después, quizás cerca de la media Hora, Gokú dijo:

-"Ross, estoy, oh, por… irme… al baño"- la chica solo sonrió mientras gemía.

-"Hazlo dentro de mí,… por.. favor"- respondió Rossweisse gimiendo.

-"Ross. oH, ahí va, Rosssssss"- exclamó.

-"Gokúuuuuuu"- exclamó Rossweisse y la esencia de Gokú llenó la cereza de la Valkyria, la mujer sintió que la cálida esencia de Gokú la llenó por dentro, ella cayó rendida al pectoral de Gokú, ella dijo:

-"te amo, Gokú, siempre lo hago y siempre lo haré"- el saiyajin vio esa sonrisa amorosa de la peli plateada que su corazón ardió ante esas palabras y a causa de eso, el "trauma" por así decirlo con el asunto de Milk desapareció completamente y él con una sonrisa, besó a Rossweisse que ella felizmente correspondió y se separaron y el saiyajin citó estas palabras.

-"Yo también te amo, Ross-chan, mi Valkyria"- y así ambos se quedaron dormidos abrazados como si fueran una pareja. Mientras ellos estaban haciendo el amor, Katerea, Tsubaki, Sona, Kuroka, Penemue, Gabriel se sonrojó y sus alas no parpadearon ya que se casó con Gokú bajo la ley del cielo, Serafall su rival, Jeanne que se excitó, Misla, Seekvaria y Yasaka mientras que las lolis de LeFay se hizo la que cerró sus ojo junto a Ophis que poco a poco está amando al saiyajin por su pureza, buena persona y que está atento a las chicas, pero decidió irse junto a la rubia ya que no estaba lista según ella para tener dragoncito al igual que Lefay se fue muy sonrojada al baño, las chicas solo se dijeron a sí misma "Esto no se quedará así, haré el amor con Gokú" exclamaron la chica con determinación y con eso, se desnudaron, durmieron con su esposo y prometido ya que se quedó dormido con la Valkyria y así terminó el día para la familia Son en Kuoh.

Fin del Lemon..

En Asgard…

-"Al parecer la pequeña Ross es toda una mujer, jajajajaja"- dijo Odín con una sonrisa hacia una señora en sus cuarentas del mismo cabello que una cierta Valkyria esposa de Son Gokú.

-"Al parecer, mi nieta encontró un hombre que la amara y no es más que el Rey de la facción Youkai"- terminó de decir una cierta abuela de una peli plateada llamada Rossweisse.

FIN DEL CAPITULO 15.

NDA: se viene el fin de la saga DXD, Freezer vs Gokú, los guerreros Z versus los dos dragones oscuros que sobrevivieron a la masacre de Freezer y la liberación del 666.

Gracias por todos los que me siguen y ahora actualizaré los demás proyectos, eso chicos y cambio fuera.

PD: ando de mendigo en mi cuenta secundaria, pero lean Hermanos en las batallas: Una historia de dos jóvenes guerreros de kenazo25, quiero que den una opinión para ver si la continúo, eso sí habrá una que otra chica que se fijará en Gokú, pero por ahora no. Eso era y gracias, un reviews bueno o malo me ayudaría bastante, eso.


	17. Chapter 16 primera parte

Nota del autor: He Vuelto después de mucho tiempo, ahora con el fics, veremos las personas que faltan para ya dar comienzo con la feroz batalla contra Freezer, así que metamos los que faltan de las esposas para el saiyaijn.

Sería Elmelhilde, Valerie Tepes, Reynare?, ellas serían por ahora así que no más chicas para Gokú pero empecemos por el capítulo.

Capítulo 16: El viaje a Rumania y el inicio de una gran Guerra… sería la parte uno….

Gokú despertó cuando vio la luz del sol iluminando su rostro para luego abrir sus ojos lentamente para empezar este nuevo día, recobró sus sentidos y sintió varias presencias en su gran cama antes de dar un movimiento, entonces volteó a la presencia más cerca y que estaba durmiendo plácidamente en su duro pectoral cosa que el saiyajin la reconoció y sonrió al recordar de lo que pasó anoche, esa mujer de cabello color plateado y piel cremosa, como también completamente desnuda cubierto con una sábana y esa chica era nada menos que Rossweisse durmiendo con una agradable sonrisa, pero eso era lo de menos ya que otra chica está durmiendo en la parte izquierda de su pectoral y volteó a verla y era nada menos que su reina Youkai, Yasaka que estaba completamente desnuda y recuperada de las embestidas de hace algunos días cosa que el Gokú no recordó haberla tomado de nuevo para así para concebir bebés.

"Pero qué hace Yasaka aquí" se preguntó mentalmente, pero no pudo pensar ya que vio a Kuroka en su abdomen derecho durmiendo como una gatita cariñosa dejando al rey Youkai más confuso ya que no recordó que Kuroka había participado en eso, como también vió a Katerea en lado contrario en donde estaba Kuroka, pero ellas no son todas, también está Jeane, Sona, Tsubaki, Misla Bael, Gabriel y para terminar una de las Maou del inframundo, la hermana mayor de Sona Sitri, Serafall Leviatán durmiendo en la gran cama del saiyajin en la mansión Son en Kuoh, en el caso de Seekvaria está en su casa haciendo los preparativos para los Rating Game mientras que en el caso de Le Fay estaba afuera con su hermano Arthur ya que se sonrojó al ver semejante acto erótico entre su amor y la Valquiria de cabellos plateados esperando ansiosamente que cumpla al menos 16 años para hacerlo con Gokú, mientras que Ophis en las montañas de flores y Frutas entrenando con Yu Long para sacarse ese acto que vieron con las demás que le causó curiosidad y molestia en su entrepierna.

FBI: Baia Baia…

Yo: Dejen de hincharme las pelotas, ella es legal, júzguenme por lo de Le Fay y lo de Elmelhilde, no del trapito vampiro de nombre Gasper, Ok no…. Sigamos...

El Saiyajin se iba a levantar cuando justo despertaron las chicas, pero la primera en despertar fue Rossweisse, ella miró a su esposo de forma muy amorosa y le dio un beso en los labios de su amor de forma sonrojada.

-"Buenos días mi amor"- dijo la hermosa Valquiria esposa del saiyajin.

-"Buenos días, Ross-chan, ¿dormiste bien?"- preguntó el saiyajin de forma cariñosa y con una sonrisa cálida cosa que ella le dio la misma sonrisa.

-"teniendo tu pecho como almohada, si, el mejor sueño que he tenido en mi vida pero muy adolorida abajo"- respondió la Valquiria de cabellos plateados con una leve queja haciendo que Gokú se sintiera algo culpable por no ser tan delicada con su esposa y eso que se contuvo al mínimo para no dañarla no como en el caso de Yasaka que ella utilizó el ki para seguir o sino, le hubiese partido la cereza de la reina hasta la nuca.

-"Lo siento Ross por no ser tan gentil y…"- fue silenciado por un tierno beso de Rossweisse y dijo:

-"No tienes que lamentarte, es mi primera vez y espero seguir haciéndolo contigo para que esa próxima vez sea seguro y estaré preparada para tener un hijo contigo"- eso dejó aliviado a Gokú, iba a decir algo pero…

Las chicas escucharon toda la conversación de Gokú y Rossweisse cosa que se sintieron con algo de celos pero a la vez con el corazón ardiendo por lo tierno y atento que es Gokú, su esposo y futuro esposo para las más jóvenes como Tsubaki, Sona, Jeanne y Seekvaria, LeFay y ¿Ophis?, eso lo veremos más adelante, entonces las chicas decidieron despertar y miraron con ternura a Gokú, la primera en hablar fue Kuroka y dijo estas palabras.

-"Buenos días, Nyaa"- En tono juguetón y con sus mejillas coloradas mostrando sus grandes atributos hacia su amor cosa que las demás no se quedaron atrás, también lo hizo Katerea, Serafall, Yasaka, Gabriel con una mirada inocente, Misla Bael, Tsubaki, Sona (para sorpresa de muchos) y Jeanne que miraron al saiyajin y ellas dijeron el mismo saludo como:

-"Buenos días, Cariño"- lo dijo Katerea.

-"Buenos días amor mío"- lo dijo Sona.

-"Buenos días, mi Rey"- eso lo dijo Yasaka, la reina Youkai de las nueves colas.

-"Buenos días, Mi Go-tan"- lo dijo una Serafall muy acaramelada.

-"Buenos días, Mi Gokú"- eso lo dijo una Tsubaki muy sonrojada al mostrar su cuerpo al saiyajin que tanto ama.

-"Buenos días, Gokú-chan"- lo dijo una rubia descendiente de juana de arco, Jeanne.

-"Muy buenos días, cariño y esposo mío"- dijo una Son Misla de forma muy amorosa que nunca se lo mostró a su anterior esposo, Lord Bael y para Terminar.

-"Buenos días, mi amor, salvador, Gokú"- dijo una Serafín de doces alas tocando el rostro de su amado esposo, el saiyajin suertudo, (NDA: aunque haría uno yo como prota, pero nah, no me importa porque si lo soy, armo el desmadre y me importa un comino las chicas a excepción de Rossweisse, para eso meto al Staff completo de Gintama para armar el desmadre si es que ustedes quieren).

-"Buenos días, chicas, espero que hayan dormido bien, pero no recuerdo haber hecho lo que hice con Ross anoche"- dijo el saiyajin algo confundido causando un sonrojo en la Valkyria ya que recordó la suculenta noche con Gokú como también las demás que empezaron a planificar estar a solas con su amor y hacer esas cositas desde algo suave y amoroso como en el caso de Gabriel, Jeanne, Tsubaki, Serafall y Sona hasta "que las partan en dos de forma salvaje" como en el caso de Katerea, Yasaka, Misla y Kuroka, ésta última hasta que deje seco al saiyajin y ella hasta caer inconsciente ya que estaba en temporada de apareamiento y su conejito estaba pidiendo anhelosamente la zanahoria de Gokú y que lo alimente.

-"Bueno, Gokú"- Habló Misla, -"Nosotras nos acostamos aquí ya que me sentía solita en mi habitación y quería tu calor, por eso"- Gokú asintió y miró a las chicas que asintieron estando de acuerdo con las palabras de la madre de Sairaorg o Son Sairaorg.

-"Pero, LeFay y Ophis…"- no terminó sus palabras ya que fue interrumpido por Kuroka.

-"Le Fay se quedó con su hermano, Ophis entrenando con Yu Long y Seekvaria se quedó preparando para los Rating Games esperando rival a competir"- fueron las palabras de la Nekomata hermana de Koneko Toujou que el saiyajin asintió ante las palabras de la voluptuosa chica con orejas de gatos.

-"Bueno, entonces nos levantamos ya que debo ir a entrenar con los chicos y activar la cámara de gravedad"- dijo el saiyajin para levantarse y exhibir ese cuerpo musculoso que hizo que las chicas se lo comieran con la mirada y ya querían que hicieran esas cosillas que ya saben, pero dejaron eso de lado y Gabriel dijo:

-"Yo haré el desayuno junto a mi nueva ayudante, el As de mi hermano Irina-san"- las chicas asintieron y Katerea junto a Serafall se ofrecieron a ayudar como también la reina y Misla que la serafín aceptó a pesar de sus rivalidades, pero…

-"No se preocupen, yo estoy preparando el desayuno para mi Gokú"- dijo una Penemue que entró a la habitación con una sonrisa hacia Gokú ya que se lo comía con la mirada al ver ese magistral cuerpo y ella solo en un delantal de cocina, pero Gokú dijo:

-"Gracias Penemue, te devolveré el favor, ahora si me disculpan, iré a entrenar"- el saiyain fue al vestidor y puso su dogi de pelea y se fue a con los chicos tele transportándose a la montañas de frutas y flores dejando a sus futuras y actuales esposas mirándose entre ellas con rivalidad mientras que Rossweisse era ayudada por Yasaka para que se bañara ya que la reina también pasó por esa lujuriosa noche con su rey y entendía el dolor de la pobre Valquiria pero la mujer sonrió al ver esa sonrisa tonta porque le recordó a ella misma al recordar la noche esa con Gokú.

En la montañas de Frutas y Flores…

-"Vaya hasta que llegó maestro"- dijo un Vali con algo enfado ya que su maestro y padre por así decirlo, llegó algo tarde al entrenamiento cosa que Gokú sabía el motivo del enfado de Vali, su discípulo.

-"Lo siento Vali, me quedé dormido, pero no volverá a pasar"- el saiyajin le pidió disculpa al chico y a los demás que ya están entrenando cosa que le aceptaron la disculpa.

-"Pero para la otra avise para que no nos preocupemos y entrenemos de forma normal, padre"- dijo el pelinegro de ojos morados hijo de Son Misla cosa que Gokú asintió ante las palabras de su hijo.

-"Bueno, entonces veremos para qué están hechos"- Gokú se puso en pose de batalla mientras que Sairaorg, Vali, Bikou, Arthur y Riser solo exclamaron:

-"Ahí vamos, Kaioken x4"- un aura rojiza cubrían sus cuerpos y sus músculos se ensancharon y fueron a con todo a un Gokú algo sorprendido que no logró defenderse de los ataque de Sairaorg y Vali que hicieron el doble puñetazo en toda la cara a su maestro que lo mandaron a volar a los cielos, el saiyajin sintió un dolor moderado en su rostro mientras que Bikou y Arthur exclamaron un:

-"Haaaaaaaa"- lanzaron unas esferas de energía similar al kamehameha que llegó de lleno a Gokú que salió volando con la onda de poder de esos dos para rematar Riser exclamó:

-"Golpe de colmillo de lobos revisado: fuego del fénix"- y con eso, garras de fuegos lanzó hacia el saiyajin a larga distancia que lo mandó a estrellarse a otra montaña que explotó al impactar dejando toneladas de escombros, los chicos volvieron a su estado normal, muy cansados ya que el Kaioken tiene un gran poder con el riesgo a que su ki disminuya drásticamente, Bikou no alcanzó a decir una palabra porque el lugar empezó a temblar y los demás del clan Sitri sin Sona ni Tsubaki, el clan Agares, el de Sairaorg, Heracles más los youkai zorro de nombre Ahri, mono y buei se detuvieron y miraron en dirección a la montaña destruida mientras que los dos dragones, Yu Long y Ophis miraron mientras levitaban mirando a la dirección en donde cayó Gokú y entonces.

-"AAAAAAAHHHHH"- un grito y las grandes rocas empezaron a levitar y salió el saiyajin con una mirada seria, su dogi rasgado mostrando la parte de arriba desnuda mientrase su aura explotó y cuando pasó eso, las rocas cayeron en su lugar, Gokú desapareció y apareció delante de los discípulos que pasó de serio a una sonrisa de satisfacción para luego, aplaudir a los chicos y dijo:

-"Vaya, no esperé que llegaran al kaioken x4, son muy sorprendente"- los chicos solo sonrieron débilmente.

-"Pero apenas le dimos un rasguño, Maestro, es muy fuerte"- dijo Riser de forma cansada mientras que los demás asintieron.

-"Nah, no es para tanto, recuerden que está Freezer y no sabemos cuándo aparecerá"- dijo el saiyajin muy serios mientras que los chicos asintieron, descansaron un poco y volvieron a los entrenamientos mientras que Gokú usaba la otra cámara de gravedad para meditar y fortalecer su mente.

"Ddraig" dijo Gokú mentalmente.

"Diga, Compañero" respondió alto y claro el dragón emperador rojo.

"Cuando estaba haciendo el acto de hacer bebés con Yasaka y Ross, ¿por qué mi poder aumentaba cuando tocaba sus pechos?"- preguntó el saiyajin de forma muy curiosa que causó un suspiro del dragón antes llamado el dragón de los pechos.

"¿te acuerdas de mi anterior portador, Issei?" preguntó el draón mentalmente a Gokú cosa que el saiyajin asintió mentalamente.

"Bueno, él desarrolló una habilidad que va alrededor de los pechos de las chicas como usar mi habilidad de aumentar mi poder y el comunicarse con los pechos de las chicas para saber sus intenciones, lo siento si te causó problemas"- respondió un Ddraig muy deprimido cosa que el saiyajin dijo:

"Oye, no te deprimas por eso, podemos borrar esa habilidad, ¿Qué dices?" a Ddraig se le ocurrió algo y dijo:

"Ya que esa habilidad es permanente, lo podríamos sacar pero necesitamos algo, Gokú"-

-"¿Qué necesitamos, Ddraig?"- preguntó el saiyajin muy curioso.

-"Necesitamos gemas en que sellaron las almas de los dragones para convertirse en Sacred Gear"- respondió el Dragón Rojo feliz con esa idea.

-"mmmm, ya veo, eso quiere decir, que se crearán alma de dragones nuevos, serán como tus hijos, compañero"- dijo Gokú concluyendo lo que dijo Ddraig.

-"Algo así y de pasada me quiero deshacer de la gema del blanco ya que a ti no te gusta poner algo que no es tuyo como fue el caso de la gema del divide divining" terminó el Dragón con una sonrisa mientras que Gokú solo asintió.

"Otra cosa más"

"Dime, compañero" dijo Ddraig dispuesto a responder cualquier duda de su compañero.

"Cuando tuve la cita con Jeanne, de repente vi una cara suplicante, la chica es de cabello negro como Tsubaki, ojos púrpuras como la de Sairaorg con una mirada de arrepentimiento, ¿Quién es ella?"- preguntó el rey Youkai mientras que el Dragón se puso serio y dijo:

"Esa chica era una angel caído, se llama Reynare, ella le hizo mucho daño a Issei Hyoudou y a esa chica que se llama Asia Argento para quitarle su sacred Gear, pero al ver su cara de arrepentimiento cuando la iban a matar, vi una pena en ella que decía todo, no quería hacer eso y quería una vida normal"-

-"Ya veo, entonces hablaré con Azazel para más detalle de esa chica para ver qué puedo hacer de pasada, el tema de las gemas y esas cosas de sacred gear artificial, bueno eso es todo, nos veremos más tarde Ddraig y ¿cómo va la adaptación a mi poder?"

"De maravilla, mi aura dragón se combina muy bien a tu súper saiyajin, es grandioso ese poder, pero veo que con eso es suficiente, quieres superar tus límites, yo también lo haré" respondió el dragón con determinación hasta que se despidieron y el saiyajin salió de su meditación con la gravedad aumentada a 600 veces de la Tierra para entrenar duramente mientras que los chicos en el caso de Vali, Riser, Bikou, Arthur y Sairaorg que están llegando a la gravedad por 40 de la Tierra, como también el caso de Saji que está a un paso de llegar al balance Breaker solo tiene que dominar entrenar en gravedad por 10, Heracles mejorando su fuerza, mientras que Ahri, Misaki y Eiji están entrenando a mejorar sus técnicas de combates como lo hacen los Youkai desde que el Rey Gokú asumió el trono junto a la sexy Milf Reina Yasaka.

"Ah, recuerdo que debo ir con Azazel, bueno qué más da" pensó el saiyajin de forma muy cómica cuando se le olvidan las cosas pero lo iba a visitar después ya que está entrenando, para después disfrutar el desayuno hecho por sus esposas y futuras esposas.

EN EL DESAYUNO…

-"Ahhhhhhh, qué rica la comida, Gracias chicas"- decía un saiyajin feliz frotándose el estómago al haber comido semejante banquete al igual que los demás discípulos.

-"Si, la comida es muy rica igual de siempre"- dijo su hijo Sairaiorg q tenía a Kuisha, su reina arregostada a su brazo con una sonrisa cálida ya que al fin se cumplió su sueño de ser correspondido por el hombre que ama a su lado meintras que el pelinegro solo sonreía al sentir a su futura esposa arregostada en su brazo mientras que su madre solo sonreía con calidez ante lo varonil que es su hijo y al tipo de persona que llegó a ser gracias a Gokú, su esposo.

Irina que es la acompañante de Gabriel por petición de su jefe, Miguel, miraba a Gokú y la forma en que trataba a sus esposas y futuras esposas de forma cariñosa como también a sus discípulos los trataba como si fuera su hermano mayor, padre o buen maestro, pero lo que más la sorprendió fue cuando el gran Vali Lucifer, sí, ese portador del Dragón emperador blanco llamó padre a Gokú, mayor fue su sorpresa cuando Sairaorg lo llamó padre, "Así que este es el tipo de hombre por lo que no hice nada por tenerlo a mi lado" pensó con tristeza la chica, pero no tenía más opción que seguir adelante al igual que Akeno, su amiga Xenovia que se está rindiendo ante tener un hijo con él, recordó también que Koneko abrazaba mucho un libro que es la historia de Gokú y sus aventuras a lo que ella logró conseguir las dos ediciones, ella lloró cuando leyó la batalla contra Freezer y lo despiadado que llegó a ser ya hora volvió a este mundo para cobrar venganza de su amor platónico, pero aun así quería tener una opción de estar con él aunque sea mirarlo o vivir en su casa, cosa que Akeno, Xenovia y Koneko darían todo para estar ahí, como también la Princesa Carmesí y así quedaron las cosa con ellas, con Issei, su amigo de la infancia está muy apegado a la ex monja Asia Argento, ambos fortalecieron más su relación desde aquel incidente con un tal Dodoria que intervinieron dos integrantes de los guerreros Z, pero bueno, ahora con la chica, ella solo sonrió y vio como Gabriel le sonreía con Cariño y lo feliz que estaba con el rey Youkai a su lado.

-"Mmmmmmmm, debería ir donde Azazel en este momento, me está esperando, oye Penemue"- dijo el saiyajin hacia la mujer angel caído más poderosa de Grigory de entre las angeles cáidos,

-"¿Si, Gokú?"- preguntó amorosamente la voluptuosa mujer de cabellos púrpuras.

-"Iré al Grigory a por Azazel ya que tengo algunas cosas que hacer"- respondió el saiyajin poniéndose de pie mientras que la chica creaba un círculo mágico hacia el lugar en donde estaba el ex gobernador del Grigory.

-"Pero padre, ¿no sería mejor hacer la tele transportación?"- dijo un sairaorg levantando una ceja ya que por si las dudas mientras todos asintieron hasta las chicas que estaban ahí.

-"Bueno, en realidad, (suspiro de cansancio), es un lugar muy lejano que por ahora dejaré en paz la técnica por el momento y que también influye de que Penemue quiere ir allí"- terminó de decir el rey con una sonrisa y la angel caído solo se limitó a asentir mientras que las esposas del saiyajin la miraron fijamente con cara de "cuidadito de hacer cositas" a la mujer angel caído de cabellos púrpuras que ella las miró ni se inmutó ante tal amenaza, entonces Gokú entró en el círculo mágico y se despidió diciendo:

-"Chicos si alguien necesita ayuda, háganlo como yo ayudaría a este mundo, nos vemos en unos días"- y con esas palabras, el rey Youkai se fue hacia el lugar en donde estaba Azazel.

Mientras tantos…

-"Así que van a armar el caos entre las famosas facciones de los vampiros, ¿verdad?"- decía un emperador del mal en su primera forma sentado en una especie de trono en una de las guaridas de la brigada del Caos…

-"Si, Señor Freezer, deseamos aparentar que vamos a sacar el Santo Grial de una portadora que es una chica de la llamada Facción de Los Tepes"- logró responder Rizevin con respeto hacia el emperador y "Aliado" en su objetivo.

-"Ah, te refieres a esos chupasangre que no pueden exponerse a la luz del sol y esas cosas patéticas, en fin, ¿Qué harán con ellos una vez que cumplan con lo suyo?"- preguntó un Freezer algo curioso ya que no le importaba mucho y su objetivo es venganza, pero decidió esperar un poco para poder divertirse un poco.

-"Sé que hay un chico que es amigo de Valerie Tepes, si corremos el rumor de provocar una guerra, los carnillas tomarán cartas en el asunto y sé que hay una niña que necesitará ayuda externa"- respondió Rizevin con una sonrisa maléfica al igual que Marius Tepes.

-"Mmmmmm, ya veo, eso quiere decir que le pedirán ayuda a la famosa organización llamada "Los guerreros z" en el que está el maldito de Gokú, No puedo esperar ese día en que nos encontremos, Hohohohohoho"- terminó de decir Freezer riendo de forma despiadada mientras tomaba una copa de vino de ese mundo como todo un lord.

Ahora con los Guerreros Z…

-"A ver Riser probemos tu poder con tu nobleza para ver qué tan fuertes lograron ser"- dijo un Sairaorg al presentar a su nobleza más dos que quisieron ser demonio que son los Youkais que reclutó Gokú, ellos son Eiji el buey y Misaki el Mono, el primero siendo un caballero y la otra, una Torre.

-"Eso mismo estoy diciendo de ti"- le respondió de vuelta el nuevo demonio de clase suprema de la casa Fénix que logró ser aprobado por el rey demonio y los demás Maou del inframundo a lo que por ser buen hermano, sacó a Ravel de su equipo para que ella entrene por su cuenta para tener su propia nobleza y el Alfil que reclutó es una Súcubo con alas y vestida muy provocativa que tenía un parecido o era igual a un personaje de Capcom.

-"Liberé a mi hermanita de mi nobleza para que entrene por su cuenta y tenga su nobleza, pero logré conquistar a esta súcubo de nombre Morrigan Aesland"- dijo un Riser con cara de orgullo que hizo sonrojar a las chicas menos a la súcubo que la conoció hace algunos días, bueno para ser preciso, antes de que Gokú matara a Lord Bael, Riser empezó a buscar en el inframundo, una Alfil ideal para las batallas, se atrevió a ir a la zona que limita con los ángeles caído y ahí vio a la única súcubo que era de pelo esmeralda y muy sexy, entonces decidió hablar con ella y se puso en guardia la súcubo porque sabía que era un demonio que la iba a usar pero él sólo sonrió y se puso en pose de pelea, y cuando pelearon, la súcubo se dio cuenta de las intenciones de ese hombre, sólo quería darle la oportunidad de ser fuerte para así que su especie sea fuerte y a salvo de la extinción, a lo que ella aceptó y de ahí a ese momento que no paró de entrenar adquiriendo las habilidades de Alfil y sus habilidades de utilidad para la nobleza del Fénix.

Ahora con la pelea de práctica…

-"Ya veo, ahora movamos nuestras piezas y comencemos a pelear"- el fénix asintió ante las palabras de su compañero de entrenamiento mientras que Sirzerchs que llegó justo a ese duelo de preparación que Riser iba a pelear con Belial, el campeón del torneo de los Rating Games y se ofreció como réferi y creó una dimensión en el que iban a pelear.

En la dimensión….

-"Bien, chicas, ya saben lo que tienen que hacer, la nobleza de mi compañero es un perro duro de roer y recuerden lo que entrenamos, ¿de acuerdo?"- decía el Fenix de nombre Riser a su nobleza a lo que ellas asintieron ante eso y se pusieron en posición para batallar.

-"Den lo mejor de ustedes, clasificamos y esperamos rival así que no se contengan"- dijo el jefe del Clan Bael a lo que su nobleza asintió y fueron a los lugares de batalla pero Kuisha le dio un beso muy tierno de buena suerte que dejó algo embobado al pelinegro, la rubia le guiñó el ojo a su futuro esposo fue a su posición de batalla…

La Batalla amistosa….

Karlamine Siris vs Eiji (Nda: Sairaorg decidió probar a esos dos de la nobleza, los yuokais que aceptaron ser demonios)

El hombre de cabello largo miró de forma neutral a las chicas, sin emociones de por medio, estudiando las poses de sus dos oponentes mientras que la chica de ojos verde llamada Karlamine desenvainó su espada y se puso en pose de pelea al igual que su compañera Siris que sacó su arma en la espalda que consiste en una espada mientras que las peones de Riser miraron de cerca la pelea con la orden de su Rey de no intervenir.

-"Veremos para qué están hecho"- Eiji puso su espada apuntando a las chicas que están en pose de pelea.

-"Ya lo veremos, Eiji- san"- terminó de decir Siris mientras se lanzó al ataque con su Zweihänder.

-"Te venceremos por Riser-sama"- exclamó Karakmine atacando en conjunto con la otra chica para dar la primera estocada cosa que el hombre vestido de torero con un salto, esquivó las estocadas de las chicas para saltar hacia adelante y caer de pie detrás de las chicas, no dijo nada y dio una media vuelta con sus espada con la intención de atacar a las chicas que Siris interceptó el ataque cortante del Youkai mientras que Eiji la miraba sin emoción, pero la chica de armadura de cabellos café dio un salto y con sus dos manos tomadas en la espada, dio un ataque cortante de arriba hacia exclamando un "Hyaaaa" mientras que el Youkai empujó con su espada a Siris y logró interceptar el ataque de la chica con armadura justo a tiempo para luego atacar mientras que Karlamine se defendía haciendo sonar el choque de metales filosos.

-"Te venceré Eiji"- exclamó Siris y se lanzó al ataque otra para subyugar al miembro más fuerte del clan del Buey pero fue en vano ya que el hombre era muy diestro en el arte de la esgrima y supo defenderse del ataque de las dos chicas.

-"Eres fuerte, por algo eres el asesino sistemático"- dijo Karlamine con algo de cansancio mientras que el Buey ni se inmutó ante tal halago y solo dijo estas palabras.

-"Solo soy parte de la nobleza de Sairaorg Bael que me reencarnó, esto se termina ahora"- y con esas palabras, Eiji usó su velocidad que las chicas apenas lograron interceptar el ataque de Eiji, pero el miembro del Clan Buey logró separar a las chicas y de una patada, logró desarmar a Siris que quedó en Shock ya que no vio venir la patada y con la agilidad en su espada, Eiji logró desarmar a Karlamine y bajó su espada en respeto a las chicas.

-"Pelearon Bien, un poco más y estaba en aprietos, mejoren sus reflejos y su coordinación al atacar en momento críticos, con su permiso, me rindo"- y con eso, desapareció al igual que las dos chicas más las peones ya que vieron que les falta todavía por lo menos igualar al Buey pero las cabaleros de Riser quedaron tranquilas y ya sabían que hacer para mejorar en sus habilidades aparte de tener una orgía desenfrenada con su rey.

Con Misaki, Morrigan, Xuelan e Isabela…

-"Un gusto, Soy Misaki del Clan Mono, parientes lejanos del Clan Sun Wukong"- dijo la chica de de ojos marrones y con una sonrisa mientras se ponía en pose de pelea.

-"Soy Morrigan Aensland, demonio de la nobleza de Riser Fenix, un gusto Misaki"- dijo la Súcubo haciendo una leve reverencia.

-"Bueno, yo Soy Xuelan de la Nobleza del clan Fenix"- dijo una chica vestido de traje Kung fu femenino que se hacía parecer a Chun Li de Street Fighter.

-"Soy Isabela, a pelear"- dijo la chica con una media máscara cubriendo parte de su rostro.

-"¿Quién vendrá primero?"- preguntó una desafiante Youkai reencarnado en demonio del can Bael y vio que Morrigan se lanzó al ataque a lo que ella esperó al último momento e interceptó el puñetazo de la súcubo a lo Zamazu cuando fue el primer encuentro con Gokú, Morrigan está muy sorprendida por la facilidad que interceptó el golpe la chica y sintió un dolor en su vientre por cortesía de Misaki dádole un rodillazo que la hizo retroceder varios metros lejos de la chica, la súcubo se reincorporó para estar otra vez en su pose de pelea, ella sonrió, miró a la chica mono al frente y dijo:

-"Nada mal, Misaki, pero prueba esto, Soul Fist"- Morrigan reunió magia en su puño y lo lanzó a su oponente usando sus alas como un impulso mientras que Misaki se cubrió con sus brazo en forma de X para evitar daño mayor y recibió de lleno el impacto que causó una cortina de humo en el lugar, Morrigan solo se limitó a sonreir mientras que la cortona de humo se disipó mostrando a Misaki con su traje de aviador rasgado notando su interior negro y sus gafas intacta, sólo ella se limitó a suspirar y dijo:

-"Eso estuvo cerca, menos mal que me preparé para esto"- con esas palabras, se sacó su traje de aviador y se sacó sus auriculares para quedar solo en ropa interior, entonces de un salto, lanzó una patada voladora que logró esquivar la súcubo viendo el carter de dos metros que causó la chica y la súcubo creó cuchillas en sus alas para lanzarlo a Misaki que esquivó cada ataque como si fuera una gimnasta olímpica para después ver a Morrigan de un salto para crear una especie de taladro humana con sus alas y giró para noquear a la Youkai mientras que Xuelan e Isabela miraron la batalla con sorpresa y tomando notas para idear una estrategia más adelante en la pelea que tendrán contra el actual campeón de los Rating Game Diehauser Belial.

-"Esta pelea es muy entretenida, pero debo terminar ahora"- dijo una sonriente y emocionada Súcubo para preparar su ataque final mientras que la Youkai creó una bola de ki con sus dos manos ahuecándola mientras que Morrigan.

-"Mi ataque Finishing Shower"- la súcubo abrió sus alas y se crearon bolas de energía mágica y se los lanzó a con todo hacia Misaki que exclamó un "Haaaaa" y lanzó su bola de ki que es del porte de una pelota de Basket que se agrandó al doble al lanzarlo que chocó con el poder mágico de la súcubo que causó una gran explosión que ambas recibieron de lleno dicha explosión, Xuelan e Isabela miraron la pelea y vieron la explosión causada por su colega y la openente youkai para ver a las dos fuera de combate pero estable en su estado de salud, cosa que las sacaron de la dimensión para que ambas fueran atendidas dando fin a su pelea amistosa de youkai vs súcubo.

Ahora el momento decisivo…

-"Yubelluma, esta es mi batalla, kuisha no intervendrá, así que tranquila"- dijo un Riser mirando seriamente a su contrincante, el hijo de Son Misla, a lo que su reina asintió sin rechistar al igual que Kuisha y su amado prometido que le había dicho lo mismo que Riser a su reina.

-"¿Sabes que esta pelea será sin nuestras longinus?"- preguntó el jefe del clan Bael a su oponente, el heredero del clan Phenex, el tercer hijo de Lord Bael y hermano menor Ruvel.

-"Pues claro, sé que debo pelear cuerpo a cuerpo contra Diehauser Belial ya que es uno de sus fuertes y tiene el poder de anular habilidades"- respondió Riser poniéndose en pose de batalla al estilo de la Tortuga que mejoró en los últimos meses desde que venció a Issei en una batalla, como también el arduo entrenamiento en la cámara de gravedad.

-"Ya lo tienes claro, entonces peleemos"- y con esas palabras, Sairaorg sacó su vestido chino y quedó en camiseta negra y sus pantalones ajustados para dar el primer golpe cosa que Riser esquivó sin complicaciones de un salto hacia adelante mientras que el golpe del hijo de Gokú hizo partir el suelo de la dimensión en dos y fue más destructivo que el de la historia original dejando en shock a Sirzechs, Rías que llegó a tiempo junto a su ex prometido, Issei junto a su novia Asia, como también Kiba, Xenovia, Akeno, Koneko y el trapito de Gasper.

-"No fue en serio en esa pelea"- dijo un Issei sorprendido al ver como pelearía en serio Sairaorg notando que le falta mucho por lo menos darle una pelea digna (nda: aclaremos una cosa, Issei logró el ki más rápido de la parte de las emociones, pero a la vez tiene la esencia de Ddraig o sea, el aura dragón para hacerlo más creíble, ese era mi objetivo principal de ese fics en vez de darle una nueva sacred gear artificial).

-"Ese Gokú es una caja de sorpresa, vaya método que les dio para hacerlo más poderoso"- decía una Grayfia mirando de forma seria y por dentro más sorprendida que antes al ver los resultados del arduo entrenamientos de ellos dos, Si Riser fue ágil en esquivar ese ataque, imaginar a Vali usando su máximo poder o peor aun cuando se enojen.

-"Si y por eso estoy tan orgulloso de los futuros Maou del inframundo"- sonrió Sirzechs cuando recordó el sueño de Sairaorg en ser uno de los cuatros satanes del inframudo mientras que su hermana y su nobleza vieron con sorpresa la batalla pero lo que le pareció bien es que Issei, Xenovia y Kiba están tomando nota de los movimientos de las dos noblezas para hacerse más fuerte, cosa que vio progreso gracias a Azazel.

Mientras con Azazel y Gokú…

-"Vaya, no esperé que termináramos tan rápido este proceso de transferir poderes y habilidades"- decía el ex gobernador de Grigory en su laboratorio.

-"Al menos me deshice de la habilidad de aumentar el poder mientras tocos los pechos de las chicas"- respondió un Gokú con algo de incomodidad que sacó un fuerte sonrojo en Penemue ya que quería que su esposo le tocara sus pechos con fervor, pero ya tenía algo en mente.

-"Si, Gokú-kun haya siete gemas creando dragones a partir del poder de Ddraig"- penemue dijo con una sonrisa mientras se arregostaba en el brazo de Gokú que ni se inmutó ya que se acostumbró de que sus esposas y futuras estén tan acarameladas con él…

-"¿Qué harás con ellos, Azazel?"- a lo que Azazel responde a esa pregunta hecha por el rey Youkai.

-"Le daré uno a Baraquiel y los más fuertes que lo llamaré el dragón negro de los ojos rojos y el Dragón blanco de los ojos azules como trofeo para el campeón de los rating Game de este año que organizaré yo"- el saiyajin asintió pero antes de que se fueran a ver la pelea amistosa de Riser y Sairaorg ya que Gokú sintió el aumento de poder, Penemue dijo:

-"Azazel-sama, ¿Qué harás con el resto de las gemas que contienen a los dragones restantes?"-

-"Bueno, le daré algunas a Sirzechs, bueno, veré que hacer"- respondió el ex gobernador de Grigory con una sonrisa típica de él a lo que Gokú dijo:

-"Ah, bueno, Azazel, antes de irme, ¿me puedes decir quién era Reynare exactamente?"- esa pregunta dejó algo sorprendido a Azazel y Penemue.

-"Bueno, ella era una de mis súbditos pero desobedeció la orden de vigilar a Issei y lo mató por órdenes de Kokabiel, ¿por qué?"- Azazel le dio esa respuesta a su amigo y tenía curiosidad de por qué la mencionó al igual que Penemue que solo estaba entre celosa y curiosa.

-"En realidad"- se rascó la mejilla ya que recordó lo que pasó en la cita con Jeanne, -"Es que Ddraig lo mencionó ya que veía visiones de ella pidiendo ayuda y otra oportunidad"- eso sacó más sorpresas en los dos presentes.

-"Ya veo, quiere ser revivida"- dijo el ex gobernador pensativo, -"Hay un método, pero tenemos que buscar al portador de dicho poder"- eso dejó un poco esperanzado a Gokú para que ella tuviera esa oportunidad que tanto anhela.

"Solo espero que no se enamore de mi Gokú porque con las demás son suficientes" pensó la peli púrpura con un puchero.

-"Azazel te lo dejo en tus manos, iré a ver a los chicos"- y con eso, sintió el ki de su hijo y Riser a lo que Penemue se aferró a él y Azazel tocó el hombro del saiyajin para tele transportarse hacia el lugar de los hechos.

Con Freezer…

-"Así que el Gran Rojo se está recuperando de la golpiza, ¿eh?"- Freezer miró el sello mágico que miraba hacia la Brecha dimensional con una sonrisa despiadada mientras veía que el Gran Rojo hablaba de venganza y que iría a pelear de nuevo contra él y esas cosas a lo que continuó diciendo:

-"Capitán Ginyu, ¿Cómo van los preparativos de distracción?"-

-"Todo listo, el clan Tepes lo hicieron muy bien al usar esa cosa llamado el Santo Grial para revivir a los caídos de Burter y Recoome, pero la pobre está muy agotada y está hablando sola a causa de ese poder"- dijo un Ginyu con tristeza fingida a lo que le sacó una gota de sudor en el emperador del mal a causa de esa respuesta.

-"Bueno, haremos el plan de distracción dentro de poco, pero antes, destruye una parte del clan Carmillas"- fue la orden de Freezer que el jefe del equipo de élite asintió con una sonrisa y con una reverencia se retiró.

"Solo espero que no haga la danza de la alegría una vez que termine esa misión" pensó un Freezer avergonzado al recordar esa particular danza del capitán de élite.

Fin de la primera parte….

NDA: decidí hacerla de dos partes ya que será muy larga y no soy de hacer más de 10000 palabras, la última vez que lo hice así, casi me quedé sin idea en el próximo capítulo y es muy tedioso, eso, pero ahora estoy de vuelta y Reynare cada vez más cerca, batalla final y las transformaciones de Freezer, como también el final con Lemons y algunos one shot de ahí mismo. Eso sí la haré breve en z, la saga de Cell y Magin Buu, para ir a Super lo antes posible.

Ahora voten para la siguiente actualización Ikkitousen z o Gokú el portador de la armadura de sagitario…

PD. Quieren un lemons de chisatto x Gokú en one shot?.. eso sería y nos revimos.


	18. Chapter 17 segunda parte

Nota del autor: He Vuelto después de mucho tiempo, ahora con el fics, lo diré ahora, no habrá segunda temporada de este fics por una razón: viendo cómo avanza la novela, más me desagradó las chicas de Issei que de Issei, ahora ya no tengo ganas de seguir este fics, nah mentira, seguiré el remake de los héroes en dxd y los hermanos en batallas será un fics anti harén, puede que le dé alguna pareja a Gokú, seguiré con Sekirei normal, las waifus dimensional, Ikkiousen, Gokú en Saint seiya, Dragon Fist y el lemon de chisato que tanto esperan, como también quizá el proyecto Gokú Niño en Shinmao, sería por ahora.

Capítulo 17: El viaje a Rumania y el inicio de una gran Guerra… Parte dos….

EN LA PELEA CON RISER VS SAIRAORG…

Ambos se pusieron en pose de batalla sin activar sus respectivos sacred gear por la razón del poder que heredó en actual campeón de los Rating Game Bellial Diehauser, anular cualquier habilidad u objeto, como también de que el campeón es muy bueno peleando cuerpo a cuerpo y eso Raiser lo sabía, por eso va a probar que tan lejos llegó a ser mediante una pelea con Sairaorg.

-"Iré con todo"- exclamó el rubio heredero del clan Fenix para impulsarse a una velocidad monstruosa para saltar y una patada al estilo karate directo al hijo de Son Misla que éste lo esquivó con algo de faclidad, Riser cuando tocó suelo dejando un pequeño cráter dejando más que sorprendido a la nobleza de Rias y los demás al ver lo fuerte que se volvió el heredero del clan Fenix.

Sairaorg saltó al otro lado para esquivar esa patada de Riser que se volteó frente a él que salió del cráter a una gran velocidad que sintió el golpe en su rostro que salió disparado chocando contra el muro del coliseo en donde estaba pelando incrustado ahí, el hijo de Misla Bael solo sonrió con emoción y con un grito, creó un cráter en el muro en donde salió por el poder que sacó para alongar sus brazos y su cuello.

-"Nada mal Riser, pero a ver qué te parece esto"- Sairaorg desapareció y apareció detrás de Riser que se volteó para ver que un puñetazo iba directamente a él, pero el puñetazo del hijo de Misla y Gokú tocó solo el reflejo del heredero del clan Fenix, meintras que Riser apareció al costado de él y le iba a dar una patada alta pero golpeó el reflejo de Sairaorg para ser sorprendido de una patada con vuelo del cielo por parte de Sairaorg que solo golpeó el reflejo de sorpresa de Riser, entonce Sairaor desapareció y apareció junto a Riser dándose patadas y golpes a una velocidad monstruosa para los presentes que son Rias y su clan a excepción de Sirzechs que apenas ve los movimientos de los dos que están teniendo una pelea amistosa, "Se han hecho más poderoso pero, ¿llegarán al nivel del trío de dragones?, a este paso, todo puede pasar" pensó el líder de la facción de los demonios mientras que ambos peleadores estaban interceptando golpes pero…

Sairaorg tomó un poquito la ventaja para entrar a una pequeña milésima de centímetro que dejó abierto Riser en su defensa y eso lo aprovechó para darle un puñetazo en en estómago del Fenix que salió disparado hacia el suelo creando un cráter de dos metros de profundidad y cinco a la redonda dejando levemente herido al heredero del clan Fenix.

-"Jejjejjeje, eres muy fuerte Sairaorg"- dijo Riser poniéndose de pie para recuperar su aliento mientras que Sairaorg solo sonrió para decir.

-"Lo mismo va para ti, me es difícil entrar a tus defensas, ¿listo para terminar con esto?"- preguntó con una pose de pelea.

-"Lo mismo digo, KAIOKEN"- exclamó Riser y un aura rojiza salió alrededor de él que dejó en shock a Rias y los demás de su nobleza dejando muy orgulloso al líder de los demonios y a Ajuka que estaba viendo la pelea.

-"Ah, ¿vas con todo?, KAIOKEN"- Sairaorg exclamó saliendo la misma aura rojiza y ambos salieron con todo a atacarse y en cámara lenta se ve a Riser preparando su puño con fuego azul mientras que Sairaorg con lo mismo sin el fuego y ambos gritando para luego extender su puño respectivos para golpearse en sus rostro (imaginen la pelea de Gokú versus Freezer en Dragon Ball Super cuando el saiyajin lo fue a reclutar), para luego crear una onda expansiva que si no fuera por el escudo de los dos superdemonios que es Sirzechs y Ajuka, Rias y los demás incluyendo las dos nobleza de Riser y Sairaorg hubieran salido volando lejos mientras en la pelea, se ve a Riser acertar el puño al rostro de Sairaorg y viceversa que cayeron fuera de combate declarando un empate la pelea gracia al nuevo poder de Riser que combinó con el kaioken, pero no lo ha perfeccionado, si no fuera por eso, Sairaorg le hubiera ganado con dificultad moderada.

-"La pelea amistosa fue un empate"- dijo Ajuka que Sirzechs asintió en aprobación mientras la nobleza de Riser fue a auxiliar a su rey mientras que la de Sairaorg hizo lo mismo y llevaron a ambos guerreros inconsciente a la sala de la enfermería.

-"Buena pelea amistosa que hicieron Sairaorg y Riser"- fueron las palabras del saiyajin de forma normal que causó un asentimiento por parte de Azazel y Penemue que estaba arregostada en el mientras estaban viendo la pelea por un sello Mágico mientras iban de camino a la mansión de los Son en Kuoh por otro camino para no llamar la atención innecesaria.

-"Si, Gokú, gracia al entrenamiento que les diste, están a ese nivel y no olvidar a los demás también"- dijo Azazel pensativo mientras cerraba el sello en donde vieron la pelea mientras caminaban a casa de forma muy tranquila.

-"Gokú-kun una vez que termine todo, quiero hacer algo contigo"- dijo una angel caído con una sonrisa pícara.

-"¿Qué es lo que quiere hacer Penemue?"- preguntó Gokú inocentemente a lo que la secretaria del Grigori le susurró algo al oído del saiyajin y era lo mismo que Yasaka y Rossweisse le pidieron que él asintió y dijo:

-"Pues claro, si te hace feliz, con gusto te lo concederé"- eso dejó feliz a la mujer de cabellos púrpura oscuro y cuerpo muy voluptuoso para luego conversar con el líder de los caídos que está a punto de entregar el mando de jefe del Grigori a otro.

Mientras tanto con Vali, Arthur, Bikou estaban en una misión de búsqueda para dar con el paradero de los secuaces de la brigada del Caos ya que se sospechó que estaban aumentando su número de no sólo de magos, sino demonios y ángeles caídos que están infiltrados en cada facción, pero fue en vano la pista que le habían dado la facción de los demonios.

-"Rayos, no hay nadie en esta guarida"- reveló el chico mono tratando de buscar presencias en el lugar que es una gran mansión mientras que Vali miraba el lugar para dar con algunas pistas hasta que encontraron un sótano, se fueron al lugar de los hechos y lo que vieron les causó una sorpresa no mayor ya que vieron un portal, una especie de tanque de líquido que es esencial para poner a un ser humano en ese lugar como también un gran agujero en el vidrio del tanque en que se llenó y una parte del lugar al frente con el mismo radio que el agujero.

-"Qué raro, aquí experimentaron, pero, ¿por qué?"- preguntó Vali a sí mismo mientras veía fijamente el agujero que estaba en el estanque.

-"Quizás sea obra de ellos, Vali"- respondió Arthur mientras investigaba el lugar, pero solo encontraron estos artefacto.

-"Este lugar lo ocuparon hace algunos meses"- logró percibir Bikou ya que el lugar todavía está intacto y solo rastro de áreas verdes por falta de mantener el lugar.

-"Bueno, Arthur, Bikou, nos vamos, informaremos todo lo que vimos en este lugar"- terminó de decir Vali para que Bikou con su báculo, pegó el suelo para crear un portal en dirección a la mansión Son en el mundo mortal.

Ahora con Gokú….

-"Ah llegamos justo a tiempo para comer la cena"- el saiyajin al decir esas palabras, le salió baba ya que tenía hambre causando una risita linda por parte de Penemue que están en la entrada de la mansión y Azazel solo dijo:

-"Gokú, iré a la casa Gremory para ver cómo están con su progreso"- el saiyajin asintió y se despidió de su amigo y aliado para luego entrar a la casa para ser recibido por Tsubaki con una amable sonrisa que besó a su futuro esposo causando celos en la caído haciendo lo mismo causando celos en Katerea que llegó justo al beso que le dio la cariñosa Penemue, digamos que se armó la casi batalla de pechos que el saiyajin casi se muere por ahogamiento, pero en fin , la cena estaba lista, se disfrutó junto a los aprendices a excepción de Sairaorg y Riser que se están recuperando de sus heridas en la mansión Son en el inframundo.

-"Padre"- dijo un Vali que dejó de comer por un rato para informar de algo al saiyajin.

-"Dime, Vali, ¿Qué pasa?"- preguntó el saiyajin para dejar de comer por un rato mientras que los demás presente estaban atento a lo que el descendiente directo del primer Lucifer iba a hablar.

-"Fui al lugar en donde los líderes de las facciones de los demonios y los ángeles caídos nos indicaron"- reveló el peli plata con seriedad mientras que el saiyajin asintió.

-"¿Qué encontraron ahí?"- preguntó una muy curiosa Gabriel mientras Irina la acompañaba en esta agradable cena.

-"Encontramos una mansión, al inicio no encontramos nada, pero cuando llegamos a un cuarto lejano en el sótano, nos encontramos con esto"- Vali al terminar de decir esas palabras, sacó un sello mágico y lo proyectó en la mesa saliendo imágenes de un portal tallado en pilares, como un estanque con un gran agujero que Gokú reconoció de inmediato.

-"Es una cámara de Regeneración, no sabía que tenían uno en este mund9o"- fueron las reveladoras palabras del saiyajin que dejó con preguntas a los demás.

-"¿una cámara de regeneración?"- preguntó Rossweisse a su esposo que podía caminar algo después de la sesión de amor que protagonizaron hace algún tiempo.

-"Si, Ross-chan, a mí antes de la pelea con Freezer, fui sanado por esa cámara que está en la imagen, parecida a la que me sanaron"- respondió el saiyajin pensativo.

-"Por lo que sé, nadie de las facciones tiene algo tan avanzado como esa cámara de regeneración pero…."- no alcanzó a terminar sus palabras Bael ya que fue interrumpido por Serafall.

-"Go-tan, esos pilares fueron hechos para crear un portal"- los demás se miraron al darse cuenta de ese detalle, el saiyajin solo pensó un poco hasta que la voz de Ddraig hizo eco en su mente.

"Compañero, ¿no será que sacaron a Freezer de ahí y lo curaron en esa cámara regeneradora?" (nda: no es la misma que la de la resurrección de Freezer) fue las palabras del dragón emperador rojo que el saiyajin abrió los ojos y asintió mentalmente a las palabras de su amigo.

-"Por lo que veo, Freezer lo rescataron de ahí y lo curaron, como también me informó Ophis-chan, que se hizo líder de la brigada del Kaos"- eso dejó en shock a los demás y se acordaron de los hechos involucrados a ese grupo, como que estaban aliados al ejército de Freezer que Gokú se hizo cargo de los de élites menos a Dodoria que se encargaron de éste último Sairaorg y Vali.

-"Eso se pone más peligroso de lo que creí, pero ¿Quién tomó alianza con ellos?"- preguntó Vali en un tono serio que Yasaka solo dijo:

-"Lo sabremos con el tiempo, Dragón emperador Blanco"- "espero que el bastardo padre biológico de mi hija no esté metido en esto como venganza hacia mi" pensó la reina Youkai con seriedad que el saiyajin se percató pero le iba a preguntar más tarde lo que le pasa a ella, pero…

-"Gokú-kun"- dijo una seria Tsubaki que caminaba con gracia hacia el comedor con un vestido de ejecutiva que hacía resaltar su figura voluptuosa de forma muy sexy.

-"Dime, Tsubaki-chan"- el saiyajin la apodó cariñosamente que casi se le fuera la seriedad a la Reina de Sona Sitri.

-"Bu-bueno, hay gente que quiere hablar contigo"- eso dejó con dudas a Gokú porque…

-"Qué raro que haya alguien que quiera hablar conmigo a estas horas de la Noche"- fue la duda del saiyajin que los demás ya tenían sospechas de quienes eran, pero Azazel, Gabriel y Sirzechs ya sabían quiénes eran.

-"Gokú, ellos dicen que es de suma urgencia, por eso quieren hablar contigo"- reveló Tsubaki a su futuro esposo que al ver la seriedad de la peli negra, asintió y fue a la sala de invitados en donde están los huésped, el saiyjin miró y eran personas de ki negativo pero no traían malas intenciones, esas personas eran tres, pero me fijaré en la representante de ellos tres, los dos eran especies de guardias de seguridad de la representante que es una joven de apariencia de catorce a quince años, piel blanca ojos rojos sangre, cabello rubio rizado, vestida elegante tipo edad del renacimiento, la chica miró al saiyajin, dio una reverencia, Gokú con su típico saludo a la chica, él dijo:

-"Hola, Soy Gokú, bienvenido a mi casa"- la chica solo asintió a su saludo y responde:

-"Un gusto, mi nombre es Elmelhilde Karnstein, una Vampiro que proviene de Rumania"- saludó la mujer vampiro que el saiyajin se percató antes de eso ya que era similar al trapito de Alfil de la nobleza de Rias Gremory.

-"Ah bienvenido, Elmelhilde, ¿Qué te trae por aquí a estas horas de la noche?"- saludó Azazel a la chica que ella solo responde:

-"Vine a Hablar con Son Gokú para que me ayude con un problema que tengo que tú ya sabes"- eso dejó al líder de los caídos con una sonrisa típica de él que solo en señal de calma, dijo.

-"Bueno, ya, cálmate, sé de la situación que estás, pero prefiero que tú le pidas ayudas al líder de los guerreros Z"- eso dejó un poco descolocado al saiyajin.

-"Espera, espera, ¿Cuándo me llamaron líder de los guerreros Z si yo solo los entrené?, ¿eh?"- fueron las palabras de Gokú que Azazel y Sirzechs solo se rieron ante la reacción de su amigo.

-"Bueno eso lo arreglaremos después, Gokú. Elmelhilde-san, ¿por qué necesitas de Gokú?"- preguntó el rey demonio que el saiyajin asintió ante las palabras de su amigo demonio.

La chica contó todo lo sucedido con la facción Tepes y sus famoso experimentos que el autor no quiere hacer el copy paste, en pocas palabras, Elmelhilde contó todo lo que pasó tocante a la facción Tepes y la sospecha de tener una Longinus en esa facción que la facción Carnilla está preocupado que se están violando los tratados de paz por la constante invasión por parte de ese lado de los Tepes.

-"Ya veo, quieres que te ayudes a resolver eso de lo más pacífico posible para evitar una guerra entre ellos, ¿verdad?"- Elmelhilde asintió a las palabras de Gokú pero agregó otra cosa la chica vampiro.

-"Si, como hice un trato con Rias Gremory para pedir a Gasper Vladi para que sea intermediario, ella dijo que como condición, el rey Youkai debe estar ahí para la seguridad de ella y de su clan ya que posiblemente los hombres de Freezer pueden hacer su aparición"- Sirzechs solo suspiró con vergüenza "Ella es insistente" pensó el rey demonio de su hermana menor, Azazel negó con la cabeza y las esposas como las futuras esposas tuvieron una vena en la parte de la frente ya que saben las intenciones de la hermana del Maou, su reina, su caballero y una cierta acompañante de Gabriel quieren hascer de las suyas.

-"Bueno, un honor en ayudarle a usted señorita"- el saiyajin acarició la cabeza de la vampiro que se sonrojó un poco pero se quitó de inmediato del rey Youkai y que solo se disculpó y para terminar.

-"Ok, ¿Cuándo lo harán?"- preguntó la chica para irse de una ya que su cara está reroja que el saiyajin pensó que tenía fiebre pero lo dejó de lado.

-"Bueno, ¿Qué tal mañana mismo?"- A Gokú no le gusta esperar así que la chica de inmediato responde:

-"Bueno, Son Gokú, lo veré ese día y Azazel-sama le guiará el camino a Rumania con los Gremory que se le dará el aviso"- con eso, la chica se despidió y se fue de inmediato con los guardias a Rumania.

-"Bueno, hay que prepararse para ir a Rumania, Vali, Bikou, Arthur busquen más pistas del paradero de la Brigada del Caos junto a Kuroka, Le Fay y Heracles de ayuda"- Vali asintió ante la sugerencia de Gokú que Kuroka y LeFay solo quedaron apenadas pero Gokú las calmó prometiéndole que estará todo el día con las chicas que ellas dos quedaron felices.

-"Sona y su clan se irán conmigo al igual que Ross, Sairaorg y dos de su clan, los demás se quedaran protegiendo la ciudad en caso de que que pase algo aquí y ni llegamos a tiempo"- eso dejó con gestos de asentimientos en sus esposas y futuras al igual que Riser que ya despertó de la pelea amistosa con el hijo de misla, Irina fue mandada por Gabriel para que vaya con Gokú que ella felizmente aceptó y así quedaron las cosas en la mansión Son al final del día.

A LA MAÑANA SIGUIENTE….

Vemos que la rutina de entrenamiento fue normal sin excepciones, bueno a lo de la misión en cada uno de los guerreros Z tal como se asignó en la noche anterior con la llegada de Elmelhilde la joven Vampiro que pidió ayuda al rey Youkai, pero de acuerdo al plan de Azazel, no deben llamar la atención en ninguno de los clanes Vampiros para no provocar una ofensiva en el caso de los ángeles caídos que iba Azazel como también el líder de los Youkai, Son Gokú y para agregar la hermana menor de la casa Gremory y heredera Rias , como su nobleza ya llendo a Rumania en un círculo mágico de acuerdo al clan sin antes una despedidas de las esposas de Gokú y futuras con un acaramelado beso como también Ahri de su amor como también su reina, kuisha y así se fueron a las respectivas misiones correspondiente.

EN RUMANIA….

-"Brrrrrrrrrrrrrr, que Frrrrrrrrrrrrrriooooooooooo"- dijeron algunos del clan Gremory y los Sitri pero Gokú en su dogi de pelea no le parecía afectarle al igual que Sairaorg y Azazel, pero en el caso de Eiji y Misaki que son los dos nuevos demonios de Sairaorg que una vez fueron Youkai de sus clanes muy respetados como el Buey y el mono, se abrigaron un poco en caso de cualquier cosa que les llegue hipotermia.

-"Entonces, aquí estamos, en Rumania, ¿verdad?"- dijo un Gokú mirando el ambiente frío del país Europeo que está nevando muy fuerte.

-"Si Gokú, ahora hay que tomar caminos diferentes"- fueron las palabras de Azazel que Gokú sin voltear a mirar dijo:

-"Ya veo, pero, ¿Quiénes van primero a la casa de los Tepes en donde se dice que tienen una de las famosa Sacred Gear?"-

-"Los Gremory, tu y yo irán a donde los Tepes, mientras que Sairaorg, Sona y parte de su clan irán por otro lado, Sona saben en donde refugiarse, en caso si las cosas salen malas, este sello mágico creará un portal en la que los traerá en donde estamos"- el grupo asintió e hicieron lo que dijo Azazel.

Rossweisse iba muy arregostado en Gokú con la excusa del frío dejando muy celosas a las chicas Gremory, pero Vladi ajeno a eso, se acercó al saiyajin y con algo de timidez dijo.

-"Gokú-san"-

-"Dime Gasper, ¿en qué te puedo ayudar?"- preguntó el saiyajin de forma amable.

-"¿Qué vas a hacer si los Tepes son los que provocan este caos?"- preguntó de forma curiosa.

-"Bueno, si no se rinden ante los tratados de paz, me veo la obligación de usar la fuerza, sino hacen caso a la segunda advertencia, me veo en la obligación de destruirlos, ¿por qué?"- fueron las calmadas palabras de Gokú al trapito vampiro de lo Vladi que él solo se puso triste y respondió:

-"Es que tengo una amiga que es de los Tepes, se llama Valerie y quiero que ella viva si esto estalla"- lo dijo casi al borde de las lágrimas que el rey Youkai solo acarició la cabeza del vampiro travesti que él miró la sonrisa de Gokú que lo tranquilizó un poco.

-"Bueno, si ella no es de los malos, no creo que tenga que destruirla"- eso dejó feliz a Gasper que abrazó al rey Youkai que ella solo dijo:

-"Gracias Gokú-san, muchas gracias"-

-"Nah, no es para tanto, solo protejo lo que vale la pena proteger"- Rossweisse solo sonrió con calidez ante las palabras de su esposo, como también Rias, Akeno, Irina, Xenovia, Asi solo sonreía al igual que Issei que supo por qué Ddraig lo cambió por él, una vez que pasó la escena de Gasper, caminaron y a los pocos minutos, llegaron al castillo que pertenecía a la casa de lo Tepes, apenas se pusieron frente a ellos, la puerta se abrió dejando extrañado a los Gremory y la Valkyria de cabellos plateados, Gokú frunció el ceño ya que por un lapso de segundo sintió un ki familiar dentro del castillo, pero desapareció, el saiyajin dejó de lado eso y se dispusieron a entrar siendo recibido de un hombre en forma elegante, piel blanca y un vestido elegante que lo hacía ver un Lord del castillo que está custodiado con sus respectivos guardias.

-"Saludos, Huéspedes, Rey Youkai, Azazel-sama, soy Marius Tepes, ¿a qué se debe su presencia junto a la señorita Gremory?"- preguntó de forma muy cortés y caballerosa el hombre de la facción de los Tepes.

-"Saludos, Marius Tepes, solo veníamos en son de paz para negociar con ustedes, me imagino que recibió mi mensaje como el de Son Gokú, ¿verdad?"- respondió tranquilamente el líder de los Caídos de forma natural.

-"Si, le hemos recibidos, la reina de los Tepes está muy encantada de negociar un tratado de alianza con ustedes"- lo dijo de forma diplomática que el saiyajin ya sabes de las intenciones de ese vampiro que solo le siguió el juego, "Me da una mala espina ese tipo" pensó el rey Youkai.

-"Usted Rey Youkai, un gusto en conocer al hombre que hizo temblar la Tierra"- el saiyajin solo asintió de forma normal que dijo.

-"Bueno, ¿me llevarás al líder de tu clan?"- preguntó el saiyajin sin rodeos.

-"Si, Señor Gokú, sean bienvenidos al Castillo de los Tepes"- y con esas palabras de Marius, pasaron al lugar y el lugar es majestusoso, bien colonial siendo guiados por el hombre y mientras caminaban, se toparon con un hombre de aspecto imponente, buen físico que miraban de forma seria al grupo que el saiyajin se detuvo y miró seriamente al tipo frente a ellos.

-"He oído hablar mucho de Ti, Rey Youkai"- dijo el tipo vestido de ropas casuales de cabello color rojizo oscuro.

-"Si, me hice muy popular por esos lado, ¿no?"- dijo el saiyajin como si fuera de lo más normal del mundo.

-"Si, eres el objetivos de muchos, el arruinador de planes de los malos dicen"- volvió a decir el tipo de forma seria.

-"Si, ahora al punto, veo que no eres uno de ellos, ¿verdad?"- eso dejó sorprendidos a los Gremorys como a Rossweisse, pero no tanto a Azazel y Marius.

-"Esperaba que me dijeras eso, Rey Youkai, pero debo irme"- el tipo se fue como si no estuviera ahí.

-"Disculpe la descortesía de mi huésped, vengan, pero antes de hablar con la Reina de nuestra Facción, veo que la chica Gremory tiene preguntas en cuanto a la familia de Gasper, ¿verdad?"- la chica solo asintió de forma seria y Marius le indicó el lugar en donde está el padre de Gasper, pero éste último solo quería ver a Valerie y le pidió a su presidenta quedarse con Gokú y Azazel, en la que ella cedió y se fueron al lugar en donde les guio Marius para encontrarse con el padre de Gasper.

Gokú, Azazel, su esposa la Valkyria y Gasper se quedaron en el salón principal esperando, Gokú se puso en pose de pelea mientras que Azazel y Ross se prepararon para la pelea.

-"Sal de ahí, sabía que nos estabas observando desde el momento en que llegamos"- exclamó el saiyajin mirando a un punto fijo.

-"Jajajajajajajajaja, como era de esperar del rey Youkai que viene de otra dimensión, Son Gokú"- dijo una voz de forma cantarina que Azazel frunció el ceño ante la voz y ya sabía quién era.

-"Sal de una vez Rizevim"- exclamó Azazel furioso que Gokú se percató de eso y es la primera vez que su amigo está así de furioso.

-"Que aguafiesta eres, Tio Azazel"- la voz se manifestó revelando a un tipo de unos cuarenta años de edad, cabello gris, una cara muy familiar que Gokú le recordó a alguien, una vestimenta similar a la de Siezechs pero plateado que dejó asustado a Gasper que se puso detrás de la Valkyria que ésta última se puso seria ya que sintió la tensión de Azazel y la seriedad de Gokú.

-"Gokú, este tipo es uno de los descendiente del Lucifer original, más que todo el hijo de Lucifer, Rizevim Livan Lucifer"- reveló el líder de los caídos a Gokú que éste último quedó con algo de sorpresa…

-"No me digas que éste es…."- no pudo terminar sus palabras el saiyajin ya que el peli gris lo interrumpió.

-"Si, si, el abuelo de Vali, gracias por ahorrarme la presentación Tio Azazel"- dijo burlonamente el abuelo de Vali que dejó más enojado al líder de los caídos que dijo estas palabras.

-"Me gustaría molerte a golpes para sacarte esa maldita sonrisa"-

-"Oh, pero con esa cara enojada envejecerás más rápido, Azazel-Kun"- se volvió a burlar Rizevim del líder de los caídos.

-"¿Qué es lo que quieres y por qué estás aquí?"-preguntó el saiyajin de forma seria y sin rodeos ya que las intenciones de este tipo son muy oscuras.

-"Así que al punto, ¿eh?, déjame explicarte, cuando me enteré de que eras de otro mundo, me sentí muy emocionado al saber que tú causaste temblar este mundo"- dijo el supe demonio de forma cantarina, pero siguió.

-"Pero, ¿sabes qué?, aparte de investigar más a fondo de las dimensiones con el santo Grial, encontré algo que en la biblia del mito de la bestia, pero es verdad y lo encontré"- eso dejó en shock a Azazel y Gokú no entendía nada de las palabras de ese tipo, pero Rossweisse quedó en shock ya que ella lo estudió.

-"No me digas que la bestia, el 666 trixessa"- esas palabras dejaron muy curioso a Gokú pero a la vez serio.

-"Si, acertaste, pero al encontrarlo, lo vi con unos sellos, y ese ser que lo selló lo encontró antes que todos y luego fue a la guerra de las facciones, ¿Quién crees que fue, quien crees que fue?"- fue la pregunta de Rizevim a Azazel que lo dejó más en shock.

-"Fue el dios bíblico que lo encontró, eso quiere decir"-

-"Exacto, él selló a la bestia con sellos prohibido que drenó todo su poder y fue debilitado a la guerra de la facciones que fue la causa de su muerte"- reveló el abuelo de Vali a los presentes que Gokú tomó la palabra.

-"¿Qué harás, liberar a esa bestia?"-

-"Pues Si, Rey Youkai, pero mi intención no es liberarlo para crear el Caos, no, no, sino para que mi líder presuma su poder"- eso dejó más serio al saiyajin ya que por lo que le dijo Ophis entonces quiere decir…

-"No me digas que tú no eres el líder, ¿Quién es…?"- preguntó Azazel más sorprendido que dejó sonriendo a Rizevim.

-Ya lo verás, Azazel-kun"-y con eso desapareció como si no estuviera ahí.

-"Ese maldito tiene todo calculado"- exclamó Azazel de forma enojada.

-"Cálmate Azazel, no es momento de estar así"- el saiyajin lo calmó.

-"Pero ese maldito ni siquiera dijo el nombre de su líder y…"- no terminó de decir sus palabras el líder de los caídos ya que el saiyajin lo calmó y dijo:

-"Ya deberías saber el líder de él, la nueva brigada del Kaos"-

-"No me digas que es…"- no pudo terminar sus palabras el hombre mayor que el saiyajin asintió y dijo:

-"Freezer"- eso dejó en silencio la sala que dejó en shock a los demás mientras que Rias alcanzó a escuchar todo la conversación de Rizevim con el sello mágico que le dio a Azazel cuando terminaron de hablar con el padre de Gasper que quedaron con terror al oír que Rizevim sirve al emperador del mal que los dejó aterrado la brutal matanza que le hizo a Loki.

-"Ah, disculpe la demora, nuestra Reina está aquí"-Marius llegó para presentar a una mujer de unos veinte años de edad, cuerpo bien formado, no tanto como el de la reina pero tiene lo suyo, piel blanca, ojos rojos sangre de mirada vacía, a diferencia de Elmelhilde, ella sonreía de forma débil, cabello rubio corto liso muy suave, vestida con un vestido que cubría sus hombros hasta las piernas, ella miró a Gasper que ella feliz corrió a abrazarle.

-"Oh Valerie-sama, tanto tiempo que no te veía"- exclamó emocionado el chico de los Vladi.

-"Vladi-kun, que bueno que vengas a verme"- dijo una debilitada mujer vampiro que el saiyajin notó su inestabilidad emocional que Azazel se percató de eso.

-"Si, pero ven te presentaré a mis amigos"- entonces el chico presentó a su presidenta que llegó justo en el momento en que su Alfil abrazó a su amiga, se presentó y dijo:

-"Un gusto y…."- de la nada empezó a hablar sola en un idioma muy extraño que Azazel advirtió a Asia, Irina y Xenovia no mirarles a los ojos ya se vuelven locas porque Valerie porta el santo Grial, el saiyajin miraba la situación, "Compañero, creo que debemos curar la salud mental de la chica" dijo Ddraig que se percató de todo, Gokú solo asintió y decidió hacer su movimiento, tocó el hombro de la triste Gasper al ver el estado deplorable de su amiga y su familiar teniendo una sonrisa maliciosa por dentro ya que algo tramaba entre manos.

-"¿Qué harás Gokú-san?"- dijo una Gasper con lágrimas en los ojos que el saiyajin solo sonrió con calma.

-"Todo estará bien, ella volverá a ser como antes, deja intentar algo"- el chico Vladi asintió y se hizo a un lado, el saiyajin sin convocar el guantelete, puso su mano izquierdo en la cabeza de Valerie para hacer algo, entonces el aura dragón rodeó a la chica que empezó a brillar y por accidente, Gokú accedió a la mente de la chica vampiro, pero lo que le hizo enojar fueron los experimentos y el uso excesivo del grial en la que revivieron a todo el ejercito de Freezer y vio como el emperador del mal le recrearon una cámara de sanación incrustándole la carne de un Dragón oscuro a las partes afectadas en la anterior batalla en namek, como también con un vigor y diciendo que la carne del Gran Rojo volvió a la normalidad sus poderes y se más fuerte que la vez que peleó en Namek, pero algo pasó que el tiempo se volvió a parar quedando el saiyajin de frente mirando la espalda de la chica Vampiro que estaba vestida con una túnica blanca exponiendo sus hombro y un leve escote conversando con las almas de los que se fueron de la Tierra.

-"Eh, Valerie, ¿verdad?"- la chica volteó al origen de la voz que le sonrió cálidamente.

-"Si, ¿eres el rey Youkai, verdad?"- preguntó ella para confirmar sus sospechas.

-"Vaya, soy muy popular hasta por aquí, jejejeje"- dijo el saiyajin resacándose la nuca con una sonrisa nerviosa.

-"Me alegro que vinieras, tengo el libro con tu historia y deseaba verte, conocerte, estoy feliz por eso"- ella se acercó al saiyajin dejando a las almas que descansaran en el más allá, como también los que fueron borrados con armas como las excalibur o los poderes de los demonios, angeles y angeles caídos.

-"Si, más feliz se encuentra Gasper, pero por lo que te pasó, he venido a darte un descanso mental por esto"- eso dejó muy intrigada a la chica vampiro.

-"¿de verdad lo harás?"- dijo ella con esperanza.

-"Claro, he estado creando técnicas de sanación, solo faltaba la mental, ¿Qué dices, hacemos esto juntos y volverás a recorrer los jardines sin que te afecte el sol con Gasper?"- ella solo sonrió cálidamente y con lágrimas de alegría ante la pregunta de Gokú, que dijo:

-"Si, pero antes de eso, hay alguien que desea una segunda oportunidad"- eso dejó más sorprendido al saiyajin ya que no le pasó sus recuerdos de la Caido llamada Reynare, entonces Valerie hizo abrir un portal en la que salió un alma muy conocida para el saiyajin. La chica sonrió son calidez y dijo:

-"Cumpliste la promesa, Gokú-kun"- el saiyajin solo sinrió ya que después de la cita con Jeanne, tenía sueños con la chica de cabellos negros, ojos violetas, alas negras que hablaba sobre una promesa de que encontraría una forma de revivirla.

-"Si, Reynare-chan lo cumplí"- esas palabras hizo sonreír a la caído ya que una segunda oportunidad apareció ante ella, entonces Gokú dijo a las dos:

-"¿Listas?"- las chicas asintieron, entonces con su poder, usó el Grial de Valerie sin afectarla como también encendió el guantelete en el estado físico y un poder verde brilló el lugar llegando al mundo real.

Entonces lo que pasó es que Valerie cayó inconsciente siendo auxiliado por el grupo Gremory como también Gasper, pero lo que no se dieron cuenta es que el saiyajin llevaba en brazos a una chica alada dormida muy conocida para Asia y los demás menos Xenovia e Irina como Gasper, no dijeron nada ya que el saiyajin se lo pasó a Azazel y una vez que hizo eso, Marius dijo:

-"Ahora"- entonces salió el capitán Ginyu frente a Gokú que este se percató de las intenciones del capitán y cuando iba a gritar "Cambio", Gokú lanzó una ráfaga de aire comprimido, pero no se dio cuenta que era una trampa, que detrás de él, apareció Burter ya revivido por el santo Grial a dale un puñetazo a causa de la distracción del saiyajin a lo que el saiyajin retrocedió unos metros, entonces Azazel les lanzó unos sellos a Rias y su clan que llevaba a Valerie como también le lanzó uno a Rossweisse que tenía a Reynare a su lado y con un chasquido activó el portal para transportarlo a la mansión Son en Kuoh mientras que se activó la llamada a los restantes de los Z que estaba Sairarorg listo para la batalla al igual que Eiji y Misaki, de los Sitris, Rugal y la Loli Reaper listo para pelear al igual, entonces activaron el portal con un escudo mientras se iban los demás para irse ellos dejando a los peleadores con azazel preparando sus lanzas de luz y así empezó la batalla, dejando a Gokú peleando contra las fuerzas especiales Ginyu mientras que Sairaorg y los demás contra los vampiros y el ejército de Freezer.

-"Grrrrr, basta, estorban"- el saiyajin los mandó a volar a todos los de la fuerza especiales de Ginyu que los desintegró si darles el lujos de hacerlos pelear mientras que de repente, un rayo atravesó su pecho dejando en shock a su hijo Bael, Azazel y los demás ver desplomar al rey Youkai, entonces vieron al atacante y es nada menos que el emperador del mal en su primera forma que tenía apuntada su dedo en donde disparó el rayo de energía.

-"JAJAJAJAJAJ….. Gokú se distrae siempre, esperaba una pelea de proporciones épicas, una lástima"- dijo el emperador del mal con burla.

-"Padre"- Sairaorg auxilió al Gokú que este apenas abrió los ojos, iba a decir algo, pero…

-"Devuélvanme a ese maldito mono que no he terminado con él, si me lo entrega, me aseguraré de que sus muertes sean rápidas, jajajajaja"- Sairaorg se puso de pie frente a Freezer.

-"¿Qué harás maldito demonio debilucho?"- preguntó al chico Bael el emperador del mal y líder de la brigada del Caos.

-"Azazel cierra los ojos lo mismo que a los demás"- fue la comunicación mental del hijo de Gokú y Misla Bael que los demás asintieron y entonces…

"TAIYOKEN" exclamó Sairaorg y un luz cegadora frente a la brigada del caos que cubrieron sus ojos por un rato y es ese Rato, lograron escapar Azazel, Sairaorg y los demás con Gokú por un portal hacia la mansión Son.

Una vez que pasó eso, la técnica cesó, Freezer solo se limitó a sonreir…

-"Vaya, vaya, prolongando su inevitable destino, Rizevim"- llamó Freezer a su aliado y comandante.

-"Diga Gran Freezer"-

-"Quiero que el ejército invada la Tierra, el inframundo y el cielo"- Reveló Freezer que el hijo del verdadero Lucifer asintió y llamó a todo un ejército para empezar la guerra.

"Son Gokú, te mataré con mis propias manos" pensó despiadadamente el emperador del mal para luego irse en un portal mágico a la base para empezar la guerra…

Fin del capítulo…

Nda:estamos en la recta final de temporada, la guerra empieza y la pelea de Gokú vs Freezer a la vuelta de la esquina, la venganza de Great Red y la sorpresita que le dará Freezer después a ese Dragón. Sería todo por esto.

Ahora voy por las waifus dimensional e Ikkitousen…


	19. Chapter 19 Final temporada 1

Nota del autor: Jah, ahora si se viene lo bueno y el final de la batalla de Gokú vs Freezer como también el final de temporada, sería todo… y Quizás una capitulo alterno donde rompo la regla y sería todo señores.

Capítulo 18: "La batalla final…"

-"Gokú"- exclamó una Yasaka muy preocupada al ver a su esposo y querido rey con un agujero cerca del corazón que lo dejó gravemente herido y al borde de la muerte al igual que Misla, Gabriel y Rossweisse que de inmediato socorrieron a su marido para detener la hemorragia que está sufriendo el saiyajin, Raiser al ver el deplorable estado de su maestro, le dio la lágrima de Fénix que se guardó en caso de urgencia y se la pasó a Rossweisse que ella asintió para dárselo a su esposo que estaba apenas respirando.

-"Gokú"- fue la palabra de una preocupada Tsubaki al igual que Sona, Jeanne y Ophis que se preocupó del estado de su futuro esposo mientras que llegaron con Yu Long.

-"Esto es malo"- fue lo que dijo Azazel al ver el estado de su amigo, ya que la lágrima de fénix hizo su efecto pero había un problemita…

-"¿Qué pasa Azazel-sama?"- preguntó Penemue muy preocupada mientras las mujeres de Gokú presentes como Gabriel, Rossweisse, Misla, Katerea, Serafall, Yasaka más las futuras como Tsubaki, Sona, Jeanne como también las chicas del clan Gremory que miraron la escena con preocupación al Igual Ravel al ver a su ídolo en este estado.

-"La herida externa de Gokú ha sanado pero… necesita tiempo para curarse de las heridas internas de su cuerpo y eso es lo que no tenemos, tiem…"- no pudo terminar sus palabras ya que una explosión se sintió a unos kilómetros lejos del lugar que Sairaorg se puso serio y miró la ventana para ponerse más tenso…

-"Siento el ki de varios seres de distintas facciones"-

-"Ese maldito de Freezer, empezó la guerra"- fue lo que dijo el rey demonio a lo que Azazel dijo.

-"¿Cómo sabes?"-

-"Interrogué a cada uno del séquito de Lord Bael que Gokú les perdonó la vida y me dijeron todo los planes que tenía Freezer o mejor dicho su cómplice Rizevim"- respondió el rey demonio con seriedad que los demás asintieron con seriedad.

-"Hagan aviso a las facciones que la brigada del Kaos y su líder, Freezer inició la guerra"- Azazel, Gabriel, Rossweisse, Yasaka y Serafall asintieron para irse al sus respectivos lugares, Ahri se fue con la reina junto con Eiji y Misaki que contaron con la autorización de Sairaorg como también le dieron el aviso a Bikou y el equipo de Vali que estaban en una misión de buscar pistas, Kunou se quedó con Gasper en el cuidado de Valerie y Reynare, pero también estaban en problemas el equipo de Vali para ser más específico pero eso ni impidió que Bikou creara un medio de transporte para ir con Kuroka a Kyoto mientras dejaban fuera de combates a cuantos demonios y magos se les vinieron encima como también lograron capturar a Walburga una bruja que portaba una longinus para liberar al 666, los demonios como Raiser, su nobleza, parte de la nobleza de Sairaorg, Serafall, Ajuka, como Seekvaria fueron al inframundo mientras que los dos líderes de las facciones de los caídos y demonios se quedaron, Gabriel fue al cielo junto a Irina a dar la noticia y prepararse para la batalla, Rossweisse fue a Asgard, Penemue a Grigori mientras que Reynare está muy cansada y no ha despertado al igual que Valerie Tepes, los demás como Jeanne, Tsubaki, Katerea, Sona, su nobleza y los Gremory hicieron sus preparativos para defender Kuoh.

-"Asia"- fue lo que dijo Sona.

-"Si, Sona-san"- repondió la rubia…

-"Ganaremos algo de tiempo, sana a Gokú por favor"- fue la idea de la hermana de Serafall que Asia miró al rey demonio que salió con Sairaorg y Azazel a la salida de la casa preparándose para la guerra en la Tierra mientras que Sona y Tsubaki junto a su nobleza prepararon sus armas, Rias solo sonrió a su Alfil que dijo.

-"Te protegeremos, ve a sanar a Gokú-kun"- la chica solo sonrió para decir un "si" para ir a la habitación de Gokú que fue custodiado por Kiba, Gasper que se puso serio ya que le debe mucho al rey Youkai por traer de vuelta a su mejor amiga Valerie y estar con ella con Kunou, Issei, Rías y Akeno subieron a la azotea de la mansión mientras que Xenovia y Jeanne salieron a la parte de atrás de la mansión ya que el ejército de Freezer en la Tierra compuesto por magos renegados, demonios disidentes de la antigua facción de los viejos demonios como también unos pocos hombres de Freezer que fueron traídos a la vuelta de la vida del rango bajo que ellos eran liderados por el ya revivido Dodoria que rodearon La ciudad de Kuoh que se enfocaron en la mansión Son que él hombre gordo exclamó…

-"A LA CARGA…"- el ejército fue a por todo matando gente en el camino, pero gente alguna se opuso ya que tenían cierto entrenamiento humano que mató a uno que otros magos pero no eran rivales para los demonios y parte del ejército de Freezer… pero…

-"Por el bien de mi hija y de este mundo, no los dejaré pasar"- exclamó Baraquiel desde la cima del edificio para lanzar rayos y diezmar una parte del ejército de magos y demonios al exclamar…

-"Ataquen"- varios portales se manifestaron saliendo ángeles caídos de distintos rangos mientras que un tipo parecido al padre de Malfoy con una mano que una vez fue amputada en una batalla que tuvo al oponerse a Kokabiel pero gracias al experimento de Azazel de uno de las gemas que le dio Gokú que es una especie de magia de color rojo que se volvió de vuelta la mano amputada de aquel hombre, ese hombre se puso al lado de Baraquiel que dijo.

-"Probaré mi nuevo poder"-

-"Solo hazlo General Swain"- dijo un padre de Akeno que el hombre asintió y de repente alas negras gigantes se manifestó y una bandada grande de cuervos se lanzó al ejército liderado por Dodoria que dejó un cuarto de ellos diezmado mientras que los caídos lanzaron sus lanzas de luces a ellos y empezó la sangrienta pelea en la Tierra.

EL EN REINO YOUKAI…

-"Vengo a reclamar lo que es mío, arrodíllense escoria"- fue un Youkai de carácter desagradable que tenía en su dominio un ejército grande de demonios, humanos que manejan el ki y magos.

-"¿Quién eres tú de reclamar algo que no es tuyo?"- exclamó el líder de los Tengu que ya estaba preparado para la batalla junto a los ya unidos Youkai de todos los clanes en sus filas y listo para las órdenes del general mano derecha de la reina y el rey Youkai.

-"Lo que la Zorra de Yasaka me quitó por derecho de ser el rey Youkai"- fue lo que dijo el Youkai de la Brigada del Caos junto a un considerable ejército de dicha organización.

-"No me hagas reír si tu dejaste a la Reina Sola con su hija y estoy feliz que el jefe del clan Wukong sea nuestro rey así que vete y no permitiremos que la reina sufra ni su hija"- fue lo que dijo el líder Tengu que su ejército de perros Youkai más otros de distintos clanes que el padre de Kunou y ex esposo de Yasaka se puso muy furioso en la cual, exclamó.

-"Reclamaré este trono, haré a Yasaka y Kunou como mis putas, ataquen"- dio la orden para dar inicio a la llamada Batalla de Kyoto en la que justo apareció un portal mágico en la que se manifestó Yasaka, Ahri, Eiji para alivio del clan Buey y Misaki del clan Wukong.

-"Veo que quieres venganza, o no, ¿cariño?"- fue lo que dijo la reina irónicamente ya que no esperaba ver a su bastardo ex marido y padre de Kunou que éste detuvo al ejército para decir.

-"Así que viniste a clamar piedad, ¿eh?, pronto serás mi puta al igual que Kunou"- y con eso el ejército entero atacó haciendo que cada persona chocaran sus armas como también sus puños, Eiji se puso en posición de Mosquetero su espada hacia arriba y su mano detrás para luego desaparecer delante del ejército de Freezer para aparecer matando a más de cien magos y Youkai en el camino estando casi al medio del ejército de la brigada del caos y varios Youkai del lado de Yasaka atacaron a los demás mientras que Misaki los noqueaba a puño limpio a cada ser que le ponía una mano encima, Ahri creando fuegos de Ki a su alrededor para darles de lleno a los renegados por así decirlo, pero el padre de Kunou se lanzó al ataque matando a varios del ejército Youkai al mando de Gokú y su esposa la reina, como también sus mejores hombres mataba a dejando el camino abierto para llegar a Yasaka, que éste de un salto estaba a punto de acertarle un golpe a la reina que ella estaba a punto de transformarse pero…

-"No dejaré que hagas más daño de lo que hiciste a mi reina"- bloqueó el ataque el líder tengu con sus puños la katana del youkai padre de Kunou que éste solo sonrió y dijo.

-"Aléjate estorbo"- y con eso, peleó palmo a palmo el líder tengu contra el bastardo Youkai que ambos estaban parejos en la pelea intercambiando espadazos y puños por parte del perro youkai que entonces el padre de Kunou sacó un as bajo la manga y lanzó una bola de ki a la reina que ésta no lo vio venir que lo iba a recibir de lleno pero el líder Tengu cubrió sus brazos en forma de X para recibir dicho ataque que lo resistió sin problemas pero debido a eso, el bastardo Youkai perforó su carne del corazón al líder Tengu matándolo al instante que dejó en shock a la reina que se le manifestó sus nueves colas con una aura azul que lo cubría convirtiéndose en un gigante Zorro de nueve colas dejando sonriente al padre de Kunou ya que ese era sus objetivo, enojar a su ex esposa y traer su carta de triunfo, una especie de drenador de Ki para lanzárselo a Yasaka que ella se lanzó al ataque pero…

Una espada partió el dispositivo drenador de Ki que Yasaka sin pensarlo atacó al padre de Kunou que éste apenas esquivó dicho ataque y la reina transformada lanzó un ataque de ki de su boca que el bastardo logró esquivarlo otra con la misma sonrisa.

-"Terminaré esto"- y con esas palabras el bastardo se lanzó a toda velocidad y con un patadón mandó a volar a la reina dejándolo casi fuera de combate volviendo a su estado normal, la reina apenas se ponía de pie mientras que el bastardo solo decía.

-"¿preparada para ser mi puta, Yasaka?"- la reina youkai solo escupió el suelo en donde él lentamente preparaba su espada con intención de herirla pero la misma espada que cortó aquel artefacto drenador de Ki lo iba a golpear pero éste logró interceptar el ataque con su katana que llevaba para saltar unos metros lejos de la reina.

-"El clan Buey se unió a los Youkai, ¿eh?"- dijo arrogantemente el bastardo Youkai que Eiji ni se inmutó que estaba en posición de combate.

-"Es algo que tú no hiciste y casi provocas una guerra civil"- y con esas palabras, Eiji atacó al padre de Kunou con una ferocidad ya que su clan tenía cuentas pendiente con ese bastardo que éste apenas se cubría del ataque que lo estaba dejando más cansado y Eiji ni se inmutaba para darle un sendo espadazo que mandó a volar al youkai renegado que dejó una grieta en su katana mientras que Eiji estaba frente a él con una mirada fría y calculador.

-"Soy el asesino sistemático, Eiji del clan Buey"- se lanzó al padre de Kunou para hacer su carta de triunfo y exclamar….

-"Cuarto creciente"- un ataque parecido al colmillo del lobo de Yamcha pero con la espada que dejó en pedacitos al padre de Kunou matándolo al instante.

-"Cuentas saldadas, con permiso, mi reina"- fueron las inexpresivas palabras de Eiji para luego ir a por la batalla que Yasaka miró el cuerpo descuartizados de ese hombre que le hizo la vida imposible pero por Kunou aguantó hasta que llegó Gokú a su vida.

-"Amor, espero que te recuperes y yo pelearé por mi pueblo"- y con eso, la reina aumentó más su poder para transformarse otras vez e ir a la sangrienta batalla en la que el ejército de Freezer y la nación Youkai que Bikou llegó con su Báculo de un impulso al suelo para chocar su báculo al suelo causando una gran onda expansiva mandando a volar a todo el ejército enemigo patra luego sonreír arrogantemente.

-"Uf, llegamos justo a la batalla, Kuroka"- la nekomata asintió para lanzar ráfagas de ki dejando fuera de combates a cuanto individuo se le acercara a ellos pero…

Una bola de ki hizo diezmar una gran cantidad de hombres de la facción Youkai y la el ejército de Freezer disminuyendo fervorosamente, Bikou, Ahri, Yasaka, Misaki y Eiji más sus clanes como también Kuroka miraron al causante de ese desastre que era nada menos que Zarbon que Bikou se puso en pose de pelea…

-"Vaya vaya si no son más que unos estorbos estos malditos"- dijo el hermoso hombre de piel verde que Kuroka dijo…

-"¿no deberías estar muerto?"-

-"Jajajajajaja, sí, pero gracias a ese artefacto llamado el santo Grial revivi junto a Dodoria, pero ahora no me contendré"- dijo de forma seria y se puso en pose de transformación que su cuerpo y músculos se agrandaron más de lo normal, su cara bonita a la de un monstruo tipo reptil que dejó en aprietos a los guerreros Z de la facción Youkai, Bikou no tuvo más opción de sacarse sus trajes ponderados para aligerar su cuerpo y hacer lo mismo que Zarbon para que su cuerpo se transformara en la de un mono humanoide mientras que los demás no paraban de mirar a Zarbon que los miró a ellos…

-"Tengo una idea, espero que funcione, distraeré a él y que desgaste su energía y…"- no pudo terminar ya que su novia se preocupó por eso y dijo…

-"No, Bikou es suicida lo que harás, debemos unir fuerzas y…"- un pudo terminar ya que Zarbon se lanzó y Bikou se lanzó también para que el chico mono esquivara el golpe de Zarbon que tiene una fuerza imparable pero no permite moverse con tanta facilidad en la cual, Bikou pudo esquivar gracias al ki que aumentó en la cámara de gravedad que lograron la gravedad 100 veces de la Tierra con algo de trajes ponderados que lo hizo más fuerte, puede dar pelea a un ser como Zarbon pero a la larga salen derrotado y el chico mono lo sabía, la única estrategia es desgastarlo y así lo hizo esquinado cada golpe que el cara de reptil grande solo sonrió para decir…

-"No puedes seguir esquivando, maldito debilucho"- Bikou logró esquivar una patada de Zarbon para darle un puñetazo en el estómago del grandote de piel verde que lo hizo retroceder unos metros que logró sobarse el estómago para enojarse y exclamar…

-"Maldito"- y con una velocidad logró acertarle un puñetazo que Bikou no tenía más opción poner sus brazos en posición de X para luego recibir el impacto y salir disparado hacia la ciudad que fue evacuada e impactar un edificios cayendo los escombros encima dejando en shock a los presentes pero Zarbon los miró y se lamió los labios de forma morbosa para decir…

-"Ustedes serán los siguientes…."- no pudo terminar ya que Kuroka lanzó una ráfaga de ki junto a Yasaka en su forma Kyubi en plena potencia en toda la cara a Zarbon causando una gran explosión mientras que Ahri tomó vuelo y sus nueves colas flameando y tres bolas de ki muy cargadas alrededor de su cuerpo y exclamó…

-"Por Bi-kun"- lanzando las tres bolas de ki a plena potencia después de decir esas palabras causando una gran explosión en el lugar, las tres chicas youkai bajaron al suelo cansadas viendo el lugar en donde está Zarbon que una vez se disipó el humo, el mencionado estaba con algunos moretones y con algo de sangre alrededor de su cuerpo que ya estaba muy enojado por el daño que le hicieron…

-"Es…eso… me… DOLIÓ"- y cuando estaba a punto de atacar, sintió unos cortes en su cuerpo y era Eiji que aprovechó esa distracción haciendo el cuarto creciente a plena potencia mientras que Misaki exclamó…

-"Cien puños"- la chica lanzó una lluvia de puñetazos en un punto del estómago que Zarbon está exclamando de dolor para luego lanzar el último puñetazo a plena potencia para mandar lejos a monstruo transformado, Zarbon se recompuso con dolor, miró con odio al grupo que él considera débiles para luego sin decir más, se lanzó a plena potencia para matarlos de una, mientras el grupo, cansados que cerraron sus ojos para el horrendo final pero….

-"NO DEJARÉ QUE TOQUEN A MI AHRI"- exclamó el joven Mono que los demás apenas abrieron los ojos para ver un destello rojizo y era nada menos que Bikou en su forma Kaioken combinado con sus transformación para darle el sendo puñetazo a Zarbon ya debilitado que lo mandó a volar, Bikou desapareció y apareció detrás del soldado de Freezer para darle una patada hacia el cielo y después impulsarse para volver darle otro puñetazo en la espalda que lo mandó más lejos para ahuecar sus manos….

-"Superaré mis limites, Kaioken x4…. Ka-me-ha-me"- una bola azul estaba preparando y cuando dijo… "HAaaaaaa" una gran viga de ki se extendió hacia Zarbon que al recibirlo lo mandó a volar hacia el espacio exterior y morir calcinado y desintegrado del ataque del chico mono que éste bajó al suelo en su forma Kaioken, miró a su chica y los demás para levantar el dedo pulgar a lo Gokú para luego des transformarse, sus músculos desgarrados y caer al suelo para ser auxiliada por su prometida, la reina, Kuroka, Eiji, Misaki solo sonrieron ante el triunfo de la batalla ya que el clan Buey logró diezmar a los restantes del ejército de Freezer junto a los Youkais de la realeza…

EN EL INFRAMUNDO…

Portales mágicos aparecían en las entradas del inframundo saliendo varios magos, demonios en grandes proporciones como también los dragones oscuros de Aphopis que sobrevivió a la rebelión de Freezer junto a Crom Cruach que ya estaba apretando los nudillos pero…

-"Espero que esto sea parte del trato, deseo una batalla así"- fue lo que dijo un peli gris que es el actual campeón de los Rating Games.

-"Bellial"- fue lo que dijo Ajuka en un tono serio.

-"Ya veo, te uniste a Freezer"- fue lo que dijo Riser mirando seriamente a su rival…

-"Pero si es mi rival de turno, Riser Fenix, ¿listo para derrotarte?"- fue lo que dijo un tranquilo Bellial que el rubio ni se inmutó para quitarse los brazales y tirarlos al suelo causando un estruendo como también su playera causando el mismo ruido que los brazales que se sacó como también la parte del tobillo para luego hacer sonar su cuello y dar pequeños saltos para mirar seriamente a su rival que se les adelantó la pelea mientras está en primera fila del ejército del inframundo junto los demás guerreros Z que lo acompañan como lo es Heracles la nobleza de Sairaorg menos Eiji y Misaki que están en Kyoto más su nobleza y el ejército de demonios y ángeles caídos liderado por el nuevo líder de los caídos más Azazel que está en su modo armadura de Fafnir más los dos reyes dragones que son Tannin y la reina Dragon Tiamat en su modo humano y cuando estaban a punto de atacar, una pantalla apareció en los cielos del inframundo que era nada menos que Rizevim y más atrás Freezer sonriendo sentado con las fuerzas especiales Ginyu…

-"Hola a todos espero que hayan disfrutados los últimos momentos de sus vidas"- lo dijo el abuelo de Vali con voz cantarina sonriendo maniáticamente mientras los demás detuvieron sus labores al mirar la pantalla gigante que se manifestó…

-"Espero que disfruten del espectáculos que les brindará el Señor Freezer, el emperador de este universo"- una vez que dijo eso Rizevim, la pantalla se enfocó en Freezer para tener una sonrisa despiadada para decir…

-"Dado que mi venganza está a punto de darse no sin antes de demostrar mi poder"- pausó el emperador para beber una copa de vino para luego tirarlo lejos del lugar…

-"Rizevim di el resto ya que no quiero explicar quién será mi conejillo de indias"-

-"Está bien señor Freezer, como ven, nosotros estamos en el fin del mundo a encontrar una bestia temida y sellada por el antiguo líder de los ángeles"- y con eso se agrandó la pantalla mostrando a un sellados Trixessa mientras que los que veían eso quedaron muy aterrados al igual que en las demás facciones que están mirando esa transmisión...

-"Pero como regalo a ustedes, les mostraré mi segunda transformación para demostrar lo poderoso que soy"- cuando Freezer dijo estas palabras, sacó su capa y sus músculos se agrandaron rompiendo sus armadura para aumentar su poder de forma monstruosa haciendo temblar el fin del mundo como también despertando al bestia del apocalipsis al sentir tal monstruosidad de poder, su estatura aumentó de tres a cinco veces sus tamaño real, sus músculos más grande, sus cuernos más largos haciendo notar su segunda forma…

-"Este poder es tanto que ni yo puedo controlarlo, jojojojojojojo"- fue la risa despiadada de Freezer para levantar un dedo y de ahí salió una diminuta esferas para luego agrandarse al porte de una gran bola de energía que parecía al sol mismo… para luego reírse despiadadamente tal como pasó cuando destruyó el planeta Vegita, para luego lanzárselo al Trixesa que los demás pensaron que lo iba a liberar pero…

Un gran destello brilló en la pantalla por un gran rato pero eso pasó y vemos a Freezer que destruyó no solamente a Trixesa sino a todas las fuerzas especiales Ginyu pero grande fue la sorpresa al no estar dicha bestia, pero otra sorpresa fue la de Rizevim que logró escapar de esa explosión usando un círculo mágico de tele transportación para luego volver a ese lugar quedando en shock al igual que todo el mundo menos Gokú que está en reposo y Asia preparándose para sanarlo, pero ahora en la escena..

-"Creo que exageré un poco con mi poder, pero no importa, esto pasará a ustedes si no me entregan a Son Gokú, les doy diez minutos para que aparezca en el inframundo, diez minutos"- con esas palabras la pantalla desapareció dejando a terrados a todas las facciones del mundo, quedando en silencio hasta que Riser en el inframundo sacó la voz y dijo…

-"NO DUDEMOS, HAY QUE DAR TIEMPO PARA QUE GOKÚ SE RECUPERE, PELEEMOS POR LOS QUE MÁS QUEREMOS, PROTEJAMOS LO QUE MÁS AMAMOS, YO NO ME QUEDARÉ ASÍ SIN HACER NADA, PELEARÉ HASTA EL FINAL"- Riser al terminar esas palabras se lanzó en batalla contra el ejército de Freezer mientras que la nobleza del Fenix, Heracles, la nobleza de Bael lo siguieron como también Azazel y eso motivó al resto del ejército del inframundo para luego ir a la carga para luchar por lo que más quieren y así se inició la batalla del inframundo.

-"Riser, tu yo uno a uno"- dijo Bellial que dejaba fuera de combates a cuantos ser que se le acercase encima.

-"Lo mismo digo, Bellial"- dijo el rubio haciendo lo mismo que noquear al enemigopara ponerse en pose de pelea al estilo kame para lanzarse al ataque que apareció delante de Belial para lanzarle un puñetazo pero éste último logró esquivarlo para darle una patada alta al fénix en la cara que este se dio una vuelta hacia atrás para ponerse en pose de pelea para ver al actual campeón de los Rating Game delante de él para lanzarle un codazo en la boca del estómago del demonio Fenix que lo mandó a volar lejos pero el Fenix se reincorporó pero no se dio cuenta que Belial ya estaba detrás de él y pegó una parada en la espalda que lo mandó a volar como una bala cayendo al suelo diezmando a seres de los dos bandos.

-"Creo que el entrenamiento de Son Gokú no sirvió de mucho, Riser"- dijo tranquilamente Belial acercándose lentamente en medio de la batalla a Riser que éste todavía está en el suelo boca abajo que se levantó y miró al campeón de los Rating Game…

-"Eres muy fuerte, no por nada tienes una pieza de rey que se dice cuyo poder rivaliza con el gran Rojo"- admitió el Fenix pero estaba tranquilo.

-"Si, se podría decir que sí, junto con la herencia de anular objetos, habilidades que me hace muy poderoso"- y con eso atacó a Riser que éste interceptó el golpe de Belial que solo sonrió para decir…

-"Pero hay algo que me enseñó mi maestro, el poder se gana"- y con esas palabras golpeó el rostro de Belial para madarlo a volar y con un impulso saltó preparando una patada baja directo al estómago de Belial que lo mandó a volar lejos, en picada y lo hizo impactar con un edificio dejándolo con heridas leves.

Belial saltó de los escombros para volver a la pelea, miró a Riser seriamente mientras el caos se armaba en el inframundo.

-"Debo admitir que ese golpe me dolió, te has vuelto muy fuerte desde que te venció ese chico con el dragón emperador rojo"- Riser todavía en guardia no dijo ninguna palabra ya que estaba listo para pelear con ese traidor, pero…

Un gran Dragon salió de la llamada Brecha dimensional y que de una bola de poder lo lanzó al campo de batalla diezmando una gran cantidad de seres de ambos bandos dejando en shock a los sobrevivientes que son los líderes de los angeles caídos, como también los dos Maou que son Serafall y Ajuka pero lamentablemente Heracles y Saji murieron calcinados por el poder que lanzó ese gran dragón apodado el Gran rojo o DXD como también parte de la nobleza de Sairaorg que son su torre y su caballero dejando a Kuisha como la sobreviviente como también Grayfia la única sobreviviente de la nobleza de su esposo, no pudieron lamentar esas perdidas ya que el rugido de DXD sonó en todo el mundo como en el inframundo…

-"Frrrreeeeeeeeeezerrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr"- fue lo que exclamó el Dragón de Dragones al causar el pánico y el caos en el inframundo, los habitantes del infarmundo de ambos bandos como también magos y de las demás facciones que se rebelaron quedaron aterrados al ver al ser más poderoso de su mundo…

-"¿pero qué…"- no pudo terminar sus palabras Ajuka ya que un portal mágico apareció que pertenece al sello de Rizevim que salió el mencionado y después el emperador del mal, Freezer en su segunda forma sonriendo de forma arrogante…

-"Vaya, vaya pero…."- no pudo terminar sus palabras el arcosiano ya que DXD lanzó un poder de su boca en dirección en donde está el líder de la brigada del Kaos y su segundo al mando, Freezer lo esquivó con tanta facilidad pero Rizevim no tuvo tanta suerte y le impactó eso en toda la cara desintegrándolo por completo que ni su habilidad de anular los poderes provenientes de las sacred gear lo pudo salvar.

-"Mira, me ahorraste el trabajo de matar a ese estorbo"- dijo el emperador del mal dejando en Shock a Belial que éste exclamó…

-"Tenias planeados matarnos, todas las cosas que hizo Lord Rizevim por ti no te parecen nada"- Freezer solo sonrió mientras esquivaba cada ataque del DXD como si nada…

-"No era más que un herramienta inservible como lo son ustedes"- fue la respuesta del emperador del mal para decirle al Rojo..

-"Lento, ¿por qué no peleas con todo tu poder?"- el Gran Rojo se detuvo, miró al emperador del mal, entonces se le ocurrió algo ya que no podía matar a la cucaracha que entonces decidió encogerse para estar en su forma humanoide que consiste en que sus orejas son puntiagudas, vestido con traje de gala rojo, cabello rojizo, ojos del mismo color y piel blanca con un buen físico de machos….

-"Te demostraré mi poder y te inclinarás ante mí"- y con esas palabras el Gran Rojo salió volando para acertar un golpe en Freezer que lo logró para mandarlo a volar para luego, estar frente a él y darle una andanadas de golpes que el emperador solo sonreía por los golpes que le daba que DXD se dio cuenta de eso que retrocedió y con sus manos extendidas, creó una bola de poder para lanzarlo al emperador del mal que causó una gran explosión haciendo temblar el planeta con semejante poder, una vez que la cortina de humo se disipó, vemos a Freezer que tenía extendido su mano y un gran cráter alrededor de él que estaba levitando con una sonrisa…

-"Admito que me sorprendió ese poder tuyo, digno de comer tu carne, pero…"- Freezer se lanzó a una velocidad monstruosa hacia DXD que éste no se dio cuenta y sintió algo caliente en su estómago y era una de los cuernos de Freezer que lo enterró para luego levantarlo para moverlo de arriba hacia abajo haciendo rugir de dolor al Gran Rojo…

-"Ese grito me da mucho placer, jajajajajajajajajaja…."- dijo Freezer de forma despiadada dejando más en shock a los sobrevivientes de la batalla que miraban la pelea y como ese ser llamado Freezer se ponía despiadado y a la vez humillando al Gran Rojo que éste logró salir de ese cuerno para luego regenerarse para mirar con odio al emperador del mal.

-"Te regeneras, eso hace que tu tortura sea más extendida"- dijo Freezer burlándose de DXD que éste enojado, se lanzó contra él para lanzar un puñetazo que el arcosiano lo interceptó con su mano…

-"Creo que te demostraré algo como recompensa de tu persistencia al tratar de derrotarme"- con esas palabras, Freezer rompió el brazo de DXD como lo hizo con Nail para luego con su otra mano le lanzó una bola de ki en el estómago de DXD que lo mandó a volar lejos de Freezer que lo dejó mal herido…

-"Ustedes como ven, este Dragón es el segundo digno de ver mi siguiente transformación al igual que ustedes insectos"- fue lo que sentenció Freezer que dejó helados a los integrantes de cada Facción por las palabras que dijo el arcosiano.

-"No..no puedes estar hablando en serio"- fue lo que dijo un aterrado Azazel que ni Serafall se la creía que como ese ser es tan monstruosamente fuerte, "Gokú apúrate" fue lo que pensó la hermosa Maou Leviatan al ver que Freezer hacía temblar el lugar dando inicio a la siguiente transformación que los dejó más aterrado por su apariencia, se parecía a un alien como el de la Trilogía Alien.

-"Ahora atácame con todo lagartija roja"- el emperador del mal miró a DXD que su brazo regeneró poco a poco en forma humanoide para luego mirar al aterrador Freezer que sonreía de forma despiadada y sin más opción atacó con una bola de poder con sus manos para lanzárselo al emperador a plena potencia de destruir el mundo en su totalidad que el arcosiano esperó y cuando apenas lo iba a tocar los desvió hacia arriba de una patada que causó el Shock al gran rojo al ver que uno de sus mejores ataques fue desviado de una sola patada hacia arriba causando una explosión abriendo una grieta dando acceso a la Brecha dimensional, los otros para qué decirte, estaban sumamente aterrados pero tenían que ganar tiempo para que el Rey Youkai se recuperara…

-"¿Es todo tu poder?, que decepción resultaste ser"- se estiró un poco su cuerpo para mirar seriamente al Dragón de Dragones…

-"Y ahora, será mi turno para atacarte Lagartija roja, levemente, ¿estás listo?, entonces comencemos"- una vez que dijo estas palabras el emperador del mal, desapareció y apareció delante de DXD para darle un puñetazo en el estómago que lo hizo sacar sangre al pobre Dragón de Dragones que cayó de rodillas para luego Freezer con su cola, lo agarrara del cuello, al levantarlo, el emperador del mal le siguió dando puñetazos en el estómago haciendo seguir vomitando sangre al Gran Rojo en su forma humanoide y una vez que se aburrió Freezer de torturarlo, lo dio vuelta para golpearle en la espalda haciendo crujir los huesos de la espalda a DXD que Serafall o los más sensibles presenciando eso, vomitaran de la tortura desquiciada que está haciendo el emperador del mal, pero…

Una bola de poder dracónico fue dirigido a Freezer que éste lo esquivó al soltar al Gran rojo y los causantes de esos no eran nada menos quu Aphopis y Crom Cruach están detrás de DXD…

-"No hago esto para salvarte, DXD, quiero derrotar a este traidor"- fue lo que dijo Crom Cruach o el dragón del cuarto creciente que Aphopis hizo hacer aparecer su aura Dracónica oscura, Freezer solo sonrió de forma despiadada para decir..

-"¿Creen que tres hormigas puedan derrotar a un dinosaurio como yo?"- eso hizo enojar más a los tres Dragones que se lanzaron a atacar al emperador del mal que el mencionado atacado interceptó los golpes del Dragón oscuro pero recibió de lleno el poder lanzado de DXD en toda la cara al emperador del mal que lo mandó a volar a unos metros causando una explosión creando una cortina de humo…

-"Al parecer tres hormigas se la pudieron con un dinosaurio"- fue lo que dijo el Gran rojo una vez que se recuperó de sus heridas por su poder regenerativo… una vez que el humo se disipó, vemos a Freezer con alguna suciedad para mirar seriamente a los tres Dragones en sus formas humanoides…

-"¿Ustedes creen que voy a perdonarlos?, no dejare a ningún gusano con vida..."- y con eso, el ki del emperador del mal aumentó monstruosamente, su aura púrpura hizo volver a temblar la Tierra pero lo que vieron los dragones oscuros, DXD y los demás viendo la pelea es que Freezer se estaba encogiendo y vieron de primera mano su última forma que lo dejaron más aterrados ya que su poder aumentó considerablemente…

-"Ustedes son los segundos en ser dignos de ver mi última forma"- terminó de decir el emperador que con su dedo índice apuntó a Crom Cruach para, de un rayo de poder en todo el pecho matándolo al instante dejando en Shock a todos los presentes que no vieron el ataque de Freezer…

-"So..solo.. vi un destello"- fue lo que dijo un aterrado Belial que por mucho tiempo no se había aterrado de algo, pero se dio cuenta que si no hacía algo, él sería el siguiente…

-"Tú serás el siguiente"- Freezer apuntó a Aphopis que lo hizo levitar para luego hacerlo levitar a los cielos, con una sonrisa, el arcosiano cerró su mano para hacer explotar al Dragón Oscuro que dejó sin palabras al gran Rojo que sin más, atacó a Freezer pero, sin siquiera avanzar un metro, sintió un destello de luz en sus hombros, brazos y piernas de un parpadeo que lo hizo caer de rodillas y gritar de dolor…

-"Faltabas tú, Gusano"- fue lo que dijo Freezer al Gran rojo con una sonrisa sádica y cuando estaba por darle el golpe de gracias, Raiser y Belial fueron a por Freezer para evitar de matar a la máxima existencia de su mundo, que el rubio con su sacred Gear a full power con el kaioken y el plateado con un puñetazo concentrado de magia que el gran Freezer los interceptó como si nada para decir…

-" Vaya, hay basura en el camino, será mejor que la recoja"- y con esas palabras jaló a los dos demonios poderosos e hizo chocar sus cabezas en los dos y los mandó lejos mientras que Azazel con el Fafnir, lanzó su lanza hacia el emperador que éste con su toque, lo desintegró pero el ex líder de los caídos no se quedó ahí y lanzó una lluvias de lanzas de luz al emperador del mal que éste último, con su mente los detuvo como si nada para luego mandárselos de vuelta a Azazel que éste creó un escudo con sus alas para recibir su propio ataque y una vez que cesó eso, abrió sus alas pero su pecho fue traspasado por el rayo de poder que le lanzó el emperador del mal que el ex líder de los caídos volvió a su estado normal con un agujero en el pecho para caer casi sin vida al suelo.

-"¿Quién es el…"- no pudo terminar sus palabras Freezer ya que sintió que su poder está perdiendo a la mitad, miró al causante y era nada menos que Vali con su Juggernaut overdrive que apenas estaba conteniendo la mitad del poder de Freezer que preparó su cañón para lanzárselo de lleno al emperador del mal que éste con una mano desnuda, lo recibió y Vali aumentó su poder con el kaioken causando un gran explosión en el lugar en donde estuvo Freezer y el nieto de Rizevim volvió a su estado normal y agotado ya que usó su máximo poder.

Freezer aún tenía su mano extendida por el poder que lanzó Vali por los aires mientras él bajaba de a poco hasta tocar el suelo para caer arrodillado, pero el chico Lucifer no se dio cuenta que una sombra está delante de él, miró al causante y era nada menos que Freezer que sin decir nada más, lo tomó de la camisa de combate para decir…

-"Admito que me dolió un poco lo que me lanzaste, pero esto no te lo perdonaré"- Vali estaba impotente por la fatiga al contener dicho poder y cuando vio que Freezer preparó su mano en forma de garra para sacarle el corazón… pero….

Momento atrás…. En la Tierra….

-"Bien hecho, ejércitos, los refuerzos del cielo llegaron"- fue lo que dijo Baraquiel al ejércitos de ángeles caídos que sobrevivieron al asalto del ejército de Freezer mientras que los demás están en Grigory en dirección al Inframundo para la batalla, ahora con Sairaorg y Sirzechs estaban frente a Dodoria que éste solo decía…

-"No me confiaré por lo que me hicieron la vez pasada"-

-"No te creas que me quedé sin entrenar desde esa vez"- fue lo que dijo el hijo de Misla y Gokú para luego sacar su Saco al estilo chino que lo botó al suelo creando un sonido fuerte como si de algo pesado cayera, se sacó su playera y pasó lo mismo, sus brazales, como el de sus tobillos, lo mismo hizo Sirzechs para quedar igual que Sairaorg…

-"Tch, al parecer no te quedaste atrás Primo"- dijo el pelinegro al rey demonio que éste sonrió…

-"Desde que modificamos la estructura de la cámara de gravedad con Azazel, hice una copia exacta y seguí los principios de entrenamiento de Gokú, eso sí, solo llegué a la gravedad 100 veces más que la Tierra"- fue lo que respondió el rey demonio Sirzechs a su primo que miraban serio a Dodoria…

-"Ni aunque entrenaran, yo Dodoria de las fuerzas de Freezer, los aniquilaré"- y con esas palabras, se lanzó a los dos demonios que ellos lograron esquivar el golpe del hombre con piel rosada, entonces lanzó una bola de ki a los dos que ellos lo siguieron esquivando con gracia para luego ambos lanzarse en ofensiva a Dodoria que tenía serias dificultades para seguirles el ritmo ya que no sabía de su poder dado que dependían mucho de su dispositivos para detectar presencias con potencias de poder, y entonces decidió ir full power que ahora los que estaban en aprietos pero no tanto los demonios Sirzechs y Sairaorg que decidieron ir a por el todo por el todo y la abalanza quedó para el par de demonios que lanzaban patadas y golpes en perfecta coordinación, si Dodoria lanzaba un golpe en Sairaorg que éste los interceptaba con sus brazos en forma de X, Sirzechs acertaba un golpe en el rostro al soldado de Freezer y Viceversa dejando cada vez más cansado a Dodoria mientras avanzaba la Batalla para luego separarse a unos metros lejos, Sairaorg iba a decir algo, pero un gran temblor se apoderó de la Tierra sintiendo un poder monstruoso…

-"No puede ser cierto, Freezer otra vez elevó su poder"- fue lo que dijo un sorprendido Bael que Sirzechs asintió sudando a mares…

-"Ya veo, el Gran Freezer decidió mostrar su poder, este es final para ustedes"- fue lo que dijo Dodoria para dar un ataque final a full power hacia los dos demonios pero ambos se percataron y lanzaron sus mejores arsenales, Sirzechs el poder de la destrucción mejorado que iba a toda velocidad mientras que Sairaorg lanzó un kamehameha en plena potencia sin el kaioken ya que es más fuerte la vez que peleó con Vali, y tan grande fue el choque de poderes que Dodoria si estaba en dificultades hasta que cedió ante tal poder desintegrándolo completamente gracias al poder de la destrucción que dejó un gran Cráter en las cercanías del parque en Kuoh…

-"Esto no es nada bueno, iremos a por Gokú"- dijo el rey demonio a lo que hijo de Misla asintió y fueron a la mansión que está a salvo de la invasión de Freezer.

-EN EL CUARTO DEL SAIYAJIN…

-"Un poco más y está todo bien"- fue lo que dijo Asia cuando se activó su sacred Gear para curar al saiyajin que al pasar el rato el aura dorada de Gokú hizo su presencia sin convertirse en SSj, que la herida desapareció y el saiyajin despertó para levantarse y mirar a Asia, ella toda cansada, le sonrió y dijo…

-"Está sano, Gokú-san"- el saiyajin solo acarició la cabeza de la rubia para darle un poco de su poder para restablecer su energía…

-"Gracias, Asia, te lo agradezco, lástima que no sé usar mi poder para sanarme a mí mismo, ya lo veré"- fue lo que dijo el saiyajin para luego sentir el poder de Freezer que fue más fuerte la vez que pelearon en Namek.

-"Freezer"- Asia iba a decir algo pero las puertas de su habitación abrieron para revelar que Sirzechs y Sairaorg entraron a ver el estado de su maestro, iba a decir algo el rey demonio pero las chicas como Tsubaki, Katerea, Sona, Jeanne, Ophis y Rossweisse que acababa de venir del aviso, se abalanzaron a Gokú con lágrimas cómicas de lo preocupadas de su estado que el rey Youkai solo se limitó a consolarlas.

-"Gokú"- fue lo que dijo el rey demonio mientras que Rias y su séquito mujeres miraban con anhelo abrazar a Gokú, pero el saiyajin miró al rey demonio de forma seria y dijo…

-"Iré al inframundo"- su hijo asintió, en la cual el rey demonio creó un círculo mágico para ir directo a la casa de la familia Gremory en la cual fueron todos ya que la situación está bajo control en el mundo mortal…

AHORA EL PRESENTE….

Cuando Freezer estaba a punto de perforar el pecho de Vali, sintió una onda expansiva, miró al causante de eso y era nada menos que su odiado oponente, Son Gokú, dejó a Vali de lado que el chico miró a su padre y maestro que él solo sonrió para caer inconsciente…

-"Vaya, al parecer apareciste, Saiyajin"- dijo el emperador del mal con desprecio que Gokú solo respondió…

-"Lamento haberte hecho esperar Freezer"-

-"Ahora, ¿iremos a por una revancha?"- fue lo que dijo el arcosiano para ponerse en pose de pelea y expulsar todo su poder que Gokú se puso serio y se transformó en super saiyajin…

-"Jojojojojo, tal como lo quería, en super saiyajin, pero te destrozaré y te mataré lentamente delante de tus seres queridos"- fue lo que dijo Freezer con odio al saiyajin que éste se puso muy serio…

-"Pues lo veremos Freezer"- y con esas palabras ambos se lanzaron para chocar sus antebrazos creando una onda expansiva que Vali logró salvarse gracias Sairaorg que logró socorrerlo antes que los dos peleadores crearan un gran Cráter, con rayos en el lugar mientras que ambos no cedían, pero Freezer aumentó más su fuerza para lograr golpear a Gokú, que salió volando disparado para chocar contra una montaña en el inframundo, Freezer sin rodeos fue a por Gokú y lanzó varios rayos de Ki en la montaña en donde estaba Gokú creando una gran explosión de forma consecutiva, cesó su obra de destrucción…

-"Pensé que me darías más…"- no pudo terminar sus palabras Freezer ya que Gokú le mandó una patada alta en todo el rostro que lo mandó a volar al cielo que éste último logró detenerse para lanzar una gran bola de energía al saiyajin que se dirigía a él par que Gokú hiciera un kamehameha para detener el avance de esa gran bola de poder y mandárselo de vueltas que pasó frente del arcosiano para luego impulsarse para lanzar patadas y golpes a toda velocidad mientras que los presentes solo veían ondas expansivas que sonaban por todo el inframundo…

-"Gokú y Freezer están dando del todo"- fue lo que dijo el rey demonio mientras que Asia estaba curando a Azazel de la herida, Rossweisse solo se tocaba el vientre "Gokú, amor, gana esta pelea" pensó, mientras que las demás chicas presentes solo miraban la pelea.

Ahora con la pelea, cada vez que chocaban puños hacían temblar le lugar como también crear ondas expansivas, entonces cuando estaban a punto de hacer el choque, ambos entrelazaron sus manos para ver quien cedía en la cual, ninguno de los por ningún centímetro, pero Freezer sonrió con una vena en la en la parte de la cabeza y la frente,dio vuelta a Gokú para darle un rodillazos en el estómago del saiyajin mientras que éste le lanzó una patada en el cráneo del emperador del mal para luego separarse unos metros, pero Freezer ni la pensó lanzó varias bolas púrpuras de ki al saiyajin de clase baja que éste último mencionado hizo lo mismo para gritar a todo pulmón para ver si podían acertar algo entre ambos pero al final crearon una gran explosión como también formando un cortina de humo, pero Gokú se dio cuenta en el último milisegundo que Freezer lanzó un rayo de energía para matarlo pero éste lo mandó para otro lado entonces, el emperador del malo mandó muchos más que Gokú solo lo esquivó con facilidad para luego entrar en la cortina de humo para acertarle un golpe pero éste lo esquivó y le propinó con sus dos manos entrelazado un golpe en la nuca del saiyajin que lo mandó en picada al suelo que éste chocó suelo creando un gran cráter que dejó preocupados a los presentes que estaban al otro lado mirando la pelea en el valle del inframundo para luego Freezer con su mano haciendo como una especie de espada y se lo mandó de lleno al saiyajin que éste último logró esquivarlo pero el lugar se partió en dos por el poder de Freezer hasta los confines del inframundo…

-"Creo que se me pasó un poco la mano"- fue lo que dijo el emperador del mal de forma arrogante dejando más aterrados a las personas viendo la pelea hasta el mismísimo Gran rojo que solo se limitó a curar sus heridas en su modo humanoide ya que fue mucho la energía que gastó.

En la pelea, ambos peleadores del universo siete estaban dando lo mejor de sí, Freezer logrando acertar golpes al saiyajin y viceversa que hasta cierto punto, el saiyajin está ganando la pelea que Freezer se estaba frustrando más y de repente, una patada en todo el mentón por parte de Gokú al arcosiano que lo mandó a caer en picada logrando derribar unas cuantas montañas y más haciendo gemir de dolor, para luego salir de los escombros toda velocidad para estar a unos metros del saiyajin, algo cansado y respirando pesadamente mientras Gokú miraba en serio al arcosiano…

-"Yo soy el emperador, soy el gran Freezer! Por eso tú... por eso tú, maldito insecto.. ¡Tienes que morir en mis manos a como dé lugar! Yo te mataré... ¡Te mataré, cueste lo que me cueste!"- fue lo que exclamó el arcosiano de forma enojada al saiyajin que éste lo miró seriamente, pero….

El poder de Freezer se estaba desbordando debido a la ira que su cuerpo aumentó de volumen y su aura rojiza a púrpura debido a la carne que comió del gran rojo se hizo uno y su poder fue tan monstruoso que dejó en shock a Gokú "¿Cómo consiguió tanto poder?" pensó el saiyajin que el lugar brilló, una vez que cesó el brillo, vemos a un Freezer con sus músculos aumentado al igual que su poder, pero no se dio cuenta que de un parpadeo, el emperador del mal lanzó un puñetazo al saiyajin que lo mandó a volar en picada lejos, pero no tocó suelo ya que el emperador le lanzó otra partada para mandarlo a volar arriba, luego un puñetazo, y así sucesivamente hasta que mandó un puñetazo con sus manos entrelazadas para que el saiyajin cayera al suelo pero éste logró amortiguar la caída pero el emperador del mal con un grito con sus manos arriba creó una gran bola de ki del porte de la luna para lanzárselo a Gokú pero éste último logró detener esa bola pero el suelo estaba cediendo, Gokú con heridas y en SSj, con un grito logró acertar un puñetazo a la bola de ki de Freezer que lo mandó de vuelta traspasando dimensiones y terminar en el espacio exterior haciendo explotar Plutón y sus confines que le llegó a Neptuno también explotando…

Gokú cansado, se arrodilló mientras que el emperador del mal miró con desprecio al saiyajin…

-"Vaya decepción resultaste ser, maldito mono"- Gokú apenas se puso de pie en su forma SSj…

-"No.. moriré ahora, Freezer"- fue lo que dijo el saiyajin enojado pero una cola lo sujetó por el cuello del saiyajin…

-"Ah, ¿si?, veamos, toma esto"- exclamó el emperador del mal golpeando el estómago del saiyajin haciéndolo botar sangre de la boca, para luego otro golpe y gritar de dolor que se sintió en todo el lugar…

-"Gokú…No…no quiero perderte"- exclamó la Valkyria que las chicas estaban muy preocupadas al igual que todos…

Otro grito desgarrador se hizo sentir en el lugar, otro más a causa de la tortura de Freezer….

-"NO AGUANTARÉ QUE ESTE MALDITO HAGA DE LAS SUYAS"- exclamó el hijo de Misla, Sairaorg para luego invocar a su peón el León de Nemea para ser uno con su amo y compañero y formar la armadura Regulus rey León Nemea para ir a ayudar a su padre y Maestro al igual que Vali que se recuperó de la pelea gracias a Asia, Raiser estaba a punto de hacerlo pero a causa del kaioken y del fuerte golpe que le propinó Freezer cayó al suelo impotente quedando frustrado mientras que las chicas de su nobleza se preocuparon…

-"No seguiré así, iré a ayudar a mi esposo, el padre de mi bebé en camino"- fue lo que dijo Rossweisse para activar su modo Valkyria e ir a por su amor, Kuroka que llegó justo a la pelea, hizo lo mismo al igual que Gabriel, Tsubaki, Sona, Seekvaria, Jeanne, Misla, Serafall y Katerea Leviatán, Ophis, Lefay y su hermano Arthur, Elmelhilde ya que le debe mucho a ese hombre mortal, Yasaka y por último el rey Demonio Sirzechs.

Cuando Gokú estaba a punto de ser asesinado por Freezer un par de kamehameha le llegó a Freezer soltando a Gokú que éste miró a sus esposas y futuras, para decir…

-"Va…Va…váyanse…"- no pudo terminar ya que Rossweisse y Gabriel lo ayudaron…

-"Vaya, vaya, más basura que debo recoger"- pero vio venir los golpes de Vali y Sairaorg en sus sacred gear, que los mandó a volar con un solo golpe como meras moscas que son, para luego el rey demonio lanzar una bola de destrucción que fue destruido por el emperador del mal de forma fácil para mandarlo a volar con un ataque mental, mientras que Yasaka y Kuroka lanzaron varias bolas de ki que el arcosiano las hirió gravemente con un ataque de viento comprimido, Katera y Serafall con sus energías mágicas pero el mismo resultado, Misla, Seekvaria, Lefay y Ophis lo mismo que pasó, al igual que Jeanne y la vampiro loli legal,ok no, pero el mismo resultados todas apaleadas por Freezer solo quedaban Rossweisse y Gabriel mientras Gokú apenas se ponía de pie, pero Sairaorg y Vali se pusieron delante de su padre y maestro, pero el arcosiando hartos de eso lanzó un rayo de energía que traspasó a Sairairg y Vali dejándolo casi moribundo…

-"NO, YA BASTA FREEZER"- fue lo que exclamó Gokú con impotencia ya que recordó lo que lo que le pasó a Krilin, su amigo y a Piccoro que lo salvó de una muerte segura recibiendo el impacto, Freezer solo sonrió…

-"Me trae recuerdo, Saiyajin, ahora viene esa mujer con alas".- y con eso lanzó un rayo dirigido a Gabriel pero Rossweisse la apartó y ella recibió el rayo de Ki de Freezer dejando a Gokú en shock al ver a su esposa traspasada que sin importar de que Freezer está al frente de él, se dirigió a la chica mientras Gabriel lloró al ver que fue salvada por su amiga y rival del amor..

-"Ross"- fue lo que dijo Gokú apretando la herida para que dejara de sangrar, ella con sangre en la boca acarició la cara de su amado esposo…

-"Go..ku… nunca… me arrepiento… de haberte amado…"- fue lo que dijo la hermosa Valkyria de forma entrecortante…

-"No… por…favor….. no… digas..nad.."- entonces pasó lo peor, sintió un ki en el vientre de la su esposa y recordó lo mismo cuando Milk quedó embarazada de Gohan, sus ojos se abrieron que una vida está en camino, pero la chica cerró sus ojos con una sonrisa al percatarse que su Gokú ya se enteró que tendrán un hijo pero su vida corre peligro si ella no es sanada, entonces la ira de Gokú aumentó se puso de pie para estar al medio de Freezer y sus dos esposas, Gabriel al ver que su esposo apenas se puso de pie para pelear contra Freezer, decidió socorrer a su amiga y volar lejos…

-"¿A dónde crees que vas?"- Freezer iba a lanzar el rayo de energía para matar a las dos mujeres, pero Gokú se puso en frente de él para sostener su mano y mirarlo con ira, su aura verde se hizo notar y un guantelete apareció en la mano izquierda de Gokú de color rojo y una gema verde….

-"No.. te perdonaré lo que le hiciste a mis seres queridos"- exclamó Gokú y el aura del super saiyajin con el aura de Ddraig hicieron combinación para acertarle un golpe a Freezer que lo mandó a volar y con otro Grito, Gokú se transformó en el nuevo super saiyajin emperador Rojo, o el modo loquillo inferior al de Trunk del futuro eso si, su aura ahora al interior y el ssj al exterior pero su cabello dorado hacía presencia pero sus ojos cambiaron a pupilas verdes, Freezer se compuso, enojado se lanzó al saiyajin que éste se lanzó también y empezaron otro round lanzándose golpes y patadas a plena potencia que el planeta en sí, se estaba creando catástrofe naturales por el poder de Gokú y Freezer pero había algo, el saiyajin estaba ganando la batalla, en la cual Freezer dio todo de sí al igual que el saiyajin, chocando puños, acertando cada golpe, pero el emperador del mal estaba harto de eso y decidió dar punto final para destruir la Tierra.

-"TOMA ESTO, MUERE JUNTO A ESTE PLANETA"- y lanzó una ráfaga de ki muy potente hacia el saiya que éste de un kamehameha, chocaron los poderes haciendo peor el estado del planeta que estaba a punto de sucumbir a los poderes de ambos y Gok+u en su mente…

"Ddraig es el momento" exclamó mentalmente el saiyajin

"Lo haremos compañero…. Boost,Boost…. " fue lo que exclamó el dragón emperador rojo que aumentó sus poderes a más de dos veces gracias al entrenamiento de Gokú en la cámara de gravedad que logró hacer que el poder de Freezer ceda pero fue tanto el poder que se creó un portal dimensional detrás del emperador del mal que el poder de Gokú y Ddraig lo impactó de lleno que su cuerpo se desintegró la parte en que fue reconstruído por la carne de los dragones oscuros que solo el aura del Gran rojo logró salvar la que era suya y exclamó….

-"ME VENGARÉ"- y el kamehameha impactó en el portal dimensional cerrándolo que fue tanto el destello que ninguno se dio cuenta…

Gokú trató de sentir el ki de Freezer pero, se dio cuenta que desapareció y la batalla fina terminó… volvió a su estado base para caer al suelo cansado por el desgaste de energía, fue ayudado por SIrzechs mientras que los médico del inframundo, le dieron lágrimas de Fénix a los heridos, pero a Rossweisse, Asia lo curó, los demás solo sonrieron a la victoria de esa sangrienta pelea que Gokú miró a su esposa que está sanando, sonrió y cayó inconsciente, pero Sirzechs solo sonrió para llevar a Gokú a un hospital de campaña y que los médicos del inframundo curaran a su amigo y tío…

-"Gracias… Tío, Gokú"- fue lo que dijo el rey del inframundo mientras en la mente de Gokú, una esencia del rey mono estaba jugando a la dama china con ddraig para decir…

-"La amenaza terminó"- dijo el rey mono mientras movía una pieza, Ddraig en su forma humana, solo dijo…

-"Si, estoy feliz de haber cambiado de portador"-sonrió el dragón mientras movía otra pieza…

-"¿Qué aventuras esperará a Gokú, sus aprendices y sus esposas?"- fue lo que preguntó el rey mono…

-"Tiempo al tiempo, la línea original se debía que ese chico que fue mi portador, Issei, se llevara un Gran Harén y cumplir su sueño, pero historia cambió"- fue lo que dijo el emperador rojo al mover otra pieza…

-"Bueno, al menos existe Fanfiction para eso, ¿no?"- dijo el rey mono rompiendo la cuarta pared.

-"Si, pero dejemos esto de lado y disfrutemos de Gokú para mucho tiempo"- terminó de decir el dragón emperador rojo o el ex Oppai Dragón para seguir jugando y fumando kiseru en la mente de Gokú….

FIN DE LA TEMPORADA UNO…..

NDA: espero que le haya gustado este fics, la segunda temporada la haré en Julio en las vacaciones de invierno en Chile… Gracias por todos y nos vemos…..

PD: habrá uno o dos epílogos y un capítulo spinoff en que Akeno se imagina cosas con Gokú en su nuevo puesto…..

PD2: El lemon de Kuroka y las demás lo haré en dos tres epílogos o en la segunda temporada… eso….

AHORA ASÍ, SAYONARA Y NOS LEEREMOS PRONTO PARA UNA SEGUNDA TEMPORADA…


	20. Pre-Temporada 2

NDA: He vuelto hijos míos con este fics… este capítulo será algo corto porque dará inicio a la segunda temporada, así que la cosa se viene bueno, oh si…

Lo otro había gente que quiere a Lavinia Reni creo que era su nombre a Vali, vi el personaje y su carácter, lamento decir que no será el caso, porque ella lo ve como un hermano al peli plata y Vali lo ve como su hermana mayor, pero mi opción para Vali es Lunch de Dragon Ball y para que esté más o menos a la edad o cerca de la edad de Vali, uso la vieja confiable, hacerla joven… o sino sugieran a una chica…

Ya sin rellenos, empiezo con este suculento fics…

Pd: este pre tendrá Rikura al final, así que quedan advertidos.

Pre- temporada 2: "Los días de paz"

Gokú abrió lentamente sus ojos y la luz del sol hace su presencia en sus ojos, Gokú se dio cuenta de inmediato que no está en el inframundo, sino que, en el mundo humano, cuando su visión se hizo clara, sin levantarse de su cama miró para el lado izquierdo, vio a Katerea y Serafall desnuda aferrado a su cuerpo, el azabache ni se sorprendió por eso porque desde que vivió con ellas ya han hecho eso.

"Así que han estado durmiendo conmigo después de esa pelea, me alegro de que estén bien" pensó el saiyajin con una media sonrisa para voltear su mirada a la derecha y vio a Sona con Tsubaki desnudas aferrada a su cuerpo, pero Gokú solo sonrió porque sintió que usaron su energía mágica para curarlo.

"Ya veo, ahora que lo recuerdo, las mujeres demonios usan su cuerpo para sanar heridas mortales si no disponen de una lágrima de fénix" pensó el saiyajin para luego mirar al frente para ver a todas las chicas sentada en sus sofá de la gran habitación, Gokú vio a Gabriel, Kuroka, Lefay, Seekvaria, Misla, Yasaka, Penemue, Jeanne, a Ophis pero había un detalle, creció de forma abismal de la noche a la mañana y eso dejó sorprendido al saiyajin, pero lo dejó de lado para ver a su amada Valkyria porque ella es la más que le preocupada, pero se tranquilizó al verla dormida con una bata de dormir al igual que las demás durmientes menos las que están durmiendo a su lado, sintió el ki del pequeño bulto en el estómago de la bella Valkyria y ese ki está normal sin riesgo de vida ni para el que viene en camino ni para su madre.

"Ahora puedo estar más tranquilo, Ross-chan está bien con nuestro hijo" terminó de pensar el saiyajin con una sonrisa sincera porque sabe que Gohan no estará solo porque su hermanito o hermanita viene en camino, pero se preguntó si Reynare, Valerie y Elmelhilde están bien, más para las primeras dos porque la Loli vampira está fuera de peligro de muerte, cuando iba a sentir el Ki de las dos primeras mencionadas, Katerea, Serafall, Sona y Tsubaki abrieron lentamente sus ojos para ver a su esposo/prometido despierto y con su sonrisa típica, las lágrimas de las mencionadas no se hicieron esperar y sin pensar, ellas se abalanzaron en el torso de su amado…

"Buaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhh, Gokú-kun, depertaste….."- exclamó Tsubaki llorando felizmente de que su prometido haya despertado.

-"Oh pensé que nunca despertarías, Buaaaahhhhhh"- lloraba Katerea aferrándose al cuerpo de su amado in importar si está desnuda.

-"Goooooo-taaaaaannnnn, buahhhhhhhhhhhh"- era Serafall llorando a cántaros porque al igual que Katerea, pensó que nunca despertaría de su estado comatoso.

-"Al fin, sniff, despertaste, sniff, Gokú"- dijo Sona con lágrimas de felicidad que el saiyajin iba a decir algo pero…

Las demás cuando escucharon los gritos de lágrimas de las cuatrs, despertaron y se pusieron de pie de inmediato para ver a su esposo/prometido despierto con su típica sonrisa nerviosa y, al igual que las cuatros chicas no la pensaron dos veces y se abalanzaron a su amado con lágrimas de felicidad en sus ojos porque pensaron que nunca despertaría el azabache.

-"Oh pensamos que no despertarías… buaaaaaahhhhhh"- dijeron al mismo tiempo Rossweisse, Kuroka, LeFay mientras que Seekvaria solo lloraba en silencio abrazado del saiyajin, su prometido.

-"Me alegro que estés despiertos, Gokú-kun, Sniff"- dijo una ya calmada Gabriel que Yasaka, Misla, Penemue asintieron porque todavía tienen lágrimas pero de felicidad.

-"Pero, ¿Cuánto tiempo estuve afuera?"- preguntó Gokú confundido a las chicas que Tsubaki ya vestida con una bata blanca dijo.

-"unas dos semanas Gokú"- fue la respuesta dejando sorprendido al saiyajin.

-"¿Eh?, ¿dos semanas?, ¿dos semanas sin comer?"- exclamó Gokú en sorpresa dejando con una gota de sudor en las chicas presentes pero dejaron eso de lado por la forma de ser del saiyajin.

-"Nunca cambias, ¿eh?"- dijo Yasaka con una sonrisa cálida y lleno de amor hacia su esposo y rey youkai que las demás solo sonrieron, al azabache le rugió el estómago indicando que tiene hambre.

-"Ahora que pasó todo, me estoy muriendo de hambre, jejejejejeje"- dijo un Gokú que se puso de pie inmediato porque está ya recuperado de sus heridas, las chicas se levantaron de una para empezar a cocinar el desayuno a su amado esposo/prometido y ya saben que pasó después, el saiyajin arrasó con todo dejando muy felices a las chicas como también…

-"Maestro/padre"- dijeron al mismo tiempo Bikou, Vali, Sairaorg, Arthur, Riser, hércules y un revivido Saji gracias al poder del Grial de Valerie Tepes que ella se ofreció como voluntaria en revivir a algunos muertos en la batalla contra Freezer y uno de ellos es el portador de Vritra pero… gracias a Gokú y por influencia de él, se le dio el poder de portar un Dragón intermedio llamado el Dragón púrpura brillante de los ojos dorados cuyo poder puede ser uno con otro Dragón de su rango y Vritra cumplía con ese requisito y fueron uno, Saji alcanzó el Balance Breaker en una semana llegando al nivel de Issei si seguía con Ddraig en estos momentos.

-"Hola, ¿Cómo va con el entrenamiento?"- preguntó el azabache mientras seguía comiendo como loco aquel banquete sacando una sonrisa en Sairaorg al igual que Vali, Riser y Arthur como también en Bikou que Ahri está a su lado con una sonrisa muy amorosa a ese chico Mono.

-"Aunque se dijo que nunca iba a despertar, seguimos entrenando más duro, padre"- fue la respuesta del jefe del clan Bael que su madre solo sonrió a su hijo para luego mirar a su esposo con una mirada enferma de amor.

-"Si, sé que esto es apresurado, pero a este paso, llegaré al nivel del Gran rojo en unos pocos años más"- dijo Vali con una sonrisa emocionante y todo gracias a su maestro y padre "Le presentaré a una persona que es como mi hermana mayor, me trató bien al igual como lo hizo, padre" pensó Vali con una sonrisa al ver a su maestro vivo comiendo como bestia pero…

-"Eh, ¿Quién dijo que nunca despertaría?"- preguntó el azabache de forma curiosa que Arthur ajustó sus anteojos de forma profesional para responder a esa pregunta de su maestro.

-"El mismo Ddraig maestro"-

-"Pero yo le dije a Ddraig en mi mente que necesitaba entrenar más en la parte mental mientras me recuperaba de forma lenta y segura con las chicas ayudándome y eso le mandé a decir a ustedes"- dijo el saiyajin dejando la sala en silencio, un aura oscura estaban entre las chicas que son las prometidas/esposas de Gokú que Ddraig estaba feliz que fuera sellado en una sacred porque si no, se lleva una paliza de esas leonas locas por el amor de Gokú, pero en fin, dejando eso de lado, el saiyajin preguntó por los demás líderes, los chicos dijeron que Azazel está bien gracias a las lágrimas de fénix disponible que se curó de ese rayo de la muerte de Freezer, como también de la extinción de la brigada del Caos y que otras facciones se están aliando a las tres facciones como a los Youkai, incluso la sintoísta quiere alianzas, la diosa Amaterasu quiere una reunión con el Rey Youkai como también la reunión con la facción Hindú como también una reunión con el heredero de la facción nórdica y entre otras cosas como agradecimiento por haber derrotado a la mayor amenaza que Gokú recordó de Sun Wukong de aquella misión, "Así que Freezer siempre fue la amenaza que mencionaba el rey mono" pensó el azabache algo serio mientras sus aprendices mencionaba todo mientras éste estaba ausente.

-"Ya veo, entonces eso pasó, pero… ¿Cómo está Reynare, Valerie y Elmelhilde?"- esa pregunta por parte del saiyajin sacó algo de celos en las prometidas/Esposas de Gokú porque uno, Valerie y Elmelhilde se interesaron mucho en Gokú, el que los salvó de una extinción inminente y ellas están en la mansión de Rias Gremory y su séquito por Gasper mientras que Reynare está en Grigori por orden del nuevo líder de la facción de los angeles caídos, el Cadre Jericho **Swain,** ella debe someterse a un régimen de entrenamiento muy estricto como también clases de ética por haber perturbado y desobedecido la orden de espiar a Issei Hyoudou sin asesinarlo, ella solo dijo que Kokabiel le dio esa orden de matar a ese chico aunque el Cadre Jericho le había dicho que su deseo de poder la cegó, su condena sería justa de unas clases de ética y entrenamiento al estilo Son Gokú, el rey Youkai, el hombre que salvó el mundo de Freezer.

-"Ya veo, ya veo, pero bueno, disfruto esta comida y me pondré a entrenar en la cámara de gravedad para enseñarles el estilo de Kami-sama, el golpe con viento comprimido como hacer ataques con la mente, los aprendices refelices y así motivados para ir a entrenar, pero lo primero, comer y así terminó ese rato.

Ya en las montañas de Flores y frutas se le vio a un Gokú entrenando a los chicos el estilo de Kami-sama y dijo que solo era el comienzo de ese duro entrenamiento mientras que Hércules, Saji más los del séquito de Sona, Agares, Bael y el del rey mono que hubo un cambio repentino a petición de la chica del clan del mono como el chico espada del clan del Buey que pasaron al equipo Son Gokú liderado por el susodicho y como sublíder, Bikou. La cosa que ellos todavía están en la fase de entrenar el manejo del Ki liderado por Azazel que, de pasada trajo a los demás del séquito de Rías Gremory y así pasó el rato de entrenamiento.

Ya atardeciendo, vemos a un Gokú sentado en el living de la mansión del mundo humano en donde reside él junto a su familia, al frente de él se encuentra una cierta ángel caído revivida llamada Reynare que el rey Youkai consiguió el permiso que la susodicha pase la noche al líder actual de los ángeles caídos, está también Elmehilde Karnstein y la mejor amiga de Gasper Vladi, Valerie Tepes, la hermosa Vampiro y reina de la facción Tepes como única heredera, también con la participación del trapito Vampiro llamado Gasper que está apegado a su amiga, la hermosa rubia, piel blanca de ojos rojos carmesí con una hermosa sonrisa hacia su salvador.

Alrededor de Gokú se encuentran sentadas las prometidas/esposas del susodicho como también la prometida de Bikou, Kunou la hija de la reina Yasaka y Gokú como también Sairaorg Bael, Vali Lucifer como los demás aprendices del Rey Youkai.

-"Bueno, como Rey Youkai, estoy muy feliz que estén sanas y salva después de la guerra contra la brigada del Kaos"- dijo el azabache de forma feliz y con una sonrisa sincera que hizo sonreír a las tres chicas en cuestión, una llena de amor que es en el caso de Reynare, otra sincera por parte de Elmehilde y la otra de gratitud pura por parte de Valerie Tepes.

-"No, gracias por revivirme Gokú-sama, Valerie-san, gracias por la oportunidad de vivir y poder… comenzar de nuevo… como dijo Jericho-sama: "el poder se gana con esfuerzos y hazañas" no quitándole"- dijo entre lágrimas de felicidad la peli negra de ojos morados claro con un traje algo revelador y eso lo hacía para llamar la atención de su amado salvador.

-"No es para tanto, te mereces esta oportunidad, solo que no la desprecies, lo otro Reynare, ¿Por cuánto tiempo entrenarás en el Grigori como castigo como las clases de ética?"- preguntó el saiyajin curioso que la hermosa caído de cabello negro solo pensó un poco mientras se secaba sus lágrimas para luego sonreír de forma hermosa.

-"Según lo que me dictó Jericho-sama, sería un año entrenando y seis meses de clases de ética, también me dijo que si quiero llegar a ser una Cadre como Penemue-sama, debo entrenar mucho para volverme más fuerte y hazañas dignas de un guerrero del Grigori"- dijo la hermosa Reynare en respuesta a la pregunta de su amado Rey de la facción Youkai que el saiyajin asintió con una sonrisa sincera dejando más enamorada a la caído y con celos por partes de sus prometidas/esposas del saiyajin.

"Ni te acerques, maldita cuervo" pensaron las chicas de Gokú mirando con dagas que Reynaré no se dejó intimidar "Oblíguenme" pensó con una mirada desafiante, Gokú siendo Gokú, dejó que se miraran así para luego dirigirle la palabra a Valerie Tepes.

-"¿Cómo has estado después de la pelea con Freezer, Valerie?"- fue la pregunta del saiyajin queriendo saber por boca de ella, su estado mental, como de salud física que ella solo sonrió de forma cálida a su salvador.

-"Me he sentido bien durante estas semanas que pasó, cada día mi estado mental está estable y no he hablado muy seguido con las personas del más allá, cuando me diste de tu poder para sanarme de eso, me siento más revitalizada e incluso puedo ir de paseo con Gasper-kun sin que el solo del día nos moleste y eso es el mejor regalo que me dio, Gokú-kun"- fue la respuesta de una feliz reina de la facción de los Tepes que, si no fuera por Gokú, ella estaría muerta en manos de su propia familia y eso es una gratitud y una deuda eterna hacia ese hombre en frente.

-"Elmehilde, ¿Cómo ha estado tu facción y tú?"- preguntó Gokú a la loli vampiro que ella solo tiene una media sonrisa para responder.

-"Las cosas están más calmadas ahora que Valerie Tepes está a la cabeza de su clan, yo estoy contenta que hayas solucionado este problema, yo estoy en deuda con usted, Gokú-sama"- terminó de decir Elmehilde que el saiyajin solo está más aliviado que las cosas se hayan solucionado de la mejor manera y así dio por terminada la reunión con una gran Banquete, las vampiros solo tomaron jugo de tomate para satisfacer su sed de sangre pero el saiyajin le dio algo de su sangre que su sed sació durante un gran tiempo para las tres vampiro, bueno dos porque el otro es un trapito con un surprise bajo su falda.

Han pasado más de una semana, Gokú y su equipo de los guerreros Z están dando que hablar en la reconstrucción de las facciones como el mundo Humano, digamos que Rossweisse se les adelantó más a las chicas e hizo el amor similar a lo que pasó en capítulos anteriores que, según ella quiere asegurar que su hijo esté en camino cosa que el saiyajin lo sabía antes, pero dejó que ella hiciera el amor como días después pasó con Yasaka y las probabilidad de que Kunou tenga un hermanito o hermanita son altas, muy altas y así pasó escena muy sukulenta que a diferencias de las anteriores, fue más intenso por así decirlo, pero ellas están más que felices…

LEMON… advertidos (será tanto de Kuroka como el trío de leviatanes)

Primero con Kuroka…

Las chicas se pusieron de acuerdo en que cada dos semanas cada chica tuviera su tiempo de calidad con su amado o tener un trío para las más ansiosas de hacerlo con su amado en el mismo día, la primera afortunada fue Kuroka, la Nekomata se aseguró de poner sellos anti-ruidos en la habitación asignada, ella se encontraba con una lencería muy provocativa de color negro con una sonrisa muy pervertida con una pose muy provocativa también…

-"Kuroka, el postre…"- no pudo terminar el saiyajin que la Nakomata apenas lo vio entrar, se abalanzó como una Gata en celo para besarlo con pasión que las hormonas del Rey Youkai cedieron ante tal hermosa mujer semidesnuda que ella poco a poco se está sacando su brasier para luego separarse de su amado pero sin soltar su mano para mirarlo con una mirada coqueta…

-"Soy yo tu postre, haz lo que quieras conmigo, Gokú-sama, Nya"- dijo con una mirada pervertida y ansiosa la hermosa Nekomata de cabello negro que el saiyajin solo se dejó guiar a la cama mientras ella ponía las manos de su amado en su grandes pechos.

-"Esto son todo tuyo, Nyaaaaaaaaaa"- gritó Kuroka que sus pechos lo apretó un poco el saiyajin para luego masajearlo con suavidad haciendo gemir de forma muy gatuna a Kuroka que está feliz hacer esas cosas con su amo, amado y maestro.

-"Oh, Gokú-sam…. Nyaaa… oh… Nyaaaaaa"- gemía y gemía la Nekomata que de sus pechos empezó a salir leche de sus pezones mientras Gokú se le abrió el apetito y empezó a succionar la leche de la Nekomata que ella está más que excitada mientras su parte íntima abajo está mojando sus bragas de tanto placer dado por su amado así pasó por un rato y la Nekomata se vino de tanto placer que le está dando su amado…

-"Amo… cómo… cómo… está… mi… leche"- se preguntaba de forma cansada y sudando a mares de forma sexy Kuroka que el saiyajin solo miró con una sonrisa…

-"Los Youkai hembras dan buena leche, mis hijos estarían muy afortunados por eso"- fue la respuesta del saiyajin que dejó con una sonrisa dulce a la Nekomata que ella ya acostada, se sacó sus bragas mojadas notando su húmeda intimidad femenina haciéndolo abrir con sus dos dedos y una mirada enferma de placer a su amado Rey.

-"Entonces para que mi hijo disfrute eso, ten y toma mi primera vez"- dijo la Nekomata que el saiyajin captó eso y ya estando desnudo, con la zanahoria lista para alimentar el conejito de la Nekomata…

-"Solo espero que tu conejito esté satisfecho después de eso"- y con esas palabras listas, Gokú metió su miembro masculino de forma lenta haciendo arquear la espalda de la Nekomata que sus pezones se pusieron duros por esa lenta pero placentero dolor de la primera vez que salió algo de sangre con líquido del amor.

-"Nyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa"- exclamó de dolor placentero Kuroka mientras Gokú solo esperó a que ella se adapte a la zanahoria de él mientras el conejito de la Nekomata está comiendo poco a poco dicha Zanahoria.

-"¿estás bien?"- preguntó el saiyajin algo preocupada que Kuroka mostraba mueca de dolor sabiendo que es su primera vez, ella solo asintió con una sonrisa dulce y lleno de amor para decir.

-"Si… solo… siguie… Nyaaaa"- exclamó con dolor la Nekomata de cabello negro y ojos dorados mientras su amado le dio la segunda embestida para luego en la tercera embestida, ese dolor se convirtió el placer, Gokú estaba dando placer a Kuroka que gemía, gemía y gemía de tanto placer sonaban los aplausos mojados mientras ella estaba de espalda boca arriba acostada mientras Gokú encima de ella, Kuroka abrazando alrededor del cuello, seguía gimiendo de tanto placer…

-"Kuroka… veo que.. te sientes bien"- dijo el saiyajin entrecortado porque está disfrutando este momento con su gata Favorita…

-"Oh… ah… Nyaaaaaaaaa… Gokú…. Dame…. Nyaaaaa… más duro… nyaaaaaaaa"- decía Kuroka que el saiyajin aceleró un poco que Kuroka…

-"Nyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa"- gritó con más placer mientras era penetrado de forma más intensa por su amado hasta que cometió un error…

-"Mas… Nyaaaaaaa…. Rápido"- y con esas palabras, Gokú se transformó en SSJ y Kuroka perdió la razón en ese momento, su mente en blanco y en un placer indescriptible mientras Gokú la coje como si no hubiera un mañana…

-"Nyaaaaa… quier… más…. He… sid… una… ga… ta… mala… Nyaaaaaaaaaaa"- exclamaba Kuroka con placer desmedido que no le importó que su cereza se rompa porque en su nube de placer sabe muy bien que no va a poder caminar hasta que….

-"Nyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa…. Me vengooooooooooooo… nyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa"- gritó Kuroka en su orgasmo número 3 mientras Gokú le llenó con su lechey cuando se la sacó, parte de la leche del saiyajin está saliendo del conejito de la Nekomata…

-"Uffff, creo que…."- un portal mágico se hizo aparecer y son nada menos que las dos leviatanes del inframundo, esas son Serafall y Katerea desnudas mientras Kuroka desapareció de dicha habitación por cortesía de la Maou que la trasladó a otra habitación para que descanse…

-"Es hora de limpiar esa zanahoria"- dijo la morena de forma pervertida mientras su rival y compañera que comparten el puesto de Maou, empujaron al saiyajin que cayó de espalda sin decir nada porque sus hormonas otra vez lo traicionaron mientras ve a sus dos esposas demonios lengüeteando de lado a lado el nepe erecto de él mientras ella lo miran con miradas depredadoras hasta que comenzaron a darle chupetones tantos en sus bolas por un rato, pero ambas empezaron a frotar sus pechos para que fuese más rápido la limpieza de nepe…

-"Goku… prueba nuestra gloriosa frotada con nuestros pechos"- dijo otra vez Katerea mientras Serafall estaba lenguenteando la punta del nepe de su amado mientras hacía lo mismo de frotar sus pechos que la morena, entonces así por una rato, el kokun se vino dejándola llena de su leche mientras ella solo saboreaban eso de forma sensual.

Entonces como la cama es grande en sí, las chicas sin irse de rellenos, se pusieron en posición muy rikolino por así decirlo, Serafall encima de Katerea mirando con sensualidad y excitación a su amado…

-"¿Qué estás esperando, Go-tan?, queremos de esa herramienta en nuestras vaginas"- lo dijo como si nada y sin esa forma infantil que la caracterizaba, Gokú entonces empezó por Katerea y ella empezó a gritar como loca mientras el saiyajin jugaba con la condición de mujer de Serafall con sus dedos que la hacían excitar más…

-"Ahhhhh"- exclamaron con placer ambas leviatanes que el saiyajin empezó a darles lleno de placer a ambas chicas que estaban disfrutando de lo lindo y cuando se vino Katerea y Gokú no, éste cambiaba su nepe al conejito de Serafall mientras ellas dos se cambiaban de posición que Serafall gritó de placer por su primera vez y pasó tal cual como Katerea hasta que se vino, entonces sin cambiar de posición, el saiyajin empezó a darles duro contra las dos turnándose y las chicas para qué decirte, las leviatan están que se nublan de tanto placer.

-"Oh… ahhhh… más… más…"- exclamaban entrecortada Serafall y Katerea de tanto placer rico que en el paso de treinta minutos ambas recibieron su porción de leche de Gokú pero en menor medidas que antes, pero lo suficiente para una probabilidad de quedar embarazadas.

Ambas se acostaron con su amado que Kuroka se le hizo traer a esa habitación para sentir el cuerpo de su amado con una sonrisa tanto ella, Serafall y Katerea, ellas felices que entregaron su castidad a su amado para dormir con una sonrisa satisfactoria…

FIN DEL LEMON…

Después de un tiempo, Rossweisse está con convulsiones y pasaba vomitando su comida de vez en cuando, a ella se le tardó su período, entonces con su test de embarazo estuvo un buen rato en el baño y su prueba dio positivo.

"…" La hermosa Valkyria solo estaba en silencios y lágrimas llenas de felicidad al saber que está embarazada cuyo padre es el hombre que más ama en el mundo, su esposo y Rey Youkai, Son Gokú.

-"Mi Freya…"- se decía para sí mismo para salir del baño para comunicar su embarazo a Gokú que el saiyajin se le ardió el corazón y abrazó a su hermosa esposa de cabellos plateados de que tendrá un hijo y un hermanito o hermanita para Gohan mientras Tsubaki solo sonreía sobando su vientre imaginando llevar un niño ahí de su amado prometido "Ya será el momento de hacerlo contigo, amor" pensó con una sonrisa llena de amor la ama de llaves de la mansión Son en Kuoh mientras que Yasaka está en Kyoto por tema de salud…

FIN del pre….

Nda: Ya después de eso, empezaremos con la segunda temporada de este fics así que esperen no más men…

Pd: decidí no hacer romper la regla a menos que haga uno alterno, pero en Wattpad, así que atentos…

Un poco antes de navidad, veré cual actualizar o sino, lo más seguro que el de Saint Seiya pero después de navida, eso sería…


End file.
